


Another Little White Lie

by rayrae118



Series: Under My Skin [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BAMF Chris Pike, BAMF Jim, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood to adult, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jim's past gets a reboot, Lots of AU-ness, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Jim, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Star Trek: 2009, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: 2009 - Freeform, Tarsus IV, everyone kicks ass, it's really just a couple of lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 147,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrae118/pseuds/rayrae118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds were always stacked against him. From his father's death, to Tarsus, it seemed like he really couldn't win. But he wouldn't be James T. Kirk if he didn't deliver a great big 'screw you' to the universe, and rise above to become the Captain we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy took a deep breath as he stepped off the shuttle. He didn't know what would happen here, but it had to be better than what he had left behind. He still had to be careful about the way he held himself, as his bruises still ached and his chest felt uncomfortably tight, both reminders of the 'lesson' Frank had given him after the officer had brought him home and explained that his car was now nothing more than twisted metal at the bottom of a ravine.

He shielded his eyes from the bright sun, and was startled to hear his name being called, especially since the people calling for him actually sounded excited.

"Jimmy!"

Jimmy snapped out of his shock and made his way over to the group of four standing off to the side.

His aunt wasted no time in grabbing him in a tight hug, which Jimmy tried his upmost not to wince at, though he also didn't make much effort to return the gesture.

The woman stepped back, smiling. "Jimmy, it is so nice to see you again! You probably don't remember me. We haven't seen each other since my sister's wedding to your stepfather. I'm Marie, and this is my husband Terry, and your cousins, Cory and Lisa." She gestured to the rest of her family, who all waved in turn.

Terry stepped forward to offer his hand for his nephew to shake, but stopped abruptly as he saw the aborted flinch the boy tried to hide.

After an awkward silence in which Jimmy tried to think of something to say, Marie just smiled and gestured for them all to head for their car, one of the typical off road vehicles used on the planet by most of those who dwelled in the outlying farm areas. Most of those who lived in the city either walked, or used much smaller and sleeker models.

Terry grabbed Jimmy's bag, and put it in the trunk of the vehicle before he got in the front and started driving. The trip passed by too slowly for Jimmy, who didn't know how to interact with people who actually seemed excited to be in the same vicinity as him. Marie tried to engage him, telling him about their home, but he just answered any questions with noncommittal grunts and careful one-shouldered shrugs.

Cory told his cousin about the school they would both be attending, seemingly not daunted by the silence emanating from the slightly older boy, while Lisa watched her brother and cousin with a grin, adding a few comments here and there with a typical childlike innocence. She was only five, after all, and didn't really understand much beyond the fact that Jimmy would be staying with them for a while.

They arrived at the small farmhouse soon enough, and Jimmy silently followed his aunt and uncle, as they gave him a small tour, showing him the kitchen, living room, downstairs study and bathroom, pointing out a few outlying buildings and promising a better tour the next day, before they led him upstairs to show him their bedroom, along with Cory's and Lisa's rooms, the upstairs bathroom, and finally, his own room.

They left him there, telling him to take his time and that dinner would be ready in a couple of hours.

Once alone in his new room with the door closed, Jimmy finally let himself relax slightly. He was in an unknown location, with a family he barely remembered. Until he knew what they wanted from him, he would maintain his distance.

Sitting on his new bed, Jimmy bit his lip, feeling his recently mended ribs twinge. Being away from Frank was definitely a relief, but at the same time, at least he knew how to act when living with his asshole of a stepfather. Marie and Terry seemed nice, but he knew better than to let his guard down.

Jimmy pulled his bag over to him and began rifling through it. He didn't bother unpacking though; he doubted these people would want him around for too long. Not once they got to know him, and figured out just how much of a freak he really was. How screwed up he was. After all, there was a reason Frank treated him the way he did, right? There was a reason Sam had left, and why his mother couldn't even spend more than five minutes in a room with him. Right?

These thoughts quickly ate up the rest of the afternoon, and soon enough, Marie was calling him down to dinner.

Jimmy listened to the chatter of the family around him, picking at his lasagna halfheartedly.

"Jimmy?" Jimmy looked up, startled, and Marie smiled softly, trying to hide her worry for her young nephew. "Is it all right? If you don't like it, that's fine, we have plenty else you can eat."

Jimmy shook his head forcefully. "I'm fine," he replied quietly.

Marie nodded, and returned to her own meal, as Terry returned to telling his family about the day in the fields, simultaneously explaining to Jimmy a little about what he did. Terry, along with most of the other men, and a few women, who lived in their outlying village, worked the fields. Marie spent most of her day at home, minding the house and looking after Lisa, who was too young to go to school just yet.

When the meal was over, Cory and Lisa were dismissed – Cory went to finish his homework while Lisa went to go play with her toys – and Marie bustled around the kitchen cleaning up; Jimmy sat there awkwardly as Terry observed. Jimmy appeared to be a very skittish child, afraid of angering him and Marie. They hadn't been told much by Marie's sister Winona, before the Starfleet officer had lost her patience and screamed at her sister to take the 'damn brat' so that her husband wouldn't have to deal with him.

Jimmy's aversion to making adults mad just screamed abuse, and Terry had to force himself not to react to that thought. No child should be afraid in his own home.

Once Marie had cleared the table, she sat back down next to her husband. "Jimmy, we'd like to set down a few ground rules, just so you can know what's expected of you. I understand that this is a big change." She waited until Jimmy nodded hesitantly, feeling her heart clench at the fear she saw poorly masked in his eyes. "First, we expect you to keep your room neat. It doesn't have to be perfect, but it can't look like the closet exploded either. All right?"

Jimmy's lips quirked slightly, but he controlled the reaction quickly as he nodded again.

Marie smiled as Terry's hand found hers under the table, and she continued. "Cory and Lisa both have chores they need to perform each week, so we'll redistribute the list, and you'll help them."

Jimmy nodded for a third time, feeling himself relax just a little bit. So far, these rules were nothing too bad. He could handle that; he had certainly done enough cleaning, with all the alcohol Frank liked to consume: someone had to pick up all the empty bottles, otherwise Frank would just be angrier.

Terry took over now, shifting in his seat, even as he drew strength from his wife's presence, knowing that they would need to act much more carefully around Jimmy than they did with their own children. "I know you're young, and you'll no doubt love to spend time outside, playing with the other kids, but we insist that you finish your homework before fun. OK?"

Jimmy almost snorted, but held it in, knowing that neither Terry nor Marie would understand. He hadn't told anyone that he had, in fact, completed the requirements to graduate high school when he was seven. Nor had he told anyone that he had completed his second college degree just a few weeks earlier. Right before his brother had decided that not even Jimmy was enough to stick around for, and had run away, precipitating Jimmy's decision to take what didn't belong to Frank, and make sure he could never pretend otherwise again. Perhaps not one of his finer moments, but he had been angry, and hurt, and upset. Why couldn't Sam have taken him with him?

Jimmy nodded his consent, and Terry smiled lightly. "We'll take you to the local school tomorrow, and get you enrolled. You're a year older than Cory, so most likely, you'll be in the sixth year of schooling. But education is different here from what it is on Earth. They divide by ability, not age. It makes for better and more constructive classes."

Jimmy nodded again, wondering what they would make of him. He wondered how many times he would hear the word 'freak' aimed at him in the coming days, and briefly entertained the idea of underperforming to divert attention from himself, but knew he would never do such a thing. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Marie and Terry dismissed him to finish settling in after making sure he had no questions, and Jimmy wasted no time in hurrying back to his new bedroom, once more relaxing once the door was shut against any intruders.

He pulled out a pair of pajamas and changed as quickly as possible, holding his breath as he exchanged the shirt he had been wearing for a sleep shirt, letting it out as he finished, feeling his ribs once more twinge in protest of the movement.

With nothing else to do, he tentatively got into the simple twin sized bed, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. It wasn't coming quickly, however, as he was unable to stop the memories of the last few weeks, from driving the car off that cliff – including that split second where he actually considered going with it – to the officer dragging him home, to Frank's lesson on discipline, and waking up in the hospital a day later. His mother had decided that she and Frank couldn't deal with him anymore, and a few days into his hospital stay, he had been visited by a social worker who informed him that his mother had signed away guardianship to her sister, and he would be leaving for the colony on Tarsus IV as soon as he was released, in a monotone voice that told Jimmy quite clearly that the overworked and underpaid state employee probably didn't care in the slightest about him, or just what had happened to land him in the hospital in the first place.

Jimmy hadn't said more than ten words since that hospital stay. It had been a very awkward trip on the transport ship; Jimmy had easily been the youngest person on board, as the transport stopped at several planets before reaching Tarsus. He had been the only one left for the last leg, and the captain, sensing his interest, had shown Jimmy around the ship, explaining a little about how it ran, and what he did to oversee operations. Jimmy hadn't said anything to the man, but he had been grateful for the distraction from everything – the past, and the unknown future.

Somewhere in the middle of his reminiscing, Jimmy must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sound of Marie knocking on his door.

"Jimmy, breakfast will be ready soon."

Jimmy grunted, getting up quickly, stumbling a little as a wave of dizziness hit him. He heard Marie walk down the hall to wake his cousins, and, as soon as the room settled around him, went over to his bag to pull out some clothes.

A few minutes later, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, Jimmy walked downstairs and stood by the table, looking hesitant.

Marie smiled at him, placing a plate piled high with pancakes in front of the chair he was standing next to. "You don't need to wait, Jimmy. Dig in while they're hot."

Jimmy bit his lip, not meeting her friendly gaze, but he sat down and started to play with the food on his plate, cutting up the pancakes with his fork and eating a small bite every so often.

Marie, watching him as she prepared more plates for her children and husband, couldn't help but feel the same nervous worry she had felt the night before. Jimmy was a very quiet child, though she caught a glimpse of something every so often, hiding beneath the surface, which suggested he wasn't so silent by nature; more that he didn't want to say anything to bring about some sort of punishment. She was an observant woman, and had caught the flinches, the winces, and the too careful way he held himself. She knew he had been released from the hospital just before coming here, but unlike that apathetic social worker, she was more interested in why he had been there in the first place. She had only met Frank once, at Winona's wedding, but just that one meeting had been enough to set her on edge. There was something… off, about the man. He had seemed dangerous, somehow.

Terry, Cory, and Lisa joined Jimmy a minute later, and once Marie had served them, she sat down herself.

Jimmy had learned the night before that Terry was usually out at work before everyone else woke up, but he would come with his family to the school this morning, so that he and Marie could be there for Jimmy.

Once breakfast was over, Marie sent Cory upstairs to get his school things, while she cleaned Lisa up – the five year old had made a mess of herself, syrup everywhere, from her hair down to her feet.

Jimmy didn't have anything to collect for school, so he just sat at the table and waited. Several times, he took a breath and opened his mouth, but lost his nerve and just closed his mouth again.

Terry set down his coffee cup and turned to his nephew. He could see that the boy wanted to say something. "Jimmy, is everything all right?"

Jimmy bit his lip, looking down. It took him a minute to work up his courage, but finally, he spoke, still looking at the table. "Would it be all right… I mean, do you think… could you not tell anyone my last name?"

Terry, and Marie – who had finished cleaning up Lisa and joined them at the table – seemed confused.

"Why not?" Marie asked gently.

Jimmy bit his lip and shrugged. "I just don't want people to know about…"

He trailed off, but Terry thought he understood, and shifted in his seat. "All right," he agreed. "We'll use our name when enrolling you today."

Jimmy looked up briefly and nodded, the ghost of a smile making its way across his face. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

Marie stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder gently, squeezing lightly as she tried to ignore the slight flinch. "Why don't you go finish getting ready? We need to leave soon."

Jimmy nodded, and left the room, heading upstairs and leaving the adults alone.

Marie and Terry looked at each other, feeling completely out of their depth. They didn't know how to handle a boy who flinched at everything and barely spoke. They did think they could understand why he didn't want people to know he was a Kirk, though. Having the stigma of a famous father hanging over him must be hard. Even more, Marie knew that her sister had issues with her youngest, all stemming from the fact that he was born in the wake of her husband's death, and he, more than Sam, looked so much like his father.

Cory returned downstairs first, giving his parents a few minutes to explain Jimmy's request. To his credit, the eleven year old simply rolled with it, not asking any questions.

Once Jimmy returned, now sporting a light hoodie over his t-shirt, the family left for the local school, Lisa being carried by her mother, and Cory and Jimmy walking side by side in between Cory's parents.

The school was a short fifteen minute walk away, and passed quickly, with Marie, Terry, and Cory pointing anything of interest out to Jimmy, and naming families that lived in various houses. Cory was happy to point out some of his friends' homes, excited to introduce them to his cousin.

Cory waved goodbye as he went to his classroom, and Marie and Terry led Jimmy to the Administration office.

Terry took the lead, and soon enough, Jimmy was being tested by the school to determine what level he would be placed in.

An hour later, the Principal looked across his desk at the young boy, and his guardians. "Mr. and Mrs. Spaulding, it is a pleasure to see you again." He then smiled at the new face in his office. "Mr. Spaulding, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Jeremy Winters, the Principal here." Jimmy nodded once, not saying anything. Undaunted, Mr. Winters continued. "I wanted to speak with you all a bit about James' test scores."

"Jimmy."

Mr. Winters broke off at the quiet interruption from his newest student, before he continued, nodding his agreement. "Jimmy, your test scores are off the charts. What level were you at in your old school?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Didn't really see the point of going," he hedged quietly, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Not like I ever learned anything new." He probably should have told them that he had already completed high school, but he figured he would get enough stares already, no need to draw more attention to himself.

Mr. Winters paused for a moment, before he nodded. "Well, here, we place students by ability, rather than age. I think we shouldn't have a problem putting you in the highest group. There's another boy there about your age, so you'll have some company."

Jimmy perked up a little, hearing that he wouldn't automatically be the youngest in the class.

Mr. Winters then proceeded to have Marie and Terry sign a few forms indicating their consent at Jimmy's placement, and a few other necessities. "Now, we require each student to take two electives. We have a few options, including languages, art, music, and physical fitness, which is considered an elective after the tenth year of schooling."

Jimmy thought about it for a few minutes, before he decided on Art and a language.

Mr. Winters nodded, making a few notes on the PADD in front of him. "We offer several options for languages. Unfortunately, it's not as diverse as we would like, but we're restricted to the teachers we have available. The choices are Andorian or Tellarite."

Jimmy chose Andorian, so after Mr. Winters added that to the new student's schedule, he finished up the meeting and gave the new student a tour.

Marie and Terry, asking and receiving a negative response as to whether or not Jimmy wanted them to stay, took Lisa and departed, promising to be there when school let out for the day.

Mr. Winters was very eager to show his new student around. James Spaulding was brilliant, as his tests showed, and Jeremy loved meeting those kinds of kids. Their school was much more progressive than those on Earth, something that appealed to many. Rather than grouping based on age, they wanted students who were at the same level of learning to be grouped together. Jeremy felt that it made for a better learning environment. If at any point during their schooling, a child was deemed to be moving more slowly or quickly than their fellow classmates, he or she would be moved to the appropriate level.

He showed Jimmy the lunchroom, the outdoor seating area, the playground, and a few other communal rooms, such as the gymnasium and the music room, before he took Jimmy to his scheduled class for the current period, and introduced him to the teacher – Mrs. Greer – and the other students. Most were seventeen or eighteen, though there were one or two a few years younger.

Mrs. Greer immediately sat Jimmy down next to another kid around his age, smiling. "Jimmy, this is Tom. If you have any questions about anything, I'm sure he'll be happy to help you."

Jimmy nodded, taking a seat and listening as Mrs. Greer went back to her lecture. This appeared to be a History class, and Jimmy consulted the schedule given to him by the Principal. They were discussing Federation History at the moment, First Contact with the Vulcans to be exact. Nothing new to Jimmy, but he was well practiced at looking like he was paying attention, so he continued to study his schedule. They had Mathematics next, followed by English Literature, Physics and Art. Tomorrow he had different classes, and then the day after, it was the same schedule as today.

The class passed by relatively quickly, and despite already knowing the subject, Jimmy found himself interested.

Tom immediately introduced himself properly as soon as the bell rang, packing up and leading Jimmy towards the math classroom, talking a mile a minute as they walked, excited to have someone his age in the same level as him.

They reached the room with several minutes to spare, so the two twelve year olds kept talking. Well, Tom did most of the talking, but Jimmy answered any questions he postured, keeping his responses as concise as possible.

**XXX**

Jimmy's first day passed by uneventfully. He was surprised that none of the older students held any resentment for him, as they had at his old school – he hadn't been in their class, but that hadn't stopped them from making fun of the freaky seven-year-old genius. It had been all those remarks and bullying that had precipitated Jimmy's decision to test out of high school secretly.

He asked Tom about the strange behavior as they walked outside together at the end of the school day.

Tom shrugged. "The teachers are pretty good at spotting that type of behavior quick. And honestly, we're a pretty close-knit community. Most of the kids in the outlying farms go to school here; there's another school in the city, so we don't interact much with those kids. But out here, most of our parents work together on the farms, so we all know each other. There have been a couple incidents over the years, but nothing too bad." He looked over at Jimmy, concerned. "If someone does say or do something, tell Mr. Winters or a teacher, and they'll deal with it immediately."

Jimmy nodded, before saying goodbye and going over to join his cousin, who was standing with Marie, Terry, and Lisa.

The walk home involved much questioning on Jimmy's first day, with Jimmy using more words than he had since his arrival on planet, though it wasn't a lot, by any stretch.

"What's your favorite subject?" Marie asked curiously, wanting to draw her nephew into conversation.

Jimmy bit his lip. "Math and science," he replied, keeping his eyes on the ground ahead of him.

Marie smiled. "That's great. Why do you enjoy them so much?"

Jimmy shrugged. "It's consistent. It makes sense. Two plus two is always going to equal four."

Marie raised an eyebrow. "That's very philosophical."

Jimmy seemed embarrassed now, and they continued the walk home in silence.

**XXX**

The next week passed by easily, and Jimmy was amazed that, not only was he making friends and actually fitting in amongst the other kids, but also that people actually seemed to like him. Tom had become a fast friend, always greeting him with a smile, chattering incessantly about everything that Jimmy had missed since they had parted the day before. It might have annoyed Jimmy, had he not known that his new friend honestly wanted to include him in his life. As it turned out, Tom's parents worked in the same section as Terry in the fields, and Marie and Terry both spoke fondly of the Leightons. They were happy that Jimmy was making friends, and Tom was a good boy, even if they didn't know him that well – he might have been around the same age as Cory, but he was several years ahead of their son in school, so there wasn't much interaction.

The teachers quickly learned that Jimmy Spaulding really didn't need much schooling, so they tended to leave him alone during class. More than one teacher wondered if there was really any point in the kid actually going to school at all.

After a few days, Marie and Terry felt secure enough to let Jimmy and Cory walk to and from school alone – it wasn't something they had considered when it was just Cory, but with two of them, they felt better, especially once Jimmy had walked the route enough times to remember.

It was a little over a week after Jimmy had arrived on planet, when he met someone who would change his life forever. Cory was spending the afternoon with one of his friends, and Tom – who had taken to walking part way home with them, as his house was in the same general direction – had a science project to finish, that required him to stay after school. Jimmy had already finished the assignment, as usual. He never had to spend much time on homework assignments. He was especially enjoying his English Literature class – they were reading Shakespeare. He had joined them as they finished up Romeo and Juliet, and now they were working their way through Hamlet. Most of the class seemed to think there wasn't much of a point to it, considering the man had lived hundreds of years ago, and wrote in a style that nobody could really understand anymore, but Jimmy loved the action, the intrigue, and most importantly, the sense of nobility and dignity in the writing.

As he was passing a small, modest, one-story white house, he stopped suddenly, hearing what sounded like a curse, but definitely didn't sound like English.

He peered through the hedges lining the small front yard, and saw an older woman struggling to lift something that appeared to have fallen over.

Jimmy didn't hesitate as he immediately hurried over to help.

Once they had fixed what Jimmy could now see was a large barrel that had been partially filled with water, the woman straightened up, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Thank you, young man," she said, smiling at the boy who had helped her.

Jimmy nodded, returning the smile with a slight quirk of his lips. The woman once more picked up the hose she had apparently been using to fill the barrel when it had fallen over.

Jimmy hesitated for a moment. He had helped her out, he should probably just leave, but something was stopping him.

The woman looked up from what she was doing. "Well, don't just stand there. Bring me that bag." She nodded at a sack leaning up against the house, and Jimmy hurried to obey.

He spent the rest of the afternoon helping the old woman out; she appeared to be building a new garden, and Jimmy was kept busy spreading soil and transplanting flowers from pots to the ground.

A few hours later, the woman invited him inside for a drink. Well, it wasn't so much an invitation as an order, but Jimmy didn't mind. He was thirsty.

He downed a glass of water in record time, setting the cup on the table as he studied the woman he had spent the afternoon helping. She was older, perhaps around the age his grandparents might have been, were they still alive, or a little older. She appeared to be of Asian descent, and her eyes were sharp as she picked up his empty glass, refilling it and returning it to her young guest.

"Thanks," Jimmy said, sipping from the glass. "I'm Jimmy, by the way."

The woman nodded, smiling. "Hoshi Sato."

Jimmy paused mid-sip, his eyes widening. "No way," he breathed. "Are you the Hoshi Sato who served with Archer on the Enterprise?"

Hoshi's smile widened a little, seeing the childlike enthusiasm. She nodded. "I am," she confirmed.

Jimmy's draw dropped a little. "What was the language you were cursing with earlier?" he asked eagerly.

Hoshi chuckled a little. "Klingon," she replied.

"Can you teach me?" Jimmy inquired, almost before she finished speaking.

"Are you interested in xenolinguistics?" Hoshi asked curiously.

Jimmy tilted his head to the side. "Xenolinguistics?" he repeated, sounding out the word.

Hoshi smiled and nodded. "Xenolinguistics. Study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax."

Jimmy shrugged slightly. "Maybe," he hedged. "I think languages are interesting."

Hoshi studied the boy for a moment, thinking. Finally, she nodded. "Vulcan first. If you master that, we'll see."

Jimmy grinned, nodding his agreement.

Hoshi inclined her head once, decisively. "Every day, after school. You miss one day, and we're done. Understood?"

Jimmy nodded again, looking more excited than he had since arriving on planet. "I'll be here, I promise!" he shouted as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. "You won't be sorry!" echoed behind him as he disappeared down the street.

Hoshi watched him go, still chuckling. She had retired to Tarsus to get some peace and quiet, something she doubted she'd see much of with that kid hanging around now, but there was something about his desire to learn that spoke to her, and made her want to spend some time with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy was having a great time. For the first time, he had adults in his life that didn't look down on him for being a know-it-all, or just thought he was a waste of space. Marie and Terry were great, and he was starting to realize that they actually genuinely wanted the best for him. They were attentive, and caring, and trying their best to undo nearly ten years of lessons yelled and screamed and beaten into him.

School was going great. The teachers cared, and loved having him in their class. They weren't telling him to shut up, or to stick to the lesson from that day, rather then read ahead. The other kids didn't have any issues working with him or Tom on projects or in class, despite the age difference.

And Hoshi… Jimmy was devouring the lessons on Vulcan. The language itself was exceedingly difficult, and required a lot of attention to detail along with a desire and will to actually become proficient in it. Jimmy could see why Hoshi had decided to start with it, before moving on to Klingon – which definitely had its challenges as well, but it wasn't quite as intricate as the Vulcan language. If he wasn't serious about becoming fluent in another language, he wouldn't last very long. Fortunately for him, his mind was like a sponge, soaking up everything he learned.

Marie and Terry were both relieved and thrilled to see Jimmy opening up, and actually speaking around the house, even if half of what he said was in another language. Tom came over frequently, and the two spent a good deal of time hanging out and doing school work in the living room – or what they assumed was school work, honestly, most of what they overheard was way too complicated for either adult to understand.

A surprise came to their house a few weeks after Jimmy arrived. Terry answered the door after dinner, his expression changing from confusion to surprise, as he stepped back to let two men enter the house.

One of them looked around the house, while the other focused on the kids sitting in the living room. The young girl was playing with some toys on the floor, while the other two were on PADDs.

Both boys looked up at the strangers, while Lisa just kept playing.

"James Spaulding?" one of them asked, as the other focused on the kids as well.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed, as he shut off the PADD in his hands and sat up slightly on the couch. "Yes?" he asked, his voice courteous and guarded.

The other man spoke next. "We've come to bring you an offer from the Governor."

Marie and Terry were both surprised, as was Jimmy. From what he had learned since his arrival, the Governor was a rather secretive man, who spent most of his time in the Governor's Palace, where all the governing of the colony took place. Not many had actually seen the Governor in person, though many said he was a good leader.

"What sort of offer?" Terry asked, speaking for his nephew.

The man who spoke first looked at the adults. "Governor Kodos has heard of your nephew's intelligence. He wishes to get to know the newest addition to our colony." He looked back at Jimmy. "If you are interested, he is willing to spend some time with you each week."

"Doing what, exactly?" Terry voiced, wanting to hear more information.

The second man spoke again. "The Governor wishes to teach Mr. Spaulding a little about government and politics. He feels it may be beneficial to present a well-rounded education."

Terry looked at his nephew. Jimmy looked intrigued by the prospect. Even if Terry had some misgivings, he couldn't deny the boy such an opportunity. "Is this something you want, Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded eagerly. It sounded like fun, and he really wanted a challenge. As great as his teachers were, and as much as he enjoyed school, he wasn't learning anything new.

The two men left soon enough, after inviting Jimmy to come to the Governor's Palace after school in two days.

Jimmy knew he would need to talk to Hoshi, and restructure their lessons so that he could spend some afternoons in the city, and some with her. He was coming along nicely with the Vulcan language, and was hoping they could begin Klingon soon.

**XXX**

Hoshi was willing to teach him every other day, so twice a week, Jimmy started spending afternoons after school with Governor Kodos. The Governor was a fit man, in his thirties or forties. He seemed eager to spend time with Jimmy, who reveled in the way the Governor made him feel. Kodos treated him as something like a son, always praising him, and teaching him about what it was he did as Governor.

It wasn't all pretty. Jimmy was naturally inquisitive, and when he got bored, he tended to look for something to interest him. He overheard many rather dubious conversations between Kodos and his advisors, or the advisors and the security officers, or any combination thereof.

But he was so happy to have someone that looked at him like a son that he just pushed all of it to the back of his mind and focused on all the new things he was learning about government. In the evening, he would be driven home by a security officer, as it really wasn't feasible for him to walk from the city. It could be done, of course, but no self-respecting adult would expect a twelve year old to make that trek alone, at night.

In a little over two months, Jimmy had mastered Vulcan, and was able to hold an intelligent conversation with Hoshi, as he helped her with various tasks around her house; once Hoshi deemed him 'passable', she agreed to teach him Klingon.

He took to that language nearly as quickly as Vulcan, devouring lessons with a vigor and passion that made Hoshi feel years younger.

He loved spending time with Hoshi, working in her garden and learning Klingon. She was teaching him how to swear now, though she had first extracted a promise that he wouldn't tell his guardians just what it was he was saying when he practiced at home.

It was on his way home from Hoshi's one evening that he, quite by accident, made a new friend.

A muttered curse drew his attention to a secluded park set back from the street, and, curious, he went to investigate.

A teenaged girl was sitting on a bench, a PADD in her hands that seemed to be the root of her troubles.

"Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly, almost regretting that he had spoken at all. He was coming out of his shell, but he still wasn't quite sure of himself just yet.

As the girl looked up, startled, he recognized her as being a year below him in school. He didn't know her name, but he saw her from time to time in the hallways.

The girl shrugged, glaring at the PADD once more. "Just trying to understand Physics," she said flippantly. Her voice had an accent that Jimmy was fairly certain came from the country of Russia on Earth, but he wasn't positive.

Jimmy smiled. "Need some help?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You understand this?" she asked skeptically.

It was Jimmy's turn to shrug. "A bit," he hedged. Of course, his Bachelor's Degree in Physics would prove that he understood the subject a little more than 'a bit', but he wouldn't tell her that.

He held out a hand for the PADD, which the girl handed over willingly, and then watched in fascination as he began to read what she had been failing at understanding.

"I'm Anya," she introduced herself. "Anya Chekov."

Jimmy glanced up, one side of his mouth lifting in a half-smile. "Jimmy Spaulding," he replied, before going back to reading for another minute or so, before he sat down next to her.

Anya listened with interest and amazement as the boy – who couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen – sat down next to her and proceeded to explain the concepts that so eluded her. He not only understood what she was supposed to be learning, he actually was pretty adept at explaining it in a way she could comprehend.

The two spent an hour sitting on that bench before Jimmy realized how late it was and jumped up, apologizing profusely.

Anya chuckled, taking the PADD back as she stood as well. "It's no problem, Jimmy. I should be thanking you. This is the most confident I've felt in this class all year. I don't suppose you'd be willing to tutor me some more?"

Jimmy bit his lip, considering. "One condition," he finally replied. Anya cocked her head, lifting an eyebrow. Jimmy smiled. "Can you teach me Russian?"

Anya let out a short laugh. "How did you know where I'm from?"

Jimmy shrugged sheepishly. "You've got an accent. And your last name. But mostly, your accent."

Anya laughed again, agreeing instantly, and they made plans to meet at the park over the weekend, before the two separated to their respective houses.

**XXX**

Jimmy was even busier now. He and Anya became good friends very quickly, and Jimmy picked up Russian with alarming speed, resulting in the pair spending many an afternoon discussing Physics, and any other topics that came up, in the language. Anya also joined him and Tom for lunch many days, bringing a few of her friends with her. Jimmy didn't connect to any of them as he had with Anya, though they seemed to be interested in possible tutoring, seemingly not caring that their potential tutors were several years their junior.

It took Jimmy three months to master Klingon, and Hoshi immediately transitioned to Cardassian. Jimmy was now forbidden from speaking English while in her presence. If he had a question about the language he was learning currently, he had to voice it in either Vulcan or Klingon. Although a few times, he chose to use Russian, since he was becoming quite fluent in that language as well. Hoshi was pleased with his progress, and, though she might not actually say it, truly enjoyed having the younger boy around.

Tom and Jimmy had become almost like brothers. They were the youngest ones in their class, and partnered together on most assignments and projects. They frequently went above and beyond the simple school assignments, and were constantly working on their own ventures. Tom was interested in botany and physics, and it wasn't uncommon for the pair to be seen studying the plants outside before and after school, or to be found in the Science lab, working on some new theory.

Anya had taken Jimmy under her wing, telling him that he reminded her of her brother, back in Russia.

" _You're both so smart_ ," she told him, smiling reminiscently. The two had taken to speaking Russian most of the time, when they were alone. It helped Jimmy learn quicker, and Anya felt somehow closer to home, just using the language. " _And inquisitive. Pavel is always getting his nose stuck in something that doesn't concern him_."

Jimmy smirked. That definitely sounded like him. Too smart for his own good. That's what all his teachers back in Riverside said. " _Why are you here, without your family?_ " he asked gently, knowing that she missed her parents and brother.

Anya let out a breathless half laugh. " _I come from a very small town. The closest city is St. Petersburg, but even that's at least an hour away. My parents want me and my brother to get out, to do something with our lives. Pavel… he's clearly going to make something of himself. He was four when I left, but I already knew how exceptional he was. My mother's cousin was moving to Tarsus, so my parents asked me if I would be interested in seeing a bit of the universe_." Anya shrugged. " _I want to explore. I don't want to spend my whole life living in one small town. I'm considering applying to Starfleet in a couple of years, but for now, I'm just living_."

Jimmy nodded understandingly, having to bite his tongue to not comment at the mention of Starfleet. A lifetime's worth of lessons had taught him that Starfleet brought nothing but pain and disappointment.

Anya bumped his shoulder with her own. " _What about you? What do you want to do?"_

Jimmy bit his lip. " _I don't know_ ," he replied. " _I like science a lot, but I really don't know what I want to do with my life yet._ "

Anya laughed. " _Well, you're young. You've got time_." And with that, any serious conversation was over.

Jimmy's afternoons at the Governor's Palace continued to both excite and slightly concern him. He liked learning about politics, and Kodos had become quite a steady parental figure in his life, more and more so as the months passed, but at the same time, he was learning enough to be certain that he never wanted to become a politician. Not with the amount of lying and cheating, and underhanded backroom deals he overheard and observed. Still, Kodos was something of a hero to him. The man had looked at him, and not seen his father's son, the son of a hero – not that he knew he was the son of a Federation hero, but still. Kodos had seen _him_ , a brilliant young man, someone worth recognizing in his own right, and Jimmy didn't ever want the feeling of belonging to end. He didn't ever want to let go of the knowledge that someone actually believed in him.

Jimmy's thirteenth birthday came before he even realized it, and he had a nice quiet dinner, with Tom, Anya, and Hoshi the only nonfamily members invited.

Jimmy felt more at home here than he ever had in Riverside. Marie and Terry were the parents he had always wished for, and Cory and Lisa were great. Lisa venerated her older cousin, and more than once, had insisted on accompanying him to the park to meet with Anya for their tutoring sessions. Anya adored the young girl.

While Cory and Jimmy had different friends, Cory still liked hanging out with his cousin, and the two spent many an evening playing outside after dinner, kicking a soccer ball around, or playing catch.

Before Jimmy had even realized it, summer had arrived. He and Tom graduated with high marks, and were faced with a summer free of classes, as they tried to figure out what to do next. Tarsus didn't have any Universities, only a few intensive training programs for anyone interested in doing something other than become a farmer. That was mainly for the kids in the city, who may go on to become security officers, or medical personnel, or the like.

Without school, Jimmy spent most mornings at the Governor's Palace with Kodos, and most afternoons with Hoshi, Tom, Anya, or Cory and Lisa, or any combination thereof.

By the time summer was over, Jimmy had mastered Cardassian, and made a decent start on Orion – both the high and low forms – with Hoshi, and Anya had offered to teach him German, as it was the only other language besides English she knew, and she figured that, since he seemed so eager to learn, he would be interested. Hoshi had also taken over completing Jimmy's education with Andorian – the year of schooling in the language hadn't really done much to teach him, so Hoshi made sure to include lessons in it. It was just shoddy work, after all, to leave a language half-learned.

School started again, though Jimmy, as a now (once again) graduated student, did not have to attend. Lisa, now six years old, was placed into the first year, and happily went off with her brother each morning, eager to spend time with the big kids.

Jimmy continued to go to the Governor's Palace every morning, where Kodos was now beginning to ask him what he wanted to do with his life. To Jimmy, it seemed as if the Governor wanted him to work for him, something Jimmy was interested in; he liked the way Kodos made him feel. Like he was _important_. Like he was special.

Tom came over regularly, and the pair continued to conduct their own experiments. Just because they had graduated didn't mean they had to stop learning.

Before Jimmy even realized it, he had been on Tarsus a year. On the anniversary of his arrival, Marie and Terry had a little family party, complete with a cake. Jimmy spent most of the day alternating between happiness and depression. He was thrilled to be a part of such a wonderful family, but he was depressed to realize that, in the last year, he could probably count on one hand the number of times he had actually thought about his mother and brother. Frank just wasn't worth thinking about, at all.

He wondered what it meant, that his mother was so far from his thoughts. She hadn't contacted him once since he had come to live with her sister. Actually, he didn't think he had really spoken to her since her last shore leave, about five months before Sam had left and he had driven his dad's car off the cliff. What did it say about him, that he didn't even miss her? Could he miss what he had never really had?

These thoughts ate up the majority of his evening, and when Marie came to visit him that night, sensing his torn attention, she found him lying on his back on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy jerked slightly, looking over at his aunt, startled.

Marie smiled softly, entering the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jimmy sat up, leaning against the headboard as he focused on his aunt.

"Is everything all right, Jimmy? You seemed a little distracted at dinner." Marie studied him, concerned.

Jimmy shrugged, biting his lip as he looked down at his lap. "I was just…" he trailed off for a moment, before he looked back up, his eyes shining a little with held-back tears. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Marie leaned back slightly, startled. "What do you mean?" she asked, worried. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Jimmy's eyes were pleading, as he let out everything he had been mulling over all day. "She hasn't commed once. I haven't even spoken to her in a year and a half. Why does she hate me so much?"

He was almost crying now, and completely ashamed. He knew his mother hated him. She hated that he had lived, and his father hadn't. She hated that he looked so much like her dead husband. She hated that he acted so much like his dead father. But knowing didn't make it hurt any less.

Marie started crying as well, as she suddenly understood. Jimmy hadn't spoken much about it over the last year, but she knew her sister was hurting the boy with her absence.

She leaned over to give her nephew a hug. "Oh, sweetie. My sister has her own problems, but none of it is your fault." She pulled back, but kept contact, smoothing his hair down and resting her hands on his shoulders. "People deal with grief in different ways. Winona's hurting, but that doesn't mean she should take it out on you."

Jimmy nodded, though his eyes clearly said that it didn't help. Marie didn't know what else she could do, besides grasp him once more in a tight hug and let him cry himself to sleep.

Once he had tired himself out, she lay him gently down and covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead, wiping a few drying tears off his cheeks, before quietly exiting the bedroom.

She had to take a moment in the hallway to compose herself, before she felt able to head to her own bedroom. Her heart ached for her young nephew. He may be a genius, but he was still just a kid. He didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved this.

Terry may not have understood why his wife was so upset, but he dutifully hugged her as she slipped into bed, and let her get out all of her tears.

**XXX**

Jimmy gave no indication that he remembered his slight breakdown the next morning, and following his lead, Marie didn't mention it either.

He continued to spend his days as he normally did, at the Governor's Palace, and with his friends. Tom and Anya were his closest ones, but there were other kids he hung out with, from time to time.

The seasons changed once more, as Jimmy mastered both Orion and Andorian, and made a decent start on one of the three Romulan dialects, under Hoshi's tutelage.

Anya pronounced him fluent in German just after the New Year, though that didn't stop them from hanging out. Jimmy may have helped her greatly to better understand science, but she still needed all the help she could get.

As winter deepened and then thawed, Jimmy continued to have more fun than he would have thought possible, when living with his asshole of a stepfather.

Spring came again, and with it, Jimmy's fourteenth birthday. His party was once more just a small gathering, as Jimmy told his aunt and uncle that he didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. So like the year before, it was just Tom, Anya, and Hoshi having dinner with Jimmy and his family.

As it began to warm up, Tom and Jimmy had an idea for a new project to work on, and threw themselves into it with gusto. It involved studying the local plants to determine growth rates, and how they differed from the plants on Earth.

"Hey, Tom, take a look at this."

Jimmy moved over to give his friend some space, as the other boy looked through the viewfinder of the microscope at the plant they were currently studying. He frowned and adjusted the viewfinder, trying to focus it more. Pulling back as the image became clearer, he looked at Jimmy with alarm. "That looks like…"

He trailed off, and Jimmy nodded, biting his lip. "We should tell someone, right?"

Tom tilted his head, considering. "It could just be this one plant," he pointed out. "There's no need to get everyone worked up over one infected plant, right?"

Jim agreed, if a little hesitantly. "Let's find some other specimens and compare, before we do anything else."

With that consensus, the two boys went back to where they had found the plant they were studying, and pulled a few more samples.

By the end of the afternoon, both were fairly certain that they would need to tell someone. Not only had they found the same fungus attacking all of their other samples, the speed at which the plants seemed to be dying was alarming.

So the next morning, Jimmy immediately went to Kodos, telling him what they had discovered.

Kodos listened tentatively, and nodded as Jimmy finished. "Thank you for telling me, Jimmy. I'll take care of everything."

Jimmy smiled in relief, and the two moved on to other topics.

Over the next few weeks, Jimmy watched and waited, but he didn't hear anything more on the fungus, or what Kodos was doing to help. He was a little concerned, but he trusted Kodos, and if he said he would take care of it, he would.

He overheard a few whispered conversations between his aunt and uncle, but he didn't say anything, even when he noticed meals getting lighter.

It wasn't until almost six weeks after Jimmy spoke with Kodos that things became apparent. The fungus had hit, hard and fast, and in less than a week, destroyed most of the fields and surrounding areas. It hit food supplies next, rendering their stores inedible. Meals got even lighter, and Jimmy, with his genius brain, registered the way his aunt and uncle would eat much less, in order to give the kids more.

Jimmy tried not to let himself worry. Kodos had said he was taking care of it. The one time he had tried to bring it up, the governor had gotten annoyed, and told him to keep his nose out of it. In that split second, Jimmy was reminded of his stepfather, Frank, and vowed not to ask Kodos again. Kodos was his hero. Kodos cared about him. Kodos loved him. Kodos was nothing like Frank, and Jimmy would never do anything to draw that comparison again.

A few days later, Hoshi pulled Jimmy inside after a lesson on Romulan. He had mastered the first dialect amazingly fast, and they were currently working on the second one. She switched to Klingon, knowing that, even if someone was listening in, they wouldn't understand. She knew she was the only one on the planet who spoke the harsh language; as rare as it might be, there were one or two who knew scattered words in Vulcan, Cardassian, and the others she had taught Jimmy. Better to be safe than sorry.

She hunted around in a hidden drawer in her desk for a moment, as Jimmy watched, confused. Pulling out what she had been looking for, she turned back to face her pupil. _"Jimmy, things are happening. I can't explain it all to you now, but just know that things are going to get bad. I want you to be careful."_

Jimmy bit his lip, studying the older woman. She looked nervous, as she grasped something in her hands tightly. He shook his head. " _Kodos said he'd take care of everything,_ " he objected, obligingly switching languages.

Hoshi leaned forward, her voice dropping to a whisper. " _Jimmy, you're a smart boy. Please, use your brain, and don't just trust blindly._ " She held out the device in her hands. It was a communicator. " _If necessary, you should be able to use this to contact Starfleet. Please, keep it on you at all times. I don't know what's going to happen, but you need to keep yourself safe. Just be careful. Promise me!"_

Jimmy looked dubious, but he promised readily enough, and stuck the communicator in his bag as he said goodbye and headed for home.

Dinner that night was eaten in silence, and was little more than a few canned goods that hadn't been hit by the fungus. Jimmy spent the meal studying everyone sitting at the table. He truly loved living here. He loved being a part of a family. He loved mattering to people. But like Hoshi had warned him, he knew that things wouldn't stay the same. This fungus would change everything.

**XXX**

The next morning, Jimmy passed up breakfast in order to get to the Palace as quickly as possible. Hoshi's words from the previous afternoon wouldn't leave him alone, so he obligingly put the communicator in his shoulder bag and carried it with him, making his way to the city as quickly as possible. He needed to talk to Kodos, to find out what was going on. He had told the Governor about the fungus weeks ago. Why had everything gotten worse?

Jimmy arrived at the Palace earlier than he usually showed up, and was about to go find a security officer or advisor, when some instinct told him to slow down and think. He trusted Kodos, but he couldn't get Hoshi's warning out of his mind.

So instead of heading towards the suite of offices where he usually spent his mornings, he moved to the right, and headed down an out of the way corridor. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but as naturally inquisitive as he was, he was certain he'd find something.

He was right. A level down from the ground floor and main entrance, Jimmy, quite by accident, stumbled upon a conversation that set alarm bells ringing. Two security officers were speaking with Kodos in hushed tones. Jimmy kept out of sight, listening to the voices coming from just around the corner.

Dread curling in his stomach, he processed the words in a detached sort of manner. He couldn't catch all of it, but he heard various pieces of sentences; phrases like, "keep them contained," "get it done by the end of the day," and "keep the valued members out of the way until it's done."

Feeling like nothing good could come of those words, Jimmy backed away quietly, making sure he was out of earshot before he quickened his pace, heading towards an office he knew was nearby, and empty most of the time.

Once inside the empty room, Jimmy closed the door and locked it, keeping himself alert as he quickly fired up the computer console; with a few knowledgeable keystrokes, and a few touches of the screen, Jimmy hacked his way into the system, and from there, it was only a few seconds more before he was looking at Kodos' personal files.

Jimmy leaned back sharply in surprise as he came across one file in particular. He read a few paragraphs, and then swiped over to find several lists. Skimming down the pages as quickly as he could, the dread in his stomach felt like it had turned to lead. He jumped a little, hearing a sound coming from down the hall, so he quickly deleted the evidence of his being there and closing out of the computer hurriedly, and, listening at the door before he opened it, once more stepping into the hallway.

With no time to spare, Jimmy darted down the corridor, making for an out of the way exit he knew to be closer, and less observed, than the front entrance.

He had to hide in an empty room once, to let a trio of security officers pass by, but fortunately, he was able to escape the Palace without anyone being the wiser.

Once he was back in the city, Jimmy began an all out sprint, running as fast as he could back towards the small homestead he had lived in with his aunt, uncle, and cousins for the last year and a half.

He was distracted on his way back. Smoke was coming from Hoshi's windows, and Jimmy stopped, alarmed, as he quickly moved off the road and into the house.

He didn't have to look far. Hoshi was lying face up in the living room. Every cupboard and pantry door in the kitchen was open, and anything edible gone.

Jimmy barely paid any attention to the ransacked kitchen, and immediately went to his teacher's side. Hoshi was alive, barely. A dribble of blood was leaking from her mouth and chin, making its way down her cheek and getting lost in her hair, which had come out of her usually tight and pristine bun.

A quick glance around the room showed it to be the location of a rather impressive fight. The coffee table was turned over, as was the couch, and two chairs were in pieces, scattered around the room.

Hoshi gasped, and Jimmy leaned closer, grasping her hand tightly, a few tears threatening to escape.

Hoshi was now crying as well, as she managed to focus on her young pupil. Even so close to the end – and Jimmy did know that there was nothing he could do for her, except be there – she still managed to speak flawless Vulcan. " _Jimmy. Leave. Now."_

Jimmy shook his head, the tears now escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks. " _Hoshi. Please."_

Hoshi interrupted, coughing weakly. " _Jimmy, you have to go. There's no time. Just promise me you'll live. You have to survive."_

Jimmy nodded, and Hoshi settled down a bit, relaxing, even as her mouth curved in a slight smile. A few seconds later, she was gone.

Jimmy sniffed, squeezing her hand once, before he set it back down on the ground, wiping his eyes with his other hand as he stood up.

Grabbing his shoulder bag, Jimmy wasted no more time in continuing on to his aunt and uncle's house. He barely noticed the sign that had been tacked to the front door of Hoshi's home.


	3. Chapter 3

He was too late.

There was smoke coming from the window of the living room. Jimmy quickened his pace, running through the open front door, and letting out a half gasp, half wail at the sight of his aunt and uncle, dead on the floor of the kitchen. Just like Hoshi's house, the pantry and cupboards had all been raided, and everything of value taken.

His heart pounding, Jimmy listened carefully, searching for any sign that the people who had done this were still present.

There was nothing, so he called out softly, "Cory? Lisa?" He then fell silent once more, hoping and praying to hear his cousins' replies.

A muffled thump came from upstairs, so Jimmy immediately headed in that direction, taking the stairs two at a time.

He found his cousins hiding in Cory's closet. There was a small cupboard at the back, hidden by clothes. Cory had shown it to him a while back, loving that he had a little hidey-hole to play in. Jimmy was never more thankful for that small cupboard than now. Cory was holding Lisa tightly, and the six-year-old girl had her head buried in her brother's shoulder, trying desperately not to make any noise.

Cory flinched and looked up, the relief spreading quickly across his face when he recognized his cousin crouching in front of him.

Jimmy didn't make any noise, as he hurriedly gestured for his cousins to exit the closet. Cory did so willingly, holding Lisa to his chest. His eyes were pleading, but he made no sound, and simply watched as Jimmy put a finger to his lips, and then picked up a bag off the floor, throwing a few articles of clothing into it, before he led the two younger children to Lisa's room, where he repeated the process.

The next stop was Jimmy's room – he didn't have much, but he packed a few shirts and pants, along with a blanket into his shoulder bag, dumping out everything except for the communicator Hoshi had given him to give him more room. He would have time later – hopefully – to use it, to get someone who could help, but for right now, they were alone, and he needed to get his cousins to safety. Hopefully, he could find his other friends as well.

On their way downstairs, Jimmy quietly told Cory to take Lisa and wait by the door. Cory almost protested, but a look from Jimmy deterred him; he didn't want to be separated from his cousin, but something in the older boy's gaze told him there was probably a good reason for it.

Indeed, Jimmy didn't want Cory and Lisa to see their parents, still lying dead in the kitchen. He searched around, trying to avoid looking at the couple that had been so much more than just an aunt and uncle to him, but the soldiers who had done this had taken pretty much everything that was edible with them. Jimmy was able to find a few things hidden in the back of the pantry, which he added to his bag quickly, before he went back to his cousins.

Lisa was still crying silently, and Cory looked to be in a state of shock. Jimmy glanced around, and noticed the sign tacked to their door. A proclamation. Condemning them to death. He gulped, but grasped Cory's arm and led him and Lisa away from the house. No one said anything as the trio all but ran towards the mountains, away from the city, away from the farms and the fields. In his and Tom's exploring, they had found an out of the way cave up there, and had outfitted it as sort of a fort, bringing blankets, and a lantern or two. It would make for a good place to hide out, until they could figure out what was going on, and how to stop it.

It was strange, Jimmy would reflect later, how in periods of crisis, time always seemed to progress in slow motion. The sun had barely moved its position in the sky when Jimmy led his cousins to the cave.

He pulled them towards the back, before he set down his bag and indicated for Cory to do the same. Looking at Cory, he sighed, biting his lip. "Stay here," he implored them. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Cory asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He had no idea what was going on. A loud crash from downstairs had interrupted him while he had been doing his homework, and a few moments later, his mother had thrust Lisa into his arms, telling them to hide, and to not come out no matter what. He was stuck upstairs, hearing everything, but unable to move. And then Jimmy had been there. He still didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his cousin to keep them safe. It was an unspoken thought, this last year and a half, but somehow, he just knew that his cousin was really much older than him, for all there was only a year of actual age between the two. Jimmy had lived much more than him, and if anyone could protect him and Lisa, it would be Jimmy.

Jimmy wrapped his arm around Cory, and then Lisa, hugging them both tightly. Pulling back, his gaze hardened. "I don't have time to explain everything now, Cory, but promise me you'll stay here." He waited for the younger boy to nod, before he left, with a parting, "There's enough food to get you through the day and probably tomorrow, if necessary." Cory looked like he wanted to protest again, but Jimmy just shook his head. "There's no time, Cory. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so please just listen to me."

Cory nodded hesitantly, and Jimmy wasted no time in departing. Once clear of the cave, he switched to an all out sprint, running as fast as he could back towards the farmland he had come to think of as home over the last year and a half.

His first thought was to see if the Leightons were all right. He knew where Tom lived, so he headed in that direction, stumbling as he noticed the smoke coming in waves ahead of him. Most of the houses in the area were burning, and a few soldiers were coming out of one of them. Jimmy ducked down, heading for the fields to hide.

It was sheer luck that he actually found his best friend.

Tom was hiding in the fields, surrounded by dead and decaying plant life. He jumped about a mile when Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw whom it was behind him.

Jimmy put a finger to his lips, crouching down and observing his friend. There was a wild fear in Tom's eyes, panic at what was going on, and why.

Jimmy shook his head slightly, telling Tom not to ask. It wasn't safe just yet. Instead, he put his mouth to Tom's ear, and spoke, his voice just barely audible. "Is there anyone else hiding nearby?" he breathed.

Tom bit his lip, looking around. He nodded, just once. "I saw a few kids heading for the fields." His voice was just as quiet.

Jimmy looked around, trying to see if anyone was visible. "Come on," he said distractedly, leading Tom through the tall grass.

The two fourteen year olds searched for several hours, and were rewarded when they found more kids hiding.

Jimmy didn't know all of them, and the names of his friends still unaccounted for weighed heavily on his mind as they indicated for the others to follow them.

Even through the grief, Jimmy was exceedingly glad that Anya was among one of the six that they had found.

A shout from behind them caused all to look, and then panic, as the fields began to smoke, the dry plants incinerating in the fire that had been started with alarming speed.

Jimmy got them all to follow him, as they quickly ran towards the mountains.

Cory and Lisa were waiting, and Lisa wasted no time in throwing herself into her cousin's arms, crying fiercely.

Jimmy comforted her as best he could, before he passed her off to her brother, who was looking very relieved to have Jimmy back.

"What's going on?" came from several of the kids he and Tom had led here.

Jimmy bit his lip, turning to face the group. He and Tom shared a glance. "I'm not really sure," Jimmy replied quietly, looking down briefly at his lie, before his gaze returned to the group. He didn't have time right now to think about what he had read in Kodos' files. There were more important things to worry about. "I need to get back to the city, to get more information. You'll all be safe here, so please, don't leave."

"I'm going with you," Tom said decisively.

Jimmy almost protested, but decided against it, as he knew his friend wouldn't leave him alone. So he just nodded, resigned. "Anya, you're in charge." The girl in question nodded, not even realizing that she was actually taking orders from a fourteen year old. None of them really thought about it – Jimmy had a reassuring presence, and those that knew him trusted him to lead them. Those that didn't, just trusted his steady calm.

"Who are you?"

That came from one of the kids he didn't know. When he studied the group, he realized that he actually knew only two of them – not counting Tom and his cousins. Anya, and one of her friends, April, had been hiding near Anya's homestead. The other four kids were strangers. Two of them appeared to be human, while one seemed to be Andorian, and another… well, Jim wasn't sure where she was from, but her skin was a pale blue, her eyes almost catlike and amber. He thought she may be Deltan, but he wasn't positive.

"We'll do introductions later," he decided, glancing at the cave's entrance. Looking back, he made a decision. Everything would change, and if what seemed to be happening was actually happening, it would be better if no one referred to him by his name. For the moment, Jimmy Spaulding should cease to exist. It would be safer. It was a good thing he had been so insistent on hiding his last name. Heaven forbid if Kodos realized that he actually had the son of a Federation hero in his grasp.

"Just call me JT." With that, he nodded to Tom, and the two teenagers ran out of the cave.

They made good time to the city, arriving before the afternoon was half gone.

The streets were silent, and made Jimmy's stomach curl with dread. A muted sound seemed to be coming from the city square, so the two boys headed in that direction.

Jimmy knew an out of the way entrance to the square, so they skirted around the main street, and headed around to the side, avoiding the guards he knew would be posted at the most likely position.

There was one guard at the out of the way entrance he knew, and Jimmy, brain churning along much quicker than most, located a large rock off to the side. He picked it up, and with an almost regretful sigh, threw it with deadly accuracy at the guard's head.

The man dropped to the ground, and Jimmy and Tom crept closer.

The square was packed, filled with nervous townspeople. Younger kids were crying, unsuccessfully comforted by their parents. Around the perimeter, guards were stationed, phasers clearly visible in their hands.

The city was equipped with a rather impressive speaker system, so that announcements could be made to the inhabitants when necessary. Over that sound system, a crackling voice was heard.

Jimmy gulped. He recognized Kodos' voice.

" _The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV._ "

Pandemonium ensued. Adults were now screaming along with the children. People were running left and right, as the guards began to fire into the crowd.

Jimmy and Tom immediately burst into action. Tom grabbed a nearby kid, approximately their age, and threw him towards the now clear exit, telling him hurriedly to wait outside, and keep out of sight.

Both teenagers grabbed as many kids as they could; a few adults realized what they were doing, and thrust their own children in the direction of the two boys, sobbing for them to get out.

Eventually, Jimmy knew that they couldn't stay any longer if they wanted to make it out themselves, so he directed Tom back to the exit, barely stopping to pick up a young boy who was still clasped in his mother's arms; the boy was crying, clearly trying to wake up his mother. The woman was staring ahead, her sightless eyes almost pleading in death.

Outside the square, Jimmy and Tom quickly found the kids they had already sent to relative safety, and with a few hushed words, led them down the silent streets out of the city. Behind them, they could hear the cries of the inhabitants, less and less noise being made as the minutes passed and fewer civilians were left alive.

Nobody spoke until they were beyond the oppressing buildings and dangerous surroundings. Once they had put some distance between them and what seemed to have become a kill box, Jimmy had them all stop and rest for a few minutes. He himself was exhausted from the day's events, and not everyone could hold a flat out sprint for so long without resting.

He set the boy he was still carrying down, and looked at the group in front of him. Several were crying, while others simply looked terrified. Most looked to be his age or younger, though there were one or two who seemed to be older.

Jimmy looked back in the direction of the city. No one appeared to be following them, which was good. He turned back to the other kids. They were all watching him and Tom now, their expressions clearly saying they trusted the two fourteen year olds to see them through this.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked, still keeping his voice quiet.

There were nods all around, and Jimmy turned to look at Tom, who had also had a passenger – in his arms was a toddler. Tom didn't say anything, but he continued to make soothing sounds to the small girl he was carrying.

Jimmy and Tom shared a significant look, before he focused back on the other kids, none of whom he knew. "We need to keep moving. This is Tom, and I'm… JT." It would take some time to get used to thinking of himself as something other than Jimmy, but until this mess was over, it was safer if Jimmy Spaulding disappeared. "We'll have a chance to explain later, but for right now, you need to follow us. We've got a safe place to stay."

With that, he picked up the boy he had been carrying, and proceeded to lead the group back to the cave.

Once back in the relative safety that their hideout provided them, Jimmy instructed everyone to take a seat.

The kids all gathered towards the back of the cave. Jimmy set the boy he was carrying down on one of the makeshift beds that he and Tom had set up, so long ago. Tom also set down the girl he had carried away from the city, and everyone else spread out around them.

The first thing they all did was make introductions. Jimmy – no, he was JT now – committed each and every name and face to memory.

All told, there were twenty-one of them, including Jim – no, _JT_. Anya, at seventeen, was the oldest, along with her friend April. Those two, plus Tom, Cory, and Lisa, were the only ones who knew his real name, so Jimmy made a mental note to speak with them soon about not telling anyone what they knew.

The kid he had plucked from his mother's grasp back in the city square introduced himself, sniffling and crying, as Kevin, and when asked how old he was, the boy held up one hand, five fingers clearly displayed.

JT smiled reassuringly, and let the clearly distraught boy climb into his lap, where he snuggled down, sticking his thumb in his mouth, taking reassurance from the teenager who had saved him.

The girl Tom had carried was barely able to talk in coherent sentences, but she at least knew her name, Jenny. JT and Tom estimated her to be about three.

Aside from those, there were Cory, who introduced both himself and Lisa, who had cried herself to sleep while waiting for her cousin to return; eleven year old Marcus; Sha'al, an Andorian who was the equivalent of twelve Terran years; Roan, a ten year old; seven year old Matt; Sven and Callen, twin nine year olds; thirteen year old Sean; Rose, who didn't know how old she was, but seemed to be about the same age as Jenny, perhaps a year older; Navan, whom JT thought may be Deltan; Kieran, a fifteen year old; Percival, sixteen; Trina, a Capellan of an unknown age, though she appeared to have the same mental acuity as Sven and Callen; and five year old Diana.

Once the introductions were over, JT tried to explain what was going on, wanting to skip over what the city kids had experienced, but needing the ones he and Tom had found first to understand the situation.

"All the plants are dead or dying," he summarized succinctly. "Kodos has decided that his only option is to kill half the colony, so that the other half can live."

There were several gasps. Matt was the one to speak. "So… we're supposed to be dead." Perhaps not the most eloquent of ways to put it, but true, nonetheless.

JT nodded grimly. "Our best chance is to stay together. This cave is out of the way enough that no one should find us." He sighed. He really had no idea what he was doing, but for the moment, everyone was looking to him to lead, so until he got that sorted out, he would do his best. "We're all tired, so let's get some sleep for now. We'll figure things out in the morning."

Everyone nodded, some more hesitantly than others, and pretty much all curled up where they were sitting. They were all virtually strangers, for the most part, but happenstance had thrust them all together, and they would need to depend on each other, to survive.

"Anya?" JT's quiet call pulled the seventeen year old away from the group. He looked pointedly in April's direction, and, understanding, the girl tugged her friend's arm, drawing her attention.

Cory also separated, laying his sister down on the ground before he moved over to join his cousin by the cave's entrance.

JT looked around at the people surrounding him, and sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately. "You guys are the only ones who know my real name, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything."

"Why not?" April asked curiously, looking at the kid in front of her. She didn't know him all that well, but he and his friend Tom had been very useful as tutors last year. She had different difficulties than her friend Anya. She had no problems with science, it was her English Literature class that was – had been – destroying her. Jimmy – no, _JT_ now – was a veritable mine of information, especially when it came to Shakespeare.

JT bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. He really didn't want people to know the real reason, but they all deserved something for keeping their silence.

Tom leaned forward. "It's because of Kodos, isn't it?" JT looked up, surprised. Tom shrugged. "You've been going to the Palace multiple times a week for the last year and a half, almost. There's more going on than what you told us all, isn't there?"

JT nodded hesitantly, but his eyes were pleading, begging his friend not to ask.

Luckily, Tom was pretty smart. "I won't ask, JT," he assured. "And I won't use your name. I trust you."

Anya and Cory agreed as well.

April was more hesitant, but after everyone else acquiesced, she also went along. "I won't pretend to understand why, but you saved us, and I have a feeling we have no choice but to trust you."

JT shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not the leader, here," he protested. "Anya, April, you guys are the oldest…"

Anya shook her head now, overriding his protests. "JT, age doesn't matter. You saved all of us. You and Tom. Face it, you're in charge."

JT sighed, uncomprehending, but accepting.

Next to him, Cory smiled. "Captain JT," he proclaimed. "And First Officer Tom, right?"

Tom nodded, agreeing, as he and JT shared a glance.

JT shook his head again, this time more in exasperation. "Fine," he grumbled. "Then I'm going to need a CMO. April, you up for it?"

April nodded, smiling. She had been interested in pursuing medicine as a career, upon her graduation at the end of the year. That might never happen now, but she could at least use what she knew to help their motley crew.

JT turned to Anya and Cory in turn, thinking things over. If they were going to do this, they may as well go all out. "Cory, you're Operations Manager, and Anya… Communications?"

Corry smiled, and Anya shrugged. "You know more languages then I do, JT, but sure."

JT shrugged. "So be a liaison between us and the other kids. If there's a problem or an issue, if anyone needs something, tell us so that we can fix it."

Anya nodded, and the small group – the command crew – shared a grin.

"You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch," JT implored.

Everyone but Tom agreed. Cory paused before he headed back to his sister. "I'll make sure Lisa knows not to use your real name," he promised. JT nodded his thanks.

When it was just him and Tom, JT raised an eyebrow. Tom shrugged. "You shouldn't keep watch alone. I'll stay up as well."

JT figured he probably didn't have a choice, so he settled back at the cave's entrance, and watched as the evening deepened into night.

The pair sat there in silence, watching the stars appear. It was late night, early morning, when Tom finally spoke. "I know you know more than you're saying, JT. I won't press, but just know that I'm here."

JT nodded thankfully. He didn't speak for a full five minutes, and when he did, his voice was quiet and filled with pain. "I saw the lists." Tom jerked, looking over at his friend. JT looked back, his eyes tearing up a little. "Both of them. He had two lists, one for those who would live, and one…"

"One for the dead," Tom finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

JT nodded miserably. "There was more, but please don't ask… maybe later, but now…"

Tom reached over and grasped his friend's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Whenever you're ready," he assured the other boy. He really wanted to know more, but he wouldn't press. What he was most interested in was what list JT was on, but he wouldn't bring it up. He would wait for JT to come to him. He wondered if his friend would ever actually tell him what list he had been on. With the rest of them, it was pretty obvious, but JT had spent so much time with Kodos, Tom couldn't help but wonder…

The rest of the night passed in silence.

JT finally had time to think about what he had found in Kodos' personal files. More than the two lists, there were detailed plans. Kodos had used those six weeks since Jimmy had told him about the fungus he and Tom had found – he was thankful now, that he had left his friend's name out of it, when talking to the Governor. It meant that Kodos wasn't paying any special attention to Tom now. JT had seen the Governor's eugenics plan, and his ideas for creating a super colony based on those eugenics. What scared him the most, though, was the whole document about him. Kodos had had plans for him, and that freaked him out. What he didn't want to tell Tom was that he actually wasn't on either list. His name was listed under 'special handling'; Kodos hadn't written down everything he was thinking about JT, but what he had read, had told him that the Governor wanted to deal with him, personally.

It was as morning was threatening to dawn that JT remembered the communicator he had stuffed in his bag.

He quickly got up and extracted the device from his bag, returning to Tom and the cave's entrance before he attempted to use it.

The communicator made a spitting noise, but remained dark. He furrowed his brow, and tried again.

Nothing.

Tom looked on, watching, waiting.

Finally, JT looked up, his expression bleak. "Hoshi gave this to me, told me to use it to get help. But it's not working. I don't know…"

Tom shifted closer. "We'll figure something out, JT. Together."

JT's face cleared slightly. "Together," he agreed.

Tom smiled. "Hey, as First Officer, it's my job to stand next to you."

JT smiled as well, and put the communicator away, as the kids began to stir, some waking up, others on their way to doing so.

Once everyone was awake, JT got out the few packets of food he had managed to rescue from his aunt and uncle's house, and rationed them out. It was barely enough for all of them, so JT knew he would need to venture out to find more today.

As everyone ate, he filled them in on what had been decided the night before. A few of the older kids looked like they might protest at the leadership divisions, and question why they didn't have any such roles themselves, but JT didn't give them a chance, as he knew what needed to be done. "Does anyone else here have any sort of experience with medicine?" he asked. Not one of them was over seventeen, but he knew that if things stayed the way they were for much longer, they would definitely need doctors amongst them.

Kieran raised his hand hesitantly. "My dad is… was… a doctor," he said quietly, somberly, voice laced with pain. He had seen his father fall, throwing himself in front of a phaser to save his son.

JT nodded, smiling slightly. "Will you help April then?" Kieran agreed, smiling a little at the older girl.

JT moved on to other areas they would need covered. "Anyone have experience as a Scout, or know how to track and move about stealthily?"

A few hands went up, from Sean, Cory, Marcus, and Sven and Callen, the twins. JT thought the last two might be a little young, but then, so were they all. He nodded again. "We're going to need to do some scouting, and figure out how to get food, so I'll need all your help."

When everyone was done eating, he called for everyone over the age of twelve to gather around him. Sha'al joined them as well, as he figured she was the equivalent of twelve years of age. She didn't appear to speak much English, so JT was glad that Hoshi had completed his education in Andorian – a wave of grief crashed down on him briefly as he thought about his older friend, but he ruthlessly squashed it down, and turned to the problem at hand.

When Sha'al voiced a hesitant query in her native language, speaking quietly and not really expecting an answer, JT responded in kind, and gave himself a mental pat on the back at the way the girl's face lit up at hearing her own language.

"I'm hoping that we can all work together to get out of this," he implored, focusing on each of them in turn. "I'm speaking with all of you because you're the oldest. We've got some really young kids here, and they're going to be scared. The best we can do is to keep them calm. Can you do that?"

"How?" Percival asked curiously.

JT shrugged. "Games, stories, anything to keep them quiet. I'm not going to lie, things are going to get really dangerous. We're all scared, but we need to be strong for the younger kids."

Percival nodded his agreement. "I'll take charge of the younger ones," he volunteered. "I have..." he looked down. "… _had_ … several younger siblings. I'm pretty good with kids."

JT reached out and rested a hand on Percival's arm, squeezing reassuringly. "Thanks, Percival," he said comfortingly, not pressing for details, trying not to feel guilt that he had saved the sixteen year old, but not his siblings.

The older boy looked up, smiling slightly. "Percy," he corrected.

JT nodded again, before he stood up. "Sean, Tom, Marcus, you're with me. We're going to find some food and hopefully medical supplies. Anya, you're in charge until we get back."

Everyone nodded their agreement, before JT left with his two companions, and the others went back to the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the first week of forced exile, a pattern was set. JT would go out at least every other day, sometimes more frequently, with one or two of the others, to find food, and if possible, medical supplies. Never enough for what they actually needed, but it would have to do. The best they were able to find for medical supplies were a few half filled first aid kits from various remains of houses. Most of the city was left untouched, but it was usually too dangerous for them to venture so close to the area. JT was unwilling to risk it unless there was no other choice. Instead, they targeted recently built food stores on the outskirts of the city, hitting in the middle of the night, avoiding patrols when they could, and dealing with them when they couldn't. JT was good at sneaking and fighting, and he taught the others some survival skills that kept them alive and unhurt through each encounter with a patrol. He had no formal training of course, but he had been fighting to live his whole life.

April, though inexperienced, did well in her capacity as CMO, ensuring that everyone ate something, as much as they were able, and dealing with the minor injuries that cropped up, cuts and scrapes that they collected while gathering food, and on run ins with guards.

Anya was the one who served as a link between the younger kids and the command crew. She told JT of any issues so that he was able to fix it, and thanks to her, they were able to avoid any major fights.

As the Operations Manager, Cory spent a good deal of time with JT, planning raids on homesteads and food storages, and scouting trips to ensure they were not caught unaware by any patrols that were in the area.

Months passed both too slowly and too quickly. Luckily, very few arguments broke out amongst the kids. JT knew it was because they all knew they needed each other. They were all too young, and keeping calm and quiet was a difficult task, especially for hours on end. He and the other older kids would make up stories, or engage them in games, anything to keep them from thinking about their current situation. JT had even taken to quoting Shakespeare plays and sonnets, some of which the others knew or recognized, but many they did not. It seemed he had a quote for everything, and would often talk about different plays, relating them in such a way that the entire group was entranced. It was much easier to get into the material when it wasn't written in such a hard-to-read format. The way JT described it, even those who had had to suffer through some of Shakespeare's work were listening with bated breath.

When he wasn't searching for food, scouting the area, planning with the other members of his command crew, or keeping the younger kids occupied, JT fiddled with the communicator Hoshi had given him. It still wouldn't work, no matter how much he tried. He had taken apart the device, rewired it, and put it back together, multiple times, but still nothing. He managed to get it to turn on after a couple weeks of work, but even after that, he still couldn't get a message out.

Tom sat down next to him, interrupting his focus. He didn't say anything, just smiled softly, and turned back to look at the other kids.

JT also refocused his attention. The younger kids were playing an Andorian word game that Sha'al had introduced to them. Her English was definitely getting better, and in return, she was teaching the rest of them some basic Andorian. Several times, she would stay up with JT and have conversations in her native tongue, appreciating being able to speak without having to consciously think about what she was saying.

April and Kieran were in the back of the cave, where they had set up the medical supplies and formed a makeshift hospital-type area. Matt had fallen ill a few days earlier, and the two under qualified teenagers were trying to figure out how to make him better.

In the three months since Kodos' decree, JT knew they had been lucky. No patrols had found their hiding place, and apart from the hunger, Matt was the first one to fall ill. JT knew it couldn't last, but he had no idea how to make it better. Some Captain he was. He couldn't even protect his crew.

April looked up and caught his gaze, jerking her head slightly.

Nodding, JT stood up, resting a hand briefly on Tom's shoulder, before he moved back to join his medics.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, kneeling down next to April as he studied little Mattie, sleeping in front of him. His breathing was shallow and labored, and made JT wince in sympathy and self loathing.

April sighed. "I'm not sure what else we can do, JT," she admitted. "He needs more medicine than we have."

"Like what?" JT queried, his mind already thinking of plans.

April bit her lip. "Nutrient supplements, perhaps some sort of stimulant to help his heart."

JT leaned forward. "What's wrong with his heart?"

April shrugged with one shoulder. "I'm not a doctor, JT. I'm really not sure, but I think the starvation's weakened his heart muscles. If we don't do something, he's going to die." Her voice trailed off into a whisper, as she tried not to cry. Over the last three months, they had become a family, and she hated that she couldn't do anything to save Mattie.

JT thought for a few moments longer. "Where can we find what he needs?"

April looked up. "Some first aid kits in the city might have some decent substitutes, but if you want to get the stronger stuff, you'll need to go to a doctor's office or hospital." She noted the gleam in JT's eyes. "JT, it's too dangerous."

"It's his only shot," JT threw back, defiant.

Kieran interrupted them. "My dad's office would probably have what you need. I think he knew that things were getting bad, so he sealed up his practice, and locked all the medication and equipment so tight, Kodos' guys shouldn't be able to get in, but I can." JT looked like he wanted to protest Kieran's involvement in the actual run, but Kieran shook his head. "My dad told me all the passcodes, and I know where he hid it all. You won't have time to search for it on your own. You'll need me."

Resigned, JT nodded, and gestured to the other boy to follow him. Turning back, he smiled at April. "It'll be fine," he promised. As he turned back to the cave's entrance, he hoped he would be able to keep that promise. They had been able to avoid the city for the last few months, but this run would take them into the lion's den. It was infinitely more dangerous than any other food or medicine run they had attempted.

He raised his voice, calling out, "Tom, you're with me and Kieran. Anya, you're in charge." Both of his friends nodded, Anya going back to what she had been doing, and Tom standing up to join the other two.

JT looked around the cave once more, locking gazes with April. He nodded, and waited until she returned the gesture, before he led the other two boys outside.

**XXX**

They made good time to the city.

The buildings gleamed ahead of them in the midday sun, and JT, for a brief moment, second-guessed what they were about to do.

A second later, his resolve hardened. Mattie was depending on them.

Kieran took over, leading them around the city, entering through a side alley he knew to be nearby to his father's practice. He still missed his parents, but the family he had now had gone a long way towards healing that pain.

JT threw out his hand to stop the other two before they exited the alley onto the main road; they stayed in the shadows as a patrol passed, waiting until the sound of heavily shod feet had all but disappeared, before Kieran pointed them in the right direction.

The door to the practice hung open on one hinge, and the first floor had obviously been searched, but it looked like nothing had been taken. With most of the staff dead, there was no one to know as the three teenagers hurried inside and immediately moved up to the second floor.

JT and Tom kept watch by the stairs while Kieran quickly made his way over to the locked cabinets where he knew his father had kept his drugs and supplies. He moved aside one of the cabinets with no small effort, and grinned at the safe that came into view. He punched in the code his father had given him all those months ago. The light turned green, and then red again, and Kieran punched in the second code. The safe clicked open, and the teenager immediately began filling the bag he had brought with him with everything he could reach; anything that might help them. Unfortunately, the stores had been depleted before Kodos' decree, so there wasn't as much as any of them would have liked, but Kieran did find enough to hopefully help Mattie get better, as well as give them a decent stockpile for the future, assuming not too many of them became ill. Most of what he found were fever reducers, a few mild pain relievers, some antihistamines, and an anti-inflammatory or two. There were a couple of nutrient supplements, but not as many as Kieran had hoped.

When he was done, he closed up the cabinet and went back to JT and Tom. He didn't dare speak, but his nod indicated that they were done.

JT briefly considered trying to raid some of the homes, but he dismissed the idea as soon as he had thought it. The most important thing was to get the medicine back to the cave. It was better not to push it.

The entire trip out of the city, JT was just waiting for guards to swoop down and kill them. Fortunately, that didn't happen, though they did have to run for cover several times to avoid patrols.

They did have one encounter on the way back. Outside the city, there was nowhere to hide when the sound of a hovercar reached their ears.

JT looked around in a panic, but there was nothing in view that would provide decent cover. "Get down," he told his companions, gesturing to the ground.

Obligingly, both Kieran and Tom lay down, Kieran hiding the bag of medical supplies underneath him.

JT stayed standing, spreading his feet so that his stance was balanced.

It didn't take long for the hovercar to come into view; it slowed to a stop in front of him, and two guards got out.

"What do we have here?" one asked, looking at the kid in front of him.

"I think I recognize this one," the other commented. "Drove him home a few times. Jimmy. The Governor's little pet, right?"

JT tried to hide his flinch, but wasn't quite successful, and both guards laughed.

"Him and his gang's been causing us a lot of trouble lately. I think the Governor would like to have a little chat with you," the first guard said, reaching for the boy.

If there was one thing Frank had taught JT, it was how to throw a punch. Well, mostly, JT had learned by observing, and by feeling it doled out, but it came in handy now, as he ducked the guard's grasp, and landed a solid hit to the man's gut.

The other guard lunged, but JT was quick on his feet, and dodged again.

He landed a kick to the guard's midsection, and the guy went down. JT reached out and managed to get a hold of the man's phaser. He stepped back, holding the weapon out with shaking hands.

Both men charged at him, and without thinking about it, JT fired, twice.

Both guards went down, and didn't rise. Looking at the weapon, JT realized that it had not been set to stun. He gulped, eyes widening, before he gestured for Tom and Kieran to stand up.

Neither of them seemed to be able to take their eyes off the dead guards, until JT put a hand on their arms, turning them around and leading them towards the woods.

None of them said anything as they ran back to the cave.

**XXX**

When they arrived back, Kieran headed back to April, where he pulled out a vial and a hypospray, and handed it to the older girl.

Tom and JT stayed by the entrance, neither talking, but taking comfort in the other's presence.

When it started to get dark, Tom stood up and headed back inside. He paused briefly, turning back to look at his friend. "Thanks," he said quietly.

JT looked up, startled, and nodded, not saying anything in response.

Tom moved away, and a few minutes later, Kieran came over. He didn't speak for several moments, sitting down next to JT and just watching the scenery outside.

Finally, he bit his lip and looked over at their leader. "Thank you," he said simply.

JT nodded, but, like with Tom, didn't say anything in reply.

Kieran hesitated. "Those guards knew you." JT panicked briefly, but calmed slightly when Kieran rushed on, "I won't say anything. I know you know more than the rest of us, but you must have reasons for not telling us. Frankly, I'm not sure I want to know." He looked down, playing with the gravel on the ground as a distraction. "You're doing a good job, JT. Keeping us alive. I trust you, and if you don't want to tell us something, I know you've got reasons for it. I won't tell anyone what I heard today."

JT nodded shakily. "Thanks," he said, trying to smile as Kieran stood up and headed back inside.

A few minutes later, Anya joined him. She offered him a protein bar, one of the last they had – he would need to make another food run tomorrow. JT turned it down. "Give it to Kev," he said. Anya thought about protesting, but knew it wouldn't do anything. JT was stubborn like that, so she just turned around and offered the bar to the five year old, before she went back to JT.

The two sat in silence for a while, as the activity in the cave settled down for the night.

It wasn't until everyone but him and Anya were asleep that JT finally spoke. "I killed them."

It was a simple statement, but loaded with the grief and fear that the fourteen year old felt.

Anya nodded. Kieran had told her what had happened. "You did what you had to do," she replied softly.

JT looked up, eyes pleading. "Am I a murderer?" he asked, sniffing in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

Anya shook her head, leaning forward. "JT, you protected yourself, and Tom, and Kieran. You're not a bad guy, it was self defense."

JT just looked down, hugging his knees to his chest. "We've had run-ins before, but we never did serious damage."

Anya didn't stay anything, and just sat there, offering her support. The pair spent the rest of the night in silence, JT contemplating, Anya just being there for her friend, her little brother. He had become so important to her in the last couple of years, and she hated to see him hurt.

**XXX**

The next day, JT showed no sign of remembering their conversation of his turbulent emotions of the night before, and, dutifully, Anya said nothing as well.

She kept a close eye on him, watching as he spent hours working on that communicator, before he once more gave it up for the time being, and took Tom and Cory on a food run.

As the days continued to pass, JT put the incident behind him, not forgotten, but pushed back far enough that it didn't overwhelm him. They had more important things to worry about.

Fortunately, the medicine they had managed to retrieve was able to get Mattie better, and within a few days, the seven year old was up and about just as he had been before falling ill.

Though it was hard to feel joyful, they did make an effort to celebrate Kevin's sixth birthday as it came, as well as Callen and Sven's tenth, just a week afterwards. There was no cake, but JT managed to come up with a present for them at least.

For Kevin, he had spent days whittling out a model of a starship out of a piece of wood. It was crude, but worth the effort to see the way the boy's eyes lit up.

For Callen and Sven, he had whittled models of dinosaurs. One was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the other a Brachiosaurus. He knew that the twins were fascinated by the extinct creatures, and both loved the gift.

It was nice to have something good to relieve the fear and worry that continued to plague them.

All of them were getting skinnier. Several more kids fell ill, though thanks to the stolen meds, and some redistributing of rations as needed, no one had died. Yet.

JT knew it was only a matter of time, but he hated thinking it. He hated making way for the bad thoughts. As if just having the idea might make it more real, more possible.

JT knew he wasn't the only one sacrificing his own portion for the younger kids, but he didn't say anything, watching as his crew, his family, grew weaker and weaker around him.

April and Kieran, thankfully, were aware enough that they needed to be as healthy as possible, in order to take care of the others; JT didn't think he'd be able to force anyone to eat, so he was glad that they realized their necessity to the group, and took care of themselves, as much as they were able.

Percy was the first of the older kids to become seriously ill. JT knew it was from giving up his food all the time. At this point, though, he didn't think just getting the boy to eat again would solve anything. They were running out of meds, and none of what they had left would help him.

He could only watch as Percy grew unable to walk, lacking the energy to do anything, though he was still able to smile for the younger kids. Over the last few months, he had become something of a father figure to them. He had looked after them while the others did their jobs, getting food and medicine, standing guard, and scouting the area.

Anya was the next one to become ill. It stabbed JT in the heart, watching his big sister lie there, trying to hide her moans of pain and trying to mask the hacking coughs that forced their way out of her lungs. It was more than just starvation, JT knew. He suspected pneumonia, but they had nothing to treat it, and they weren't likely to find anything unless they broke into the hospital in the city, which he knew would be suicide. Kieran's father's practice had been risky enough. They would never make it out of the hospital alive.

JT spent two days watching Anya grow weaker and weaker. Mild pain relievers and fever reducers only did so much. They barely lowered her temperature, before it climbed back up to alarming levels.

It was late in the night, three days after Anya's illness became apparent, when it came to a close.

Tom and Cory were keeping watch at the entrance, and JT was sitting by Anya's side, holding her hand as he listened to her wheezing breath.

"Jimmy." The teenager looked up at the rasp of his name, glad that no one else was within hearing distance, as he knew by now that his older friend was too far gone to remember to use his pseudonym. Anya was watching him with something foreign in her eyes. It was sad, and pleading, but almost… peaceful.

JT leaned closer, sniffling, trying to hold in the tears. "Anya, don't…"

Anya shook her head slightly. "It's all right, Jimmy. Please, don't be sad." JT bit his lip, the tears escaping. Anya gasped. "Jimmy, promise me something." JT nodded, suddenly remembering Hoshi's last moments. He wondered if Anya would make him give the same vow. He wasn't so sure he could keep it anymore. Anya smiled softly. As her voice grew weaker, she switched over to Russian, her native tongue coming much easier to her fever muddled brain. " _Jimmy, you'll figure this out. You'll get out. And when you do, promise me you'll live._ " JT nodded soberly, the tears falling fast and thick now. It was the same promise that he gave Hoshi, and like he had given his teacher, he would give it to her, even if he didn't know if he could keep it. Anya's eyes turned towards the ceiling of the cave. A few tears leaked out of her eyes, but her expression was calm. " _Tell my brother I love him. And tell Pasha… tell him I'll always be with him._ "

JT nodded again, gasping a little as Anya breathed in and out… in and out… and then her chest was still. She was smiling.

A hand came down on JT's shoulder, and he flinched slightly, looking up. Tom was crying as well.

The two boys said nothing, as Cory joined them.

April was the next to sit with them, waking up from her little nap a few minutes later – she and Kieran had been taking catnaps whenever they could. She wouldn't have left Anya's side that night, if JT hadn't forced her to get some sleep, promising that he would watch over her. Her soft cry when she realized that her friend was dead woke up the rest of the group.

The smaller kids were crying, but each gave the oldest of their group a goodbye, before they stepped back, giving the command crew a chance to be alone.

JT, Tom, Cory, and April sat in silence for a while longer, saying their goodbyes to their friend. One by one, each stood up and moved away, until it was just JT alone.

He still hadn't let go of Anya's hand, and just stayed slumped over for several more minutes, before he straightened up. There was a fierce expression on his face. His eyes were burning with determination, as his resolve hardened. " _I promise, Anya_ ," he said lowly, still in Russian, " _I'll get everyone out. I promise, I'll try to live, for you. And I'll find your brother, and tell him how much you loved him. I'll tell Pavel how lucky he is, to have had a sister like you._ "

With that, he stood up, laying Anya's hand on her chest. April and Kieran moved forward, picking up the body, and JT followed them out of the cave.

At the entrance, he turned back and looked at the group. He knew they wanted to come, but it was too dangerous for such a large group to be wandering around the area. He sighed. "Cory, Tom, you guys come with us. Percy, you're in charge."

He faltered a little at giving those instructions. Over the last five months, two days, and some odd hours since their group had been forced together by circumstance, he had always left Anya in charge when he and Tom weren't there.

Percy nodded from his spot on one of the beds, as he still couldn't stand up, and Tom and Cory joined him as JT turned back around, and the small group quickly made their way to a nearby clearing, where they all banded together to dig a grave.

It was shallower than it should have been, but none of them were strong enough, or had enough energy, anymore, to dig any more.

When Anya was buried, all five of them spent a few more minutes saying goodbye once more, before leaving the area.

JT, Tom, and Cory broke away for a food run, while the others headed back to the cave.

It was getting harder to find places to steal food. Over the last five months, they had raided many of the abandoned homesteads in the farmlands and outlying villages, as well as the stores set up by Kodos and his guards, but it was getting harder to avoid patrols, and they had had many more run-ins with guards over the last month or so. They tried to avoid the city whenever possible, but it wasn't easy.

The three boys headed in the direction they had ventured in a few days earlier.

Someone had apparently been thinking ahead, and had stockpiled a good deal of canned goods, things that wouldn't spoil. The food was stored in a well-hidden lean-to, between trees in a dense part of the woods.

Cory filled up their bag with all that would fit, while Tom and JT kept watch.

It was on their way back that they ran into trouble.

A patrol found them as they hurried down the road – part of their route had to be made in the open; unfortunately, it was the only way back to the cave.

A shout drew their attention, and JT felt his stomach drop. "Run," he urged his companions.

They managed to get to the woods, and JT stopped. Both other boys halted as well, but JT shook his head. "Keep going, I'll hold them off."

Tom set himself stubbornly. "Cory, get that food back to the others. We'll be there soon."

Cory looked like he wanted to protest, but on seeing JT's expression, he simply nodded and took off running again.

JT and Tom waited by the tree line. It didn't take long for the patrol to reach them.

There were four of them. Each one was carrying a phaser in his hands, and none of the expressions on the men made JT or Tom feel any better.

They tossed out a few leers and chilling comments and suggestions, before JT sprung into action, taking one guard down with several well-placed punches.

A scream got his attention. Tom had also taken out a guard, but he had gone down, holding his stomach with his hands.

A feeling like ice percolated in his chest, and with an almost feral cry, he grabbed a fallen phaser, taking out the remaining two guards, before he went over to Tom.

A different sort of stabbing broke his concentration as he kneeled down next to his friend.

Tom's breathing was coming in gasps. "JT," he wheezed.

JT shook his head. "Come on," he urged, hauling his friend up. Tom leaned heavily on JT, and together, they managed to get back to the cave.

"April!" JT shouted out, a note of fear in his voice that caused all eyes to turn to him. JT was always in control. He was always so calm, acting as the leader they had all named him as. For him to actually show fear meant something must really be wrong.

April gasped as she turned to the entrance, seeing the two boys stumble inside.

With hurried movements, she had both of them back in the medical section of the cave. JT lowered Tom with a wince, and then stood back, watching as April and Kieran rushed around, trying to figure out the problem.

Tom was groaning, but JT couldn't see any sign of injury. After a few minutes, April stood up and gestured him over to a corner.

"How bad is it?" JT asked, glancing back at his friend.

April sighed. "Not as bad as it looked. He's got a broken rib. We still have a few pain meds, so there's that, at least. But we can't fix the bone without equipment; Kieran and I wrapped it with bandages, but it'll just have to heal on its own."

JT nodded, biting his lip. He looked around the cave for a moment, observing the kids. Most of them were looking at Tom, with varying degrees of worry and fear.

As he turned back to April, he winced again.

The makeshift doctor caught the motion, and leaned forward in concern. "JT, are you all right?" JT nodded, but April was insistent. "Let me see," she all but demanded.

JT sighed, but dutifully lifted up his shirt.

April gasped at the bruise that covered half his side. Her hands ghosted over the injury. "How bad does it hurt?" she asked quietly, concerned.

JT lowered his shirt, shaking his head. "Nothing's broken," he assured her. "I think it's just a fracture."

April didn't want to let it go, but she really couldn't do anything. It wasn't like they had any equipment to mend bones. Somehow, she knew that if she suggested giving him something for the pain, he would refuse, stating that Tom would need it all.

Everyone began to settle as night fell once more; Percy had all the kids distracted, playing games until it was time for bed. JT went back to the communicator he still couldn't get to work. Fiddling with the device had become such a habit for him by now; it just seemed to be something to do, to pass time. Something to feel like he was actually making progress, even if he wasn't. He brought it to the back of the cave, and used one of their lanterns – the only one that still worked – to see by, as the natural light failed. He didn't want to leave his friend.

Cory and Sha'al kept watch that night, though JT didn't go to sleep with the rest of the group either. He was determined to get help, and Hoshi's communicator was his only shot.

Tom began to stir a little, and JT looked over, biting his lip. He waited a few moments, and was rewarded by a pair of tired eyes staring back. "Hey," he said quietly, leaning forward so they could converse without waking anyone else.

Tom groaned, pressing his hand to his chest as he tried to sit up.

JT shook his head, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't try to move," he protested. "You've got a broken rib, but you'll be fine."

Tom stopped his efforts, and looked up. "Are you…?"

He trailed off, but JT understood. He smiled a little. "Cory and I are both fine," he assured the other boy. Tom raised an eyebrow, not buying the act, and JT sighed. "I've got a fractured rib, I think," he admitted. "It doesn't hurt that bad, and it's not as bad as you, so don't fight April when she gives you the pain meds, all right?"

Tom glared, but didn't protest. He was about to say something else, but JT shook his head. "Get some sleep," he said. "We'll talk more later."

Tom looked mutinous, but settled back and closed his eyes, his breathing evening out moments later. JT smiled again, and went back to his fiddling. It wasn't too much later when he felt his own eyes begin to droop. Almost against his will, he set down the communicator, and settled against the wall of the cave next to Tom, falling quickly into sleep.

**XXX**

It wasn't until two days later that JT had a flash of insight. Tom was able to sit up now, but he still got winded easily when he moved around.

He had moved to the edge of the cave, and was dozing lightly that evening, while JT and Cory kept watch – JT still fiddling with the communicator – when his rest was interrupted by their Captain.

"It's a jamming signal."

Cory and Tom looked over, confused. "What is?" Cory asked curiously.

JT held up the communicator. "Nothing's wrong with this, there's a jamming signal preventing any communications from getting out."

Cory bit his lip. "So then, Starfleet doesn't even know anything's wrong?"

JT shook his head grimly. "Kodos probably put up the signal to prevent anyone from calling for help." He paused for a moment, before continuing delicately. "I think it can be disabled, but only from the point of origin. I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier."

Cory furrowed his brow at the self-disgust in his cousin's voice, before his chin shot up, hearing the unspoken idea behind JT's explanation. "NO!" His shout drew several eyes, as most of the kids were just drifting off to sleep. Cory didn't notice. "JT, you can't! We need you here, you can't just…"

"I have to," JT argued back, his voice weary but determined, his expression steely. "Cory, this communicator is the only shot we have of getting help. Until that jamming signal is gone, we can't get a message out. It's our only chance."

April and Percy came over now – April supporting the weak sixteen year old – followed quickly by Sha'al, Sean, and Kieran. The ones gathered by the entrance were the oldest of the group.

JT bit his lip, looking at the group. "I can get into the Palace, which is where the signal has to be coming from. I have to do this." His gaze drifted over to Tom, who was watching him steadily, but not saying anything. The makeshift First Officer knew he couldn't dissuade his friend, and it sounded like this really was the only option they had.

April was the first one to nod. "You can do it, JT." She smiled slightly. "If anyone could, it's you. And you're right. We need help."

Hesitantly, the rest of them nodded their acquiescence. None of them were happy about it, but they were desperate enough to know that they needed to take some drastic measures.

JT grit his teeth, swallowing harshly. He inclined his head once, and held out the communicator to Tom. "Give me two hours, and then start sending out a distress signal. Transmit it once every five minutes, until you get a response. Can you do that?"

Tom looked at the device, and then back at JT. He shook his head. "I'm coming with you," he stated calmly.

JT was the one to shake his head now. "You can't –" he started.

Tom cut him off. "You're not going anywhere without me," he maintained, making to stand up, holding in the wince as his chest ached.

JT sighed. "Tom, you're hurt," he protested.

Tom held firm. "You need someone to keep watch. Face it, JT. I'm coming."

They had a bit of a staring contest for a few moments longer, before JT looked away. "Fine," he grumbled, holding the communicator out for Cory. "You can transmit the signal, right?"

Cory nodded, squashing down the fear as he took the offered communicator with a shaking hand.

JT smiled a little, trying to reassure his cousin. He spent another minute showing Cory exactly how to send the distress signal, before he stood up. He wanted to reassure them, to tell them that everything would be all right, but he couldn't. He knew the chances of successfully getting in and out of the Palace without anyone seeing him. But they had no choice.

So he just stood there awkwardly for another moment, before he took a deep breath.

The others stood up as well, each giving him a hug or a pat on the back.

Sha'al stepped in, searching his gaze for something. _"There's no chance you'll promise to come back, is there?_ " she asked, resigned, in Andorian.

JT shook his head regretfully. " _I don't know if I'll be able to keep it,_ " he replied.

Sha'all nodded, and gave him a hug as well. " _Just promise me you'll be careful, then,_ " she said as she stepped back.

JT couldn't speak, but he nodded his assent, attempting a smile.

The others crowded around next, not understanding everything, but sensing the seriousness of the older kids.

Lisa gave him a huge hug, followed by Kevin. The now six year old had firmly attached himself to the older teen, shadowing him whenever they were in the cave.

Jenny and Rose each grasped one leg, making JT smile, patting them on the head before he had to make them let go.

Everyone gave their support to Tom as well, minding his injury, before the two boys shared a significant look. Without another word, JT turned around and led Tom out of the cave.

One way or another, they were going to get that distress signal out. They were going to get help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture and a small mention of sexual assault. Not very descriptive but it's there.

The entire trip to the city, JT was expecting to get caught. Every rustle of the wind in the trees was a patrol swooping down on him.

He and Tom made pretty good time, considering both were nursing injuries.

Fortunately, luck actually seemed to be with them, as they made it to the Palace without seeing a single person. It was getting to be late night by the time they reached the city, so most people were at home. JT knew that Kodos had installed a curfew to keep order, so no one was allowed outside at night. That had become law somewhere around three months ago, after he had lost several official food stores to some of the rebel groups that had escaped his execution.

Spending so much time at the Palace before everything had gone to hell had given JT an intimate knowledge of the best way to enter without anyone seeing him.

Towards the back of the building, there was an air vent. JT stopped there, and turned to look at Tom. He bit his lip. "Stay here. If you hear anyone coming, hide. Stay out of sight, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tom nodded, his breath hitching as the reality of what the consequences would be if they were caught invaded his mind. "Be careful," he implored, his gaze earnest.

JT smiled slightly, and nodded, before turning back to the air vent.

It wasn't large enough for an adult to crawl through, and perhaps if he weren't so malnourished, he wouldn't have been able to fit either, but as it was, he managed to pop off the cover and stick his head through the opening.

His shoulders followed, and then the rest of him. The light dimming around him told him that Tom had replaced the cover to the vent.

It was a good thing JT was a genius, because he remembered the layout of the Palace perfectly, and was able to keep track of his progress as he crawled through the vent.

He knew the easiest place to take down the jamming signal was Kodos' personal offices, however dangerous it would be to get in there.

The vent wouldn't take him all the way, so JT had to exit the relative safety of the confined space a few hallways over. He checked for people before he popped the cover off and climbed out, replacing the grate before getting his bearings and hurrying towards the power box he knew to be located one hallway over. Once there, he quickly circumvented the passcode and, a few moments later, had disabled the security cameras in this particular section of the Palace. That act done, he hurried to the suite of offices where the Governor worked.

It was sheer happenstance that he found out that Kodos wasn't in his office – of course, he would have felt a little happier about gaining that knowledge if he hadn't had to dive into a shadowed alcove in order to avoid being seen by the Governor as he walked away from his office, in conversation with several guards.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, JT continued on, reaching the suite of offices a few minutes later. He knew he didn't have long, as someone would be trying to fix the cameras, and what he had done wouldn't hold up for more than ten minutes or so.

He popped the touchpad off the wall, revealing the wires behind them. Glancing around nervously, he checked to make sure he was alone, before he turned to the task in front of him. Crossing a few wires, he was able to hotwire the door, making it open for him even without the proper passcode.

He replaced the touchpad before entering the office.

Once inside, he looked around briefly, before going to the computer. He knew he probably could have hacked into a safer computer somewhere else in the Palace, but it would have taken more time than he wanted to risk, so this was unfortunately the best option.

It still took too long, since he had to get around Kodos' passcodes, but eventually, he got there, and was able to take down the signal. He knew it was really his nerves making it seem longer; he had been playing with and rewiring computers practically since before he could talk, so this was child's play to him. Then again, the Governor did use some rather advanced security on his computer, so it wasn't exactly pushing a couple of buttons and being done with it.

He let out a short breath, hoping that Cory would be sending out that distress signal by now. He wasn't sure how long it had been, but it was definitely at least two hours since he and Tom had left.

A noise drew his attention, and JT looked up, startled. His eyes widened, and he hurriedly typed a few more commands, setting up a sequence complete with protections to keep anyone from taking down what he had done, before he erased all signs of his being there. He quickly stood up, and almost ran to the door.

Opening it slightly showed an empty hall, so he left the room quickly, trying to get back to the vent he had used to enter as quickly as possible.

He was almost there when he heard the noise he had been dreading: the sound of several people quickly making their way towards him.

Four guards appeared in front of him, just as he turned the corner to the hallway where the vent was located. Glancing behind him showed four more guards.

He turned back around, unable to do anything as he felt a shocking sensation, followed by a stinging feeling, as the world went dark around him.

**XXX**

When he woke up, JT almost laughed. There was nothing amusing about his situation; it was more where he found himself.

A dungeon. An honest to God, dungeon.

He was lying in a heap on the floor of a cell. It had bars and everything.

How had he spent so much time in this place without realizing that they had such accommodations? Or maybe he was no longer at the Palace.

No. JT knew Kodos wouldn't remove him from his place of strength. In the Palace, he was in control.

JT was still in the Governor's Palace. Somewhere. Probably a basement or something. He could only hope that Tom hadn't been caught. And he really hoped that his file download got out. He had sent a copy of all of Kodos' documents on the famine, and his whole eugenics plan, out into space, with a special code to download automatically to the nearest authorized Starfleet vessel. He just prayed that there was a ship within range.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention away from his musings, as he sat up, wincing a little as he felt a stabbing in his side, reminding him of his run in with the guards a few days earlier. The back of his neck throbbed, telling him exactly where he had gotten hit by the guards that had caught him. At least this time, the phasers were set to stun.

A clanking sound indicated the opening of his cell, and JT looked up defiantly.

Two guards entered first, taking positions by the entrance to the cell, holding their phasers threateningly.

Kodos entered next, observing the teenager in front of him.

JT stared back, glaring, but not saying anything.

After a few moments, Kodos shook his head. "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. What am I going to do with you?"

JT didn't speak, tensing at the Governor's words. He hadn't heard his name spoken in a while, other then Anya's dying words, so it was strange to hear it now. He just glared at the man he had thought of like a father, once upon a time.

Kodos smirked a little, glancing over his shoulder.

JT's heart dropped into his stomach the next moment, as a guard dragged Tom into the next cell over.

Kodos turned back to JT. "Your friend isn't very good at hiding."

JT almost growled. He longed to wipe the smirk off that man's face, but he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Kodos didn't say anything else, and simply left the cell, followed out by the guards.

As soon as he heard the door close behind them, JT turned quickly to Tom. His friend was lying on his side, moaning a little as he covered his face with his hands.

"Tom," he whispered, quietly but urgently.

Tom groaned, looking over blearily, the eye not being covered by his hand resting on JT.

JT bit his lip crawling right up to the bars to better see his friend. "Are you all right?"

Tom grimaced, and shook his head slightly, wincing at the pounding in his head. "My face… my eye is burning." There was a hint of hysteria in his voice.

JT wished he could actually go to his friend's side, but they were separated by the bars, so the best he could do was to sit right next to that divider. "What happened?" he asked.

Tom shifted a little, readjusting his body to ease some of the hurts from his still aching broken rib. "I heard guards coming, so I tried to hide. They found me, and one of them got off a shot that grazed me. It really hurts, JT." The last comment was almost a whisper, a truth he really didn't want to admit, because that meant showing weakness, and he knew JT didn't need that right now.

JT frowned. "I'm sorry, Tom," he said quietly, guiltily.

Tom tried to shake his head, but aborted the motion at the wave of pain it brought. "Not your fault," he protested. "I insisted on coming."

JT bit his lip. "Still…" he tried to argue, but Tom cut him off.

"Don't worry about me, JT. I'll be fine. Just –"

He was cut off as the door to their prison opened once more, and Kodos returned.

The two guards who accompanied him opened JT's cell. He tried to fight back, but he was too weak from the malnourishment, plus the injured rib, to do much damage. The guard injected him with something that made him slump down, boneless, and they dragged the teenager out.

Throughout it all, Kodos didn't say a word, and simply followed his guards and prisoner out, closing and locking the door behind them.

**XXX**

When JT woke again, he was chained to a table. In trying to move, he realized that he couldn't, as both his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the uncomfortable piece of furniture.

He also realized that he was no longer wearing a shirt.

It hadn't been looking too good anyway, riddled with holes from the months he had spent living rough, but it was still disconcerting to realize that he was half naked. The clothes that he had managed to bring with him and his cousins, as they left their home five months ago, had been distributed amongst the group, as much as they could. The clothes he had been wearing were really all he had. He wondered where his shirt had gone, before deciding that it really didn't matter; he had a feeling he probably wouldn't need it much in the near future. There were more important things to worry about right now.

No sooner than had he had this realization, Kodos entered the room. He stopped at JT's side, and looked down on the boy. His expression was almost… regretful.

JT didn't buy it.

"Jimmy, I wish it didn't have to be this way."

JT kept glaring. "You could always let me go, then," he commented.

Kodos almost smiled, and shook his head. "I will, Jimmy, but first, you have to do something for me."

JT didn't reply, and after a minute, Kodos continued. "You've been making things awfully difficult for my guards over the last few months. Tell me about the group you've been staying with. I need to know where they are."

He waited, and after a moment, JT met his gaze once more. His eyes were dark and determined. "Go to Hell," he said calmly.

Kodos just sighed. "I really wish you would be more helpful, Jimmy. I want to help you, but you need to show me that you're willing to give a little."

JT didn't say anything. He just returned his gaze to the ceiling, and set his mouth in a tight line.

Kodos continued to ask questions for a while longer, but JT was done rising to the bait. He stayed silent through everything, until eventually, Kodos left.

His parting comment chilled JT to the bone, even if he didn't react outwardly. "I'll just leave you to think about your options," the Governor stated, before doing just that.

**XXX**

When he returned, JT was still staring straight up at the ceiling. His wrists and ankles were starting to hurt a little, from the restraints, but he remained steadfastly silent through Kodos' attempts to get him to speak.

After a while, Kodos sighed, and stepped back. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this."

JT looked over briefly, before he returned his gaze to the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another man walk up to the Governor. Kodos gave the man a nod, and he moved forward so that he was standing over JT.

It was a guard. His face looked expressionless at first glance, as he started fiddling with a metal device, placing it around JT's right leg, but when JT glanced at him again, he could see the gleam of excitement hidden in the guard's eyes. When it was set up, the guard looked back at Kodos, who gave him a nod, so he immediately started tightening the device.

It took maybe thirty seconds for JT to feel his leg snap. He let out an involuntary cry, and Kodos moved forward again. "Will you tell me now, Jimmy?"

JT grit his teeth and shook his head, trying to take even, measured breaths. Kodos sighed, and stepped back again.

JT knew it probably wasn't as long as he thought, but it felt like an eternity before Kodos and the guard left him. In addition to the broken leg, he also now sported several broken ribs, a broken arm, and multiple bruises to his chest and face. Apart from a few grunts, he hadn't said a word.

He wanted to stay awake, but the peaceful blackness of oblivion was encroaching on his vision. The world faded out around him.

**XXX**

When JT woke again, he could feel his arms screaming in pain. He was surprised to not feel the pain of the broken bones he had received, and realized that they must have healed them while he was passed out.

He was in a different location from the last time; it was no less depressing, but now he was trussed up like a pig, his arms stretched above him, his feet barely touching the ground. He shifted his weight slightly, but it really didn't help any.

Before he could think any more about his situation, Kodos and the guard were both there, again. JT listened in a detached sort of way, as Kodos once more began to speak. Something had changed, though, JT realized. It wasn't about the group he had been staying with. Kodos moved around him, speaking calmly as he observed the boy hanging from the ceiling.

"Jimmy, I need your help. You see, there are several terrorists causing me trouble. You can help me deal with them. You'll be a hero. I promise, you'll be forgiven for everything, if you just help me."

JT didn't say a word. Not when the guard took a glowing red iron bar to his chest, or when he felt the whip rain down on his back. Not when they injected him with some sort of stimulant that made everything feel ten times more painful, or when they took a knife to key pressure points and made precise cuts designed to cause the maximum amount of pain without making him bleed out.

He just clenched his jaw and refused to give in.

The part of him that was still capable of coherent thought noticed that Kodos didn't ever lay a hand on him. He just stayed back, asking his questions and making his pleas in between the guard's ministrations. JT wondered why, but figured it was for some sadistic reason, and didn't really matter. Not giving Kodos the satisfaction of winning was more important.

Time blurred together for a while, and he was so caught up in the pain that he barely noticed when he was left alone once more.

**XXX**

JT had lost track of how many 'sessions' he had had with Kodos and that thrice cursed guard.

His back was constantly on fire, and his front wasn't doing much better. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He knew he had broken ribs, and it was very likely by this point that at least one shoulder was dislocated. He hadn't been let down from his position of hanging from the ceiling since he had woken up to find himself that way. It was probably two or three days by now. Besides the branding iron, whip, and the guard's fists, he had also had to deal with a razor sharp knife that left lacerations to his face, neck, chest, arms, and legs. The blood was dried on his body, and he had to keep blinking rapidly to keep it out of his eyes.

The part of JT that was detached from the rest knew what Kodos was trying to do. It wasn't about information anymore. Kodos was trying to torture him into becoming an assassin. All of the questions and sweet talk the Governor had laid on him just proved it. Most of him was just focused on not succumbing to the pain, but his brain was a rather large place, so he was able to make this connection objectively.

The door opened, drawing JT out of his morose thoughts, and he mentally steeled himself for another 'session'.

It surprised him, when he didn't hear Kodos speak for several minutes. He looked up, startled by the deviation from the routine.

The Governor was watching him with an amused smile. It was more of a smirk, JT thought distractedly. Not that it really mattered; the truth was, whatever his expression, it really couldn't be good for him.

"I had so hoped you would be more cooperative, Jimmy," Kodos commented offhandedly. JT didn't speak, and Kodos sighed. "After everything I've done for you."

Still, JT maintained his silence. Kodos shook his head, and turned slightly, gesturing to something behind him. He turned back to his prisoner. "I found a few more of your… friends… lurking around. Perhaps they'd be a little more willing."

JT's heart dropped. No. He watched, horrified, as the guards dragged two bodies into the room, before taking up positions by the door.

One of the bodies rolled a little, before sitting up groggily. JT grit his teeth, his eyes pained, as he tried not to speak. He couldn't let Kodos know how much this development hurt him.

Kevin looked around the room, his eyes lighting on JT, hanging from the ceiling. He let out a little cry, but, as much time as they had spent together, he caught the slight shake of his head, and – almost painfully – kept his silence.

Kodos had hoped for something a little more, but nevertheless, plowed forward. "Yes, we found these two outside the city. Perhaps they'll be more willing. What do you say?" he asked, nudging the second one with his foot.

The small girl moaned and sat up as well. JT felt his heart drop into his stomach. Lisa looked at him, pleading, but he couldn't do anything.

After another minute of silence, Kodos motioned for the guards to take Kevin and Lisa away.

Once they were alone Kodos spent a few more minutes with taunts and insinuations, as well as a few threats, before he left as well.

Once he was sure they were all gone, JT let a few tears fall. His cousin. He wondered what she and Kevin had been doing out, alone. They were both too young. He had always made sure to impress upon the younger kids how dangerous it was to leave the cave alone. And never had he let any of them get that close to the city. He could only deduce that they had snuck away to look for him and Tom. Guilt was starting to creep in now. They had gotten caught because of him.

Oh God, Cory. He must be going crazy by now. JT prayed to any deity that may be listening that the rest of the group wouldn't lose their heads over the loss of two more of their number. He was counting on April and Percy to look after the rest.

Time once more faded as JT berated himself, blaming himself in every way for Lisa and Kevin's fate. He didn't know what he could do to save them, but he could keep everyone else safe. He wouldn't give in to Kodos' torture. Kodos wouldn't win. He thought he could mold JT into becoming the perfect weapon, but he had seriously miscalculated. He had failed to account for JT's will to live, for his compassion and his sense of duty to those he cared for. He feared for Tom, Kevin, and Lisa, though. He hadn't seen Tom in days, probably. His best friend hadn't looked good, with that injury to his head. He hoped that Kevin and Lisa were helping, however they could. He hoped they were together.

The door clanked open, and JT lifted his head slightly. The tears had left clean tracks in the blood and grime on his face, leaving obvious signs of his distress. Kodos' smile widened at seeing the proof.

Behind him, three more guards entered. JT noted in a detached way that one of them was the guard who always carried out the physical acts during Kodos' sessions.

The other two guards were dragging Lisa into the room.

JT tuned out Kodos' questions and taunting. It was an almost out of body experience; he could feel the pain inflicted on his body, but it didn't quite register.

He felt a lull in the pain, and looked up wearily. Kodos had stepped back, and was now watching his younger cousin with a gleam in his eyes that set JT on edge.

At a nod from the Governor, the two guards restraining the girl had her chained to one wall, ignoring her cries. The chain reached out several feet, so she was bound in the center of the room, her hands stretched out over her head as she lay there.

Lisa looked at her cousin. He looked so hurt, she knew that he couldn't do anything to help her, but the fact that he would if he could, helped her, just a little.

The guard that had administered the physical punishments to JT moved over to Lisa now. The razor-like knife was once more in his hands, and her cries increased as he made several carefully calculated cuts, going for places that would inflict the most pain, without becoming fatal.

JT only remained silent for two cuts, before he broke. "Stop!" he shouted. The guard paused, and Kodos smiled. JT looked at the Governor. "You've got me, do whatever you want, but don't hurt her."

Kodos shook his head a little, and with a motion to the guards, one of the ones by the door moved over to gag JT, while the one with the knife went back to his work.

Lisa's cries got louder, and JT jerked a little, unable to make any noise, tears streaming from his eyes, as he was unable to look away from his cousin.

He didn't know how long it was, before the guard stopped making those precise incisions. Lisa was almost unconscious now, blood, dirt, tears, and mucus staining her face and her body.

The guard then looked over at Kodos. "Sir?" he asked quietly but eagerly.

It was the first time JT had actually heard him speak, and he really didn't like the tone he heard in the man's voice.

Kodos smirked at JT, and then turned to Lisa, relishing in the fear clearly written on her face. He nodded. "You've more than earned it, Jason."

JT's stomach dropped now, his heart still lodged somewhere inside the organ. No.

He jerked and let out muffled cries once more, as the guard, Jason, ripped off Lisa's ratty pants, her shirt tearing as well, exposing her naked body for the room to see. He jerked and screamed, unable to do anything, as he watched that monster rape his six-year-old cousin. The guard paid no attention to her whimpering and pleas for him to stop. If anything, her cries seemed to invigorate him and spur him forward.

It felt like an eternity, he couldn't look away. When Jason was done, the other two guards took their own turns. Lisa's cries quieted a little over time, as she grew more and more out of it, on the verge of passing out from the pain. She was six, she barely even knew what was going on, just that it hurt so much. She wanted it to be over.

JT's eyes were streaming with tears, as Kodos watched, smiling.

The third guard stood up, though not before giving Lisa one last caress, his rough hand running from her undeveloped chest down to her legs, lingering in places that no man should be privy to, especially not with the girl in question being merely six years old.

The first guard, Jason, picked up the knife and went over to JT. He removed the gag from the teenager's mouth, but JT barely reacted, still staring at his cousin through the haze of tears.

Kodos' voice spoke to him, coming from right next to his ear. "She's broken, Jimmy. She can't live anymore. You can do it. Take her pain away. Take it all away."

Jason released him from the chains suspending him from the ceiling. JT dropped down, unable to stand on his own. He whimpered a little, and Kodos spoke once more, kneeling down as well so that he was eye level with the boy. "Kill her." His voice was soft and persuasive. "Kill her, and take her pain away."

The knife appeared in front of him, and JT looked at it, almost uncomprehendingly. He heard Kodos' words speak to him, telling him that it would all go away, if he just killed her. His hand reached out and grasped the hilt of the knife. He looked at Lisa once more, as his fingers tightened around the hilt. With an anguished cry, he twisted slightly in his position, and drove the knife deep into Jason's chest.

The guard's expression was startled, surprised, as he fell to the ground, letting out two more puffs of air before his eyes glazed over, and he stopped breathing.

The other two guards hurried over to restrain JT, but he wasn't fighting any more. He didn't care what happened to him now, but he had gotten the guard who had hurt his cousin the most. The other two would pay as well, but this one, more than the others, had been so excited to violate her, to hurt her. He would never hurt anyone again.

The guards strung JT back up, replacing the gag, before they also dragged Lisa into a standing position. She stood there, whimpering, only standing upright because of the hold the guards had on her. Her shirt hung off her shoulders, ripped wide open, and her pants lay in tatters around her feet.

Kodos walked over to her, and smiling genially, though there was a maniacal gleam in his eyes that anyone would be able to see. He ran a hand through her grimy hair, down to her chest, stopping around her waist, resting there for a moment. "Sweet girl," he murmured.

Lisa shuddered slightly, fearing the scary man in front of her.

Kodos' hand moved back up to her throat, hovering there gently, before a dark look crossed his face, and he began to squeeze tightly.

Lisa's gasps rang out in the otherwise silent room. The two guards moved back, so that Kodos' grip was now the only thing keeping her on her feet. JT moaned behind his gag, crying as he watched the man who had been so much to him wring the life out of his cousin.

It only took a few minutes for Lisa to stop breathing. When her still form crumpled to the ground, Kodos turned around and smiled at JT. It wasn't a pleasant smile though. It was dark and twisted. He moved over and rested a hand around JT's throat now. He squeezed tightly, though not as tightly as he had with Lisa. He jerked his head in the dead guard's direction.

"He was a pretty good guard," the Governor commented idly. His hand tightened briefly, and he smiled again at JT's gasp for air. "But it's a start."

And with that, he stepped back, and watched, still smiling, as the two guards left began to beat JT into unconsciousness.

JT had no idea how long it was before he blacked out, but when he woke up again, he was lying in a cell. Probably the same one he had originally been brought to, immediately after being captured.

His quiet groan brought the attention of the other people in the dungeon-like area they currently inhabited.

"JT?"

JT looked over, lacking the energy to actually move his body more than that. "Kev?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Kevin crawled over to the bars of his cell, looking at his leader with real fear. He bit his lip, and JT tried to muster up a smile, thought it came out as more of a painful grimace.

Not at all reassuring to any of them.

"Tom?" JT coughed slightly, wincing at the pain that racked through his chest. "Are you all right?"

Tom groaned. "It won't stop burning," he admitted, breathing in short bursts. It was getting really painful – not that it hadn't already been, but it was getting worse. It was probably infected by now, and he really couldn't see out of his left eye at all.

JT looked at his friend worriedly. Tom tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. He hated that JT was worrying about him. Truthfully, he knew that he wasn't the one who needed a doctor the most out of all of them. He had been hard-pressed to hide his alarm at seeing all the injuries littered across JT's body.

"Lisa?" Kevin whispered quietly, fearing the answer.

JT's face screwed up in pain, and a few more tears leaked out. "I'm sorry," he replied, shaking his head once. "I…"

Tom shifted slightly, unable to muster up the energy to move any closer. "It's all right, JT," he said soothingly. "You did everything you could."

JT sniffed, and closed his eyes. He knew that, no matter how long he lived – and it really was looking like less and less time, as the hours moved by – he would never forget his cousin's final moments. And he would never stop blaming himself.

No one said anything more, simply taking comfort in each other's presence. JT didn't actually think he had the strength to say anything more. He just turned his head back to the ceiling, dozing off and on for a while. The detached part of his brain was cataloguing everything, from the stomp of shoes he could hear down the hall, to the locations of Tom and Kevin in this prison – they had been separated, something he was sure had been done for a reason; Tom was two cells down on the same side of the room as him, while Kevin was four cells down on the opposite side.

Somewhere in his mind he noticed these things, but for the most part, everything was just too hazy to concentrate on anything in particular.

He wasn't one hundred percent aware of the guards taking him away, though Tom and Kevin certainly were, even if they couldn't do anything about it.

JT blacked out again. Was it just him, or did the black seem just a little bit deeper this time? He waited, in the oppressing dark. It was boring, after a while, but there wasn't much he could do about it, so he just… waited.

After a long period of time, or perhaps no time at all, he came to the rather startling conclusion that he wasn't alone.

He didn't know how he knew that, since he certainly couldn't see anything around him. "Hello?" he called out hesitantly.

No one came forward, but somehow, he heard a response. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. The voice was no more than a whisper, but he stiffened immediately. He recognized that voice. He had hacked into Starfleet's records and listened to his father's last transmission so many times, he would know that voice anywhere.

Jimmy.

JT didn't say anything; he just looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. It was several more moments of silence, before he heard it again.

Jimmy, it'll be all right.

JT whipped his head around, but still couldn't see anything.

You'll be fine, Jimmy. Just hold on. I love you.

He could feel the blackness lightening, and knew he was about to be dragged back to consciousness. "Wait!" he cried out, but it didn't help.

When he came back to awareness, he noted by the burning pressure in his arms that he was once more strung up from the ceiling. The pain almost made him lose consciousness again, and his vision blurred a little around the edges.

Kodos was there once more, but JT couldn't make himself concentrate on what the Governor was saying. A glance around showed him that Lisa's body was still lying in the corner of the room, and he had to look away.

The pain came in waves, leaving JT unaware of anything else. When the blackness came again, he felt more alone than the last time. The voice never showed up.

**XXX**

Captain Halloway gave a mental grimace as his helmsman announced their imminent arrival to the planet Tarsus IV. The USS Seymour had been the only Starfleet ship within range when they had received a rather scrambled distress signal. It seemed to be a repeating signal, since his Communications Officer, Commander Grisk, had reported that it was incoming every five minutes. That in itself wouldn't be cause for the hurry they were displaying; however, shortly after they altered their course to make for the Federation colony on the planet of Tarsus IV, Grisk, informed him of a packet of information downloading to the ship's database.

The information had been heavily encrypted, and had taken the Commander – who had graduated at the top of his field – several minutes to untangle. His gasp of horror had drawn the attention of the rest of the Bridge, and with a shaky hand, Grisk had sent the information to the Captain's PADD for him to see.

Halloway couldn't believe it. He wondered who had sent them the data, and he hoped that, whoever it was, they were all right. Getting that information out could not have been cost free.

Famine. Genocide. Panic. That's what it boiled down to.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as they dropped into position orbiting the planet. He would need to have his head in the game for this mission. He hoped to every known deity that they would find survivors on that planet.

He barked out orders to several members of his crew as he stood up. "Flynn, Pike, you're with me. Grisk, you have the con."

Lieutenant Roger Flynn, the senior Navigations Officer, and Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike, senior Tactical Officer, stood up and followed their captain to the 'lift, while Grisk moved from his position to the Captain's chair.

**XXX**

Christopher Pike couldn't help but feel apprehension, as he met the rest of their landing party in the transporter room. Halloway chose that moment to brief them all.

"We don't know what we're beaming into," he said grimly. "All I know is that a little under six months ago, all the crops died. Food storages were contaminated, and people began to panic. From what I could tell from the information we were sent, the Governor decided to execute half the colony, to let the other half live."

Everyone in the room felt shock and horror at that, but Halloway didn't give them time to dwell on it. "We're going down there to arrest the Governor, and hopefully, to help the civilians caught in the crossfire. The USS Yorktown and Endeavor should be arriving within the next few hours, but we're first on scene, so it's our job to secure it." He looked around at the group, nodded decisively once, and then stepped onto the transporter pad, followed quickly by the rest of the officers.

**XXX**

There was blood in the streets. Splashes of it dried and congealed on the paved roads.

The landing party didn't allow themselves to become sidetracked; there would be time later to process what they were seeing. The city square that they had beamed down to was deserted. It didn't stay that way for long, however, as several men appeared across the square.

The newcomers didn't seem to expect the company, and refused to halt to Captain Halloway's cry of "Starfleet!"

Phasers began to fire, and the officers returned the gesture in turn, as they ducked for the minimal cover they could find.

It was a few minutes before the return fire ceased, and the six members of the landing party hesitantly poked their heads out.

The perpetrators were down, stunned, so Halloway gestured for his men to follow.

When they reached the other side of the square, they all formed a perimeter, keeping their weapons in hand, just in case.

Chris poked at a phaser lying on the ground, separating it from the man who had been holding it. In the process, he made a rather unsettling discovery. "Their weapons weren't set to stun."

Halloway nodded, kicking at another phaser. "All wearing a uniform. Security, or guards most likely. Keep your weapons charged and ready. The Governor's Palace is that way." He nodded towards the gleaming white building. In the light of the afternoon sun, it practically shone.

Ensign Breen paused to handcuff the three downed men, before the party moved in the direction that was most likely to bring them face to face with the man responsible for this.

Chris and the others were even more unsettled as they approached the building. They had met no one else on their trek. Where was everyone? They only had the barest of details about what had happened, but there still should be civilians around, right? The information they had been sent indicated that four of the eight thousand colonists had been executed. Christ, they needed to get some answers.

A shout drew their attention to the entrance, and then they were taking and returning fire once more. A grunt to his right told Chris that Breen was down, though it didn't appear to be a serious wound, as the Ensign was still on one knee, firing back at the men… guards… in front of him. All of them were wearing the same uniform as the others they had encountered.

It took longer this time, but after several tense minutes, the fight was over, and their opponents down.

They tied up all the stunned men, before Halloway commed the ship, requesting another security detail to come down and take care of their prisoners. He then gestured for his team to head into the building.

"Spread out. Three teams, search the building. Keep in contact, and if you find anyone, bring them back here. Breen, how's your arm?"

The Ensign grimaced as Lieutenant Stebbins tied off the rough bandage around his upper arm. "Just a graze, sir. I'm fine."

Halloway studied him for a moment, then nodded. "You and Stebbins, form one group. Pike and Flynn; and Foster, you're with me. We meet back here when the teams from the Yorktown and Endeavor arrive." He met each of their gazes for a moment, and then turned and headed into the building. Lieutenant Foster followed him, and the other two teams headed in opposite directions.

This whole place seemed so wrong to Chris. It was so silent. They passed many doors and suites, offices where normally, the running of the colony would be taking place. This building was supposed to give the colony life, not kill it.

They didn't see anyone, as they stopped to open closed doors on their search. Down a level they went, and then it was more of the same. Empty rooms, and a feeling of wrongness.

It looked like someone had left in a hurry. There were chairs overturned, a couple pieces of furniture lying on their sides. But no people.

Where the hell was everybody?


	6. Chapter 6

Chris sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. They were wasting time here. He and Flynn hadn't gotten further than one level below the main entrance, when they had had to return to rendezvous with the rest of the team, and meet the new search parties, arriving from the _USS Yorktown_ and _Endeavor_.

The new additions would be much appreciated, of course, but he wanted to continue exploring the building; he was hoping they would find someone who could tell them what the hell was going on.

It took way too long, but eventually, Chris was able to continue the search. Several groups were sent out into the city to look for survivors, while still more were tasked with searching the outlying farms. Chris and Flynn were joined by another pair from the _Yorktown_ , and continued down several floors, to carry on the search they had already begun.

It was deadly silent as the foursome moved through the halls, their soft footsteps making the only noise as they went along. More empty offices were discovered, more furniture overturned.

After another hour of searching, they reached the bottom floor – or what they assumed to be the bottom, since the staircase didn't go any further down.

Flynn raised an eyebrow as they looked around at the setting. "This looks like… a prison, doesn't it?"

Chris nodded, and the other pair – Ensign Vilsom and Lieutenant Perry – shared a look.

The officers moved forward slowly, checking each cell as they passed. This prison seemed to be comprised of four separate sections, each block separated by a steel door, with roughly ten cells in each area. It wasn't until they were halfway through the second section that they finally found signs of life. There were four adults occupying four separate cells. Chris frowned, as they fired a concentrated phaser blast at each lock.

All four prisoners were able to communicate, and appeared to be relatively unharmed, beyond malnutrition, a few bruises and scrapes, and a couple of fractures or broken bones. Vilsom shepherded them back towards the staircase, as they could all walk on their own, and the other three continued on.

They found two more adults in the third section of this prison, both of whom could also carry themselves out, thankful to be released. Perry led them back up to the main floor.

It wasn't until they reached the final section that they truly were stopped in their tracks.

The boy lying in this cell wasn't moving. He was on his side with his back to the door. It was obvious that this one was much younger than the other prisoners, in his teens at the oldest. Perry and Vilsom had returned as they moved into the fourth section, and forcibly had to stop themselves from gasping at the sight in front of them.

Perry raised his phaser and fired a concentrated blast at the lock on the door. Disconnected, it swung open with a barely audible creak. The boy inside didn't move, but in the ringing silence, they heard a quiet intake of breath come from further down the hall.

Chris frowned, and gestured for Flynn to go with Perry to check it out, while he and Vilsom entered the open cell in front of them.

Moving around to look at the boy, Chris had to force himself not to throw up. He was unconscious, at the very least. Half of his face was bruised and swollen. There was a large gash that ran from his eye down to his hairline, and was oozing something yellow. Chris had to take a second look, just to make sure that the kid was actually breathing. He kneeled down and gently pressed two fingers to the boy's wrist, just to make sure. He felt a pulse, but it was weak. He was very surprised when the boy shifted in front of him. The eye that wasn't… damaged… opened just a fraction.

Chris tried to smile, but he felt it didn't come out right. "Hey there," he whispered, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm Chris. We're with Starfleet, so don't worry. You're going to be fine."

The boy swallowed harshly, and closed his eye briefly. "JT," he breathed.

Chris frowned. Was that the kid's name? The boy grimaced, and opened his eye again. "Find JT," he urged, his voice barely heard, before he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Chris pulled out his communicator. "Pike to Medical."

The voice on the other end spoke up after a moment. "This is Doctor Boyce."

Chris spoke urgently, still keeping his grip on the kid's wrist, feeling reassured by the thready pulse. "Doctor Boyce, I have an injured kid here, looks like he took a phaser blast to the head. It's infected."

The doctor immediately replied, "Beam him up, I'll have a team waiting in the transporter room. Boyce out."

Chris bit his lip as he put the communicator away. Vilsom knelt down and carefully started to gather the kid up in his arms. He was so light, that it wasn't much of a challenge. "I'll take him outside so the transporter can get a lock on us. You keep searching."

Chris nodded, letting go of the boy and standing up. The pair made their way back out of the cell, meeting their fellow officers in the hall. Perry was holding a young boy in his own arms. He answered their questions quietly, trying not to jostle the kid. "He was a few cells down. His name's Kevin."

Perry and Vilsom went to get the kids checked out, leaving Chris and Flynn to continue checking cells. Flynn informed Chris about their meeting with Kevin as they moved along. "He didn't seem to be too hurt, beyond a few bruises and I think a broken arm, just starving. He was worried about someone though. He kept asking us to find JT. Is that the first kid?"

Chris frowned, thinking. He shook his head. "I don't think so. The boy woke up briefly, and asked us to find JT as well. I think we're looking for someone else."

Both officers immediately quickened their pace. The surroundings were creeping them out, and they wanted to finish their search and get back into the sunlight.

Through another door and towards the end of a dank, oppressing hall, they came across a door that looked different from the rest. It was reinforced with steel bars across it, but the lock just couldn't hold up against a concentrated phaser blast. As the door swung open, both officers had to take a step back at the wave of smell that billowed out. It was a mix of sweat, blood, bodily fluids, and… Chris once more had to force the bile down as he caught sight of the decaying body in the corner of the room.

But that wasn't the only body in this cell. There was another boy, about the same age as the first kid they had found, hanging from chains from the ceiling. He was wearing only a pair of ratty pants. His bare chest showed multiple gashes and bruises. His face was similarly injured. He was so skinny that Chris could actually see the outline of several broken ribs. His head was slumped down, chin resting against his chest, and Chris felt his heart thump painfully; he couldn't tell if the kid was breathing.

He moved forward, trying to breathe through his mouth, until he stopped next to the boy. He looked maybe twelve or thirteen, but with the lack of nourishment he had likely received over the last few months, he could be older. Chris frowned; there was something familiar about this kid. He had no time to think about it now, though, as he was more concerned with getting the boy down. He looked over at Flynn, who had found the lock on the chains, on the nearest wall. He nodded at his fellow officer, and turned his attention back to the boy. He felt bad about what he had to do, but if they wanted to get the kid down, he would need to make sure that it was as gentle as possible.

So he grasped the boy lightly but firmly around his waist, ready to support his weight. Even with the added pressure that had to be hurting, the boy still didn't move.

Flynn released the chains, and Chris immediately supported the boy's weight, not that it was much of a challenge; this kid was severely underweight. He lowered the boy to the ground, trying to be mindful of all his injuries. The safest way for him to lie seemed to be on his side, as there were many open and probably infected gashes on his back.

God he hoped the boy was alive, though based on the amount of injuries he could see, he wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't.

Once more, he found himself searching for that reassuring pulse. It took longer than it should, but after a few moments, he found it, thought it was much weaker than it should be.

He looked up at Flynn. "I don't want to risk moving him any more," he said.

Flynn nodded. "It's too dangerous. I'll call for a medical team with a stretcher."

Chris left him to it, hearing him call on his communicator in the background, as he turned back to studying the boy in front of him. He couldn't figure it out, but he felt like he should know the kid. Without thinking about it, he reached up and gently brushed the boy's blonde hair off his forehead. He started when he felt the kid shift and moan. His eyes opened blearily, barely cracked, as if he didn't have the energy to open them any further.

"Hey," Chris said quietly, bending down a little to get closer. The kid flinched a little, and it broke Chris' heart to feel him try and shift further away, putting some distance between them. Chris did his best to put the boy at ease. "My name's Chris. I'm an officer with Starfleet. Don't worry, it'll be all right."

Unfortunately, that didn't do much to lessen the tension he could practically see rolling off the kid in waves. If anything, it made him even more rigid. He shifted again, and then gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as he lost consciousness once more.

"Shit," Chris muttered, once more trying to find a pulse. It was still there, but weakening rapidly.

He looked over at Flynn, who nodded. "A med team will be down here in a minute. I told them to hurry."

Chris nodded, biting his lip as he turned back to the kid in front of him. Why did he feel like he should know this boy? As he waited, he did his own mental assessment of the boy's injuries, with the limited medical knowledge he had that came from a long standing friendship with several doctors, including the three who were currently serving on the _Seymour_.

At least one, and probably both of his shoulders were dislocated from hanging from the ceiling. He had multiple gashes up and down his arms and legs that appeared to be too precise to be cause by anything other than a knife. There were several outlines of handprint shaped bruises around his neck. His back was covered in lacerations, and Chris saw a whip hanging on one of the walls. Now that he looked at that wall, his stomach clenched as he observed the tools that had been used to torture this poor boy. In addition to three different types of whip, there were several long rods of iron, a device that looked like it could fasten around a limb and be used to forcefully break a bone, and several knives of varying lengths.

He turned back to the boy, and catalogued multiple burns of varying degrees, more bruises covering most of his exposed skin, again, the outline of several broken ribs, and what he thought to be a break in the kid's collarbone.

Flynn kneeled down next to him. "How is he?" the lieutenant asked softly, unwilling to shatter the silence by speaking any louder.

Chris looked over at the other man. "He needs medical attention, and fast," he replied just as quietly. His hand was still resting lightly over the pulse beating weakly in the boy's wrist. He could almost feel something like a crack or a fracture underneath his fingers, but he didn't want to feel around for it, for risk of making it worse.

Looking at the boy was painful, so Chris turned his gaze away and studied this torture chamber again. His eyes were unwillingly drawn to the body lying off to the side. It was female, he could see, his heart squeezing painfully as he observed the girl's shirt ripped open. She wasn't wearing any pants either. Chris estimated her to be about five or six, and based on the level of decomposition, she had probably been dead at least a few days. Her eyes were glazed over, but it was easy to see the pain etched permanently on her face. She, too, had multiple lacerations to her body, probably made by the same knife that had caused the injuries to the boy. The worst part, though, was the dried blood and probably other bodily fluids staining the young girl's thighs. God, what had these two been through? And who were they? He looked back at the boy, feeling a little better as he watched the kid draw in a rattling breath. This one, at least, they could help. He went back to stroking the boy's hair gently, almost subconsciously.

His attention was drawn briefly when Flynn stood up and moved over to the small form of the little girl in the corner. He watched as the Lieutenant removed his gold shirt and placed it over the girl's body, covering her nearly naked form from view. When he turned back to see Chris looking at him, he shrugged, his eyes suspiciously bright. "She deserves some modesty."

Chris nodded, and turned back to the boy in front of him.

It felt like forever before they heard the sound of several people making their way down the long hall of cells. Flynn went to the door, holding it open so that the med team would know where to go.

Three people entered the room; Chris recognized Doctor Martin, one of the other two doctors assigned to the _Seymour_ , along with two nurses, who carried a stretcher between them. He assumed that the CMO, Doctor Boyce, was busy with the first kid they had discovered.

Doctor Martin was hard-pressed to remain professional as he saw the situation he had been called down to deal with. In all his years of medical training, and his seven years of serving as a Doctor on board the _Seymour_ , he had never seen anything so horrible. The kid looked so close to death. He had to take another look as he stepped closer, just to make sure the boy was actually breathing. The air rattled in his chest a little, and Martin immediately got to work, placing a breather on his mouth, hoping to get some more oxygen into his patient. That rattling indicated fluid in his lungs, but he couldn't do much in their current setting. He motioned for the nurses to bring the stretcher closer, which they did quickly, setting it to hover right at ground level, so that they wouldn't have to jostle the boy trying to lift him up. The three of them had to work together to move him to the stretcher, doing their best to avoid bumping any injuries.

Throughout it all, the kid remained scarily still. If it weren't for the slight fogging of the breathing mask they placed on him, and the quiet rattle of his chest, they wouldn't know if he was even alive.

Doctor Martin looked over at the other body, but Chris shook his head. "She's been dead a few days, at least," he informed the other man regretfully.

Doctor Martin nodded grimly, and without wasting any more time, the group rushed the boy outside so that the transporter could get a lock on their signals.

Chris and Flynn followed the medical personnel, even though they weren't really needed. They had completed their search anyway. Neither one really wanted to leave the boy; they wanted to make sure he would be all right.

Martin looked up at the two officers, and attempted a smile. "We'll look after him." He didn't promise that the kid would be all right, since he really didn't know that himself. But he knew those two needed some reassurance.

Flynn nodded and stepped back, but Chris still stayed where he was, staring at the unconscious form of a boy he really felt like he knew. In that moment, the kid shifted once more, his eyes blinking open blearily. His breathing hitched, speeding up, causing Martin and the nurses to lean in, crowding around as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

Chris frowned, his thoughts racing along as he pieced together a hypothesis. He stepped forward, pushing one of the nurses back so that he could stand right next to the boy's head. His hand tentatively rested on top of the boy's, causing him to look up, startled.

Chris attempted a smile, and then voiced his theory. "JT?" The kid stilled, his breathing still fast and erratic, but he wasn't moving around so much any more. _Point one to Chris_. He felt some pleasure in the fact that he had guessed right. "I'm Chris, remember?" The other nurse and Doctor Martin took a half step back, watching the Tactical Officer now with something akin to confusion. "You're out of that room, and these people are going to take you somewhere to make you better. Can you let them do that?"

There was a question shining out of the boy – _JT's_ – eyes, but Chris thought he understood, and he nodded. "We found the other two. Kevin, right?" JT nodded slightly. "And the other one, we don't know his name."

He paused briefly, as he saw JT's mouth form a word, though it wasn't quite readable, through the breathing mask. It wasn't that important at the moment, so he kept talking. "They're both being taken care of, I promise. Can you let us take care of you, now?"

JT looked at him, a long, measuring stare that had Chris reeling. In that moment, he suddenly remembered another pair of brilliant blue eyes looking at him much the same way. A stare that transcended time; that reached across nearly fifteen years to put him in his place. _Oh, shit_.

He didn't have much time to think about it though, as JT reached up to move the mask over his mouth slightly. Martin started in to stop him, but a raised hand from Chris halted his progress. JT only moved the mask a few inches, his eyes pleading with Chris, as he rattled off a series of coordinates. "Help them," he whispered, before his hand dropped, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Martin and the nurses rushed forward again, as Chris was thrust back. His communicator was in his hand as he spoke to the technician in the transporter room. "Four to beam up, and let medical know we're coming in hot. Tell Doctor Clayton to meet us in Operating Room Two."

Chris watched in silence as the four disappeared, beaming up to the _Seymour._ Flynn stepped forward. "What was that he said to you?"

Chris frowned. "A set of coordinates, I think." He turned around, looking at his fellow officer. "I think there are more survivors. Those three may have been part of a group."

"What makes you think those three are separate from the other six we found in that prison?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "The others were all adults, and in different sections. Call it a hunch."

Flynn nodded, understanding, and bit his lip, pulling out his own communicator now, telling the technician to beam them up.

Once back on the _Seymour_ , Chris faced his friend and fellow command crew member. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Flynn led him to the Navigations department, as he explained. "He gave you the coordinates, so let's figure out where it is, and how to get there."

At an open console, he typed in a few commands before turning to Chris and gesturing for him to enter the coordinates.

It appeared to be a location outside of the city. There weren't any signs of civilization nearby, though it was closer to a concentration of homesteads on the western side of the city then it was to the city itself.

The coordinates pointed to a mountainous area of the planet. There were forests nearby, and it looked like it would be a bit of a trek to get there.

Flynn studied the topographical map on the screen with an intensity that rather amused Chris. Though he figured, as the man's specialty was Navigations, it only made sense. After a few minutes, he stood up. "We should let the Captain know of this development, and probably get a team together to check it out."

Chris nodded, biting his lip. From an outsider's perspective, this would seem to be something of a wild goose chase, but he trusted JT's information. More than he probably should, but he just kept seeing those eyes, staring at him. Pleading with him. Eyes he hadn't seen in almost eleven years. Eyes he had once been so familiar with, coming from the face of his best friend, his onetime brother, and then later, for a short amount of time, a rambunctious toddler. God, what was he doing here?

James Tiberius Kirk. George's son. The boy he should have known all along as a nephew. The boy he had not had any contact with since Winona's marriage to Frank Malone, where she had informed him that he was to have no more contact with her family. What had happened? Why was Jimmy here?

Mutely, he nodded, and listened as Flynn requested the Captain's presence in Navigations as soon as he was able.

Halloway agreed, sounding a little confused, and while they waited, Flynn got himself another shirt.

Roughly five minutes later, the Captain appeared. "What do you have for me, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander?"

Flynn looked at Chris, indicating that he take the lead.

Chris took a deep breath, before he began to explain what they had discovered, touching on the first two boys, before he moved on to JT. "We still don't know who he is, or why he was there, but we have reason to believe that they were part of a larger group that may still be out there." He turned slightly and indicated the computer screen that still showed the area JT had given them. "He gave me these coordinates. It looks to be a location in the mountainous region. Perhaps a cave, or a clearing."

Halloway nodded slightly, furrowing his brow. "Just how much do you trust this lead?"

Chris bit his lip. "He had no reason to lie, sir. I think we should check it out."

Halloway gave his Tactical Officer a searching look, before he nodded once more. "You and Flynn take three more from Security. Radio contact, every five minutes. If you find anything, let me know immediately."

Chris and Flynn nodded, and the three of them made their way back to the transporter room to head back down to the planet.

Chris took a moment to look around once they materialized in the field outside the city. Things had changed since they had first gone down to take stock of the situation. Several tents had gone up; there were three medical tents erected off to the side, a food tent, and a command tent that Halloway immediately disappeared into. A few moments later, three security officers made their way over to Chris and Flynn, and the group of five wasted no time in heading towards the mysterious location they had been given.

After about an hour of hiking through the wilderness, Chris was starting to wish they had some sort of hovercraft that they could use. He was sweaty, and tired, and rather ruefully reconsidering the idea he had that he was actually in pretty good shape. Then again, this trek was mostly uphill, and they had to be careful to dodge trees, fallen branches, rocks, and other natural obstacles.

It was another hour before Flynn held up his communicator, conversing quietly with the technician on the other end. He looked up. "We're almost there," he informed the group.

Chris knew he wasn't imagining the sighs of relief that came from the security officers, and felt a grin threatening to break through. "How much further?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet on the off chance that there was anyone in the vicinity. His phaser was already in his hands, charged and ready to fire, just in case.

Flynn furrowed his brow for a moment, and then looked up. "About twenty yards," he replied, his voice just as soft.

Chris nodded, and took the lead, motioning for one security officer to cover their backs, while the other two continued on side by side, and Flynn dropped back behind him.

They moved in near total silence for another twenty yards, and were surprised when their path widened out into what could be called a clearing. On the other side was what looked like the entrance to a cave. There were no visible signs of life, but after a few seconds of silence, Chris heard a quiet whistle come from the direction of the cave.

He lowered his phaser, and called out, "Hello?" Behind him, he could practically feel Flynn questioning his sanity in making any noise. "We're with Starfleet, I promise, we're not here to hurt you." Still, there was no response. Chris took a deep breath. "JT sent us," he tried.

It took another few moments, but he was rewarded when two teenagers appeared at the entrance to the cave. One was a girl, the other a boy; both appeared to be in their teens, the girl perhaps two or three years older.

He moved forward cautiously, slowly holstering his phaser and holding out his arms in a nonthreatening gesture. He stopped halfway through the small clearing and waited.

After another minute of silence, the girl spoke up. "Is JT all right?" She sounded worried, and the expression on the boy's face was anxious.

Chris gave them a small smile. "We're taking care of him," he promised. "Can we come closer?"

The two teenagers looked at each other, and then the girl turned to face the cave. Chris couldn't see what she was doing, but he saw her nod before turning back around. She stepped to one side of the entrance, while the boy moved to the other. Chris looked back at the officers behind him, and gestured for them to lower their weapons, before he moved the rest of the way across the clearing.

He stopped short at the entrance of the cave, staring. There were at least fifteen kids inside, all watching him with various degrees of mistrust or hope. He turned to the two teenagers who had greeted them. "My name's Chris."

The girl looked at his outstretched hand for a moment, before tentatively reaching out to grasp it. "April," she replied.

Chris nodded, and turned to the boy now. His grip was very fragile. "Cory," he almost whispered. He let go of the handshake quickly, and looked up at the officer. "What about the others?" he asked fearfully.

Chris looked around at the group. They had all shifted closer, and he catalogued their movements, as well as the diversity – most of them appeared to be human, but he thought he saw an Andorian, a Deltan, and a Capellan as well. Not one of them looked to be out of their teens.

He turned back to Cory. "We found Kevin and another boy as well."

Cory's face crumbled a little at that. "Was there a girl there?" his voice cracked slightly.

Chris bit his lip. His mind flashed back to the room he had found Jimmy in. The girl in the corner. He nodded his head somberly. "We found a girl, but…" he trailed off, and glanced back at Flynn. Looking back at the kids in front of them, he could tell that the older ones understood. "I'm sorry," he said compassionately. "She was already dead." He didn't believe in beating around the bush, and he really didn't know how else to put it.

Cory dropped to his knees, moaning. "Lisa," he whispered, tears leaking from his eyes.

Chris furrowed his brow. April took a step forward, her gaze resting on Cory, her eyes pained. As she moved over to comfort the younger boy, she looked over at Chris. "His sister," she murmured, bending down and encircling the grieving teenager in a hug.

Chris felt his heart break just a little bit more. These kids had clearly been through the wringer. He really did not want to tell this boy what exactly his sister had been through. He hoped Cory didn't ask.

Another boy moved forward; he looked to be one of the oldest, in addition to the two in front of him, and another boy who was lying further back, though he was paying close attention despite not being as near to the action.

"Tom and Kevin are all right?" he asked, taking over for April, as she was too busy comforting Cory.

Chris sighed and felt his shoulders slump slightly. "Kevin had a few bruises and we think a broken arm, but nothing too serious. Tom, that's the older boy?" The teenager nodded, and Chris continued, knowing that the entire group was listening. "He's a little worse off; he had an injury that had become infected, but I promise, we're taking care of him," he hurried to assure them as he saw some of the younger kids start to cry.

The boy who was in front of him now bit his lip, looking down. "JT didn't want Tom to go with him. They had a run in with some guards a few days earlier, and Tom had a broken rib. JT tried to make him stay here, but Tom insisted." He smiled a little. "Tom's the First Officer. JT's the Captain." Chris smiled as well, and the boy continued eagerly. "Cory's the Operations Manager, and April's CMO." His smile faltered. "Anya was Communications. She… died, a couple weeks ago."

Chris' heart went out to the boy. To all of these kids. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

The boy shrugged. "JT said it was pneumonia. She and Percy got sick almost at the same time, but JT said Percy was just really weak." His voice lowered slightly. "He takes care of the younger kids, and JT said he was giving too much of his food away."

Chris couldn't help but notice how much this kid started sentences with 'JT said'. His conversation was interrupted by Flynn, who told him that they were going to go back outside and secure the perimeter. Flynn also said he'd update the Captain. Chris nodded, and turned back to the teenager in front of him. "So what's your role?" he asked curiously.

The boy bit his lip. "My dad was a doctor in the city," his voice broke slightly, telling Chris clearly that the kid's father hadn't made it. "I help April out. She wants to be a doctor. I don't, really, but my dad taught me a few things, so I thought I could at least be useful."

Chris nodded, understanding. He started to speak, but the boy just kept going. "I'm Kieran, by the way." He then began to introduce the other kids. Chris tried to keep all the names straight, but he knew he would need to be reminded again. He was surprised by the range in ages. April and Percy looked to be the oldest, though Kieran was close by, but there were two girls who couldn't be more than four or five.

He looked around at the group, and then back at Kieran. "We've got some tents set up outside the city. Do you think you'll all be able to make it down there?"

Kieran looked around. "Some of the younger ones might need to be carried after a while, and I don't think Percy can really walk," he admitted, "but the rest of us should be fine."

Chris nodded, turning towards the clearing outside and gesturing for one of the security officers. "Ensign Hill can carry Percy, all right? And we'll handle the rest."

Kieran and Ensign Hill nodded, the Starfleet Officer moving back into the cave to fetch the weak teenager. They spoke quietly for a few moments, before the Ensign picked Percy up carefully.

Chris looked back at Kieran. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Kieran turned to face April. She was still kneeling on the ground with Cory, but her attention was focused on him, as she nodded, and then began the process of getting Cory up. He was still crying, but there was a steely determination in his gaze that reminded Chris of JT… Jimmy. Clearly, Cory felt the need to be a leader right now, even though he was still reeling from his loss.

As they got the rest of the kids ready, Chris found himself standing by Cory at the entrance. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking down at the teenager.

Cory looked up. His eyes were bleak, but there was a quiet acceptance there. "She and Kevin ran off, maybe a week ago. JT figured out that there was a jamming signal preventing anyone from getting any messages out, so he and Tom went to go take it down. They never returned, and we were all worried." He sniffed. "JT told us to send out a distress signal every five minutes for as long as we could, but when he didn't come back…" He trailed off for a moment, thinking about those fear-filled days. "It was about four days after they disappeared that Lisa and Kevin ran away. I wanted to go search for them, and we did, a little, but April and Percy told us we couldn't get too close to the city. It was too dangerous."

Chris put a hand on the thin boy's shoulder. "It's not your fault," he assured.

Cory bit his lip. "I was supposed to protect her. JT protected us. He did his job. He got the jamming signal down. But I failed."

Chris shook his head. "You did everything you could, Cory. Blame Kodos. Blame his guards. But don't put this on yourself. This whole situation should never have happened, and you should never have been put in this position."

He was cut off as the other kids appeared ready to leave now; April and Kieran both carried two of the younger girls, and the rest were crowded around. Without another word, Chris smiled and led them out of the cave, meeting up with Flynn and the other two security guards as they made their way back to the temporary camp that had been set up outside the city.

The hike back took several hours, and Chris knew he wasn't the only one thankful for the sight of the temporary tents gleaming in the sun. He wasted no time in leading the kids to one of the medical tents, setting down the girl he had taken over carrying for April about halfway down the trail in the forest on an empty bed. Ensign Killian, who had relieved Ensign Hill of his passenger, followed him, and set Percy down on the next bed over.

"Kevin!"

They all looked up at Kieran's shout, and then over to the occupied bed in the corner. Chris had to smile at seeing the way the group of kids flocked to his bedside.

They all gave Kevin a hug, thankfully being careful not to hold him too tightly. Kevin was still groggy, the results of his tenure in Kodos' prison and the pain killer the doctor had given him, but his eyes were fearful and observant as he searched the crowd around him.

He found Chris, his taller frame making him easier to spot around the kids, and he seemed to recognize him. "JT?" he whispered, eyes wide and apprehensive.

Chris smiled as he came to a stop by the small child. "We're taking care of him," he replied, his voice quiet, using the same wording he had offered to the other kids. He wouldn't promise that their leader was all right, or that he would be all right, because the truth was, he didn't know. Jimmy hadn't looked so great the last time he had seen him. He hoped to any deity out there that the teenager would get through this, if only so that he could try and at least partially make up for not being there for George's son. And because he could tell that these kids needed to see their leader again.

Kevin seemed to relax slightly, trusting the man who had rescued them, and his body slumped down a little.

A few doctors descended on the large group, and in minutes, had the kids under their firm ministrations, diagnosing injuries and prescribing treatments.

Chris took a moment to look around the tent; in the time he and Flynn had been gone, more tents had been set up, as they found more survivors in the city and surrounding lands. A rough count from what he had seen coming in put civilians at around five hundred, maybe a little more or less, depending on how many were in other medical tents being treated.

Turning back to the kids now being given protein bars, he felt his smile widen. It was moments like these that he cherished. That reminded him why he had joined Starfleet in the first place. It wasn't always about exploring new civilizations. Sometimes, it was about the little things: a child's smile, knowing that he had helped to save a life. Knowing that he mattered.

He was about to leave, when he felt himself be tugged backwards. It was Cory, he noted, as he turned around. He wondered why the kid wasn't in bed, but didn't comment, simply raised an eyebrow.

Cory flushed a little. "Thank you," he said quietly. After a moment, seeing that the officer wasn't going to say anything, he elaborated. "For saving us. And thanks for saving JT."

Chris frowned minutely. "He means more to you then it would appear," he commented, his voice quiet, for Cory's ears only.

Cory bit his lip. His reply was just as soft as he looked up at the officer. "He's my cousin."

Chris' eyebrow shot upwards again. So it would appear that there were some people who knew JT's real name. He wondered how many were aware of just who it was they had on this planet.

Cory studied the older man carefully. The look in the officer's eyes wasn't curious, it was more… resigned. Like he knew exactly who JT was. He bit his lip and shrugged with one shoulder. "He used our last name. I don't think he wanted people to know about… you know." Chris nodded, and Cory's expression was suddenly pleading, his eyes wide as he looked up at the Lieutenant Commander. "Please don't tell anyone. JT doesn't want people to know. He spent so much time with Kodos before…" He faltered for a brief moment, before continuing. "Only Tom and April know his real name. Well, they know him as Jimmy Spaulding." His voice hitched as he thought about the other two who had known the truth. Anya… Lisa… A tear leaked from his eye and made its way down his cheek. "I know he knows more than he ever told us, but I also know he had good reasons for not sharing. JT's… he's a genius. He always had a plan, and I know that he has a lot more to worry about than the rest of us."

Chris nodded, smiling reassuringly. "I have no intention of telling anyone anything, unless JT tells me I can. I promise."

Cory relaxed, and let himself be dragged off by a doctor for some much needed nourishment.

Chris watched him leave for only a moment longer, before he turned around and exited the tent.

He stopped outside for a few minutes, looking around to see if there was somewhere he could help. Seeing nothing immediately visible, he headed over to the command tent.

Inside, he took stock of the situation. Flynn was in a huddle with Halloway and a few other officers, while more were scattered about the space. His eyes lighting on one individual in particular, he smiled, and moved in that direction.

"Hey," he murmured quietly, startling the young Lieutenant.

Lieutenant One, as most called her, looked up quickly, before she relaxed and smiled at her boyfriend. "I hear you've been busy," she replied, setting aside the PADD she had been concentrating on.

Chris nodded a little, looking back over his shoulder through the tent opening, over to where he had left the kids. "I really hope they're all OK," he said softly, turning back to his girlfriend. Most called her Number One, or Lieutenant One, if they were being formal. There weren't many who could pronounce the half Argelian's full name; those she considered to be friends called her by the nickname of Shay.

Shay smiled at her boyfriend's compassion. "We'll make sure of it," she assured him.

Chris smiled, before his expression changed to a frown. "Do you know what happened to the others we found in that prison?" he asked curiously. Other than Kevin, he hadn't seen any of the others.

Shay shook her head. "I don't, but I don't think I'm high enough to be privy to that information. The Captain is over there, though, if you want to ask him."

Chris nodded again. "Thanks," he replied. "I'll see you later, all right?"

Shay smiled. "Dinner?"

Chris reached out subtly and grasped her hand for a moment, squeezing reassuringly. "Sure. I'll find you later."

With that, he left her to go find out if Halloway had anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to the potentially original character - the character Shay in this story is Number One, from the original series.


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Martin and the two nurses beamed up with the kid, JT, as Pike had called him, and wasted no time in rushing him down to Medical, where Doctor Clayton was waiting with two more nurses. All were seasoned professionals, and showed no outward sign of reacting at the state the kid was in.

In a short time, they had him hooked up to the operating table, his stats displayed clearly above them. None of the numbers were reassuring to the doctors. His pulse was too low, his blood pressure was about to bottom out, he was clearly dehydrated.

Without wasting any more time, the doctors got to work, calling out instructions for the nurses as they went, requesting fluids, transfusions, and the like.

"Get me four cc's of… damn it!" Martin cursed as the monitor keeping an eye on the kid's heart rate wavered and then flat lined. The steady, unwavering tone filled the room, and everyone exploded into action, the nurses rushing to procure epinephrine, and ready the defibrillator. Martin and Clayton worked together with an ease that only came with a great deal of practice, trying to do everything they could to save this boy. Even beyond the fact that he was such a young victim, the manner in which they had found him suggested that this JT may be more important than they thought.

And over all their thoughts and their actions, droned that oppressing steady tone.

**XXX**

The rest of the day, Chris was distracted. He kept thinking about Jimmy, George's son, the boy he should have known as a nephew. His eyes, so haunted, so pleading. Accusing. He couldn't concentrate on anything else, knowing that Jimmy had been so hurt. He needed to know that Jimmy would be all right.

Halloway had Chris and Flynn join him as he went through the information they had been sent before their arrival to the planet. Mainly, they were studying the documents to try and get some sort of idea of who Kodos was, and where he might go. A ship had left orbit shortly before their arrival, and Navigations was trying to track it down, but they weren't having much luck.

Security officers were still searching the city and outlying lands, looking for survivors, but Chris could see that fewer people were being found as the day moved from late morning to early evening.

From what Halloway had found before Chris and Flynn joined him, a fungus had destroyed the plants and fields. The food stores had become contaminated, but what really made Halloway furious was the way Kodos had tried to solve the problem. He had used the racist, offensive, archaic profiling system of eugenics to decide which half of the colony could live, and which half to kill. From what they had found, many of the colonists that had been spared, had succumbed to starvation anyway. Other than the civilians they found living in the city itself, they had discovered several small groups living in the forests and mountains, and some of the rundown homesteads away from the city, but by far the largest was the group of children Chris and Flynn had discovered.

The total number of survivors climbed to somewhere in the vicinity of fifteen hundred by the end of the day, and based on the projected reports, he estimated that number to climb to somewhere between two and three thousand, give or take a few hundred, within the next few days. Already they had requested at least three more relief ships to help get the survivors off the planet. The three starships currently docked just outside the orbit of the planet would not be nearly enough to deal with almost three thousand civilians.

The rest of the day dwindled, as officers came and went from the command tent. Halloway disappeared a few times, leaving Chris and Flynn to continue their research. Security officers stopped by, as did a few nurses. The officers from all three ships currently on location mingled together as they worked to assist the survivors of this horrible tragedy.

Genocide. That's what it was, Chris thought ruefully. It wasn't a tragedy. It was a goddamn massacre.

A weight settled on his right, and Chris looked up, startled.

Halloway smiled softly. "Get back to the ship, Chris."

Chris furrowed his brow. "Is everything all right, sir?"

Halloway nodded. "You're exhausted. It's been a long day. You're off duty starting now. Go back to the ship, get some dinner, and then get some sleep."

Chris thought about protesting, but decided it really wasn't worth it. Now that he looked around, he realized that the tent was almost empty around him. Even Flynn had left, somewhere around half an hour earlier. The constant hum of voices that he had been hearing all day was muted now, indicating that the colonists, nurses, and doctors were settling down for the evening as well.

He looked back at Halloway. "Yes, sir," he agreed, setting down the PADD.

Halloway began to clear up the desk they had been working at. "There'll be a staff meeting tomorrow morning, 0900, right here. I'll see you then."

Chris nodded. "Yes, sir," he said again.

Halloway stopped him right before he walked out of the tent. "You did a good job today, Chris."

Chris felt his mouth twitch slightly in an attempt to smile, but he was just so exhausted that he couldn't manage it. "Thank you, sir," he replied, some of his fatigue seeping through to his voice.

With that, he headed back up to the ship. A glance at his watch told him that he had completely missed dinner, and he knew that Shay would most likely kill him later, but the truth was, he really hadn't noticed how much time had passed while he had studied those files. He knew that she would understand pretty quickly; after all, she had seen the survivors as well. Even if she hadn't seen the state of those nine prisoners they had found, the rest of it was more than enough to want to personally find and kill whoever was responsible.

When he beamed into the transporter room, Chris paused for a moment. He stepped off the platform, and headed for the door with a tired nod to the tech who was on duty that evening.

Once out in the hallway, he considered his options. He could go to the mess and get something to eat, but the thought of food right now just made him ill. He could go to his quarters and get some rest, but he knew he wouldn't actually be able to sleep. He could go to Shay's quarters and beg forgiveness, but she was surely asleep by now.

No, there was really only one place he really wanted to be right now. His feet carried him to Medbay without him being consciously aware of his actions. Before he knew it, he was standing in the doorway of the sterile space. There were several people bustling about, but the rushing madness of earlier in the day was gone.

No one had noticed the Lieutenant Commander, so Chris decided not to alert anyone to his presence. Instead, he just headed back to the CMO's office. The door was open slightly, so Chris walked in after knocking once.

All three doctors assigned to the _Seymour_ were present, with Boyce and Martin halfway into a bottle of what looked to be a top of the line Scotch. Chris figured that Doctor Clayton was on duty for the night, which would explain why he wasn't drinking as well.

No matter where he served, Chris always made it a point to get to know the doctors on the ship. It was just good sense, after all, in case he needed any medical attention. These three men were good friends of his; he had gone to the Academy with Clayton, and Admiral Archer had introduced him to Boyce back when he had just graduated. Doctor Martin had treated him a few times when he had gotten into some situations while at the Academy, and they had struck up a friendship. The doctor had been completing his residency at Starfleet Medical at the time, volunteering at the clinic on campus during his off hours.

All three looked up at the intrusion, and without saying anything, Martin immediately picked up a third glass, filling it more than was strictly necessary for a single serving of Scotch, but Chris had seen the state of JT, same as him. He figured the Tactical Officer would need it.

Chris nodded thankfully, picking up the glass and downing the drink in one gulp, before he sat down next to Martin on the couch. He fiddled with the glass in his hands, remaining silent for a few more minutes.

"How is he?" he asked eventually.

Martin and Clayton shared a significant look, before Martin replied. "Alive."

A simple one-word answer that really didn't reassure Chris at all. He raised an eyebrow, and Martin sighed.

"It was touch and go for a while, and honestly, I'm not sure what'll happen in the next few days. A lot will depend on the kid's will to live. He's in a bad way, Chris. Multiple broken bones, second and third degree burns, lacerations covering roughly sixty percent of his body. He was whipped, beaten, drugged, _tortured_. Someone carved him up with a knife. He flat lined, three times, in surgery."

Chris felt his heart drop at hearing the doctor's report.

Boyce leaned forward slightly, seeing the emotions written clearly across his friend's face. "Chris, the key word there is alive. He's holding on."

Chris nodded, looking up at the CMO. "What about Tom?" Boyce looked confused, and Chris belatedly remembered that they hadn't known the kid's name when they had gotten him out of that prison. Apparently, no one had passed that piece of information on after they had learned it. He almost smiled. "The kid we beamed up first, with the head injury. His name's Tom. Apparently, he was JT's First Officer."

"XO?" Clayton asked curiously.

Chris actually did smile now, remembering the group of kids who were still so youthful, even after over five months of pain, hunger, and fear. "This group of kids we found. They had a whole command team and everything. JT was the captain, Tom the First Officer. There was an Operations Manager, Communications Officer, a CMO… it was rather well organized."

The three doctors chuckled as well. Boyce glanced over at his now closed door, thinking about the kid he had operated on, feeling the amusement leave him. He looked back at Chris. "He took a phaser blast to the head. Honestly, it's just sheer dumb luck that he was still alive when you found him. A couple centimeters to his right, and he would have been killed instantly. As it is, there's nothing I could do for the eye. I cleaned the wound and started him on some serious antibiotics for the infection, but he'll have a nasty scar. But I'm a little more optimistic about his condition then JT's."

Chris nodded. Focus on the positives. Both kids were alive. "Can I see JT?" he asked hesitantly.

Boyce considered. Technically, he probably shouldn't allow it. But he could see that Chris wouldn't be able to rest until he saw with his own eyes that the kid was still breathing. He let out a deep sigh, setting his glass down on the desk as he stood up. "Come on," he replied as an answer, leading the Lieutenant Commander out of the office.

Chris followed quickly, keeping half a step behind the CMO as he was led to the back of Medbay. There were private rooms set up there, for the more serious cases, or special circumstances. Boyce hesitated briefly when they arrived at one closed door. He looked over at his friend. "Chris, it's not pretty, I won't lie to you. Just focus on that steady beeping. That's his heart rate, and that beeping means he's hanging in there."

Chris nodded, steeling himself for what lay beyond that closed door.

Boyce pushed it open, and then stepped aside, letting the younger man gain entry.

Chris stopped just inside the threshold. Behind him, Boyce shut the door, leaving Chris and JT all alone.

Boyce was right, Chris thought ruefully. It wasn't pretty. He saw three separate tubes leading from various bags into JT's arm. There was a tube sticking down his throat. Chris figured that his condition must be serious enough to warrant some more old-fashioned medical attention. Normally, doctors shied away from constant medical drips, preferring to use hyposprays. And inserting tubes to help patients breathe hadn't been used regularly in about a hundred years, though he knew that it still was a viable medical practice, in extreme circumstances.

JT's chest was bare. In the harsh overhead light, Chris could easily see bruises peaking out from underneath the sterile white bandages that covered most of his torso. The blanket came up to his waist, hiding his legs, but his arms were resting on top of the linens, showing more lacerations. These already looked like they had undergone the dermal regenerator, and appeared several weeks old. His left wrist was in a cast, making Chris wonder why they hadn't started healing the broken bones with modern day medicine.

There was a chair conveniently located by one wall. Chris dragged it over to the bed and almost collapsed into it with a sigh. "Hey, JT," he said quietly, not really sure why he was speaking, or what he should even say. He had read a few medical articles that debated the idea of whether or not people who were unconscious could hear those who spoke to them. He didn't know if JT could hear him, but he figured it couldn't hurt. A glance behind him showed that the door was still closed.

Still, wary of any potential eavesdroppers, Chris leaned forward, his voice dropping in volume even more. "Jimmy. I don't know if you can hear me, though maybe that's what's making this easier right now." Chris let out a half snort, weak chuckle. "It's Chris, in case you don't remember. But I'm sure you probably do. I could tell how special you were, when you were younger. You used to call me Uncle Chris." Chris sighed, feeling the threat of tears sting his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I should never have let your mom force me away. I wanted to be there for you and Sam, and I failed."

He stopped talking then, and settled back in the chair. One hand found its way to JT's, resting gently on top, mindful of his injuries. The steady beeping in the background was soothing to Chris, and without really thinking about it, he let the sound lull him to an exhausted sleep.

**XXX**

It was Martin who found him the next morning, shaking him awake with a small smile on his face.

Chris blinked groggily, moaning at the crick in his neck, a pain that could only come from sleeping in a chair all night. "What time is it?" he mumbled, rolling his neck to try and alleviate the stiffness.

Martin chuckled. "0800," he replied. "I thought I should wake you up before the staff meeting, so you could get some breakfast. I know you didn't eat dinner last night."

Chris raised an eyebrow, standing up and hiding the wince as he felt every bone in his body pop. "How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

Martin's expression grew serious. "I don't think anyone who went down there yesterday ate anything. I know I couldn't, not after seeing what those colonists went through."

Chris nodded, understanding. Truth be told, he really wasn't that hungry now, but he knew that he needed the nourishment. He looked over at JT. The teenager looked a little better this morning; there was some more color in his face, and even with a tube, he seemed to be breathing a little easier.

Martin jerked his head towards the door. "Come on," he said, leading the Lieutenant Commander back out into the main room of Medbay. "We've got some food in Boyce's office, you can join us."

Chris smiled his thanks, and he and Martin joined Boyce for breakfast. Clayton was nowhere to be found, so Chris assumed he was off duty now, and probably catching up on some much needed rest.

"Why haven't you done anything about JT's broken bones?" Chris asked curiously as he picked up a bowl of fruit and served himself, before grabbing a piece of toast. He figured something light might settle his stomach more than the pancakes and bacon he saw sitting untouched on the tray. He smirked internally. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking that way.

Martin sighed. "Chris, I've treated you enough to know that you know what osteoregenerators do. It's not a magical cure, they basically force the body to heal the bone in a condensed amount of time. Until the kid's more stable, we can't risk putting his body through that amount of stress. For right now, we've set the bones and casted the arm to start them on the healing process. Once he wakes up and gains some strength, we'll proceed to heal the bones, but for right now, it's the best we can do."

Chris nodded, feeling bad for putting his friend on the defensive unintentionally. "I get it, and I'm sorry for sounding so demanding."

Martin smiled a little. "It's all right, I know you're worried."

They finished breakfast in silence, before Chris left with Boyce to beam back down to the planet for the staff meeting. Martin would have to remain behind, as Clayton was off duty, and Boyce, as the CMO, needed to be at the meeting.

Materializing in the middle of their makeshift tent-village, Chris looked around him with interest. There was a mess tent set up off to one side, with many colonists packed inside or sitting around it, eating breakfast. The medical tents were closed off, but Chris knew that they were pretty full as well. He glanced over to the tent he had left JT's group at yesterday. He didn't see any of the kids, so he assumed they were either in the mess, or still in bed.

He and Boyce were early, as they entered the command tent. It had changed a bit since Chris had left last night. All of the temporary desks had been pushed to one side, and in the middle of the tent there was a large table set up. Halloway was already seated, staring at a PADD with a look of concentration on his face.

Chris separated from Boyce with a nod and a half smile, and slipped into a seat besides Shay, who was seated next to Flynn, as representatives of the Navigations department on the _Seymour_.

Shay ignored him as he sat down, and Chris winced. Yeah, he deserved that. "Hey," he whispered, shifting in his seat so that he was facing her more head on. She didn't reply. Chris sighed. "I'm sorry about last night," he tried. Still nothing. "I lost track of time, and it was really late when the Captain found me still going over files down here."

Shay let out an inaudible breath of air. It was so hard to stay mad at him when he used that tone of voice. "You weren't in your room last night," she shot back, her voice just as quiet.

Chris sighed, folding his hands in his lap. "I went to Medbay to check on the kid we found, and I fell asleep by his bed. I really am sorry, Shay."

It was Shay's turn to sigh. Damn her mild empathetic abilities. One of the rare gifts of Argelians were psychic capabilities; as a half Argelian, she had inherited a mild form of the talent, in the ability to read cursory emotions. Chris was feeling guilty, and worried, and afraid.

She reached over and grasped his entwined hands in hers, squeezing gently, glad that their hands were out of view under the table. She smiled at him. "It's all right, Chris. I'm all right. I know yesterday must have been hard for you."

Chris nodded, feeling a knot in his chest come undone as he relaxed slightly. Any reply he would have made was cut off by the arrival of several more groups of people.

Now that he looked around, he realized that the tent had filled up quite a bit in the last few minutes. He recognized Commander Grisk, the head of Communications and First Officer for the _Seymour_ , and Lieutenant Commander Cragen, the Chief of Security. There were several nurses and doctors that had taken charge of the health of the colonists. The new arrivals appeared to be representatives from the _Yorktown_ and the _Endeavor_. He recognized Captain Mercer from the _Yorktown_ , and nodded a greeting, which was returned in kind. He also saw Lieutenant Vilsom and Ensign Perry from the _Yorktown_ , and jerked two fingers up in a facsimile of a wave.

Soon enough, everyone was seated, and Captain Halloway called the meeting to order. "All right, let's do this in an orderly fashion, shall we?" There were a few nods from those seated around the table. Mercer and the _Endeavor_ Captain, Donaldson, focused on the PADDs in front of them, looking over the information Halloway had shared with them yesterday.

Halloway cleared his throat. "First things first. Doctor Karakas, what's the status of the colonists?"

Doctor Karakas shifted in her seat. "Most of them are suffering from malnutrition. There are a few more grievous injuries, but overall, nothing too serious. The more complicated issues are arising between those survivors who were found in hiding, and those who were still living in their homes. There seems to be some resentment. We're still trying to identify all the colonists."

Halloway nodded, touching the screen of his PADD a few times. "Teams from Communications are on it, but I've just sent you two lists, Doctor, you should be able to use them for identification." He paused for a moment, before sighing and deciding to go for broke. "Several of you are already aware of this, but before our arrival yesterday, we were sent a packet of information that had detailed plans that appear to have been formulated by former Governor Kodos himself. Everyone here is now under Starfleet Order Twenty-Three, Section Two. Discussing anything spoken about inside these walls with anyone will see you dishonorably discharged and brought up on criminal charges, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded seriously, understanding the seriousness of the situation. Order Twenty-Three was effectively a gag order with serious repercussions if broken. Enacting it truly impressed upon them the gravity of the moment.

"Among that file were two lists. Using eugenics, Kodos split the colony in half, and executed roughly four thousand colonists that he deemed unworthy to live. From the numbers we're getting, many of those who were spared in the massacre died of starvation anyway." His voice sounded tight and angry. "Some of the other files indicate very detailed plans. From what I've read, I believe that Kodos knew what was happening before it actually happened."

"But why?" Lieutenant Commander Cragen asked, trying to keep the disgust off his face. "If he knew there was a problem, why not do something to combat it?"

Halloway sighed again. "I have no idea. Commander Grisk, how are we coming with the trace of the data? Do we know who sent it?"

Grisk shrugged a little helplessly. "Honestly, sir, I'm not sure how much further we'll get. We traced it back to a computer at the Governor's Palace. Whoever sent it to us covered their tracks well. All of the security cameras have been wiped, so we can't use that angle. I don't think we can get any more specific than what we've already got."

Halloway nodded. "Keep trying, and let me know if you find anything. Navigations, how are we coming along with the trace of that ship that left orbit before we arrived?"

Flynn grit his teeth, looking frustrated. "We can't find it, sir. It headed off towards the Delta Quadrant, but beyond that, we can't trace it."

Halloway nodded again, frustrated. "Someone, please give me some good news."

Captain Mercer chuckled humorlessly. "I spoke with Admiral Archer last night, we should have three more relief ships here by tomorrow morning."

That was sort of good news, and Halloway desperately needed something positive. "I'll take it," he replied drearily. There were a few more chuckles at that, indicating just how raw most of them felt. It really wasn't that funny, but seeing the tragedy around them was rubbing them the wrong way.

"Doctor Boyce, report?"

Boyce looked at his Captain. "They're all stable for now, and I expect a full recovery for most of them."

Halloway glanced around the table and saw some confused looks. "This falls under Order Twenty-Three as well." His voice was even graver than it had been before. "Upon searching the Governor's Palace, Lieutenant Commander Pike, Lieutenant Flynn, Lieutenant Vilsom, and Ensign Perry discovered nine prisoners being held in the lowest level. We've spoken with many colonists, but no one can give us a good picture of what Kodos even looks like. Communications tried to look through security footage, but as Grisk said, all tapes have been wiped, so we have no way to identify Kodos or his guards. These prisoners appear to be the only ones who can positively identify the former Governor."

"Do we know why they were incarcerated in the first place?" Captain Mercer asked curiously.

Halloway sighed yet again. He had been doing that a lot lately. "No," he admitted. "Doctor Boyce, have any of them told you anything?"

Boyce shrugged. "A couple of them told me they were imprisoned for stealing from the official stores of food, or causing trouble with the guards. I think it's similar for all the adults. The kids, I'm not sure, but something tells me there's a different story there."

Halloway nodded. "How are the kids?"

Boyce shrugged again, this time a little helplessly. "JT and Tom are both holding on, but they're pretty seriously injured, so only time will tell. I will keep you updated, sir."

Halloway spared a small smile for his CMO, before he turned back to Doctor Karakas. "How are the kids on the planet?"

The doctor shifted in her seat. "They're all asking for Tom and JT," she admitted. "I wasn't sure what to tell them, so any information you can give me would be really helpful."

Boyce nodded. "We'll talk after this meeting," he assured her.

She looked a little better at that. "The little boy, Kevin, hasn't said much. He's definitely one of the worst injured of that group. Mostly we're just dealing with malnutrition. One of the older ones is too weak to walk, but he should make a full recovery. They're all sticking together, not interacting with any of the other colonists."

Halloway sighed, yet again. "Lieutenant Commander Pike, what do you think?"

Chris looked at his captain, confused. "Sir?" he queried for clarification.

Halloway raised an eyebrow at his chief Tactical Officer. "You were part of the team that found those kids. What do you think about their lack of interaction with others?"

Chris bit his lip, considering. Underneath the table, Shay squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't force it," he advised. "They've been through a lot over the last few months, and being with each other is comforting. I think they'll all feel a lot better once they know JT and Tom are all right. Those kids formed a really close knit group, and those two were their leaders, so I think it's pretty natural for them to be worried."

Doctor Karakas nodded her understanding. "They're all pretty resilient," she observed. "But they're clearly worried about their friends. I think if I tell them JT and Tom are OK, they'll calm down."

Halloway leaned forward. "The little boy, Kevin, is he still with them?" Karakas nodded again. "He's a witness, maybe we should consider moving him to the _Seymour_ , with the other eight."

Karakas shook her head. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea, sir," she admitted. "Right now, he's getting comfort from the rest of their group. If we move him, it might just be detrimental to his health."

"But he could also be in danger," Halloway argued. "He's seen Kodos' face, and we haven't cleared the whole colony yet. Until we know where all the guards, and Kodos himself, are, we have to prepare for the worst."

"Why don't we ask the kids?" Chris asked. He almost laughed at the way everyone turned to look at him, as if they hadn't even considered the idea of asking the witness what he thought. Chris elaborated, "I think we can all agree that Kevin is not just a young child any more. He's been through a lot, I think the least we could do would be to ask him what he thinks. And the rest of those kids would probably protect him with all they've got, they deserve to be informed of the dangers."

Halloway appeared to think about it for a few moments, before he nodded. From there, the meeting moved on to various other topics, such as continuing relief efforts, organizing the evacuation of the planet, and contacting family members for any orphaned minors; once more, conversation lingered around the group of kids, as they didn't know last names for most of them. Chris debated with himself about telling them he knew who JT was, but couldn't make himself do it. Not until he talked to the teenager when the kid was actually awake and able to contribute to the conversation. He felt so guilty for just letting Winona push him away, he knew he would do anything to make it up to the boy. And if Jimmy asked him not to say anything, he wouldn't. He wouldn't tell anyone that the son of their beloved Federation hero, the son of his best friend, had witnessed the genocide and madness of former Governor Kodos. He had heard some officers calling him the Executioner the day before. It definitely fit.

Each department was given different tasks, and the meeting broke up shortly after.

Chris went with Halloway and Doctor Karakas to speak with Kevin and the other kids. They were worried for their young friend, but adamant that they would take care of him.

Halloway didn't seem too pleased, but he accepted their decision, and left to return to the command tent.

Doctor Karakas moved off to help a nurse who was having a problem with another colonist, leaving Chris alone with the kids.

"Do you know anything about JT and Tom?" April asked quietly, fear evident in her eyes.

Chris smiled tightly at the girl, knowing that his expression probably wasn't putting them at ease. "They're both hanging in there," he replied. "I can't tell you much more than that, but they're doing all right."

There was a collective sigh of relief from most of the kids, but April, Kieran, and Cory didn't look completely convinced.

Chris made a halfhearted excuse, before he turned around and left the tent.

"Wait!"

The Tactical Officer turned around, surprised. April, Kieran, and Cory had followed him outside; they stopped in front of him, looking even more nervous than he felt.

April bit her lip. "What weren't you telling us back there?" she asked bluntly.

Chris raised an eyebrow. April shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Look, Mister Starfleet man, I understand you wanting to spare the younger kids, but we're old enough, and we need to know the truth."

Chris sighed and nodded. His posture slumped slightly. "They're both… pretty bad," he admitted. Cory sucked in a breath, but none of them said anything. Their fearful expressions spoke louder than any words could. "I think the biggest concern with Tom is the infection. He took a phaser blast to the head, and the doctor says he will lose the eye permanently, but he really is holding on. They've got him sedated for now, I don't know when they're planning on trying to wake him up."

"And JT?" Cory asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Chris sighed again, wanting to comfort this boy who had already lost his sister, and might lose his cousin as well. "I think the doctors are more worried about him," he replied honestly. "He's pretty badly injured, but I think he'll be fine."

"Really?" Kieran asked, hope coloring his voice.

Chris smiled again, this time a little more naturally. "I saw him this morning, and I really think he's improving. I'm not a doctor, so I really can't give you any technical jargon, but try not to worry too much. You've got others depending on you, and they need you."

They all nodded, understanding, and returned to the medical tent and the rest of the kids, while Chris went back to work. He was still tasked with going through the documents they had been sent for any information, while Flynn had been reassigned to the Navigations team, having been brought up to speed by the officers in his department who had already been working on the problem of tracking what they assumed to be Kodos' ship.

Chris was alone for most of the day, reading through the reports. He suspected it probably wouldn't have taken as long if he hadn't had to take multiple breaks, just to get away from the mind of what was clearly a sick individual.

It was long passed lunch when Chris stumbled upon a short document, labeled 'special handling'. It was attached to the same section of the file as the two lists of colonists that Kodos had made, but easily overlooked in the face of the length of the other two, and did nothing to lesson the tension curling in his stomach. The writing was rather disjointed, reading more like random notes rather then a put together essay. Swallowing harshly, he read.

_Needs a more delicate approach… trained well under me, but he still thinks too much about the lesser civilians… found a fungus… starting to get suspicious… will be a problem… causing trouble for patrols… with the right effort, he can be broken… will be a commendable asset… he will answer to me and me alone… cares too much about others… weakness… will be his downfall… I will break him…_

There was a line break, and then more writing.

_Too much effort… not worth the time… he will suffer for his terrorism… he will pay…_

Chris had to stop reading. He set the PADD down harshly, drawing a few pairs of eyes to him, but he ignored them. Suddenly, the tent felt much too small.

With a shaky breath, he stood up, taking the PADD with him as he left the tent, needing some air.

He had some answers, and even more questions. Was Kodos talking about Jimmy? What did he mean, that Jimmy found a fungus? And what suspicions? God, Chris needed Jimmy to wake up. He wasn't doing too well, and he needed to reconnect with the kid he had once thought of as family. One of his only remaining links to George.


	8. Chapter 8

It took almost three days for the relief ships to get their act together. The _Farragut, Trepid,_ and _Hathaway_ arrived in time for them to participate in a meeting aboard the _Seymour_ , between the command staff, with the inclusion of the Captains and First Officers from the other ships, and the Admirals back at Starfleet Headquarters, on Earth.

After almost four hours in which Chris had to forcefully keep himself from falling asleep as several officers droned on and on, it was agreed that the _Seymour_ would take most of the more severely injured colonists back to Earth. This assembly of survivors would include the group of children, or as Chris had begun calling them in his head, 'Jimmy's kids'. He was happy with this arrangement, because it meant that they would be on the same ship as their leader, who had yet to regain consciousness. Tom was progressing more rapidly, and at the meeting, Doctor Boyce had informed them that they had taken him off of the medication that was keeping him in an induced coma, so he should be waking up soon.

Once Admiral Archer had pulled his rank card and told them all how it was going to go, most of the arguing fizzled out, and Chris gave a small sigh of relief. Next to him, he could tell that Flynn was equally thankful, and if he had to hazard a guess, Captains Halloway and Mercer were also getting quite fed up with all the back and forth bickering of the various crewmembers.

When the meeting was over, Chris made his way down to Medical. He had spent a good deal of time over the last couple of days sitting by Jimmy's bedside, holding his hand, or doing some work while he watched over the boy. He hadn't been there for the last eleven years, and look what had happened.

Sometimes Doctor Boyce or Doctor Martin would come and spend some time with him, reassuring him of JT's progress. His color was looking good, though they still had him on transfusions to deal with the blood loss, and his pulse and blood pressure were still a little low, but on the whole, it was much better then either doctor could have hoped for. They had slowly been weaning him off of the heavy-duty painkillers, hoping that he would wake up on his own. That had taken some trial and error, and a few panic-filled moments, when the kid went into anaphylactic shock after they administered some of the more common painkillers. Apparently JT was allergic to a large number of medications the doctors would normally use, which only made their job harder.

A few days after the three new ships arrived, the _Seymour_ beamed up a group of colonists that included all of Jimmy's kids, as well as roughly twenty others who needed more serious medical attention. They were adding two more doctors, on loan from the _Yorktown_ and the _Endeavor_ , to deal with the number of civilians that required medical attention.

The _Seymour_ left orbit roughly six hours later, setting a course for Earth at warp three, which would have them arriving in approximately one and a half weeks, faster if they pushed the engines harder, but Halloway wasn't quite willing to take that risk unless they had to.

The first thing Chris did once they were on their way was check on the kids; Halloway had had security block off two Observation Decks for the colonists. They were both set up something like Red Cross centers; the adults had taken one deck, and, on the advice of Chris and Doctor Karakas, Halloway had kept the kids together, and separate from the other civilians.

Upon entry to the Observation Deck, Chris was immediately swarmed, as the kids spotted him and clamored for information. He chuckled lightly, and held up his hand. "One at a time," he implored.

April was the first one to speak. "How's JT?" she asked.

Chris sighed. "Still unconscious," he told them. He winced at the way the group collectively wilted at the information.

"How long will it take for us to get back to Earth?" Kieran asked, after a few moments of silence.

Chris cleared his throat. "A little over a week. Which reminds me, we're going to have someone from Communications speak with you all at some point over the next day or so. We're trying to locate any family you may have, so that they can meet you in San Francisco, or if necessary, arrange for further travel when we dock."

They all nodded, and Chris smiled. "I'll let you know as soon as I have more information on JT, or if anything else comes up that I think you should know about. Now, I think it's getting late, so you should all get some rest. April, Kieran, Cory, could I speak with you outside for a minute?"

The three nodded, and looked over at Percy first. While still weak, he was able to move about for short periods of time now, though he tired easily. He inclined his head, silently telling them that he would look after the others, so the three followed Chris out of the room.

Chris nodded to the Security officer assigned to watch over the group for the night, and led the teenagers to the 'lift. Once inside, he explained a little further. "I know you're all stressed out, and tired. I just thought you might want to see something, before you go to sleep."

He refused to say any more, and instead, led them out of the 'lift when the doors opened, and down the hall to Medbay.

All three kids felt their hearts hammering painfully as they entered the room. Chris led them over to a bed in a secluded corner. The person lying on it was covered to the chest in a clean white blanket; half his face was swathed in bandages, but the uncovered eye was open halfway, indicating that he was at least semi conscious.

"Tom!" April exclaimed softly, mindful of the location they were in, as she ran to his side.

Tom groaned and turned his head slightly. He attempted a smile that came out as more of a grimace. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get words to come out.

Kieran and Cory quickly joined April at Tom's bedside. "How are you feeling?" Kieran asked softly.

Tom shrugged with one shoulder, and winced. As soon as he got the pain that flared up at his movement down to a manageable level, he looked back over at his friends. His eyes sought information, but he knew better than to try to speak again. Every time he took a breath, he felt like a hot poker was being shoved down his throat.

Chris came up behind the teenagers, and smiled down at Tom. "You probably don't remember me," he started, but stopped when he saw Tom nod his head slightly, recognition in his gaze. He mouthed a single word, his eyes pleading. Chris sighed, knowing that Tom was asking about his friend. "JT's here," he promised. "He's still unconscious, but we're taking care of him." He paused for a moment, and was relieved to see that Tom relaxed slightly. "Now, why don't you get some rest. The doctors think you might be all fixed up by the time we reach Earth, but only if you listen to them so that you can get better. Can you do that?"

Tom nodded slightly, and settled back on the bed. His uncovered eye was already drooping shut.

April looked over at Chris. "Thank you," she whispered.

Chris smiled at the trio. "One more stop, and then I'll take you back to the Observation Deck." He then led them towards the back of the room, where there were several closed doors. He opened one of them and stepped aside.

Cory was the first one through the door, and his half gasp, half cry caused the other two to hurry through the entrance to see what had distressed their friend.

They all gasped at the sight in front of them. JT had regained some color, so he no longer looked like a ghost, but he was still too pale. Fortunately, his chest was covered in bandages, so the teenagers couldn't see all the injuries. Just the ones on his face, arms, neck, and shoulders.

Cory looked at Chris, tears in his eyes.

Chris nodded towards the stats that flashed at them from above the bed. "Hear that beep?" He waited for them to nod, before he continued. "That's his heart rate, and it means he's alive. He's hanging in there. I just wanted to show you that. I might not know him like you do, but I can see that he's a fighter."

"How bad is it, really?" April asked, her eyes glinting with determination. Chris knew she wouldn't accept anything less than the truth.

He sighed. "He's in a coma," he admitted quietly. "But the doctors say there's still brain activity, so there's no reason to lose hope. He's still in there."

"Will we be able to come back?" Cory asked, tears in his eyes.

Chris smiled slightly and nodded. "I'll make sure of it," he promised. "Now, let's get you back so that you can get some rest, all right?"

They didn't look too thrilled, but they all said goodbye to their leader, their friend, and let Chris lead them back to the Observation Deck.

Cory held back as the other two entered the room, hesitating as he looked up at Chris. "Can I talk to you?" he asked softly, stopping the Lieutenant Commander from leaving.

Chris nodded, and turned back.

April paused in the doorway, looking at Cory. He jerked his head towards the room. "Go on," he urged her. "I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded hesitantly, and left him alone with the Starfleet Officer. Chris jerked his head at the Security officer keeping watch, and obligingly, the man headed back in the direction of the 'lift, giving them some privacy.

Once they were alone, Cory took a deep breath. "You said you were trying to find our families. What if we don't have any?"

Chris bit his lip. "We'll try to find someone, and if we can't, I believe any minors would be placed into the foster care system." He frowned. "Why?"

Cory took a deep breath. "I don't think JT and I have anyone," he admitted, looking down at the floor.

Chris tilted his head in consideration. Cory looked genuinely worried. He glanced around the corridor, making sure they were alone, before he spoke, his voice quiet, mindful of the delicate nature of the information he held on Jimmy's life and identity. "I know that Jimmy's mother is serving on the _Antilles_ , but I'm sure Starfleet will contact her and –"

"No!" Cory cut him off, louder than intended. He looked around, making sure the Security officer wasn't coming back and no one else was in ear shot, before he spoke again, this time much softer. "I overheard Aunt Winona talking to my parents before JT came to live with us. She doesn't want him. You can't make him go back there!"

Chris furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously, resting a hand on Cory's shoulder to reassure him.

Cory bit his lip, a few tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "She told mom to 'take the damn brat' so that she and her husband wouldn't have to deal with him. And he lived with us for eighteen months. Aunt Winona never once commed us. She doesn't care about him. Please, don't send him back," he pleaded.

Chris nodded quickly. "I won't force him, Cory. I promise. All I want is for him to be happy."

Cory looked up, sniffling. "You never said how you know him," he commented idly, the implied query obvious.

Chris sighed. "His dad, George, was one of my best friends. When Winona remarried, she told me to stop coming around. I haven't seen him in eleven years. I had no idea things were so bad."

He sounded so broken, that Cory had to believe him. He nodded. "I understand," he said, sounding much older than his thirteen years. "But I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Chris smiled. "You know, you remind me a lot of Winona, before George died. The woman she turned into, the one who ordered me to stay away from her family, I barely recognized her. She used to be such a loving, down to Earth, determined woman who cared about her family above all else. You've got a lot of the same fire in you. I imagine Jimmy does as well."

Cory shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. "JT's the only family I have left," he admitted, his voice choking up with tears. "I want to protect him the way he protected all of us."

Chris chuckled slightly, understanding. "I admire that. Now, it's getting late and I'm sure April is waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Cory smiled and nodded. He waved a little before heading to his makeshift bed.

Chris watched him leaved, and spent another few minutes lost in thought, staring absentmindedly at the closed door to the Observation Deck, before he gathered himself, and made his way to his own room. Just because they were no longer in residence above Tarsus didn't mean their work was over. Communications was still working on compiling next of kin for their civilian passengers, Command wanted reports ASAP, and would be pulling them into a series of debriefings as soon as they docked at Earth, so they needed to have their shit together. Chris had a lot of work ahead of him, but for right now, he was utterly exhausted, it was late, and he needed some rest.

**XXX**

True to his word, Chris made sure the kids were able to visit Tom and JT. He wouldn't let all of them go at once, but over the course of the next couple of days, he took them in groups of three and four to visit for a few minutes. Just to make sure they knew their leaders were all right. They hadn't seen them in several weeks, and the younger ones were almost hysterical at not knowing what was going on with their savior. Just seeing JT, even if he was unconscious, settled them all down.

It hurt Chris' heart, to see the way his best friend's son lay on that biobed, so still. He remembered Jimmy, the rambunctious toddler. The kid who wouldn't stop moving. This teenager was so different. He hated himself for not being there to watch Jimmy grow up. He hated himself for listening to Winona, for leaving Jimmy and Sam to deal with their mother and new stepfather alone.

Chris knew he wasn't strictly following protocol in allowing the kids to see Tom and JT, but he wanted to help them. And they needed it, especially Kevin. The young boy had barely said a word since being rescued from that cell. His eyes were so sad, so world weary, so _old_. It looked so wrong shining out of the face of a six year old. It was worth any reprimands he may face from Halloway, to see the way Kevin's expression went from fearful and depressed to happy and joyous, as soon as Cory carried him into JT's private room. Cory rested him at JT's bedside, and the boy immediately grasped the teenager's hand, squeezing with all the might a six year old could.

Cory was choking up as well, as he noticed JT's hand shift, ever so slightly, as the boy in his arms held on for all he was worth. "JT?" he whispered, covering Kevin's small hand with his own, his calloused fingers wrapping around both hands as his eyes watered.

Chris, watching from the doorway, moved forward quickly, looking at the stats beeping above the bed. He couldn't make heads or tails of them, but he didn't need to be able to, to see that something had changed in JT's status.

He looked at the two boys at JT's bedside. "We should leave," he told them, gesturing for them to exit.

Cory nodded reluctantly, and picked Kevin up, heading out the door in front of Chris.

They crossed paths with Doctor Boyce, who was heading towards JT's room at a swift walk. Boyce nodded to Chris as he passed, before disappearing into the private room.

Chris brought Cory and Kevin back to the Observation Deck, and left with a promise to tell them what was going on as soon as he knew anything, before he headed back to Medbay, and spent the next thirty minutes waiting impatiently for Boyce to emerge from JT's room.

Finally, the CMO reappeared; he didn't seem surprised to see Chris still there, and jerked his head towards his office.

Chris didn't need another invitation, and immediately followed the doctor.

"How is he?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Boyce sighed, slumping down into the chair at his desk and rubbing his face with his hands. "He woke up briefly," he said. Chris' expression lightened at that. Boyce looked up, and smiled. "It's a step in the right direction, but he still has a long way to go," he cautioned.

Chris sat down on the couch. "Tell me," he all but ordered.

Boyce snorted. "The kid's got spirit," he admitted. "Barely awake for thirty seconds, and already telling me to stick my hypo where the sun don't shine."

Chris laughed at that. "I knew I liked that kid."

Boyce shook his head. "As for how he is, physically, he'll recover. I can't get rid of all the scars, but there should be no lasting damage."

"That's something, at least," Chris acknowledged.

Boyce looked at him sharply. "Mentally, I really don't know. The Captain will want to speak with him at some point, but I'm not really sure if I'm going to be able to give an accurate guess as to when he can handle it. The kid's lived through hell. Even more than that, he looks like hell chewed him up and spat him out. Halloway's a good man, but he's not really known for his compassion."

Chris nodded. "Well, you just do your best, and I'm sure if JT doesn't want to talk, he won't. He'll answer any questions when he's good and ready."

Boyce sighed. "But will Halloway accept that?"

Chris had no answer.

After a minute of silence, the Lieutenant Commander stood up, shaking himself off. "I'll let the kids know what happened. I'm sure they'll all be thrilled."

Boyce smiled. He had seen how much those kids looked up to JT. He hadn't been so sure about all the visits, but even he had to admit that they had looked much better after just getting a glimpse of their leader.

The CMO stood up as well. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow morning."

Chris nodded. "Will you let me know if anything… changes? With JT?"

Boyce furrowed his brow. He knew Chris was fond of the kids, but he wondered now if there was something more going on. The Tactical Officer seemed strangely attached to JT. He didn't say anything though, and just inclined his head in assent.

**XXX**

The meeting that took place the following morning was fairly straightforward. Mostly they were preparing for their imminent arrival to Earth.

Grisk gave his report for Communications, informing the command crew of their progress in locating family members for the civilians. "We've been able to find family for most of the older colonists," Grisk told them, "and about half the minors. We contacted the Andorian, Capellan, and Deltan ambassadors to Earth, so they will take charge of Sha'al, Trina, and Navan. The only ones we haven't been able to speak with are JT and Tom. One of the other kids gave us Tom's last name, so we're running it down, but none of the other kids seem to know who JT is, or if he has any family."

Halloway nodded. He looked over at Boyce. "Doctor, how are JT and Tom doing?"

Boyce shifted in his seat. "Tom is improving rapidly. He is remarkably adept at hiding his pain, though, so I will keep him in Medbay until we dock." He coughed to clear his throat, and glanced towards Chris. "As for JT… well I do have some good news there." He paused briefly, before smiling a little. "He woke up briefly yesterday. I am confident that he will recover, physically, but I doubt it will happen by the time we reach Earth. I've been in contact with Doctor Puri at Starfleet Medical. We will be transferring both boys there as soon as we dock."

Halloway nodded. "We'll have to coordinate for an armed guard." Boyce almost looked like he wanted to protest, but Halloway kept speaking. "I know it's not ideal, but the kids are witnesses. They'll both need to be debriefed as soon as possible. Doctor, I trust you will let me know when I can speak with them?"

Boyce didn't look too happy about it, but nodded curtly.

From there, the conversation moved on, and soon enough, the meeting was adjourned.

**XXX**

Two days later, JT woke up for more than thirty seconds. Chris and Shay were in medbay at the time – Chris talking with Tom and one of the Communications officers about Tom's family, and whether or not they could meet him in San Francisco, and Shay had had to escort a colleague to the infirmary when a computer had an unfortunate malfunction in the Navigations department, causing an explosion that resulted in three minor injuries, one major, and a blackened mess where the console used to stand.

A loud beeping drew most eyes in the room towards the back of the bay, and Boyce rushed forward, entering JT's room quickly. A moment later the beeping ceased, and most people looked away, returning to the tasks they had been working on beforehand.

Chris and Shay shared a significant glance across the room. He had told her a lot about the teenager – without telling her how he knew the kid, of course – and she was looking forward to actually meeting the boy in person. He sounded like a very interesting person.

Chris broke the moment with his girlfriend a second later, as Tom sat up stiffly, looking at the door he knew hid his best friend.

The Lieutenant Commander attempted to reassure the teenager, but he knew Tom was still worried. So was he, to be honest, but he was trying not to show it.

Shay moved over to stand next to him. "I hope everything is all right," she murmured, still staring at the closed door at the end of the bay.

Chris nodded, biting his lip, but he didn't speak.

A few minutes later, Boyce reappeared. He stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before he looked around. His gaze caught Chris, standing by Tom's bedside, and he jerked his head towards his office.

Chris nodded again, and looked down at Tom. "I'll let you know what happened," he assured the boy. He then looked over at Shay.

She smiled at him. "I'll stay here and keep Tom company," she answered his unasked plea.

Chris inclined his head once, relieved, and hurried to meet the CMO.

Inside his office, Boyce was once more seated behind his desk, looking utterly exhausted.

"How is he?" Chris asked by way of greeting, as he entered the office, the door closing swiftly behind him.

Boyce looked up, startled. He was clearly running on fumes, but given that they had so many civilians in need of medical care on the ship, even with all the extra help he had, he was still stretching himself thin. He sighed. "The kid woke up again. He freaked out a little, since no one was there, and he didn't know where he was."

Chris sat down. "Is he doing better?"

Boyce rubbed a hand across his face, sitting back in his seat. "Physically, he's healing a little faster than I would have thought. I wanted to sedate him again, but he really doesn't want to be put back to sleep." He shrugged a little helplessly. "As much as I believe it would do him some good to get as much rest as possible, I really couldn't say no to those eyes."

Chris sat up a little straighter. "What about his eyes?" he asked, trying to keep any hint of alarm out of his voice. He had recognized them, but he didn't think anyone who didn't know George very well would be able to do the same.

Boyce looked at him, a little confused. "Even if he didn't say anything, the look in his eyes was so pleading, I just couldn't sedate him."

Chris nodded, relaxing. "Can I see him?"

Boyce grimaced. "Not too long, Chris. See if you can get him to sleep. You've spent a lot of time with him over the last week, even if he hasn't been awake for it, so maybe you'll have better luck than me."

Chris acknowledged the doctor's request, and wasted no time in making his way back to JT's room. The route was familiar by this point, and he maneuvered his way around nurses, patients, and biobeds. He entered the room quietly, making sure the door was firmly closed behind him.

He leaned against it as he observed the teenager lying in front of him.

JT stared back defiantly. His bright blue eyes judged him silently, observing, watching; waiting for him to make a move.

After several minutes, Chris shifted his stance slightly, though he made no move to come any closer. He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if you remember me. My name's Chris." He paused as he saw JT nod slightly, recognition in his steely gaze. He licked his lips as they suddenly went dry. "How are you feeling?"

JT shrugged with one shoulder, and then grimaced. His eyes never left Chris' face, but the coldness lessened a fraction. "Tom?" he whispered. It felt more like he actually couldn't speak louder than that, rather then consciously choosing to speak softly.

Chris smiled lightly. "He'll be fine, though he did lose the eye. He's here right now, I'm sure the doctors will let you see him soon."

JT nodded a millimeter, trying not to let the massive headache he had show. He had learned the hard way, a long time ago, never to show weakness. "The others?"

Chris took a few steps towards the bed, making sure to stop a respectable distance away, so JT wouldn't feel crowded. Even so, he noted the slight tensing that the teenager tried to hide. "All on board. They're all fine," he reassured the teenager. He saw JT relax even more. "We're heading back to Earth now. We should arrive in about five days."

JT bit his lip, looking back up at the ceiling. Chris didn't break the silence, he just grabbed the solitary chair in the room and dragged it towards JT's bedside. He sat down and waited for the teenager to speak.

JT did so, a few minutes later. He had woken up earlier, hearing alarms going off, loud beeps that just confused and slightly frightened him. Then a strange man had been there, speaking too him in unintelligible words. He couldn't make out what the man – a doctor, he presumed – was saying, but after a minute or two, the alarms stopped, and he calmed down. Once the noises stopped, he was able to understand the doctor a little better, and he definitely recognized the word sedative. He wasn't able to get any words out – his throat felt like a scorpion had laid a nest in there – but his eyes pleaded with the man not to do it. He certainly wasn't expecting the doctor to give in to him. He wasn't used to adults actually listening to him, or trusting him in any way, but he was grateful.

And then another man had come in. He introduced himself as Chris, and his words indicated that they had met before. Searching his – rather hazy – memories, he vaguely remembered someone finding him in that room. He had been let down and released from the chains, and he remembered a soft voice speaking with him. That man had called himself Chris too, hadn't he?

He looked back at the officer sitting next to him. There was definitely something familiar about him. But it was more than just a man who had rescued him. The memories were coming back now, and he recalled giving this man, Chris, the coordinates to find the rest of his kids. He was glad that the officer had found them, and gotten them all to safety. But there was something about his face…

His eyes widened slightly, and his breathing sped up. When he had been six, he had been trying to hide from Frank, who was in a rage after hearing that Winona had decided not to come home for a shore leave, choosing to stay and work extra shifts on board her ship instead. He had found himself in the attic, hiding amongst piles of boxes and trying not to sneeze from all the dust. Countless forgotten memories surrounded him, and, bored, he had taken to exploring the memorabilia. There were medals and commendations, pictures and holos, letters, and old toys, amongst other things.

He had spent the entire day up there, looking through his father's life. Holos and pictures showed him a man that was a friend to many, but there was one man who reappeared quite often. He seemed to be younger than George Kirk by several years, but it was clear that the two were close friends. He saw the two dressed in Academy Cadet uniforms, laughing over beers at a bar, soaking up the sun on a beach, running alongside his older brother in a field...

One particular picture had caught his interest. He saw his parents, both of them, alive and happy. They were leaning up against an old pick up truck, and he recognized his house in the background. His father was holding onto a younger Sam – maybe three or four. Winona was beaming, as her arms curled protectively around a noticeable bump at her abdomen.

On George's other side, the younger man stood, his expression clearly one of enjoyment and happiness to be included in such a wonderful family. On the back of the picture, a caption labeled the people involved. _George, Winona, Sammy, and baby Kirk, and Chris Pike_.

JT drew his mind back to the present, to see Chris standing over him, looking down at him worriedly. "JT? JT? Come on, Jimmy, calm down. Deep breaths."

JT gasped lightly and started to breathe normally again. He coughed and winced at the pain that flared up.

As soon as he had himself under control, he focused back on Chris. "What's your last name?" The officer standing next to him was older and more worn, but he looked like the same man. And moreover, he was pretty certain Chris had just called him Jimmy. But still, JT had to be sure.

Chris almost collapsed back into his seat. He sighed. "Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike." He paused. "JT, do you remember me?"

JT bit his lip. "You were in pictures with my parents." It was a revealing statement, but his expression and tone of voice gave nothing away.

Chris almost winced, but kept himself from showing any emotions. He nodded austerely. "I was good friends with your mom and dad, once upon a time," he admitted.

JT furrowed his brow. There was sadness in the man's voice, but he could also detect a hint of anger, though he didn't think it was directed at him. He had had to get pretty good at reading people's voices, so that he would know when to duck. "What happened?" His voice was still calm, though inside, his stomach was churning. This man had known his parents, had been pretty good friends with them, if all the pictures he had found in the attic were any indication. So why had he suddenly disappeared? Why hadn't he visited at all? He had clearly known Sam. So was Jimmy just not worth it?

Chris felt a few tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Never had he felt as guilty over listening to Winona as he did now. He sighed, and glanced back at the door to make sure they weren't about to be interrupted, before he turned back to JT. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I used to visit you and your brother a lot when you were younger. When your mom married Frank, she told me that she never wanted to see me on her property again. She practically ordered me to stop coming around, and she's your mom, so I listened." He waited for a response, any response, but when none was forthcoming, he slumped down in his seat a little. "I am so sorry, Jimmy. I loved you so much, from the first moment I met you. You were such an energetic baby. I shouldn't have listened to her, I just…"

He trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

JT mulled through this new knowledge for a minute. Was he angry? Yeah, but strangely enough, not at Chris. He could understand why the man had disappeared. He hated that his mom… no, she had never been one. She was Winona, a woman who showed up from time to time, but hardly ever spoke to him and never looked him in the eye. He hated that Winona had taken away what seemed to be a chance at having someone care about him.

When the silence stretched on, Chris shifted slightly. "I should have fought harder to stay, Jimmy. But she was your mom, I didn't think I had a right. I know I'm about eleven years too late, but do you think you'd be able to trust me at all?"

JT studied Chris' almost desperate expression closely. He could tell that the officer in front of him really wanted to be a part of his life. The problem was, he had gone so long without trusting anyone, he wasn't quite sure how to anymore. Sure, he trusted Tom, and Cory, and the rest of his kids, but that was different. He had just started to think he could trust Hoshi, Marie, and Terry, and then they had died. How was he supposed to let a virtual stranger in? And yet… something told him that letting Chris in wouldn't be a mistake.

He bit his lip and shrugged with one shoulder, this time being careful not to jostle his still healing ribs and collarbone. "I don't know," he replied quietly.

Even if it wasn't a positive, Chris was still heartened. He had a feeling if Jimmy wasn't interested at all, he would have said it. He nodded, and stood up. "You just think about it, all right? And I'm here, if you want to talk, or if you need anything."

JT nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a facsimile of a smile. Chris started to leave, but JT called out, stopping him before he could open the door. "Wait." Chris turned around. "Please don't tell… no one can know…"

Chris nodded quickly, understanding what JT was saying. "I promise, Jimmy. I won't tell anyone, until you tell me I can. Now, I told Doctor Boyce I'd try to get you to sleep, so why don't you try to relax a little. I'll see if I can sneak some of the kids back in later."

JT nodded, relaxing into his bed, and Chris left the room. He stopped by Tom's bed briefly, to inform him of his friend's status. Tom looked incredibly relieved, and his eye began to droop soon after, so Chris gestured for Shay to leave, promising Tom that they would return later.

Once they were out in the hallway, Shay asked her boyfriend for a more detailed update. Chris smiled. "He's going to be fine. We talked a little, and he was coherent. I think he's in a lot of pain still, but he's not really the type to show it."

Shay grasped his hand briefly, as they reached the 'lift. "He seems like a tough kid. I'm sure everything will work out." She paused. "Is Doctor Boyce going to call Communications? They still haven't spoken to him about his family, have they?"

Chris shook his head. "He was starting to fall back asleep when I left, but I'm sure Boyce will let the Captain know when he wakes again, so I'm sure Communications will sort it out." He didn't say anything about the fact that he knew JT didn't have anyone to take care of him. Well, unless you counted his stepfather, but Chris really didn't want to see Jimmy go back to Frank. Even without his own misgivings, from what Cory had said, he didn't think it was a good place for Jimmy. Frank Malone had not given him a good feeling, the few times he had been in contact with the man, over a decade ago.

They entered the 'lift together, and separated on different decks, to return to their own jobs. Shay went back to the Navigations department, and Chris went to go talk to his own department to get an update, before he had to be back on the Bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

It was times like these when Chris was really thankful that he was such good friends with the doctors on the _Seymour_. Boyce let him know as soon as Halloway and Grisk appeared in medbay the next morning, causing Chris to immediately abandon his path to the Bridge, and head down to Medical instead.

He couldn't decide whether to laugh or grit his teeth as he entered Medbay. The Captain and First Officer were standing by JT's bedside, while Boyce watched with a neutral expression on his face.

JT's expression conveyed nothing but contempt as he stared at the two men hovering over him.

"For the last time, kid, we're just trying to help. Tell us your name."

"JT," the teenager replied in a bored monotone. "You already know that."

Grisk frowned. "Your real name. My name is Jonathan Grisk, senior Communications officer aboard the _USS Seymour_. I need your name so that I can track down any family members you may have."

JT snorted. "Good luck," he muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

Halloway sighed. "Kid, we need to know what happened to you. If you can help us find Kodos, why don't you want to?"

JT stiffened, and Chris winced. That was not the best play the Captain could have made.

JT was now glaring at Halloway, and Chris smirked internally. If he knew Jimmy at all, the kid had to have more than a little of his father in him. Which meant Halloway was about to get a piece of the teenager's mind.

He wasn't wrong. "Seriously? That's the best you got? Don't you guys have to take courses in dealing with people or something? You just showed up six months late for a massacre of four thousand people that ended up killing over a thousand more afterwards, and you have the nerve to ask me for help? But I guess that's Starfleet's MO, isn't it. Show up for the cleanup and the funerals, but too late to actually be of any use. Screw you, asshole."

Chris wondered where Jimmy got his information from, and was rather impressed. He was pretty well informed, considering he had been in a coma for days, and hadn't left his biobed or talked to very many people since waking up.

Halloway clenched his teeth, but forced himself to stay calm. "You've been through an ordeal," he acknowledged. "But you seem to have good instincts. The children in your group credit their survival to you. In a few years, Starfleet would love to have you." Chris knew the Captain was trying to endear himself to JT, and maybe flatter him a little, but Chris knew that he had just made things worse.

Sure enough, that was even worse than asking him for help finding Kodos.

JT's eyes flashed. "A recruitment speech now? Seriously? Fuck off. Not interested. I want to do something important with my life."

His tone was mocking, but it had the desired effect: Halloway and Grisk left without another word.

Boyce shook his head, and observed JT's vitals for a moment more. Then he sighed and focused on the teenager in front of him. "Try not to let your heart rate get up too high again. I understand your… frustrations, but you're still healing."

JT nodded, his eyes tracking the doctor's every movement.

Boyce turned around and gave Chris a significant look before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

When they were alone, Chris took a seat next to JT's bedside. He didn't speak, just observed the teenager. After several minutes of silence, JT finally spoke. "He deserved it."

Chris nodded austerely. "He did," he acknowledged.

JT growled. "I don't like him."

Chris snorted. "He's a Captain, Jimmy. Sometimes that means he has to be the bad guy. He's not, always, but he's also a big picture kind of guy."

JT shrugged, glad he could do it now without hurting. Doctor Boyce had started him on the first of many rounds with the osteoregenerator that morning, and his collarbone had been the first bone he'd healed.

Chris sighed. "Jimmy…"

JT stiffened slightly. "Jim," he cut in quietly.

Chris stopped, confused.

JT bit his lip. "Jimmy's dead." His voice was soft, and there was a spark of something – grief, or sorrow – behind his too blue eyes. "I just… I'm not him anymore."

He wasn't even sure if that made sense, but Chris didn't ask any more questions, and just nodded. "Well, I don't think you did yourself any favors with Halloway, but I was impressed. You're going to be fine, Jim. If you don't want to talk to them, then don't. I won't try and change your mind."

JT actually almost smiled. It transformed his face, Chris thought, and for the first time, when he looked at Jimmy… Jim, he saw a kid. A fourteen-year-old teenager, not an adult in a child's body, a leader with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of someone else, and Chris turned around in his seat in time to see Boyce enter the room. "Chris, you should probably get back to the Bridge."

Chris winced as he remembered his destination before Boyce's call that had him diverting his attention to Medbay. He nodded, and Boyce left them alone once more.

Turning back to JT, Chris stood up. "I'll come back later, all right?"

JT nodded. His voice stopped Chris before the officer could open the door. "Thank you."

Chris turned around, confused. "For what?"

JT bit his lip. "For not telling anyone you know me. For not telling anyone my last name."

Chris nodded, understanding. He smiled lightly. "I meant it, Jim. I won't tell anyone until and unless you say I can. But you should talk to Cory. He's a little worried about where you two will go when we arrive at Earth."

JT suddenly looked worried. "Does anyone know he's my cousin? Have they been hounding him too?"

Chris held up one hand. "No, no one knows you're related. He's fine, just worried. He didn't seem to think Winona would come home if called, and isn't sure what will happen to him, or you."

JT tried to hide the flinch at his mother's name, but knew he wasn't successful when he saw the compassion in Chris' gaze. He shrugged. "We'll be all right," he said, hoping he sounded offhand.

Chris didn't call him on the bluff, thankfully, and simply nodded. "Well, you know I'm here, if you ever need anything." He didn't wait for a reply, and just left the teenager alone, heading up to the Bridge for his shift.

**XXX**

JT was grateful to have some time alone to think after Chris left. Boyce had told him to rest, but he wasn't sure how much more rested he could get. He hadn't even left this biobed in days. Of course, he had been unconscious for a lot of that, and he probably wouldn't get very far if he did try, but still.

JT thought about everything that had happened since Starfleet had arrived. Cory and April had done a good job of filling him in, so he was pretty much caught up. He wasn't quite sure what to think right now. He was grateful to be rescued, of course, but the fact that it was Starfleet just stuck wrong with him. Starfleet was the root of all his troubles. Why his dad was dead, why his mom wasn't around, why he had had to grow up with Frank.

Of course, not all of them were bad. Boyce was all right, for a doctor anyway. He struck JT as an honest man, who would never send a kid back to a questionable home situation based on a few flimsy lies spun by the asshole who had necessitated the doctor's visit in the first place.

And Chris… if he wracked his – admittedly large – brain, he could come up with memories that involved a younger version of the Lieutenant Commander. Chris had said that he had visited a lot before Winona had remarried, so he knew that those memories had to have been from when he was three or younger. He remembered being held by Chris. Chris would pay attention to him when Winona wouldn't. He remembered laughing and being read to. He remembered being taken for drives on starry nights, where they would stop at the Overlook – a cliffy lookout spot with an amazing view – and Chris would sit him in his lap, while he and Sam would sit on the hood of the antique car that his father had spent so many years fixing up, and point out the constellations, telling the two boys the stories behind them.

Those memories with Chris were things he hadn't thought about in years, mostly because the bad of his childhood far outweighed the good, but as he lay there alone, he remembered. A few tears even escaped as he pondered his father's best friend. He wished Chris had tried harder to stay as well, but he knew the officer regretted it.

The problem was, regret didn't really help him out at all. He believed in actions and deeds. He appreciated Chris promising to keep his identity a secret, but he wouldn't trust the man on words alone. If the officer actually followed through… well, he'd reassess then. He was good at reading people, and he thought Chris would earn his trust eventually. He wanted to trust the man. Maybe he would in time.

A knock sounded hesitantly at the door, and JT looked up, surprised, as Tom entered, looking tentative. "Hey," he said softly, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in the chair Chris had recently vacated.

JT smiled. "Hey," he replied. "How're you doing?"

Tom shrugged, reaching up with one hand to lightly touch the bandage that covered half his face.

JT smirked. "Do they know you're out of bed?"

Tom grimaced. "I was going crazy, JT," he pleaded. "Come on, tell me you're not bored out of your skull too."

JT allowed him that. He was getting rather bored as well.

The two spent the rest of the morning sitting and talking. It was nice to be able to do so without having to worry about being caught by a patrol.

When Boyce came in a while later, he just smiled and handed JT his lunch, before ducking out to get Tom's as well. "Try not to tire yourselves out too much," he advised, before leaving them alone once more.

JT watched him go, and when the door was closed again, he commented, "For a doctor, he's not too bad."

Tom snorted. "I don't know what it is you have against doctors, JT, but you're right, he seems like a good guy."

**XXX**

When Chris returned that evening, he was glad to see Jim sitting up in his biobed, with a smile on his face as he listened to something Tom said.

Tom was also looking better, Chris noted. Making a swift decision, he turned around and left Medbay, heading up to the Observation Deck that housed JT's kids.

He returned to Medical shortly thereafter, leading four very excited kids, and it was worth any wrath he might face from the Captain or Boyce to see the way Jim's face lit up at the sudden crowding of his private room.

Chris left them alone and went to go find Shay for dinner. He'd come back later to take them back to the Observation Deck.

**XXX**

Shay joined Chris as he went to collect Cory, April, Kieran, and Kevin from Medical, and she too shared in his joy at seeing the happiness the kids displayed.

Chris cleared his throat, as the conversation in the room died off. He smiled. "It's getting late, I think I should get you guys back to the OD." He didn't give into their pouts and simply waited until they sighed and said goodbye to JT and Tom.

Boyce came in not long after that, and implored Tom to return to his own bed to get some much needed rest as well.

**XXX**

The day before they were to arrive at Earth, Halloway called another staff meeting, to go over their progress, and to make sure their reports were in order.

It was a pretty straightforward meeting; not much new was discussed, it was mostly just review. Halloway also informed several officers of his recommendations for promotion. Chris, Flynn, and Shay were all getting put forward – Chris and Flynn for their work of finding JT and the other kids, and Shay for her help with tracking down several of Kodos' guards. Because of her, they had managed to find a group of them hiding out in the woods to the south of the city.

All three accepted the congratulations from their colleagues with humility, before the meeting broke up.

"Pike."

Chris turned around, and gestured for Shay to leave without him when he saw the look on his captain's face. "Sir?" he asked, coming to attention.

Halloway observed his officer. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Has the kid told you anything?"

Chris furrowed his brow. "About what, sir?"

Halloway frowned. "Pike, I'm not an idiot, so don't play me for one. You've spent a lot of time with him, and you seemed to have gained the trust of all those kids." He sighed again, shaking his head slightly. "I don't like it either, but the fact is, he knows something about Kodos. With what the bastard did to the kid, there has to be something more there. And he won't give Communications a name. How are we supposed to find a place for him to stay if we can't search for relatives?"

Chris bit his lip. This was the moment where his promise would be tested. His commanding officer had just given him an order that he expected to be followed. Could Chris really lie to his Captain?

Thinking about Jim, lying in that biobed down in Medical, he realized that he really didn't have to think about it. He had made a promise, and he wouldn't let Jim down. Not again.

He looked straight into Halloway's determined gaze, and replied. "Sir, he hasn't told me anything. I don't know his name, and I don't know what the connection is between him and Kodos."

Halloway observed him for a moment, before he nodded austerely. "Well, if he does say something, I trust you will tell me."

It wasn't a question, so Chris just inclined his head, and left the room, feeling himself relax slightly once he was away from his Captain's scrutinizing gaze.

He couldn't wait for them to dock at Earth so that he could have some time to unwind. One of the things they had been informed of at the meeting was several weeks dirtside - for debriefs and shore leave - before they shipped off again.

As he sat at his station that day, the thought about what would happen when they docked the next morning. The civilians who had been released by their doctors would be taken to Starfleet Headquarters for debriefing. Those with more serious injuries would be transferred to Starfleet Medical. Since all of the kids besides Tom and JT were physically fine, other than a few lingering signs of malnutrition, they would be released to their families when they showed up. Starfleet had managed to contact all of the relatives that they could, and were arranging for them to meet the kids in San Francisco, so those that had living relatives would be able to leave after being debriefed. As they were minors, their guardians would need to be present.

Sha'al, Navan, and Trina would be met by the Ambassadors to their respective species, and after debriefing, would be released to their embassies. Of the rest of the kids, Cory, Matt, Jenny, Rose, and Diana didn't have any known relatives, so they would be placed in foster care.

Tom and JT would be sent to Starfleet Medical as well, though Boyce had said that Tom would be able to leave within a few days. He didn't have any family on Earth, but a cousin had relocated to the Mars colony a few years earlier. He would be arriving on Earth the day after the _Seymour_ docked.

JT was a bit trickier. He would probably need to stay at Starfleet Medical for a few weeks, but after that, it was a bit uncertain. He still hadn't told anyone his real name, so they couldn't find any relatives. If he didn't speak up soon, he would also be released into the foster care system. Of course, that would likely come only after several rounds of debriefing, where they would pump him for any information they could on Kodos, his regime, his plans, and what his relationship to JT was.

JT knew this. That was why he had a plan. Of course, it involved being able to walk from one end of the room to the other without collapsing, so he wouldn't have a big window in which to enact his plan. But he was fairly confident he could pull it off.

Chris came to visit him the night before they were to arrive. He found Boyce and Tom both in JT's room. Listening for a few moments, he realized the doctor was telling the two teenagers the proposal for transferring them to Starfleet Medical the next day.

He could imagine JT biting his lip as he heard the kid ask, "Can we see the others before they leave?"

Chris chose that moment to interrupt. He cleared his throat as he opened the door. All three inhabitants turned to look at him. He glanced at Boyce, before looking at the two boys. "I can bring them down here tonight, for a few minutes. If that's all right?" he looked back at the doctor.

Boyce nodded. "Just for a few minutes. You both need your rest."

He ignored JT's groan as he left.

Chris smiled. "I'll be back in a bit," he promised, before following the doctor out.

Boyce stopped him before he left medbay. "Chris." The newly promoted Commander turned around. Boyce sighed. "I know the Captain's been pestering you. He's not a coldblooded bastard, you know. He's just got a lot on his mind."

Chris nodded slightly. "I know," he sighed, stepping closer to the doctor so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "I just think he's going about it the wrong way. JT didn't need to be hounded for details on the man who tortured him the moment he woke up."

Boyce shook his head. "He's the Captain. He's got a job to do. You're command qualified, Chris. At some point, you might be put in the same position."

Chris looked at him harshly. "I hope to God I never am."

Boyce flinched and nodded. That was true. What kind of luck would someone have to have to come across two genocides in their lifetime?

Chris left to go get the kids and bring them back to say goodbye, and Boyce disappeared into his office.

**XXX**

The kids were ecstatic to see JT and Tom again. Chris watched from the corner of the room, as they all talked over each other, laughing and just relaxing in each other's presence.

Seeing them, Chris knew he had made the right choice in setting this up. JT looked much better, just being in the presence of his kids. Although, Chris mused, that may be because he felt like he needed to be seen as the strong leader they were used to. He figured that probability was more than likely. While JT was healing, he still had a ways to go. It wasn't exactly like one could just walk off days of torture and months of starvation.

He left them alone for a while, knowing that they would want to have some time to themselves, without Starfleet listening in.

Kevin burrowed himself into JT's side and refused to move all evening.

"JT? What's going to happen to us?" he asked quietly, looking up at his savior with wide eyes.

JT looked down at the kid next to him, and then took in the worried expressions of those around him. He attempted a smile. "Starfleet has tracked down your families. They'll be waiting for you in San Francisco tomorrow."

"What if we don't have any?" Diana asked, biting her lip.

JT looked at her and tried another smile; this time it came out much more genuine. "Starfleet will place you with families that will take care of you."

There was silence for a few moments, before Kieran spoke up. "Will we still be able to see you?"

JT sighed. "I'm not sure," he replied. "I won't disappear though. I'll find you, no matter what, if you need me."

They were all reassured with that. JT had seen them through hell. They were alive because of him.

When it started to get late, Chris gathered the kids up to take them back to the Observation Deck. He would be smiling for the rest of the night, just thinking about how relaxed and happy JT had looked with his kids.

Cory stayed back when the others filed out of the room. When it was just he and JT alone, he spoke. "Jimmy… are we still going to be together?"

JT sighed again. "I don't know Cory, but like I told the others, I'll be there if you need me."

"But we're cousins," Cory said softly. "We're family. And my only family is Aunt Winona."

He wished he hadn't said anything when his cousin stiffened at his mother's name.

JT bit his lip. "You'll probably be placed in a foster home. I doubt Winona will want to be saddled with another kid, and honestly, I don't think I want you within two states of my stepfather."

Cory winced. While Jimmy had never said anything explicit about Frank, he knew it wasn't good. He had overheard and observed enough since Jimmy had come to live with them to know that he didn't want to go live with Frank. He hoped to God that they wouldn't send Jimmy back there either. That officer, Chris, had seemed like a good guy. And more than that, he knew who Jimmy was. Chris had said that he wouldn't send Jimmy back if it was a bad situation. Cory hoped he would keep his word.

He nodded hesitantly. He knew that Jimmy was trying to be brave for him, so he didn't continue to spout his fears and worries. He just gave his cousin a light hug, and joined the others as they headed back to the OD to get some sleep.

**XXX**

Docking went smoothly the next day; Chris and Shay were both busy all morning, getting the civilians organized onto shuttles to be taken to the surface. Shortly before lunch, the only two survivors left on the ship were Tom and JT. Chris was able to head down to Medbay to say goodbye to the two, before he had to return to his post on the Bridge.

He slipped into JT's room without drawing the attention of Boyce and Martin, who were working towards the far end of the room.

JT looked up on his entry, and smiled slightly, some exhaustion showing in his tight expression.

Chris took a seat, and observed the teenager in front of him. From the bags under his eyes, he doubted the kid had gotten much sleep the night before. "Hey," he said simply. JT just jerked his head in response. Chris sighed. "All the kids have been sent dirtside, you and Tom are the only ones left. As soon as Boyce gives the go ahead, we'll get you in a shuttle and you'll be transferred to Starfleet Medical." He shifted in his seat. "I just wanted to say goodbye before you left."

JT bit his lip and nodded. "Thanks for… you know," he said softly, unable to meet Chris' comforting gaze.

Chris smiled. "I'm here for you Jim. If you need anything, if you want to tell me anything… I'm here."

Something in Chris' tone told Jim that he suspected all was not well with Jim's home life. That if Jim decided to tell him about it, he would believe him. He wouldn't write him off as having an overactive imagination, or being a troublemaker. That he wouldn't make Jim go back to Iowa. But even knowing that, Jim couldn't make himself tell Chris about Frank. So he just shrugged and nodded noncommittally.

Chris sighed again. "Just keep it in mind, Jim." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Chris turned in his seat to see Boyce poke his head in.

"The shuttle's all set," he informed them. "We're going to move you down to the shuttle bay in a few minutes."

JT looked nervous, but tried to hide it. Chris said a final goodbye before he left, and soon enough, Boyce was back, moving him to the shuttle so that they could take him down to the planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris sighed as he exited the building, after yet another round of debriefs. As a senior officer, and one of the key players in the rescue team that was first on scene on the planet, he had to be there. But that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Really, they just spent days and days discussing the same things over and over again. He was glad to have some time dirtside – it had been a long stretch out in the black, and he and Shay could definitely afford to spend some time fixing up their house located a short distance away from Starfleet Academy. Unfortunately, most of his time had been taken up by Admirals who felt the need to hash and rehash their actions on Tarsus.

Chris took a moment to soak in the late afternoon sun, and was thinking about walking back to his house, glad to have some time to think, when someone shouted his name, startling him and drawing his attention away from his thoughts about dinner and a relaxing evening.

He turned around, and watched, confused, as Captain Mercer of the _USS Yorktown_ walked briskly towards him. He hadn't been aware of the _Yorktown's_ arrival back at Earth.

Ben Mercer smiled as he caught up to the newly promoted Commander. "Chris, it's good to see you again."

Chris nodded courteously. "Captain, I didn't know the _Yorktown_ returned to Earth."

Mercer shrugged. "The second wave arrived a couple of days after you guys left, so the _Yorktown_ and the _Endeavor_ were able to depart. We brought more survivors back with us. The review boards wanted our statements as well, so here we are."

Chris grimaced at the mention of the review boards. He was really tired of the way they kept repeating the same questions, as if he would have a different answer if they kept asking him.

Mercer chuckled a little. "They're pretty relentless, aren't they," he agreed.

Chris nodded again. "It's been days of nonstop questions, and not even new ones. I don't know why they expect I'm going to change my story."

Mercer shook his head slightly, leading Chris over to a nearby bench. "It's their job," he said. "They aren't trying to trip you up and you're not in trouble. But Tarsus IV was a Federation Colony. They need answers, and to be honest, they need someone to blame. Have you seen the media coverage?"

Chris winced. It hadn't been pretty. All the networks were talking about the genocide, and somehow, they had gotten information on Kodos' lists, the number of casualties, and several other details Chris knew had been deemed classified before the _Seymour_ had even reached Earth.

Mercer nodded knowingly. "Starfleet needs to point a finger somewhere, and unfortunately, they can't even say they caught the man responsible. Kodos is in the wind." He looked around briefly, to make sure there was no one within hearing distance, before he turned back to Chris. "You didn't hear this from me, but we found a body, burned beyond recognition. It's in our report. We found it in the Governor's personal suite, and even if we can't positively identify the remains, I think Starfleet is planning on telling everyone it's Kodos."

Chris furrowed his brow. He understood the need to blame someone. With the horrors that had been released on Tarsus, people needed to point a finger somewhere. Without Kodos, they were left with pent up anger and nowhere to release it. Giving the public closure could stop riots, or panic. It was a necessary evil, but Chris did understand.

That didn't mean he liked it.

Mercer shifted in his seat. "I know how you feel," he stated calmly. "It sucks, and it's not right, but giving the public a body could prevent widespread panic. And giving the survivors closure could help them heal. They deserve to be able to put it behind them."

Chris sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "It's not right," he agreed. "They're lying to everyone, and I hate it. But I understand. We'll all be gagged under Order Twenty Three, and if we say anything, at the very least, we'll be dishonorably discharged, and more than likely, sentenced to hard time."

Mercer shrugged. "We're middlemen. It's not up to us to make the hard decisions. We do our jobs, to the best of our ability. Can you tell me whether or not you regret going down to that planet?"

Chris shook his head immediately. "Not one bit," he replied forcefully. "I helped save people. That makes it worth it, no matter what else."

Mercer smiled. "From what I heard, you did more than just help. How are those kids doing?"

Chris pursed his lips. "Most of them were reunited with whatever relatives they had, or sent to foster homes in the area. Tom and JT, two of the ones in the prison, were transferred to Starfleet Medical. Tom was released in the care of his cousin three days ago."

"What about the other?" Mercer asked, genuinely concerned.

Chris grimaced. "He's refusing to tell anyone his real name. I have a feeling the Admirals are going to want to talk to him more than any of the others. They'll grill him for details, and probably just do more damage. As for where he'll go… eventually, when Starfleet's done with him, he'll probably be sent to a foster home."

He didn't want Jim to have to go through all that, and had considered the possibility of springing him on more than one occasion, but knew it wouldn't do much good if Jim wasn't strong enough to be released from the hospital.

Mercer sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Chris just jerked a shoulder in response. The Captain cleared his throat. "Anyway, I actually had another reason for searching you out today."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What can I help you with, sir?"

Mercer smiled. "Come on, Chris, none of that 'sir', now, we were doing so well." Chris snorted, and Mercer chuckled. "My First Officer has requested a transfer to a Starbase, so I find myself in need of a replacement. You up for it?"

Chris stared. "Uh…"

Mercer laughed again. "I know, new promotion, and now this? It's ok to be surprised. I spoke with Halloway, and while he'll miss you, he'll approve your transfer."

Chris shook his head slightly, snapping out of his stupor. Unexpected, definitely. But a happy surprise. He had known he was on the fast track for his career, but he still hadn't expected to make First Officer so early. In most cases, an officer would spend at least a year as a Commander before being promoted to First Officer. He looked back up at Mercer, who was watching him with a knowing smirk on his face. "I'm honored, sir, really. But my girlfriend –"

Mercer shook his head. "Halloway knew that, he moaned and groaned about it for a while, but Lieutenant Commander One will receive her new orders as soon as you say yes."

Chris grinned. "I'd be honored."

Mercer nodded. "I thought so." He stood up. "Welcome aboard, Chris. We ship out in ten days."

Chris stood up as well, and took the Captain's offered hand. "Thank you, sir."

Mercer sighed. "Come on, Chris. We used to be friends. Can't you call me Ben, at all?"

Chris shrugged. "You're my superior. My Commanding Officer now."

Mercer shook his head. "If I have to make it an order, I will. You can 'sir' and 'Captain' me to death all you want in front of the crew, but in private, I expect to hear my name at least once per conversation."

Chris snorted. "Aye, aye, sir."

Mercer just sighed and started to walk away.

"Ben," Chris called out, stopping him before he could get too far away. Mercer turned around. "Thank you."

Mercer nodded, smiling. "I'll be in touch. We'll talk more tomorrow."

It was Chris' turn to nod, before the two men headed in their separate directions.

**XXX**

Chris stopped by Starfleet Medical three days before the _Yorktown_ was scheduled to depart for the Delta Quadrant. He had spent a good deal of time with Captain Mercer and the rest of the _Yorktown_ 's Command Crew over the last week, becoming familiar with his new colleagues, and discussing their newest assignment.

Doctor Boyce caught up with Chris as he made his way up to the third floor. "Chris."

Chris turned slightly, and nodded a greeting.

Boyce sighed. "He's not here."

Chris stopped abruptly. "What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

Boyce stopped as well, turning to face his friend and former colleague. "JT. He somehow managed to walk out of here last night. Quite impressive actually, considering he had a guard stationed at his door, and video monitors that all went offline at 2300. The kid was gone ten minutes later."

Chris fought the urge to laugh. He had contemplated breaking Jim out before Starfleet could question him, but it seemed the kid had gotten there first. He was worried, of course, but he knew that Jim wouldn't have left unless he was sure he was strong enough to get away clean.

"I bet the board is pissed," he commented neutrally.

Boyce looked at him sharply. "Halloway told them he had a witness who could positively identify Kodos. They've already spoken with the other eight, but none of them were really able to give them a good picture of the man, or everything he had done as Governor. You know, he thinks JT is the one who sent us the information on Kodos' plans."

Chris forced himself not to react. He suspected the same thing, but he had carefully avoided asking the kid anything. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Boyce shrugged. "Halloway might want to question you more soon. You may have avoided answering anything before, but he's not an idiot, and neither am I. The kid told you something, didn't he?"

Chris swallowed, and shook his head. "Please, Boyce, don't –"

Boyce held up one hand. "I'm not going to dig, or demand an answer. You're entitled to your privacy, and the way I see it, so is the kid." He paused for a moment, and then sighed again. "You take care of yourself out there, Chris. Captain Mercer's a good man. Congratulations on the promotion."

Chris nodded absentmindedly. "Thanks," he replied, before making his way out of the building. There wasn't much point in him being there, since the kid he had been intending to see was no longer in residence. He only hoped that Jim would be all right, and he trusted that Jim would contact him if he needed to.

**XXX**

Jim exhaled softly as he waited for the shuttle to empty out, so that he could exit without any prying eyes seeing him. He didn't want to be back here, but until he thought of a better plan, it was the only place he knew he could have a roof over his head.

Riverside, Iowa. The place he grew up. The place Frank lived. A place he hated with all his heart. Farmers, hicks, people who were born, lived, and died in the same small town, who never felt the need to get out, to see the world. People who didn't care about what went on beyond their own fields. A one-stoplight kind of town.

He promised himself he would only be here for a little while. As soon as he had a plan, he would leave.

Finally, the shuttle was empty. Jim knew this was his chance, so he stood up from his hiding spot amongst the cargo at the back, wincing as he felt the lingering pain from his ordeal wrack his emaciated frame. Perhaps he should have waited a few more days to enact his jailbreak, but he knew Starfleet would be questioning him soon. That doctor really shouldn't have given him a PADD when he'd asked. Honestly, the firewalls Starfleet used were a joke; it had only taken him a few minutes to navigate his way into their secure database and see what was going on with the review board, and the debriefs. He had seen everything – the statements from both Starfleet officers and the other eight people they had found in Kodos' prison. He hadn't wanted to read Tom and Kevin's statements, but he told himself he needed to, that he had to know. Neither one had told the board his name, or what they knew about what had happened to him. Just what they had experienced, and he was grateful.

He was glad to see no mention of his real name in the debriefings from the Starfleet officers, so he knew that Chris had kept his word, but he also saw that asshole Captain Halloway present him as a witness. He knew the man wanted to question him about anything and everything relating to Kodos, and Jim wouldn't do it. He just wanted to forget.

Jim slipped off the shuttle and made his way through the shadows to the exit. He was at the Riverside shipyard now, a place he knew quite well. He had spent a lot of time at the shipyard, before Tarsus. Commander Peterson was a good guy, and he knew that Jim needed a place to escape sometimes, when Frank got to be too much. So he let Jim hang out at the shipyard, and taught him about engines, and starships. He had been rewiring computer consoles as long as he could remember.

He recognized a few of the men he saw as he evaded security patrols, officers who had been working at the Shipyard for over two years, and had been around since before Jim had gone to live with his aunt and uncle. It was late evening, and work had stopped for the night. The shuttle he had stowed away on had been the last one for the day.

Soon enough, he was out of the Shipyard, and walking down the dirt road that would take him into town. Not that it was much of a town – a bar, a couple of cafés, a church, a small grocery store. There were a couple mom and pop type stores mixed in, but it really couldn't be called a town.

Jim's home – or rather, the place where he resided – was located a good hour or two walk out of town – only ten minutes or so by car – so he had plenty of time to think as he walked.

All too soon, though, he was reaching the farmstead he knew used to belong to his father's parents. They had given George and Winona the home when they had gotten married, moving to an apartment more suited to their aging bodies. When Frank had moved in, he had made it his own rather quickly; the floors had soon become littered with trash and empty beer cans, dust gathered in the corners, dirt collected on the carpet. Jim had never known what the house had looked like when his father lived there, but he doubted it had looked anything like it did now.

The door was unlocked, so Jim hesitantly made his way inside, holding his breath to not make any noise. It was pretty late, and he hoped that Frank wouldn't be awake.

Sure enough, the floor was still littered with beer bottles and cans. Trash was piled up, and even in the darkness, Jim could see cobwebs in the corners.

Jim accidentally kicked a bottle as he made his way to the stairs that would take him to his old bedroom. A grunt from the direction of the living room almost stopped his heart. He turned his head, and saw a truly disgusting sight. Frank was passed out on the couch, wearing a wife beater muscle tank and a pair of ratty sweats. His beer belly was showing clearly in the expanse of skin that lay between the bottom of the tank top and the top of the sweatpants. He had a grizzly beard that seemed to be longer than it had been when Jim had left two years earlier.

Frank snored loudly, and Jim forced himself to calm down. He was halfway up the stairs before he realized that the snores had stopped. He swallowed harshly, and turned around. A series of heavy steps sounded out in the silence, and then Frank was standing before him.

He stared at Jim for a minute, his piggy eyes taking in the teenager's thin frame. "So, you're back," he said, a mocking tone to his voice. "Knew you couldn't make it work."

Jim grit his teeth and forced himself to nod steadily. Frank didn't say anything else, and went back to the couch. As soon as he was alone again, Jim turned and hurried up to his bedroom.

He felt better when he was in his room with the door closed, even if there was no way to lock it. He looked around his room, observing the changes. There was dust all over the place, and his room looked almost like it had been looted. The dresser was open with clothes spilling out, as was the closet. His bed was unmade, and stood slightly crooked against the wall.

He sat down on the mess of sheets and drew his knees to his chest. "Home sweet home," he muttered sardonically.

**XXX**

Several weeks passed and Jim was still in Riverside. He wasn't wasting his time, of course. He had become rather adept at stealing on Tarsus. He didn't like it, but if he wanted to get out, he needed money. He was still too young to get a job, so this was the only thing he could think of.

He visited Commander Peterson, and the few people he knew in town that weren't awful.

No one had known where his aunt and uncle had lived when he had been sent away, and Frank had made it quite clear that he was back because he had screwed it up, just like he screwed everything up. Fortunately, the few people who really knew him didn't believe Frank, but most of the town just sighed and shook their heads, as if to say, 'that's Jim Kirk.' Burden, waste of space, to be pitied and looked down on. Not worth trying, because it wouldn't work anyway.

He didn't re-enroll in school. Frank didn't really care, and he still hadn't heard anything from his mother. If anyone asked, he could just say that he had graduated while living with his aunt and uncle. It was even true. If anyone took the time to actually look at his file, they would see his intelligence scores, the fact that he tested out of high school at seven years old, and the two Bachelor's degrees he had to his name. But no one ever looked.

Jim spent a good deal of time walking the streets of town, picking pockets where he could, and shoplifting small items to pawn later, so that he could save up for a ticket across the Atlantic,. He had made a promise, and he had decided that before he thought any further, he needed to make good on that promise. But tickets to Russia were expensive, and if his calculations were correct, with his current plan of action, it would take him around six months to save up enough to leave.

He also checked up on his kids to the best of his ability. He hacked into Starfleet's records, and found out where they had all been sent; he then did his own research to see what they were doing. Most were seeing shrinks regularly – Jim didn't try and find out what had been said in those meetings, respecting their privacy – and were enrolled in local schools. Sha'al had returned to her home world, but Trina and Navan were still on Earth. All seemed to be doing well, though, which made Jim feel better. Most of them were still in America, though one or two had moved in with family that lived in other parts of the world or universe.

As the days and weeks blurred together, Jim just kept himself focused on the end goal. Get enough money to fly to Russia. After that, he'd figure something else out. The first step was to just get out of Iowa.

Thinking about his plan kept him going when Frank slipped back into the old routine with ease. A shove to the kitchen to get him a beer, or dinner. A beating when he disturbed Frank's rest as he tried to navigate the piles of trash in the living room. A thrashing when he got caught picking someone's pocket three months after returning to Iowa.

It took Jim almost a day to be able to move again, and even that was somewhat limited motion, but he forced himself to keep going.

The second time he got caught, a couple months later, it was for shoplifting. In his defense, he really needed the toothbrush, and it wasn't like Frank would get him one. Frank was livid when the cop brought him home, and barely even waited for the door to close before he was throwing Jim against a wall and coming at him with feet and fists.

Screw it, Jim thought as he tried to protect his head. In the last five months, he had saved up enough that he thought he could probably make it work. And he wasn't going to spend another day with this man if he could help it.

Eventually, Frank got bored, and wandered off in search of more beer. Jim lay there for a while longer, trying to force air back into his lungs. He could feel at least one cracked rib, and he thought his collarbone might have received the same treatment.

After a while, he could hear Frank leave through the front door, and he knew this was his chance. Slowly, he dragged himself up off the floor and made his way up to his bedroom. He had kept a packed bag under his bed for the last few months, so he just had to grab it, and his leather jacket, and he was ready to go. The jacket was something he had found while exploring the attic a month earlier. On the tag, in worn writing, was the name 'George Kirk'. Jim had taken it, in part because it was a nice jacket, clearly expensive and loved, if the wear it showed was anything to go by, but also because it had been his father's. He didn't really have anything to link him to the man who had not had the chance to raise him, and he relished in the opportunity to have some connection to the man. It was a little large on him, but he knew he would grow into it.

**XXX**

When Jim slipped into the shipyard, the sun was almost down. The sky was a dark blue, and some stars were already visible.

Jim looked around, readjusting the strap on his bag to alleviate some pain.

"Jim?"

Jim looked up, startled, at the sound of his name. His eyes widened, adopting an almost deer-in-headlights look at the sight of Commander Peterson.

The officer looked confused and a little worried. "Jim?" he asked again. "Is everything all right?"

Jim bit his lip, his gaze shifting from a spot just over the Commander's shoulder, down to the ground. "I was just… are there any more shuttles leaving tonight?"

Commander Peterson jerked back slightly, surprised. He studied the teenager, noting the signs of pain that he knew Jim was trying to hide, and the impressive black eye that was beginning to develop, along with the cut located above his eyebrow. He was not a stupid man, and he could guess what was going on. He probably should have confronted the kid, but instead, he just nodded, smiling tightly. "Yeah, we've got one more heading to San Francisco, the last one out. Give me a minute, and I'll smooth it over with the pilot."

Jim nodded thankfully and followed the Commander towards the hangar. A few hushed words, and Peterson was gesturing for Jim to get on board.

He stopped the teenager before he climbed on. "Jim…" He trailed off for a moment, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Take care of yourself Jimmy. You'll do great."

Jim quirked his lips, but didn't actually smile, as he nodded and boarded the shuttle.

Peterson watched them take off, thinking. He knew he wouldn't see Jim Kirk again, not for a while, at least, and truth be told, he was sort of grateful for that fact. Jim Kirk was too good for Riverside, Iowa. He needed to be out there, making his mark on the world. A small town like Riverside would just hold him back.

No, Jim Kirk deserved better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris woke up suddenly, blinking owlishly in the darkness. A pounding sound could be heard, and he realized with a start that someone was at the door. Beside him, Shay also stirred. Chris sat up slowly, shaking his head to clear the sleep away. "Go back to bed, I'll see who it is," he told her, before standing up and making his way through the house to the front door.

Opening the door, he was startled, to say the least, to be confronted by a young boy –a young man, really – staring at him nervously.

His confusion only grew as the silence stretched. The boy at his door couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen, and was sporting a rather impressive black eye. The look in his startlingly blue eyes was haunted, and there was a hesitation in his stance that told the Commander that the kid wasn't sure he should even be here. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why this kid seemed so familiar. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Over the last five months, he had thought so much about Jim Kirk. The young leader who had saved so many innocent children from certain death. The son of his best friend, the kid he had grown to love as his own, and hadn't stopped loving just because Winona had forbidden him from visiting.

"Jim," he whispered, almost reverently. It shouldn't have taken so long for him to recognize the teenager, but he looked different. His hair was shorter, and he had filled out a lot, but the stance was still the same. It said he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to hold it up.

Jim flinched slightly, looking down. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling like he shouldn't have come. "I know it's late, but I didn't know where else to go."

Chris nodded, stepping back and ushering the young teenager inside. "How did you know where I live?" he asked curiously. "For that matter, how did you know I'd even be here, rather than on assignment?"

Jim just gave him an 'are you serious?' look, and Chris nodded, understanding. He had come to realize that the boy was a certified genius, and nothing should be put passed him. It really hadn't taken that much research for him to uncover Jim's history. Figuring out the Commander's home address and learning his current assignment shouldn't have been too much of a problem.

He guided Jim over to the sofa, sitting down next to him and studying the impressive black eye on the boy. His heart clenched as he considered what might have happened, and he wondered how to ask. "I'll be right back," he said, getting up and heading to the kitchen to get his first aid kit, returning as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Jim was still sitting there, looking around the Commander's house with interest.

Chris once more settled down next to Jim, and began to dab at the bruise with a damp cloth, cleaning away some dried blood from a cut above the boy's eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked quietly. The resulting flinch did nothing to quell his fears, but Chris decided not to push. "How did you get here?" he asked instead.

Jim met his gaze, a fire burning behind his eyes. "A lot of the guys at the shipyard are friends," he admitted. "They'd let me hang out there when I didn't want to go home, and they taught me a lot about engines and stuff." He shrugged with one shoulder. "When I showed up last night, Commander Peterson knew what had happened," he bit his lip, "and he got me on board the last shuttle heading to San Francisco. He knew I wouldn't be back."

Chris pulled the cloth away from the boy's face, studying him intently. "What are you going to do?"

Jim shrugged again. "I've got a plan… sort of. I just couldn't stay there any longer."

Chris nodded. "Because of Frank?" he asked tentatively, worried that the question would cause the young man to close up. Jim's eyes indeed shuttered closed and he jerked back, flinching slightly. Chris spoke quickly to keep the kid from leaving. "I don't need to know any details," he assured Jim. "You don't have to tell me anything, and I won't make you go back."

Jim nodded hesitantly, as if he didn't quite believe the Commander, but he settled back and let Chris continue to administer aid.

"Chris?"

Both men turned to face the hallway leading into the house, and Jim flushed guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company." He made to stand up again, but a gentle and firm hand on his shoulder stayed the action.

Chris shook his head. "You don't have to leave," he implored.

A moment later, Shay entered the sitting room, drawing her bathrobe around her lithe frame as she studied the scene in front of her. She was somewhat surprised to see that their nighttime caller was a child, but there was something familiar about him. Her brow furrowed, trying to figure it out.

Of course, Jim got there first. "I remember you," he said, tilting his head to the side, before Chris tapped his chin to get him to hold still so that he could continue wiping the blood away.

Shay blinked. "As I remember you," she replied, voice steady as she once more had to force the memories of that hellish mission back down. "I believe your group referred to you as 'JT'."

Jim flinched, and then winced. He hoped no one had caught it, but of course, Chris was a very observant man. He pulled back slightly and studied the kid sitting on his couch. His frame was hunched ever so slightly, which contrasted with the boy he had gotten to know on Tarsus – Jim had been confident and proud then, even as he glared up from a biobed, refusing to cooperate with some officers who definitely needed to work on their bedside manner.

He frowned. "Take off your shirt," he commanded. Jim looked up startled, and a little afraid. Chris' heart clenched once more, but he didn't waver. "Clearly there's more wrong than just the eye. Let me see what I'm working with."

Looking a little betrayed, Jim obeyed, reluctantly. Both Starfleet officers were hard-pressed to hide their anger, as the tapestry of bruises hiding under the kid's shirt were displayed. The colors ranged from the bright purplish red of a recent injury, to the sickly yellow-green of several-week-old bruises.

Chris reached into his first aid kit and pulled out a tricorder. Damn it, he was a Tactical Officer, not a Doctor. He knew enough to get by, but he really wasn't qualified to do this. However, he was certain that any suggestion to head over to Starfleet Medical would be met by opposition, followed by Jim promptly disappearing. He scanned the kid, and was relieved to see that nothing was actually broken. His collarbone was fractured, as were a few of his ribs, and a few more were bruised; several organs were bruised, but there wouldn't be any severe consequences of skipping the doctor's visit, other than the prolonged amount of time Jim would spend in pain.

Shay sat down on the chair by the couch, and crossed her legs as she watched her boyfriend interact with the child they had both met in the midst of tragedy. She wondered what Chris had done to get the boy to come to him for help, and she wondered what had happened, but knew better than to ask. Instead, she smiled. "I don't think we were properly introduced on board the _Seymour_. I am Number One."

Jim almost smiled. "That's a strange name," he observed.

Shay did smile. "Yes, I suppose it is, to those not enlisted. The truth is, as a half Argelian, not many can pronounce my full name. However, since you are not in Starfleet, you may call me Shay."

Jim nodded. "So what's your full name?" he asked curiously.

Shay gave it to him, a long series of syllables strung together that very few would ever be able to repeat.

Of course, Jim wasn't just anyone, and he immediately threw the name back at her, with a decided smirk.

Chris and Shay both stared. "That's impressive," the Lieutenant Commander commended.

Jim's smirk widened. "I've been told I have a talented tongue," he replied.

Chris shifted in his seat, turning to face the kid full on. "Who told you that?" he asked curiously.

Jim's smirk disappeared and he looked down. "Hoshi Sato," he admitted quietly, after a short pause.

Both officers were speechless. It was common knowledge amongst Starfleet personnel that Lieutenant Commander Sato had retired to Tarsus IV, and had been among the casualties of Kodos' insanity.

Shay leaned forward. "I was not aware that you knew Lieutenant Commander Sato personally. You are very fortunate."

Jim nodded, looking like he regretted bringing it up. "She taught me, for a while. She said I was 'promising'."

Chris couldn't help but remember the formidable woman he had had the good fortune of meeting, before she had left Earth; he had been a barely graduated Cadet at the time. From what he knew of her, she did not take on students lightly, and would only teach those she deemed worthy.

"What did you learn?" he asked curiously.

Jim bit his lip. "Vulcan, Cardassian, Orion, Andorian, Klingon, and we were in the middle of the second Romulan dialect when things got… bad."

Both of their eyes widened. Learning all that in the roughly eighteen months between his arrival on planet and when Kodos had lost his mind was… impressive, to say the least.

"Are you interested in xenolinguistics?" Shay asked curiously.

Jim smiled reminiscently. "Xenolinguistics. Study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax." He was clearly quoting someone else. He looked back up, eyes focusing once more. "Not really. I just like languages."

Both officers nodded, a little dazed.

After a few moments, Chris snapped himself out of it and packed up his first aid kit. "I'll give you some ice for the eye, but you should be fine, if not a little sore. I've got a spare bedroom –"

He cut off as Jim stood up quickly, shaking his head and ignoring the flash of pain that accompanied the movement. "I don't need charity," he refused.

Chris also stood up, his own defiance clear in his eyes. "It's not," he refuted. "It's late, and you could probably use some sleep. If you want to leave in the morning, I won't stop you, but for tonight, you have a warm place to stay."

Jim still looked mutinous, but he agreed reluctantly with a simple incline of his head, and allowed himself to be shown to the guest bedroom, a simple room consisting of only a bed, desk, and dresser.

Chris watched him sit down on the bed hesitantly, from his spot in the doorway. After a moment, he entered, and handed Jim a large shirt that he could use to sleep in.

Jim took it hesitantly and looked up at the Commander. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Chris raised an eyebrow and Jim grimaced. "I know your Captain questioned you, he practically ordered you to tell him. Why didn't you give him my name?"

Chris sighed. "You asked me not to," he replied simply.

Jim looked confused. "But you could have gotten in trouble."

Chris shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take chances for the things you care about."

He left Jim with that thought, and returned to his own bedroom, and Shay, who was now waiting for him beneath the covers. She waited until he was lying down, before she asked the question that had been burning inside of her, ever since she had seen the boy in their living room.

"Who is he?"

Chris knew what she was really asking. He sighed. "James Kirk," he admitted quietly.

Shay inhaled sharply. She knew the history, of course. She, George, and Winona hadn't been good friends, but they had been acquainted with each other, at the Academy and later. She also knew that Chris and George had been very close.

Chris sighed, rubbing a hand wearily over his face. "I couldn't believe it when I saw him, five months ago. I just felt so guilty. George was my best friend, and I hadn't been there for his sons."

Shay shifted, turning on her side so that she could observe her boyfriend. "Did he tell you his name?" she asked curiously, knowing that the boy 'JT' had not been very cooperative, according to the CMO, First Officer, and Captain of the _USS Seymour_.

Chris grimaced. "He didn't have to," he replied. "I recognized him. His eyes, mostly. They were the same as the last time I saw him. And his attitude was so George, that I just knew."

Shay reached out, comforting him with a gentle hand on his arm.

The two stayed silent for a few more minutes, before Chris resettled himself. "Winona all but ordered me away, after she got remarried. I shouldn't have let her force me out. Those boys were all I had left of my best friend, my _brother_. George and I were so close; I was going to be the cool, fun uncle for his kids. I got to do it a little with Sam, but I barely got to spend time with Jim before Winona remarried."

Shay didn't know how to help her boyfriend come out of this depressive state, so she simply held him and passed on her support.

Chris sighed. "I looked them up after we got back from Tarsus. Sam ran away a couple years ago. I don't know where he is, or if he's all right. Jim almost drove a car off a cliff right around the same time, though; I think there might be a correlation, but I'm a little afraid to ask him."

Shay just tightened her hold. "You'll do what you think is best, Chris. I can see how much you care about him."

Chris nodded, feeling a few tears build up in the corners of his eyes. "I just hate to think about what those two had to live with in that house for so long. What did Winona turn into? The woman George married…" He grimaced and shook his head. "The woman George introduced me to was nothing like the woman who screamed at me to get the hell off her property when I showed up for the wedding."

Shay's heart hurt, hearing the obvious pain her boyfriend was in, remembering the incident. "I'm so sorry, Chris."

Chris looked over, and smiled slightly, seeing the compassion in his girlfriend's wide brown eyes. He shook his head. "I can't imagine what kind of parent would do that to their own kid. No matter what happens… Jim and Sam are a part of her. A part of George. And she's just throwing that away. No. She already threw it away. How can she not care?"

Shay leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Chris' temple. "You're an amazing person, Chris. And I love you so much. I can't understand it either, but when George died, I believe a part of Winona did as well. And she took to the stars to escape that. She married the first man she came across to have someone to take her children off her hands because she couldn't deal with looking at them and seeing her husband anymore. It makes no sense to you or me, and that can only be a good thing. Let's just get some rest for now, and deal with everything else as it comes, all right?"

Chris agreed, and the two settled down, neither one relinquishing their grasp on the other.

Neither one got much sleep that night.

When Chris got up the next morning, the first thing he did was go check on Jim. Somehow, he wasn't completely surprised to find his guest bedroom empty, the bed made up and the large shirt he had loaned to the kid to sleep in folded neatly on the pillow.

Shay looked up as Chris entered the kitchen, holding out a cup of coffee. Chris shrugged as he accepted the drink. "He's gone," he informed her.

Shay nodded, picking up her own coffee and taking a sip. "He'll be all right," she set the cup down on the counter.

Chris nodded his agreement. "I know he will be," he replied absentmindedly. "I'm just… worried."

Shay smiled. "You care about him. It's only natural to worry."

The comm. chimed at that moment, and Chris set his cup down to go over and check it out. There was a message waiting for him. It was a simple note, just one word, but it made Chris smile, feeling suddenly much more relaxed.

_Thanks._

Chris put the comm. away, and joined his girlfriend for breakfast.

**XXX**

The first thing Jim did when he left Chris' house was make his way to the shuttle depot. He had glanced at the schedule on his way back to Riverside five months earlier, so he remembered now when the next shuttle to Europe left. That eidetic memory of his definitely came in handy at times.

Sure enough, there was a shuttle leaving for Moscow twenty minutes after he arrived. The money he had saved up paid for the ticket, with a little left over, so he was able to get a seat. He figured he could get a bus or something to St. Petersburg, and from there, he'd come up with something. Anya had said that her family lived in the middle of nowhere, but St. Petersburg was the closest city. A little digging had given him the location of the town the Chekov family lived in, and it was indeed a little over an hour away from the city.

He wished he had more time to think, but the shuttle trip was only a few hours. He remembered reading about airplanes from the twenty first century, and how it would take twice as long to get anywhere. He was grateful for the shortened trip, but he did wish he had more time to plan on how to approach Anya's family. What if they didn't want to speak with him? He had promised to find her younger brother and tell him that she loved him. He couldn't break that promise.

When the shuttle docked in Moscow, Jim got off, and once he got his bearings, made his way out of the depot. A quick conversation with an employee pointed him in the direction of the bus station, a cheaper way of travel than shuttles, which he needed since he was running out of money. There, he determined that there was an overnight transport headed to St. Petersburg leaving in an hour. The trip would take almost eight hours, and would use up most of his remaining money. He spent some time studying a map on one of the walls, searching for the small town where the Chekov's resided. Finally, after twenty minutes of looking, he found it. Based on the distance on the map, it was a good hour west of St. Petersburg. He wondered if he could hitchhike there, or if there was a bus that went out that way.

**XXX**

One long night later, and Jim was standing in the city center of St. Petersburg, looking around and wondering if he could afford to buy something to eat for breakfast. After walking around for a little while, he finally approached one of the smaller café's on one of the side streets off of the city center. It wasn't too crowded, and an older couple appeared to be working behind the counter. He approached the woman cautiously. " _Excuse me?"_ he asked in Russian.

The woman looked at him questioningly, with just a hint of suspicion in her gaze. " _Yes?"_ she replied.

Jim bit his lip. _"I'm… new here. I don't have a lot of money, and I was wondering if there was some way I could work for you for a couple of hours in exchange for a meal._ " The woman appeared to be thinking about it, so Jim continued. " _I could sweep floors or clear tables. I'm good at cleaning._ " He had had to be, given the mess that Frank made.

The woman studied the teenager for a few minutes. She could clearly tell that he wasn't Russian, and yet, he spoke their language fluently, and with a barely noticeable accent. He had a rather impressive black eye, but his expression appeared to be earnest, just a kid who needed a meal and was willing to work for it. He couldn't be more than fifteen, and she wondered where his parents were. Finally, she smiled and nodded. " _That sounds like a deal young man. There is a broom and dustpan in the cleaning closet. Anton will show you where it is."_

Jim grinned and nodded. " _Thank you very much, ma'am."_

The woman's smile widened. " _My name is Sarah. My husband and I own this café."_

Jim nodded again. " _I'm Jim._ "

Sarah handed him a soft roll to eat for breakfast, before gesturing for him to follow her husband, Anton, who had been watching the exchange. He did so willingly, and spent the next few hours sweeping the floor, and cleaning dishes in the kitchen. Finally, Sarah pointed him to a table and sat him down, presenting him with a plate full of food. Jim fell on the meal quickly, trying to remember his manners, but he was hungry.

Sarah and Anton joined him with their own meals. While they ate, the elderly couple questioned their young worker. " _Where are you from, Jim?_ " Anton asked curiously.

Jim's mouth twisted downwards. " _Iowa, in the United States_ ," he replied.

Sarah observed him carefully. Clearly there was a story there, but she suspected he wouldn't be willing to share. _"And how did you learn Russian?"_ she asked.

Jim was still frowning, but there was a small light in his eyes as he responded, " _A friend taught me_."

" _What are you doing in St. Petersburg?"_ Anton asked.

Jim bit his lip. " _I'm looking for someone. He lives in a small town west of here. Are there buses that run between the towns?_ "

Sarah and Anton shared a look. _"Some of them_ ," Sarah replied. " _Which town are you headed to?"_

" _Syurye_ ," was the response.

The two looked at each other again. " _That's a very small town,"_ Sarah said. _"I don't believe any buses run there, but if you want, we could give you a ride this evening._ "

Jim shook his head. " _I don't want to impose,"_ he argued, but Sarah cut him off, smiling.

" _You're a hard worker, Jim. If you're willing to spend the rest of the afternoon working here, when we close up, we'll take you out to Syurye._ "

Jim deliberated, before nodding hesitantly. " _Thank you,_ " he said softly.

Sarah just smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. " _We're more than happy to help you, Jim. Now,_ " she stood up, gesturing for the other two to do the same, " _There is still work to be done, so let us get back to it, yes?_ "

Jim nodded, and followed Anton back to the kitchen. Over the next few hours, he washed dishes and cleaned counter tops. When it got slow mid afternoon, Anton showed him how to cook some of their special recipes. Jim had never really learned how to cook before – Frank never really bothered with anything that didn't come out of a replicator, and Winona had never been home long enough to teach him anything. Marie had shown him a few tricks, but the best he could really hope to do was make toast.

But Anton was patient and encouraging, and under his tutelage, Jim managed to make some Pirozhki that the elderly Russian man said was as good as he could have made himself.

**XXX**

Jim took a deep breath as Anton slowed the car to a stop in the center of the small town of Syurye, Russia. He reached over and opened the door, grasping his bag tightly.

Looking up at Anton and Sarah in the front of the car, he smiled tightly. " _Thank you for the ride_ ," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Anton nodded, looking at the teenager in the rear view mirror, while Sarah turned around in her seat. " _You take care of yourself, Jim. And if you find yourself back in St. Petersburg, please do come say hello._ "

Jim nodded. " _I will. Thank you again, for everything._ "

With that, he exited the vehicle, and watched as the car drove off, the taillights disappearing quickly as it turned down a side street.

When he was alone, he looked around. The town square could barely be classified as such. Even Riverside had been bigger. A few shops lined the main street – a couple of café's, a grocer, and a clothing store. There was a small church on the far side of the square. It was late evening, so the square was deserted.

Jim wished he had thought this through a little better. He didn't know where the Chekov's lived, and he was now in an empty town square with no money and nowhere to spend the night. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Frowning in confusion, he pulled out his right hand. He was sure his pocket had been empty, and yet he could feel something there now. His eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out a credit chip. He smiled lightly. Apparently, Sarah had been looking after him. He looked around the square; after a minute of searching, his eyes lit on a hotel sign.

He made his way over to the old looking building, and walked inside hesitantly.

A man was sitting at the front desk, reading a magazine. " _Excuse me?"_ Jim asked, walking up to the desk. The man looked up, and Jim continued, " _I'd like a room for the night._ "

The man looked doubtful of his ability to pay, so Jim pushed the credit chip across the desk.

Soon enough, he was set up in a simple bedroom, ready to crash for the night.

The room was indeed sparse – a twin sized bed, a desk, and a dresser. The single window overlooked the town square. Jim was too tired to do much more than fall onto the bed, asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

**XXX**

Jim was up and ready to go by midmorning. He took his bag and left the hotel, heading out into the square.

He walked around for a while, ignoring the small hunger pains, used to the feeling after Tarsus, trying to come up with some sort of plan. This wasn't a large town. Maybe if he just asked someone, they would be able to tell him. He didn't know Anya's parents' names, but she had told him about her brother.

He was about to just head into the nearest shop to ask, when a small but forceful object ran into him, causing him to back up several steps.

He grunted and looked down several feet, to see a young boy looking up at him; he had large, bright green eyes, and a full head of blond curls. " _Sorry,_ " the boy whispered, suddenly appearing shy.

Jim smiled reassuringly. _"That's all right,_ " he replied, holding the kid's shoulders and helping him get steady on his feet once more. Studying the boy, he looked to be about seven or eight. Jim looked around, but didn't see any parents or guardians looking for their kid. He looked back at the child. " _Are you OK?"_

The boy bit his lip. " _I can't find my mommy and daddy._ " His voice was still soft.

Jim furrowed his brow. " _Do you know where you last saw them?"_

The boy shrugged. _"They were buying bread. I didn't mean to run off, I promise,_ " he suddenly sounded pleading. _"The bird was pretty, I just wanted a closer look."_

Jim bent down slightly so that he could look the kid in the eye. " _You're not in trouble with me, kid, it's all right. Why don't we head back to the baker, ok? We'll see if we can find your parents."_

The boy nodded eagerly, and Jim reached out with his hand for him to grasp. " _What's your name?"_ he asked as they headed through the square.

" _Pavel Chekov,"_ the boy answered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Jim blinked, surprised. How about that. Sometimes, the stars did apparently align. He smiled. " _It's nice to meet you, Pavel. My name is Jim._ " He cleared his throat, deliberating. Up ahead, there was a wooden bench. He guided Pavel to it, and gestured for him to take a seat. _"Pavel, I'm glad I found you. I actually came here to look for you._ "

Pavel suddenly looked afraid. Jim shook his head, smiling. " _I promise I'm not a stalker._ " Pavel didn't seem to know what that meant, so Jim just kept talking. _"I knew your sister. Anya._ "

Pavel leaned forward, looking at him with eager eyes. " _You did? I don't really remember her much. Mama and daddy don't talk about her at all. It makes them sad."_

Jim looked down. He remembered Anya's bright gaze. Her brother looked so much like her when he looked at Jim like that. " _Do you know where she was, and how she… how she died?"_ he asked softly.

Pavel bit his lip and nodded. " _She went to live with cousin Tanya, on Tarsus IV. Mama said there was a famine, and she died. She started crying before she could say any more though._ "

Jim sighed, and took one of Pavel's hands in his. " _Do you want to know what really happened?"_ he asked softly. This kid was eight years old, and most would probably frown at him for talking about genocide with him, but if Anya was to be believed, the kid was a genius, and probably understood more than most realized. He remembered growing up and being treated like an idiot, so he wouldn't do that to anyone else.

Pavel nodded hesitantly. " _I want to know how my sister died."_ His voice wavered slightly, but there was a conviction behind the words that reassured Jim that Pavel knew what he was asking for.

Jim squeezed his hand reassuringly. " _I met Anya shortly after I arrived on the planet. She needed help with her Physics homework, and I happened to come across her. I helped her out, and we became friends almost instantly._ " He coughed, clearing his throat and trying to get rid of the threat of tears. _"She taught me Russian and German, and I helped her pass Physics and Math. When the famine struck, Kodos decided to kill half the colony to let the other half live._ " Pavel gasped at that. _"Anya and I hid out in a cave with a bunch of other kids. We kept each other going. Anya…_ " Jim had to clear his throat again, and a few tears leaked out despite his best efforts. _"Anya was amazing. She could make me laugh, no matter what. Even when things were horrible, she made it feel like it wasn't so bad."_ Jim sighed. " _A few weeks before Starfleet arrived, Anya got sick. It was pneumonia, do you know what that is?"_ Pavel shook his head, so Jim explained, " _It's an illness. She got a high fever, and there was fluid in her lungs. We didn't have the right kind of medication, so there was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry, Pavel."_

Pavel reached out and gave Jim a hug. _"You came here to tell me?_ " he asked, pulling back.

Jim nodded slightly. " _I promised Anya that I would find her brother and tell him how much she loved him. Believe me, Pavel, she did. She spoke so much about you. She was so proud of you._ "

Pavel sniffed. " _Really?_ " he asked.

Jim smiled, and hugged the younger boy. " _So much,"_ he assured the kid.

Pavel returned the smile. His head whipped around as he heard his name being called. " _That's my mama,"_ he said, jumping up.

Jim stood as well. " _Should I come with you?_ " he asked, unsure.

Pavel looked back at the teenager, and tilted his head to the side, considering. _"I don't think you should tell them. They just want to forget they had a daughter._ " His voice hitched and he sniffled.

Jim sighed. He knew what that was like. His mother had been trying to forget she had kids since he had been born. " _Do you have a comm.?"_ he asked.

Pavel nodded eagerly, pulling it out. _"Mama and daddy got it for me for my birthday!_ "

Jim smiled, and held out a hand, and took the comm. He typed in a few numbers, and handed it back. " _That's my comm. number. If you need anything, or if you just want to talk, I'm here. Anya was like an older sister to me, so the best I can do is be there for her brother. She would want me to be there for you._ "

Pavel looked excited. " _Thank you!"_ he looked down at the comm. " _Jim Kirk._ " He looked back up. " _Thank you for telling me about Anya._ " He heard his name called again, and looked back over his shoulder.

Jim nodded to indicate that he go find his parents, and watched as the hyperactive kid ran off, bounding into the arms of a worried looking middle aged woman.

He sighed as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Now what? He had no money, and he was in a small town in Russia. He was glad he had come, but he hadn't really thought about what would happen after he found Pavel.

He shifted his bag slightly so that it didn't pull so much on his injured ribs, and made his way to a small café. It had worked in St. Petersburg, so he figured he might as well try again.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim looked around as he stepped off the shuttle in Arizona. It felt strange to be back on American soil after eight months. After Russia, he had managed to work his way through a good deal of Europe and part of Africa – hitchhiking, picking up odd jobs for café owners and various other shops. Italy was really beautiful, he had to admit, and he regretted not spending more time in Nigeria, but he had a few things he wanted to check up on. So, after a brief stop in Alabama to take care of some legal issues, here he was.

His trusty PADD had come in handy, and he had managed to locate most of his kids. He had plans to see a few of them over the next week. He was starting here, in Phoenix, because April was currently studying at the University. Next, he would make his way to California; Kevin was living with his aunt and uncle in Sacramento, while Tom's cousin had moved back to Earth, and they were living in Berkley, and Cory had been taken in by a foster family in San Francisco.

He wasn't sure if he would actually make contact, but he needed to know that they were all right. His comm. chimed at that moment, and Jim took it out, smiling as he read the message from Pavel.

The younger boy had messaged and called him regularly over the last eight months, and even with the age difference, he liked the kid a lot. He felt like an older brother, and he liked being there for Pavel to come to for help and advice. He had talked the kid through several bouts of teasing – he had a lot of experience with that – and had helped when Pavel's parents got difficult. From what he had learned from Anya, their parents had been simple people who wanted their kids to have more in life. That was why Anya had ended up on Tarsus in the first place. Perhaps losing their daughter to their wishes had made them a tad too overprotective of Pavel, but Jim knew the boy was more like his sister than his parents may have wanted. He wouldn't be held back, and he wouldn't stay in Syurye any longer than necessary. He wanted to see the universe, the same way Anya had. Jim had told him about her desire to join Starfleet, and while he worried that that may have had some influence on his current plan, Jim suspected Pavel now nursed the same dream. He hoped that Pavel wanted to join for himself, and not his sister.

The most recent message included some physics questions that Jim was fairly certain wouldn't come up until one studied for a college degree, but who was he to judge. By Pavel's age, he was already studying for his first Bachelor's. He had told Pavel about his educational history, and that had inspired the young Russian to follow in his footsteps. He was currently preparing to test out of high school; his parents had reluctantly given their permission, so at least he hadn't needed to forge any signatures. Pavel was already looking into higher education, and turning quite frequently to Jim for advice.

Speaking of… that reminded him of the other reason he had for coming back to America. He had plans to head to the MIT campus in Massachusetts after his stop in Nevada. As much as he had enjoyed his traveling, he was getting kind of bored. He had applied to the distance-learning graduate program MIT offered, and they wanted him to come in for an interview. He had also applied for financial aid, as he would never be able to afford the education without it. He had looked around at other programs, but MIT had a renowned reputation when it came to science and engineering. He suspected he would need to take a few classes on campus, but most of the program could be completed through distance learning, so he wouldn't be too tied down.

Jim sent Pavel a reply, giving him a few hints to the answer of the problem he had posed, along with a subtle chastising that he wouldn't learn anything if Jim gave him the answer straight out. Once the message was composed, he put his comm. away and headed towards the transport that would take him from the shuttle depot into the city. There was a stop at the University campus, so it wouldn't take much effort to at least get in the same vicinity as April. Actually finding her, of course, was another matter entirely, but he would deal with that once he reached the campus.

The transport took about half an hour, so soon enough, Jim was getting off in the bright sunlight of midday. He hoisted his bag up on his shoulder, and shaded his eyes against the glare as he looked around. It was a pleasant enough campus, decorated with plants that thrived in the desert-like atmosphere. Groups of students were hanging around, sitting on the grass and studying or talking. Jim sighed wistfully at the sight. As much as he hated being tied to one place, and as much as he had enjoyed traveling over the last few months, it did get kind of lonely. The only friends he had ever had had been separated from him. Hopefully, he would be able to see some of them soon. Even if he didn't actually speak with them, just knowing that they were doing all right would be good enough for him.

With no better plan in mind, Jim just started walking. He wandered the campus for most of the afternoon, before he sat down outside the student center with a coffee and a sandwich, taking a break, as he had had no luck so far. Maybe he would have better luck if he just stayed in one place for a while.

He was about to give up and just try again the next day, when a group of students heading out of the student center caught his interest. Sandwiched between two guys was a very familiar brunette. She had definitely filled out more, and her eyes had lost the haunted look, but it was April, no doubt about it.

Jim hurriedly stood up and followed the group of three students, throwing his trash away as he passed a waste receptacle. He followed the teenagers as they walked across the quad, making their way towards what looked to be several residence halls.

Jim watched as the group sat outside in the dying sunlight, pulling out PADDs as they talked and joked with each other.

Jim also sat down, bringing out his own PADD, though he spent more time watching April than he did looking at the screen. She seemed to be happy, in good spirits, and healthy. His research had shown that she was a pre-med student, just starting her second year. He tried not to remember her acting as their CMO in that dark and damp cave on Tarsus. She had said she wanted to be a doctor. He was glad that she was following through with that dream.

He kept watching, as the sun continued to set, and finally, the group broke up, heading inside. April stood up and stretched, looking around. Her gaze swept over Jim's spot on the grass, and he hurriedly ducked behind his PADD.

When he looked up again, she was gone. He looked around, confused, and then jumped almost a foot when a familiar voice spoke right behind him. "You've been watching me for over an hour. What gives?"

Jim turned around quickly, and gulped. He hadn't decided yet if he wanted to actually speak with her. Apparently, she had decided to take the choice out of his hands. He coughed, clearing his throat, as his cheeks turned red.

April frowned and looked down at the boy. He was several years younger than her, definitely not college aged. He also looked strangely familiar.

Suddenly she gasped, the color leeching from her face as she dropped to the ground. "JT?" she whispered in disbelief.

Jim grimaced, and nodded, looking fearful of her response.

After a moment of shocked silence, she reached over and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much, are you all right? What's going on, why _are_ you here?"

The questions came fast and one right after the other, without giving Jim a chance to answer. He chuckled a little as April pulled back, amused at her response to his presence.

He shook his head fondly. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check up on you." He looked down. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

April smiled and scooted a little closer. "I'm glad you're here," she repeated. "What have you been doing?"

Jim told her a little of his travels. He mentioned meeting Pavel, and hitchhiking through Europe, and told her about the reason for his coming back to America.

April snorted and shook her head. "No wonder you were so smart and such a great tutor," she mused. "You already had two degrees. Why in the world did you feel the need to repeat high school?"

Jim shrugged. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

April sighed. "Well, I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, it meant that we got to meet you, so it all worked out."

Jim smiled, knowing she was including Anya in that statement.

April looked around. "It's getting late. How about you let me buy you dinner." Though it was phrased as a question, Jim knew it wasn't. This was the April he remembered, the one who would give him that look and make him rest when he forgot, make him eat when he tried to give his share to the younger kids too many times. He smiled and nodded, as they stood up and headed off in the direction of a café April knew nearby.

Over the meal, the two continued to catch up on each other's lives. When it was over, April tried to get him to come back to her room for the night, but Jim refused. "I'm headed to California tonight," he told her. "Don't worry, I've got a place to sleep."

April bit her lip, but nodded. "You'll take care of yourself, all right?"

Jim smiled and agreed. "Only if you will," he replied. He then gave her his comm. number and told her to keep in touch, before giving her one last hug and making his way back to the transport that would take him to the shuttle depot.

**XXX**

The trip to San Francisco was uneventful. It was late evening by the time Jim arrived, so he made his way straight to the two-story home just off the Starfleet campus. He knew that Chris and Shay were somewhere near the Neutral Zone right now, but Chris had said that he would always have a place to stay if he needed it, so Jim was taking advantage. He entered the passcode to disable the security system, and entered the dark house.

He was too tired to do much more than make his way to the guest bedroom he had slept in months earlier, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the floor as he made his way through the room to the bed and collapsed onto the comfortable mattress, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he replicated himself some breakfast, before making his way to the Sunset District, where Cory lived. It was a weekday, so he knew his cousin would be in school.

Jim headed to Lincoln High School, and spent most of the morning waiting outside, just watching the building. He didn't know how or if he should approach Cory any more than he had known with April. He missed his cousin, but he still felt so guilty. He hadn't been strong enough to save Lisa. Because of him, Kodos had killed her, painfully.

A bell rang, and kids came pouring out the front entrance, most carrying trays or bags with food. Lunchtime.

Jim shuffled slightly, scuffing his feet in the dirt. He didn't know why he expected to actually see his cousin amongst the hundreds of students now eating their lunches, but hey, he had found April. Maybe he'd get lucky again.

It wasn't until the meal was over when Jim proved that even he could catch a break. Trailing behind a group of rambunctious teenage boys, was his cousin. After a brief moment of deliberation, Jim let out a series of whistles.

Most of the teenagers didn't notice, but Cory stopped, confused. He turned around and looked for the source. He knew that whistle quite well, having become familiar with it being used as a way of contacting the others on Tarsus. That particular tune was one they had used when returning to the cave after going on a run, to let the others know they were coming back, so they wouldn't be attacked as a perceived threat.

Cory's gaze narrowed on a lone figure standing across the road from the school grounds. He was taller and definitely healthier, but it was his cousin. Cory grinned widely and ran across the road, nearly tackling Jim in his eagerness.

Jim smiled tightly, and returned the hug. After a few moments, the two teenagers pulled apart.

Cory was still beaming. "Jimmy, I missed you so much."

Jim nodded, feeling a churning sensation in his stomach, even though he was happy to see his cousin. "I missed you too, Cory. How've you been?"

Cory took a seat on the grass, and Jim joined him. "Good," the teenager replied. "Mark and Hannah are really nice and understanding," he spoke of his foster parents. He looked down. "Nothing will replace my parents, but they're definitely better than I could have had."

Jim winced. He knew a thing or two about crappy home situations.

Cory saw the look, and knew what it meant. "What's going on with you?" he asked, hoping it would be good news. "Are you still living in Iowa?"

Jim shook his head quickly. "I skipped out about eight months ago," he admitted. "I just couldn't deal with Frank anymore." Cory rested a hand on his for a moment, trying to pass on his sympathy. Jim shrugged. "I did a little traveling in Europe and Africa, and now I'm back. I saw April yesterday."

"How is she?" Cory asked eagerly. He hadn't had any contact with the others since they had left the _Seymour_.

Jim smiled. "Good. Studying at Arizona State University. She's going to be a great doctor."

Cory nodded. April had done a good job of keeping them alive in that cave.

Jim coughed to clear his throat, and continued. "I'm going to see Tom and Kevin while I'm here as well."

Cory grinned. "Have you been keeping tabs on all of us?" Jim looked guilty, and Cory shook his head. "Come on, Jimmy, I know you're a genius. You knew where to find me, and April. You know where to find the others too, don't you."

It wasn't a question, despite the phrasing. Jim nodded slowly, and Cory stood up quickly. "Well, come on then!"

Jim stood as well, confused. Cory smiled. "You think I'm going to let you see Tom and Kevin without tagging along? Where are they?"

Jim shook his head exasperatedly, but amused. He picked up his bag. "Come on," he chuckled. "Tom and his cousin live in Berkley. Kevin's in Sacramento, so I'll probably head out there tomorrow."

Cory nodded. "I'm coming to Sacramento too," he stated.

Jim bit his lip. "You've got school," he argued. "I don't want to get you in trouble –"

Cory cut in, "I'm coming. We can always go after school lets out." His tone made it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer, so Jim just nodded and led his cousin to the nearest bus stop.

The two teenagers arrived in Berkley almost an hour later. Cory followed his cousin away from the bus station, trusting that he knew where he was going.

Jim led him towards the college campus. "Tom's studying at UC Berkley," he informed his companion.

Cory nodded. "Do you know where on campus you'll find him?"

Jim shrugged. "I managed to run into April," he commented. Cory raised an eyebrow, and Jim sighed. "I figure if we find the science building, we'll have a good shot."

Cory agreed, as the two walked through the campus, passing hordes of young adults as they made their way to and from class.

The science building was easy enough to find; it gleamed in the sunlight, the glass walls reflecting the brightness and throwing it back in their eyes.

Jim led Cory up to the entrance, and sat down on a bench across the path. They waited for a while, talking sporadically as they kept an eye on the entrance to the building.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Cory asked as it neared dinnertime.

Jim shrugged. "No," he replied simply.

A few more minutes passed, and just as Cory was going to suggest trying again the next day, his attention was drawn to a young boy exiting the building. He looked younger than his classmates, and half his face was covered by a patch.

Cory shook his head. He should know by now never to doubt Jimmy.

He looked over at his cousin, and was surprised to see something that looked like fear on the older boy's face. "Jimmy?" he asked worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Jim took a deep steadying breath and stood up, nodding to show his cousin that he was fine. He then made his way towards Tom, Cory following close behind.

Tom was heading across campus to the bus station that would take him back to his cousin's house when he got a niggling feeling in his stomach. He looked around, confused, and his gaze focused on two teenagers heading towards him. He frowned. Most of the people he saw on campus were older than him, but these two appeared to be his age.

They walked up to him and stopped, and Tom furrowed his brow.

The one on the left was the first to speak. He grinned and launched himself across the short distance to hug the Berkley student. "Tom!" he grinned happily.

Tom gasped slightly as he finally placed the two teenagers. "Cory? JT?" he whispered disbelievingly.

Cory nodded as he pulled back, still smiling. "I missed you so much!"

Tom inclined his head in a daze, still surprised.

Jim moved forward slowly, hesitantly. Tom reached out, almost as if he didn't believe his friend was standing in front of him. "JT?" he whispered again, grabbing the boy who had saved him in a tight hug.

Jim wasn't going to admit that a few tears leaked from his eyes as he leaned into the embrace. "It's me, Tom," he replied, his voice just as soft.

Tom pulled back a few long moments later. "I wanted to say goodbye, in the hospital, but they wouldn't let me see you. Something about talking to an active witness. After they debriefed me, they wouldn't let me go back to Starfleet Medical."

Jim shrugged. "It's all right," he said comfortingly. "Anyway, I escaped a few days after you left."

Tom raised an eyebrow. Jim smirked. "I didn't feel like answering questions, especially since I knew what they would be asking." He looked down. "I didn't want to be offered up like a piece of property or something. That's how that Captain made me feel. I didn't want to deal with it, so I left."

Tom nodded, understanding. The trio began to walk across campus together, heading for the bus stop. "What made you look me up now?" he asked as they walked. He knew better than to ask how Jim had found him. His best friend was a genius. He figured Jim had been keeping tabs on him since he had left the hospital.

Jim bit his lip. "I've been in Europe and Africa for the last eight months or so," he informed his friend. "I got back to America a couple days ago. I saw April, and Cory," he nodded to his cousin, "and I'm planning to check up on Kevin as well, while I'm here, before I head to Massachusetts. I've got an interview at MIT, for their grad program."

Tom grinned, happy for his friend. "MIT won't know what hit them," he commented.

There was a devious hint behind Jim's responding smirk that made Tom and Cory laugh.

The three teenagers spent more time at the bus stop talking, until Tom had to return to his cousin's house, and Cory realized that he had stayed out past dinner. He grimaced before moving away to contact his foster parents to let them know he was all right, and that he'd be home before curfew.

Jim and Tom watched him speak on his comm. as they continued to talk. "What time are you going to see Kevin?" Tom asked curiously. "And where does he live?"

Jim smiled slightly. "Sacramento," he responded. "Cory and I are going to catch a shuttle up there tomorrow afternoon."

Tom nodded. "I'll meet you at the depot in San Francisco at three."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have class?"

"I'd rather see Kevin."

Jim's smile widened. "We'll see you at three," he said, as Cory rejoined them.

Tom was the first to get on a bus, and Cory and Jim got on one that would take them back to San Francisco a few minutes later.

"Are your foster parents angry?" Jim asked worriedly. He hadn't meant to get Cory in trouble.

Cory shook his head quickly. "They were worried and a little upset that I didn't contact them earlier, but they were glad that I did let them know I was all right. They said we'd talk more when I got home."

Jim nodded, and the rest of the trip passed in silence.

They separated once they arrived back in San Francisco, with a promise to meet at the shuttle depot the next afternoon.

**XXX**

The next morning found Jim on a beach, watching surfers and swimmers. There were boats off in the distance, and for a school day, the beach was rather crowded.

Growing up in Iowa, Jim had never seen much of the ocean. He loved it though; it was powerful, and intense, and wouldn't bow to anyone. It was strong and resilient. Everlasting.

A shout drew his attention towards a group located in the surf. They looked to be teenagers, his age or a little older, and there was clearly an argument of some sort going on. He frowned; the way the disagreement seemed to be headed, it would probably come to blows in a few moments. He stood up quickly, and made his way towards the group.

He was a little too late to stop the altercation. One of the teenagers, an Asian kid approximately seventeen or eighteen years old, clocked one of the other guys with a hard right hook. He scowled as the man went down. "Next time you wanna drop in on someone else's wave, bro, don't."

His friends seemed to take offense, but Jim joined them, sliding up to the Asian guy's side, his stance balanced and ready for a fight. "Is there a problem?" he asked dangerously, his expression neutral though his eyes were sharp.

After a moment of silence, the three kids he had been staring at shook their heads sullenly and walked away.

Jim waited until they were gone before he relaxed his expression.

He turned to his side to see the Asian guy staring at him with something like confusion and gratitude in his expression. "Thanks," he told Jim, smiling. "I didn't really fancy three on one odds."

Jim nodded, returning the smile. "I figured you could use some help."

The kid held out his hand. "I'm Hikaru," he introduced himself.

Jim took the offered hand. "Jim."

"You surfing?" Hikaru asked, looking to see if Jim had a board.

Jim shook his head. "I'm from Iowa," he admitted. "Not much place to learn, if you know what I mean."

Hikaru smiled. "You got time now? Everyone should know how!"

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "If you're willing to teach, I'm happy to learn. I'm afraid I don't have a wetsuit though."

Hikaru shrugged. "No problem," he replied, leading Jim over to his bag. He pulled out a spare wetsuit. "Put that on, I've got a spare board as well. How much time do you have?"

Jim slipped into the wetsuit as he spoke. "I'm meeting friends at the shuttle depot at three, but I'm available tomorrow as well."

Hikaru nodded. "Well, we'll just have to do the best we can in the time we've got. I hope you're a fast learner."

Jim just smirked and followed Hikaru to the water after picking up the board the teenager pointed to.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon disappeared quickly as Hikaru showed Jim how to paddle and stand up on the board, before he deemed Jim ready to try for a wave. Jim did indeed prove to be a fast learner, and by the time he had to leave to meet Cory and Tom, he was surfing like a… well, not quite a pro, but he was definitely better than most beginners.

The two headed back to shore, both kids beaming with happiness. Hikaru grinned as they made it to dry land. "You're a natural, Jim. I had a great time."

Jim nodded. "Me too. That was so much fun."

He stripped out of his borrowed wetsuit and toweled himself dry before putting his clothes back on. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, confirming.

Hikaru nodded. "I'll meet you by the rental shop," he pointed out the building located near the parking lot. "You can borrow my board and suit again, but it's an easily recognizable meeting spot." Jim agreed. "You up for an early start? It's much better before the beach gets crowded by tourists," he grinned.

Jim smiled back. "Eight sound good, or were you thinking earlier?"

"Sounds great," Hikaru replied, and the two teenagers separated. Hikaru headed back to the waves, while Jim left for the bus stop.

**XXX**

Seeing Kevin again was both easier and harder than the others had been for Jim. On the one hand, he had already gone through this meeting a few times. But Kevin had been so young. He had gone looking for JT, and gotten captured. Jim would never be able to forgive himself for that.

Fortunately, Kevin didn't hold him responsible, and was ecstatic to see Jim, Tom, and Cory again. He actually saw them first, as he walked down the street with his aunt and uncle on their way to the grocery store, and his enthusiasm made them all smile as he bounded towards Jim, throwing his arms around the older boy.

Kevin then gave Tom and Cory similar greetings, as his aunt and uncle joined them, looking confused and wary.

Jim took the lead with the adults, introducing themselves as friends of Kevin's, though he didn't say where they had met. By the way their eyes narrowed, he figured they probably guessed anyway. Fortunately, they didn't say anything, and though they remained cool and distant, they allowed the trio of boys to join them for the afternoon. They took Kevin to a nearby park while the adults did their shopping, and both had to admit, Kevin looked happier than they had ever seen him when they came to pick him up.

Jim, Tom, and Cory returned to the San Francisco area feeling much calmer and more balanced, having exchanged comm. numbers with Kevin, and seeing that he was doing well with his family.

Tom gave Cory and Jim a hug when they reached the shuttle depot in San Francisco. "You'll keep in touch?" he asked, pulling back and looking at Jim worriedly.

Jim smiled and nodded. "I'll be around," he promised. "If you need anything, just comm. me."

Tom nodded before he boarded the shuttle that would take him back to Berkley.

Cory left Jim soon after, needing to get home for dinner, already on thin ice with his foster parents after the day before.

Jim returned to Chris' house, eager to get some rest before he met up with Hikaru again for another surf lesson.

**XXX**

Hikaru was waiting for him when Jim arrived at the rental shop the next morning. The two spent the day riding the waves, only returning to land briefly for something to eat at lunchtime.

In between sets, they sat on their boards and learned about their new friend. Jim learned that Hikaru was seventeen and studying for his pilot's license. He was also a daredevil and an adrenaline junky. Whether it was rock climbing or hang gliding, Hikaru loved it. Jim could see the allure. He did have a bit of daredevil in him as well. Something he had picked up over the years of being put down and ignored. He never felt more alive than when he was a moment from death.

Jim almost wished he didn't have to go to Massachusetts the next day, but it would only be a short trip, and then he could come back. Or he could head somewhere else. He didn't have any real commitments, and he had saved up a little, and was getting better at bartering service for food or transport. He wouldn't mind going back to Africa, or perhaps Asia this time. Or maybe Australia. He'd love to see the Great Barrier Reef.

"If you could do anything, what would it be?" Hikaru asked late in the afternoon, as they rested on their boards out in the water.

Jim looked over at his new friend. "Anything?" he asked warily. Hikaru nodded, smiling. Jim shrugged, looking at the vast expanse of sea around them. "I don't know," he admitted. "I can't really picture myself doing anything indefinitely. I don't like to stay in one place too long." The way he said it suggested to Hikaru a story he would not enjoy hearing. "If I could be anything, I think I'd just like to be… happy."

Hikaru blinked. His new friend struck him as a live in the moment, fly by the seat of his pants type of guy. Someone who couldn't be restrained but was an overall good person. That answer though, it hinted at a sad past, a deep longing, and a desire to just be free. Someone who had been fighting to live his whole life.

Jim looked embarrassed, so Hikaru laughed lightly and agreed. "That does sound pretty good. I want to fly. I'm not really shy about how. Whether it's through the air or through the water. There's nothing as good as feeling weightless and free."

That was something Jim could definitely agree with. "Sounds good to me," he said simply, before positioning his board to catch an approaching wave.

**XXX**

After the oppressing heat of California, Massachusetts almost seemed like another world altogether. The wind coming off the water made the air cool, even in the springtime.

Jim made his way towards the administration building on the MIT campus as he looked around with interest. He had never been to Massachusetts before, and even with the lower temperature, he did admire the scenery. Flowers were in bloom, and groups of students were seated on the grassy quad.

Entering the building, Jim gave his name and was soon shown to the office of an admissions officer. The name on the door read Peter Campbell.

Inside, Mr. Campbell looked up at the entrance of the teenager, and smiled. "Mr. Kirk, I presume?" Jim nodded, taking a seat. "Welcome. How do you like the campus so far?"

Jim shrugged with one shoulder. "It's nice," he replied. "It's a lot different from Iowa."

Peter's smile widened. "Yes, I imagine there's quite a bit more water and fewer fields." He picked up his PADD and tapped the screen a few times. "Well, I'm very glad you could come out for an interview. Will your parents be joining us?"

Jim shook his head, hiding his wince. "No, just me."

Peter nodded slowly, frowning slightly. "Well, I'll need to get their signatures, to approve –"

Jim cut him off, jerking his head towards the PADD the man was holding. "You should have a copy of the forms there. I'm emancipated, so you don't need their signatures for anything."

Peter looked through the forms, and sure enough, he found the one Jim was talking about. He looked back up and smiled, nodding, not pressing the issue any more, making the educated guess that the teenager would not want to get into the matter. "Very good then. I just wanted to talk to you a little about your potential field of study, and get a better feel for you as a student and person. I have to admit, I was very excited to see your application come across my desk. I'm impressed with everything you've managed to accomplish. So what is it that draws you to the field of Engineering?"

The next half hour involved Jim and Peter talking about Jim and his passions, his likes and dislikes. After that, Peter took him on a tour of the campus, in particular the Engineering building. Jim was relieved that Peter didn't ask for more information. Getting emancipated had been well worth the effort, even if it hadn't been entirely by the book. Technically, his mother should have been present, or at least notified, but he had used a little loophole that he had found and exploited. By foisting him off on her sister, Winona had, in essence, given up her claim to him. For all intents and purposes, she had signed away her guardianship rights when she had sent him to Tarsus. When Marie and Terry had been killed, he had become an orphan. To a judge, a sixteen-year-old genius with two bachelor's degrees had a reasonable means to support himself, and had been willing to sign off on the emancipation. It had been a good call on Jim's part to file the paperwork in a small town several states away from Iowa, where no one would have ever heard of him before, which was why he had made the stop in Alabama, before heading to Arizona. Being considered a legal adult would make things much easier for him.

By the end of the afternoon, Peter was convinced that they needed Jim to attend, and Jim was convinced that this was a good fit for him. Peter assured him that the distance learning program covered most of the curriculum for his chosen field, so he would only need to take a few courses on campus, and most of those were in the last year of study.

They returned to the admissions building and Peter's office, and spent some more time talking about financial aid. Peter unofficially offered Jim a full ride, and after filling out the necessary forms, the meeting was concluded. Peter reached out and offered his hand. Jim took it, smiling.

Peter returned the smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jim, and may I be the first to say, welcome to MIT."

Jim nodded. "Thanks," he replied.

Peter walked him out of the building, and said his goodbyes after telling the teenager that someone would contact him within the next few days.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months passed by quickly, and for the first time in a long time, Jim felt truly happy. He did more traveling – South America, Australia, Asia – while starting his degree at MIT. He found the coursework exhilarating and challenging. It was probably the first time he had ever been challenged at school.

He enjoyed not being tied down anywhere, and he jumped from city to city whenever the need took him. He kept in touch with his friends – Pavel, and Hikaru, Tom, Cory, and April – and was relieved, as the weeks melted into months, to feel a sense of calm wash over him. The horrors of Tarsus were still there, but fading into the background. He no longer felt like he was suffocating under the weight of the memories. He felt like he could breathe again.

**XXX**

Chris and Shay had shipped out with the _Yorktown_ shortly after Jim's reappearance, and both thought about him often, though they didn't speak of the meeting with each other afterwards.

A year into the _Yorktown's_ five-year mission, an unfortunate encounter with Klingons near the edge of the Neutral Zone resulted in a less than thrilling shuffling of ranks, and the _Yorktown_ limped back to Earth with Chris acting as Captain, the Pilot, Lieutenant Commander Schueller, as Acting First Officer, and Shay doing her best to make sure that Chris actually took some time to sleep and eat in between performing the new duties he found himself saddled with.

They returned to Earth, and a series of debriefs, where Chris had to both explain what had happened, and defend his own actions for every decision he had made as Acting Captain. Finally, he was allowed to go home, with the Admirals' congratulations, and a shiny new stripe to add to his uniform. His battle promotion had been upheld, and he would be heading up the rest of the _Yorktown'_ s five-year mission, once her crew had recovered sufficiently, and filled out its ranks to compensate for the thirty-seven crewmembers they had lost in the attack.

Chris sighed as he entered his two-story house, feeling every bit the weary Captain. Shay was waiting for him, and immediately caught him up in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear. They had not had the opportunity to spend much time alone, since the attack. Their face-to-face contact had mostly consisted of her forcing him to return to his quarters for a few hours, or to go to the mess hall for five minutes to eat something. Now that they were home, and alone, she finally was able to speak with him in private, and tell him how proud she was of his actions.

Chris smiled, relaxing into the embrace. "It's official," he replied. "When we ship out again, I'll be the Captain."

Shay nodded, pulling back, though she kept her hands on his arms, needing the contact with her boyfriend. "I never doubted it for a second."

They were heading towards the couch when his comm. chimed. Chris frowned, hoping it wasn't anything official; he had had enough of work for the day, and he just wanted to relax at home, with his girlfriend.

Reading the message, he smiled, the lines around his eyes smoothing out.

"Chris? What is it?" Shay came up next to him.

Chris looked up at her. "Read it," he implored.

Furrowing her brow, the Lieutenant Commander complied, and felt her eyes widen as she read the short missive.

_Congrats on the promotion – Jim_

Shay looked at Chris, startled. "How…?"

Chris just shook his head, amused. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew before I did."

Shay smiled, though it was a little unsettling. Chris had told her of what he had learned about James Kirk – he had kept himself informed as much as possible, and had looked up more information after meeting the kid again on Tarsus. So she knew that he had a proficiency with computers to match his curiosity and inquisitiveness.

They spent some time speculating on how the kid had been doing over the last few months, and where he was now, but they didn't get any answers for another two weeks; the _Yorktown_ was due to leave in three days, and Chris had been busy over the last couple of weeks, approving promotions and appointments. He had put forward roughly fifteen officers forward for promotion, including Shay, who would also be taking over as head of the Navigations department, as the previous head had been killed in the attack.

His Acting First Officer, Schueller, had been officially promoted to Commander, and had requested a teaching position, rather than ship out again with the rest of the crew. Chris and the Admiralty had honored his request, but it meant that Chris needed to pick another First Officer. He had looked at personnel records, and drawn on personal experience and encounters with all those qualified, but in the end, it really wasn't a hard decision. Shay had protested for only a few minutes, before giving in and accepting. She knew that their relationship had nothing to do with Chris' decision, so she really had no grounds to object.

Late that night, three days before the _Yorktown_ was scheduled to depart, Chris and Shay were both once more woken from their sleep by a pounding on the front door.

Chris got up to answer it, and couldn't help but stare at the calm and confident young man in front of him. No doubt about it, Jim Kirk had grown up. He was now a muscular and vibrant sixteen year old. He was tall and handsome, and Chris had no doubt that the girls were fighting over him already.

He only paused for a moment, before he was reaching forwards, giving the teenager a tight hug. "Jim, I'm so glad you're here."

Jim only hesitated briefly, before he tentatively returned the hug. Chris drew him into the house, where Shay also greeted him, smiling warmly.

"James, it is so good to see you again."

Jim pulled back, also smiling. He wasn't surprised to hear her use his given name; after all, she lived with Pike, the Captain would have of course informed his girlfriend of everything. He saw no pity in her warm gaze, however, which set him at ease. "I just thought I'd stop by and offer my congratulations in person. I know you guys leave in a couple of days."

Chris shook his head, sitting down. "Why am I not surprised you know our schedule? Do you also know where we're headed?" Jim opened his mouth, but Chris overrode him. "Don't answer that."

Jim and Shay chuckled, before the new Captain disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with three cups of coffee – the real stuff. There were a lot of things Chris was willing to compromise on, but real, honest to God, brewed coffee was not one of them.

Jim apparently agreed, and sighed contentedly as he sipped the strong drink. Replicated coffee really couldn't compare.

None of them got any more sleep that night, as they sat in the living room and got caught up on each other's lives.

"I've been traveling," Jim explained what he had done with the last couple of years. "All over, really. France, Italy, Russia, South America, parts of Africa. Working odd jobs when I can get them. Seeing what's out there."

Both officers listened with interest, and in return, shared some of their adventures, including an abridged version of the attack that was the reason for their early return to Earth. Of course, the questions Jim asked about it made it pretty clear that he already knew what had happened – no doubt, he had read both the official and unofficial reports. It made Chris feel oddly relieved, that Jim had been keeping track of him, just like he had tried to do with the young man. Of course, Jim seemed to have had better luck than he had.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Chris asked, as the sun had started to peek over the horizon, indicating dawn to be not far away.

Jim looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm traveling."

Chris leaned forward. "So you're just going to travel the world until you die? Don't you want something more?"

Jim bristled. "What'd you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

Chris sighed softly. "You could do anything, Jim. I've seen your records, I know your test scores, not to mention the two degrees you have, and I know how old you were when you earned them. What do you want to do with your life? Don't you want to make a difference?" He paused. "Have you thought about joining Starfleet?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as Jim stood up abruptly, his face a mask of barely controlled anger, and Chris was suddenly and irrationally afraid. There was a fire in Jim's gaze, that reminded the Captain of the younger teenager he had seen on board the _Seymour_ , when he was telling Halloway just where he could stick his recruitment speech. Yeah, what had he been thinking? Jim hadn't been interested then, and he wouldn't be interested now.

"Why? Why would I join Starfleet?" Jim asked rhetorically, just barely able to keep his voice calm. "Starfleet's why my dad's dead. Starfleet's why my mom can't even look me in the eyes. Starfleet's why I had to live with an abusive asshole. Starfleet's why I was sent to Tarsus. Starfleet's why Tarsus happened." His voice dropped slightly, and his words were like ice. "Why the hell would I ever join Starfleet?"

Chris tried to placate him, knowing that it was a lost cause at this point. "Starfleet could really use you, Jim."

Jim's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't want to be _used_ by anyone, least of all Starfleet."

He didn't wait for a response, and simply walked out, leaving both enlisted officers staring worriedly after him. Chris slumped in his seat, rubbing his hands across his face. "Shit," he muttered.

Shay rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "It'll be all right," she said quietly, knowing how much he regretted bringing up the topic with the teenager.

Chris sighed. "I don't know if it will, Shay. You heard him, he just sounded so angry."

"And maybe he is," Shay agreed. "But I don't think he'll disappear completely. At least, not forever. Just give him some time to cool off. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

Chris nodded, feeling a little better, and the pair went to get ready for the day. They still had a lot to do before the _Yorktown_ departed.

**XXX**

Jim fumed as he left Chris' house. Why would that man think he would ever consider joining Starfleet? After everything he had suffered because of that organization, why would he join it?

He walked aimlessly for a while, no real destination in mind, as the sun rose higher in the sky. After a while, he was surprised to find himself on the beach. He watched the waves pound against the sand for a few minutes, before shrugging and heading towards the rental shop. Ever since Hikaru had taught him to surf, he had found the sport relaxing. Soothing. Nothing but him and the waves. He had only gotten better with the relentless waters of South Africa and Australia to hone his skills.

He didn't know how long he was out there before he was joined by his friend. A part of him was surprised that Hikaru had actually managed to find him amongst the many surfers that littered the beach. Sensing his disinclination to talk, Hikaru didn't try to force anything, and the two spent the rest of the day in the water, only returning to dry land as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon.

When they reached the beach, Hikaru walked Jim back to the rental shop and waited while he returned his board and wetsuit. Once that act was complete, the two headed towards the parking lot, where Hikaru's truck was parked.

Hikaru paused by the driver's side door. "You need a ride?" he asked hesitantly. Jim had been very different today, and he wanted to know what was wrong, but he wouldn't push.

Jim shook his head, smiling slightly. "No thanks," he replied. "I'm probably going to head out of town for a while, anyway. I'll see you around, all right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Take care of yourself," he said, before getting into his truck and driving off.

**XXX**

Jim grimaced as he sat down in an empty seat on a transport. He wasn't quite sure where it was going, but he needed to get away from this place. After his visit to Chris, and after he had calmed down, he had thought about it, and decided that Earth just wasn't large enough. He had done a little exploring, but the one thing that pressed on his mind was something he hadn't thought about for years.

His brother. Sam.

With all his skills at computers, it hadn't been that hard to find out that his brother had left Earth several years earlier, and gone to work with a colony of scientists on Deneva. He hadn't thought much beyond getting to the planet, and now, looking back on it, he wished he had.

Sam had looked at him the same way Winona had, the few times she had ever deigned to return to Earth for a shore leave. Like he was looking at a ghost. Jim knew he looked like his dad, but he wished people would stop seeing only that. He was his own person, and he wanted to be judged on his own merits, not those of a dead man.

But Sam had just looked spooked, and then _angry_ , that Jim had interrupted the new life he had built for himself. He had told his brother, his only brother, to leave, that he didn't want to see him. Jim hadn't been able to form much of a sentence after that, so he just turned heel and headed back to get on the first transport headed off planet.

He knew Sam had left because he couldn't deal with the asshole stepfather anymore. He didn't blame Sam for that. But hadn't his brother ever wondered about Jim? Had he known what he was leaving Jim with? He had to have known that Frank would just turn on Jim after he left. Why didn't Sam care?

He closed his eyes against the threat of tears as the hum of the ship's engine started up, and they began the procedures for take off. He couldn't let this affect him. Sam was his brother, but only biologically. He wouldn't let that man... that stranger... take anything from him. If Sam didn't want him, then he didn't want Sam. He had others he could consider family. Cory. Pavel. Tom. Kevin. They could be his brothers.

He opened his eyes, determined to move forward. The last thread of his old life had been snipped. So what if his family didn't want him? He would prove them all wrong. He wasn't just the shadow of George Kirk. He was James Tiberius Kirk, and he would be better than them all combined. He would show them.

**XXX**

Chris sat down at the bar and ordered two drinks, as he waited for Shay to join him. She had gone to the restroom, but would be back in a few minutes. The _Yorktown_ was currently docked at the planet Risa, for a weeklong shore leave, after the last ten months of exploring. Captain and First Officer had left their ship in the capable hands of Lieutenant Higgins, Chris' Second Officer and Chief Engineer.

A weight settled down on Chris' left. "Nice night for a drink."

Chris almost choked on his beer, as he whipped his head around to see Jim sitting next to him. He was a year older, and perhaps a little more worn, but beneath it all, Chris could see the fire and passion that made up his young friend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked; it was all he was able to say around his shock.

Jim shrugged and smirked, taking a sip of the drink the bartender – a rather curvaceous blonde – had set in front of him. "You asked me if I was going to spend my whole life traveling the world. I got bored of Earth, so I decided to see what else was out there. And when I heard the _Yorktown_ would be taking their shore leave on Risa, I thought I'd drop by."

"And just how did you hear that?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. Jim's only response was a widening of his smirk. The Captain shook his head. He really didn't want to know.

"James?"

Both men looked up as Shay joined them, and Jim's smile turned more genuine, as he returned the hug the Commander gave him readily. "Just thought I'd drop by to say hi," he said cheekily.

Shay nodded knowingly, sharing a glance with Chris as she sat down and sipped from the drink he had ordered her.

The trio spent some time talking as the bar began to fill up around them, Chris and Shay talking about some of their adventures and explorations, and Jim telling them about his studies, as well as his more recent travels in the months it had been since they had last seen each other. Apparently, country hopping had lost its appeal, and he had moved on to planet jumping. "I've just been seeing what's out there, you know. Visiting different planets, learning about different species."

"So where have you been?" Chris asked, curious.

Jim shrugged. "Capella, Babel, a few colonies in the Delta Quadrant. I spent some time on Vulcan as well, but they're not really any fun after you've beaten them in a logical debate. They get awfully hissy when they lose."

Chris snorted, and Shay chuckled. "So, have you learnt any new languages to add to your repertoire?" Chris asked curiously.

Jim shrugged. "One or two," he hedged. Chris just raised an eyebrow, and Jim sighed. "Fluently, probably five or six. There's another nine or so that I could get by in, if I needed to."

Chris shook his head. So much talent, it was a shame the kid didn't really have a goal in life.

Jim seemed to understand what the Captain was thinking, because his voice had a hint of steel in it as he spoke. "Don't, Chris. Please."

It was the 'please' that really captured Chris' attention. He nodded. "I promise, kid. No recruitment speeches tonight. Let's just… relax."

Jim nodded, settling down, and the three spent another hour or so talking and drinking, enjoying each other's company, and observing the beings that had chosen this particular bar for their evening's entertainment.

Chris' comm. chimed, interrupting their conversation, and with an apologetic glance, he took the call.

"Pike here."

"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've got a bit of a problem here. Do you think you could stop by Engineering for a moment?" The voice of Second Officer, Chief Engineer Higgins came from the small piece of technology.

Chris sighed inaudibly. He knew part of being Captain was being available at all times, but he really wished he didn't have to reply. He wanted to spend some more time with Jim. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Lieutenant," he agreed, putting the communicator away and looking at his companions. Both appeared to understand.

Jim made to stand up. "I just wanted to say hi, and I guess I'll see you around the universe."

"Would you like to come with me?" Chris didn't know why he offered, he hadn't really thought it through completely. All he knew was that he didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

Jim hesitated, a little uncertain. It sounded an awful lot like an attempt to get him on board with the whole Starfleet idea.

Chris knew what the teenager was thinking, and shook his head. "Nothing like that, Jim. Just a tour. Don't you want to see what an Engineering deck on a Constellation Class Starship looks like?"

Jim bit his lip, thinking it through, before nodding hesitantly. Chris and Shay smiled, before the First Officer said her goodbyes to go spend the rest of her leave with some friends from Navigations.

Chris and Jim headed to the beam up point, and the Captain couldn't help but watch his fascination with amusement. Jim seemed to be enraptured with the very halls of the _USS Yorktown_.

They made their way down to Engineering, with various crewmembers snapping to attention as their Captain passed by. More than one glance was spared for the young man in civilian wear, but no one commented.

Lieutenant Higgins also gave Jim a confused look, but he immediately greeted his Captain, explaining the issue they were having. Jim paid attention for a few minutes, before he began to wander away, looking at the various machines and computers. This truly was like Christmas for him; he had always been fascinated with engines and computers. He had been very young when he had learned how to hack, and by the time he was eight, he had learned how to circumvent the normal policies in place at the average University, in order to go for a degree. His two degrees were in Physics and Engineering, with concentrations in Warp Technology and Quantum Mechanics, though he was by no means a slouch at other areas of those fields; with all his traveling, he had drawn out his study for his Masters a little longer than it would have been, but he would need to return to Earth to complete a few more classes, and defend his thesis, in the next year or two.

He studied a console, trying to figure out how the thing worked, when his musings were interrupted. "Are ye supposed to be here?"

Jim looked up, startled, and nodded a greeting to the slightly older man who was looking at him with a mix of suspicion and interest. He calmed himself down, berating himself for not hearing the other man approach, and answered, "Chris invited me along for a tour. We were having a drink when he got called back to deal with whatever's going on."

The officer, whom Kirk noted was an Ensign, by the insignia on his sleeve, furrowed his brow. His gaze shifted over to the console Jim had been studying. "Ye know anything about this?" he asked curiously.

Jim shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what's going on, and I'll see if I can help. I've got a background in Engineering."

The Ensign seemed a bit doubtful. After all, the kid couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen. But he began to explain the issue, which was rather complicated, but boiled down to the fact that the ship was experiencing 'technical difficulties' and they wouldn't really be able to go anywhere with any kind of speed until they fixed it. Unfortunately, they couldn't really fix the problem without going to a Starbase that would have the equipment they needed. For the moment, they were little more than sitting ducks. If they needed to, they could probably travel, but it would take several weeks to get to the nearest Base.

Jim listened with interest, and when the officer in front of him stopped to take a breath, he cut in. "Have you tried inserting a bypass?"

The Ensign stopped abruptly, his mouth dropping open.

Jim shrugged. "It sounds like it's an isolated issue. If you insert a bypass to get around that particular system, you shouldn't have much of an issue at least getting to a Starbase. It's not the most elegant solution, but it'll work."

The Ensign agreed. It wasn't exactly legal, but then he was a big fan of questionable solutions. It would require hacking into the system and basically creating a back door between two systems and linking them together to cut out a third system that was more dead weight than anything else at this point.

"That's pretty brilliant, lad. How'd ye think of something like that?"

Jim smiled slightly. "I've always been good with computers," he admitted. "Something I've noticed a lot is that people tend to overcomplicate the situation, trying to think of something complicated, when the easiest solution would usually work. Occam's Razor, and all that."

The Ensign nodded, and started to lead him back to where the Captain and Chief Engineer were still talking. "I'm Ensign Scott, by the way. Montgomery Scott."

"Jim," was the short reply. Scott seemed to realize that that was all he was going to get, so he just inclined his head.

They cut off the two senior officers mid-sentence. Lieutenant Higgins looked a little annoyed, but Pike was more willing to include them.

"Ensign Scott, I thought you were heading off duty for your scheduled shore leave," the Chief Engineer commented.

The Ensign shrugged sheepishly. Truthfully, he'd rather stay here and continue working. He loved his job. "I was, sir, but Jim here thinks he might have a temporary solution."

Chris looked intrigued, but Higgins did not seem quite as interested. However, the Captain was quick to ask the teenager his inputs.

Jim immediately gave the two senior officers a run down of what Scott had told him, and his own theories. "From what Ensign Scott told me, it sounds like you've got one system that's malfunctioning and causing your issues. By creating a bypass, you can essentially cut off that system from everything else. The reason you can't go anywhere now is because that system is acting like dead weight, slowing everything else down. By cutting it off, you'll be able to at least get to a Starbase. You won't really be able to get to warp speed, but the nearest base isn't that far away, so you should be all right." He was deliberately using generic terms and not going into major detail, because he knew that Chris wasn't an engineer. He was knowledgeable, sure, but it wasn't something he had spent any amount of time really studying, so most of the complex terminology would just go right over his head.

"Can you do that?" Chris asked, nodding to show he understood what he was being told.

Jim nodded, but before he could say anything, Higgins cut in. "Without Starfleet authorization that's illegal, Captain."

Jim shrugged. "Only if someone finds out. Once the issue is resolved, the bypass can be taken down, and no one will know."

Chris almost sighed. Somehow, he really wasn't surprised that Jim's solution involved something of a questionable legality.

Higgins turned, protesting, to his captain. "Captain, surely you're not –"

"Do you have a better idea?" Chris cut him off. Higgins shook his head slightly, and Pike continued, "Would you like to stay here, then, Lieutenant, or should you go check on another section of Engineering."

Higgins looked from the Captain to the strange man he still didn't have an explanation for, and back. Finally, he swallowed and nodded. "I'll stay here, sir."

Chris inclined his head, and turned back to his young friend. "Go ahead, Jim. Fix my ship."

Jim grinned, a look that almost had Higgins taking a step backwards, there was so much intensity and glee in his expression. Scott's eyes seemed to be gleaming just as much, and Pike was just amused.

It took him less than five minutes, before Jim was stepping back from the console, satisfied. "That should work," he said, looking back at the officers surrounding him. "It won't last forever, of course, and you won't be able to run at full capacity, but nothing critical was being supported by the dead system. You'll probably want to inform the crew that the junior mess hall won't be operational until your repairs are complete, so the junior rate officers will need to take their meals elsewhere, and some decks might have to run on back up generators. Other than that, there shouldn't be any issues worth noting."

Chris nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Jim," he said. "Now, I think I owe you a tour. I did promise, after all."

Scott cleared his throat. "If ye want, Captain, I'll show the lad around. I don't mind."

Chris looked at Jim, and on receiving an agreeing nod, indicated his own consent. "Be back in an hour or so, all right?"

The pair had already turned away, and the only indication he received that they had heard him was Jim's waving of a hand behind him as the two disappeared into the bowels of the ship.

Higgins turned to his captain once they were alone. "Who was that, sir?"

Chris sighed. "An old family friend," he replied, not really answering the question to the Lieutenant's satisfaction.

"How does he know so much about all this?" Higgins pressed, indicating the machines around him.

Chris tore his gaze away from the direction Jim and Ensign Scott had disappeared to, to face his Second Officer head on. Higgins was taken aback by the intensity in the older man's gaze. "There's something you need to understand about Jim, Lieutenant. He's a genius, no question. He's a veritable mine of information. He's completed two degrees, and is currently working on a Master's in Engineering. He's not easy to comprehend, and sometimes there really isn't a reason behind his actions." Chris snorted. "He'll go off on a trip around the universe, just because I once asked him if he was going to spend the rest of his life traveling around Earth."

Higgins frowned. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen," was the succinct reply.

The Chief Engineer stared. "How was he able to do all that, so young?"

Chris furrowed his brow. "I believe he completed his first degree at ten, the second perhaps two years later, through online and distance learning." He let out a half snort. "You probably wouldn't approve of the methods he used to get into those programs, as it involved circumventing the system and basically forging parental permission, since his parents weren't the most attentive, and would no doubt have denied him the opportunity. Jim knows what he wants, and if he has to, he'll find a way to make sure he gets it. He's stubborn and tenacious, but he's also a bright and thoughtful young man. He's a good kid, no matter what your thoughts are on his less than legal actions."

Higgins nodded his understanding, and decided to go over the adjustments the kid – Jim – had made to the ship. He had to admit, it was rather neat. Simple, and yet complex. For all the teenager called it a 'temporary fix', he doubted his attempt would have looked so good. It was also rather well hidden – if he didn't know what to look for, he probably would never have found it. He looked back up to find Pike watching him with amusement. He sighed ruefully. "It's good, sir," he admitted. "I doubt anyone working in Engineering right now could create a bypass this effective."

Chris nodded, smiling. "Well, I won't admit to understanding completely what he did, or how he did it better than anyone else could have, but I know Jim, and he would make sure that it was as good as it could get. He doesn't do second best."

Higgins stepped back from the console, and tried to explain. "Like the kid said, it's essentially building a door between two systems, though perhaps it's more like creating a hallway around a third system that isn't working. The problem is that these systems are meant to work together, so even though one's not working, the others will try to include it, so you basically have to build up a wall to stop it from interfering, since it will only slow everything else down, since they'll be trying to compensate for it not working."

Pike nodded. He understood the building terms easily enough.

He and Higgins spent some time walking around Engineering and talking, waiting for Jim and Ensign Scott to return. Eventually, they had to track the two younger men down, and found them by an out of the way computer console, slinging upgrade theories and equations back and forth in a way that made Chris very glad that the two would not be able to spend a good deal of time together before the _Yorktown_ left Risa, and Jim moved on to whatever planet he had in mind next. Something about those two being in close capacity just screamed dangerous for anyone nearby.

Jim looked a little disappointed to have to leave, but brightened slightly when he and Scott exchanged comm. numbers, so that they could keep in touch.

Chris led Jim back to the transporter room. "Where are you staying, and for how long?" he asked curiously.

Jim shrugged. "I'll find a place," he replied evasively. "I thought I'd stick around for a few days. There's a transport headed for Sauria at the end of the week. Maybe I'll check it out."

Chris nodded, knowing by now not to try and micromanage the kid's life. He wasn't Jim's father, and all he could really do was be there as a friend, and maybe sounding board, if he was needed. "Maybe we can spend some more time together then." Jim nodded his agreement and stepped onto the transporter pad. "I'm on duty tomorrow, but the day after?" Jim nodded again, and Pike smiled. "I'll comm. you." He turned to the technician in the room. "Energize."

Jim disappeared in a whirlwind of bright lights, and Chris headed back to his room, still smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris shaded his eyes as he exited the Starfleet Administration building and stepped into the bright sunlight of midday. Four years since he had taken over command of the _Yorktown_. They were back on Earth once more, for the first time in almost four years, and Chris was planning on enjoying every minute of the five days he had before they headed back out to finish their mission.

Chris hadn't been sure why the _Yorktown_ had been called back to Earth, until that morning. He had spent the last couple of hours in a meeting with several Admirals. Apparently, he had distinguished himself enough in the last few years that they were considering him for captaincy of the newest Flagship, the _USS Enterprise_ , when it was complete. The ship was in the beginning stages of planning now, but Chris was excited to be on the shortlist of candidates. From what he learned at the meeting – it really felt more like an interview, now that he thought about it – the ship would not be ready for flight for at least another five years or so.

In the meantime, Chris would finish up on the _Yorktown_ , and if selected for the _Enterprise_ , he would hand over captaincy to his First Officer and girlfriend, and return to Earth to wait for his ship to be finished. The Admirals had unofficially offered him a position at the Academy, should he be selected, while the _Enterprise_ was being built. One appealing aspect to him was that he would be able to personally select the crew for the Flagship.

Chris pulled out his comm. and checked his messages and the time, before he smiled and put the device away. Perfect. He had just enough time to grab his overnight bag and meet up with Shay, before they headed to the shuttle depot. He had two very important events to attend in Massachusetts this weekend. He did love when things lined up perfectly like this. Called back to Earth at the right time to be able to attend Jim's defense of his thesis, and graduation from MIT a few days later, before he had to be back in San Francisco.

"Chris!"

Chris turned slightly, and smiled as he saw his girlfriend walking towards him, carrying two bags. 'Thanks," he said, taking his bag from her. "You saved me a trip."

Shay laughed lightly. "I'm just as excited as you are to get there," she replied. "Now let's go."

Chris nodded, and the two started making their way towards the Academy exit.

They were almost there when Admirals Jonathan Archer and Richard Barnett caught up with them. "Chris!" Jon Archer called out.

Chris and Shay stopped, confused, as they turned around and waited for the Admirals to catch up.

"Where are you two headed?" Richard asked, as they reached the Captain and Commander.

Chris and Shay shared a look. Chris shrugged. "We're going to visit a friend for a few days."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "This friend have a name?"

Chris pursed his lips. "Does it matter?" he countered.

It was Jon's turn to shrug. "I just wasn't aware you had too many friends outside of Starfleet."

Chris wasn't sure whether or not he should be offended. "Well, I do. Now, if you have no more questions, we've got a shuttle to catch."

Jon and Richard nodded, and watched as the two left the campus. When they were gone, the Admirals looked at each other.

"Something's up," Richard commented, his expression concerned.

Jon nodded his agreement. "You up for a little detective work?" he asked, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Richard grinned, and the two headed back to Jon's office, where they quickly looked up the shuttles leaving that afternoon, along with passenger manifests. It didn't take long for them to find Chris and Shay listed on a shuttle manifest headed to Boston, Massachusetts.

Both Admirals were confused. What were they planning on doing there? Who did they know in Boston?

"It's too bad we can't look at Chris' most recent stel-net browsing history," Richard commented.

Jon sat up quickly, a grin forming on his face. "I think we can," he replied excitedly. "Since he's a Starfleet official. A perk of outranking him." He then typed in a few commands and inputted his override code.

Richard frowned. He briefly thought about feeling guilty, but he was too curious to care for long. "He was checking out the MIT site. Is there something going on there this weekend?"

Jon typed in a few more commands, before leaning back in his seat. "MIT's graduation is this weekend." His voice was confused. "Computer, show me the list of graduating students for MIT."

A list appeared on the screen, and Jon and Richard sighed in exasperation. "How are we supposed to know whom Chris and Shay are visiting?" Jon asked, disappointed.

Richard scanned the list, not really expecting anything, which was why he was surprised to actually see a name he recognized. "There."

Jon leaned forward, and read the name that Richard was pointing to. _James T. Kirk_.

"Shit," he commented quietly.

The two Admirals looked at each other. They both remembered George Kirk well. He had been something of a protégé of Richard's, back when the Admiral had been a Captain. George was a laid back, likeable man. Richard had been devastated to hear what had happened to him on the _Kelvin_ , all those years ago, especially since he had recommended him personally to Captain Robau.

Jon was lost in his own thoughts, but looked up, surprised, when Richard headed out of his office. "Where are you going?" he called out, confused.

"Massachusetts," was the reply.

Jon sighed, but quickly stood up to follow his friend.

**XXX**

Jim jerked slightly as he heard his name called from across the quad. He looked around in confusion, before smiling as he saw Chris and Shay walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused, as the pair reached him.

Chris wasted no time in grabbing the young man in a tight hug. Pulling back, he smiled. "You think we would miss this?" he asked rhetorically, as Shay moved in to give Jim her own greeting.

Jim shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. He had kept in touch with the Captain a little over the last few years, but it wasn't easy when they were several galaxies apart. He had returned to Earth eighteen months earlier to complete his degree, and since then, had not had much contact with Chris.

In the last few months, he had thought a little about his upcoming graduation. This would be the first graduation ceremony he would actually attend. His two Bachelor's degrees had been obtained through distance learning, and he hadn't attended the ceremonies. Tarsus' graduation hadn't really been much; they had received a diploma on their last day, handed to them by the principal, but that had been it.

He had heard some of his classmates talk about how their families were coming to the ceremony this weekend, how they were coming to hear them defend their thesis, how proud they were of their children. He wondered if his mother even knew he was completing an advanced degree. Somehow, he doubted it. He hadn't thought he'd have anyone there for him, so he was understandably emotional, to see Chris and Shay there.

"How did you manage to get shore leave on Earth this week?" he asked curiously, as the trio began to walk across the quad.

Chris smirked. "Sometimes fate just works out, doesn't it?"

Jim snorted and shook his head.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon walking through the campus, catching up. Jim told them about his studies, and gave them an overview of his thesis, and Chris and Shay told him about some of their explorations and adventures.

**XXX**

Chris would readily admit to not understanding much of Jim's thesis, but he could tell that the kid did a good job. He was calm and confident as he stood up before a panel of advisors and professors and spoke about… something. It had to do with Engineering, he knew that much.

A short debate followed after Jim finished speaking, and even if Chris didn't know what they were talking about, he knew that Jim defended his research well.

Evidently, the board thought so as well; he could see approval on their faces as they congratulated him and thanked him for his time.

"Not bad."

Chris jumped in his seat, feeling his heart thump painfully as he turned around quickly. Beside him, Shay mimicked his movements.

In the row behind them, Jon and Richard were sitting, both wearing similarly amused expressions on their faces.

Chris furrowed his brow as he took a deep breath to steady his heartbeat. "What are you doing here?"

Jon smirked. "Come on, Chris. It really wasn't that hard to figure out where you two were going. Why didn't you tell us you were still in touch with the kid?"

Chris sighed and shrugged with one shoulder. "Jim likes anonymity. He's spent his whole life with people looking at him and seeing his father. He just… he didn't want me to go bragging about him." Chris chuckled weakly. "If I could, I'd tell the universe how proud I am of him." He sighed again. "I haven't gotten to spend as much time with him as I'd like over the last few years since we reconnected, and I'm just glad we happened to be on Earth this weekend."

Richard nodded. "Nice little twist of fate," he agreed. He then nodded at the space behind Chris. "So why don't we go say hello? You can introduce us."

Chris swallowed, suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure how Jim would react to the Admirals' presence. He stood up, and Shay, Jon, and Richard followed his lead.

Jim was walking towards them, a smile on his face. He looked carefree, though all four Starfleet officials could see the signs of fatigue lining his face. He had clearly spent a good deal of time, and several all nighters, lately, working towards the completion of his degree.

Chris hid any of his unease behind a smile, and moved forward to give Jim a big hug, grasping the young man tightly as he tried to pass on his feelings of pride. "You did good, kid," he murmured quietly. "I'm proud of you."

He felt Jim stiffen slightly, and knew that the younger man hadn't heard that phrase a lot in his life.

Pulling back, Shay moved in, and then Jim regarded the two unknown men standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Chris. "When did I become important enough that Admiral Archer himself took an interest?" he drawled, though Chris could see the wariness behind his blue eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes. "They followed us," he said by way of apology. "Jim, this is Richard Barnett, and Jon Archer. But of course you knew that."

Jim sized the two Admirals up, his powerful gaze locking them in place. After a few moments of silence, Jim smirked and held out his hand. Jon and Richard both shook it in turn. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Richard and Jon shared a look. Jon was the one to answer. "I have no doubt you don't remember either of us. You would have only been a few months old the last time we saw you. When we found out that Chris was coming to visit you, we just…" he trailed off a little hopelessly.

Richard picked up where his friend and colleague left off. "I'm not proud of the fact that I didn't try to keep in touch. George was a good friend. He served under me when I was a Captain, and I recommended him to Robau for the position of First Officer on the _Kelvin_. I can't really offer up any sort of excuse, because the truth is, I don't have any. I meant to keep in touch, but life just got in the way. I'm ashamed that I didn't even really spare much thought to you and your brother over the years. I wish I could go back and change it."

Jim studied the two Admirals, thinking. He wasn't quite sure what to think, actually. These two distinguished men were here, apologizing to him. On the one hand, he really hated it when people brought his dad into the mix, but they hadn't compared him to the man yet, just mentioned that they knew him. So they felt guilty because… they were friends with him? From the sound of it, Barnett had been the reason his dad had been stationed on the _Kelvin_. That sure sounded like a hell of a lot of guilt to carry around.

Chris cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation somewhere a little more private?" he asked, when they all looked at him. "Jim, I believe I owe you dinner."

Jim shook his head. "I don't think that was part of the arrangement," he argued.

But Chris just slung an arm across his shoulders and proceeded to lead him out of the lecture hall. "Don't argue, kid. I'm buying you dinner."

The evening passed pleasantly, and while Jim still remained wary of the Admirals' presence, he did warm slightly to their company. By the end of the night, Jim had relaxed enough, or dropped his guard enough, that they spent an enjoyable time talking and laughing; Jon and Richard got to know Jim as a young man, and Jim got more acquainted with the Admirals.

"So what now?" Chris asked, as they moved from dinner to dessert at the quaint little restaurant located just off the MIT campus.

Jim looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He knew what the Captain was asking, but couldn't he wait at least until after the actual graduation ceremony? Chris just shrugged sheepishly in response.

Jim sighed. "I've got a couple of offers, based on my thesis and graduate work. A couple of the professors have approached me with projects to collaborate on. I haven't really made any set plans yet though."

Chris nodded. "Well, I'm sure whatever you do, you'll be great."

Jim suddenly looked embarrassed. "Thanks," he muttered, and all of them got the distinct impression he wasn't used to the praise.

Fortunately, no one pressed the issue, and soon enough, Jim left them to return to his dorm room. He was done with his course work, but he had promised to help a professor out early the next morning, so he needed to get some sleep.

"I like him," Jon declared, as soon as Jim had disappeared down a side street.

Chris snorted, and Richard nodded his agreement. "Kid's smart. You talk to him about enlisting?"

Chris suddenly looked concerned. "Please don't bring it up, I beg you. It won't end well."

Both Admirals wondered about that statement, but didn't ask, as they headed in the direction of the Starfleet shipyard located outside of Boston. Being officers, they could simply request lodgings there, rather than worry about finding and paying for rooms at a hotel, especially during a weekend when many other family members would be doing the same thing.

**XXX**

For hundreds of years, the tune of Pomp and Circumstance had been annoying and irritating both graduating students and the family and friends that came to see them walk across the stage.

Chris loved hearing it. He felt like the proudest father in the audience as he watched Jim shake the College President's hand up on that stage. He knew he was clapping like an idiot, but he didn't care. Next to him, Shay, Jon, and Richard were just as enthusiastic.

They met up with Jim after the ceremony and once more managed to drag him off for a congratulatory dinner. Jim was sure that Chris was just trying to fatten him up one meal at a time, but he wasn't complaining. He wasn't one to turn down a free meal, and he knew the Captain cared about him. It was a strange feeling. Good strange, but still strange.

Unfortunately, the evening came to a close all too soon, and the Starfleet officials had to return to San Francisco. They each said goodbye to Jim, and made him promise to keep in touch, before they got on the shuttle.

"You take care of yourself, Jim," Chris implored, smiling at the younger man.

Jim nodded. "I will if you will," he replied, looking the Captain in the eye.

Chris' smile widened, as he agreed. He stepped aside and Shay moved in to give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling proudly at him.

"We are so very proud of you, Jim. No matter what you do, you will be great."

Jim blushed, not sure of how to respond.

Fortunately, Shay stepped back, so he didn't have to say anything. Jon and Richard both shook his hand, congratulating him and telling him how glad they were to meet him.

Eventually, they couldn't stall any longer, and had to get on the shuttle, or they would miss their flight back to California.

As Jim watched them depart, he knew it wasn't the last he'd see of them. Chris and Shay were good friends, even, dare he say it, parental figures. And he did like Jon and Richard, though he remained slightly wary of them. They were Starfleet Admirals, after all.

**XXX**

Immediately after his own graduation, Jim hopped a shuttle across the Atlantic. Pavel had invited him to his University graduation ceremony, which of course, Jim wouldn't miss for the world. He spent a few days in Russia, before returning to America.

Chris and Shay returned to the _Yorktown_ , and the remainder of their five-year mission, so talk with Jim was sporadic from there.

A few months later, Chris was interested to hear from Jon that Jim was doing some work on the new _Enterprise_. Something to do with the warp core design; Chris had no idea what, really, all that technological information just went way over his head, but he knew it was something that built on what Jim had researched for his thesis. Apparently, Jon had looked over Jim's thesis, and thought it showed promise, so he passed it along. The team designing the new Flagship jumped on the idea, and were very eager to get Jim on board. He ended up passing on all the offers his professors had made him, and agreed to work with Starfleet, since the chance to design a warp core for the Flagship was really too good to pass up.

Chris had officially been offered the post as Captain on the newest Flagship, so he was glad to hear that Jim would be involved in its building stages. He trusted his young friend's brilliance. Once their five years were up, he would be passing the _Yorktown_ over to Shay, and would return to Earth for a post at the Academy, while the _Enterprise_ was completed. He would mostly be doing recruiting, though Jon had mentioned that he would be asked to teach a few classes here and there.

Messages from Hikaru and Pavel informed Jim that both his friends had started at Starfleet Academy. He wasn't surprised about Pavel, he knew that his younger friend had wanted to join for a while. Parental permission would allow the thirteen year old to enlist, as he was a certified genius who held a University degree. He had been courted by Starfleet personally, and under the pressure of their son's wide, pleading eyes, his parents couldn't say no. They weren't pleased about it, but they had let him go.

Hikaru was more of a surprise to Jim. Somehow, he didn't really see his carefree friend as the uniform type. But then, Hikaru loved to fly. He knew that. Maybe he had gotten tired of the shuttles he had been flying for the private service that he worked for, and wanted something a little more exciting.

**XXX**

Jim sighed as he sat down at one end of the crowded bar. This was the last place he really wanted to be, and truth to be told, if it weren't for the fact that the _Enterprise_ was being built at the Shipyard here, he wouldn't have even bothered stopping by.

He had been happily spending the last couple of years as a nomad, the way he had pretty much since he had gotten back from Tarsus. Until that damn comm.

He didn't know why they had even bothered to let him know that Frank was dead. Why did anyone think he'd care? He hadn't seen the bastard since he was fourteen.

But then he had gotten a message from his mother, and it was the first time he had spoken with her in years. She sent him on a really good guilt trip, and made him feel like he had to go back to Riverside for the funeral. If he hadn't wanted to check on the _Enterprise's_ progress, he wouldn't have bothered.

Of course, looking back on it, he probably should have just skipped the funeral all together. Why did Winona think he should be upset? Frank had been a bastard. Plain and simple. He got it that she was sad for the death of her husband, but let's call a spade a spade.

Jim grimaced as he recalled the funeral that afternoon.

_There weren't that many people there, which made sense, considering Frank wasn't that likeable a man. Winona was there, as were a few of Frank's poker buddies, but that was pretty much it. Not even Sam had come._

_Jim had to spend most of the afternoon listening to Winona demand justice for her husband's death. Apparently, he had picked a fight with the wrong man in a bar brawl. With so many people involved, it was hard to tell who had caused the death blow, but the police had assured Winona they were on it. Of course, that wasn't enough for her._

_Finally, Jim had had enough. He had tried. He really had. He wanted to get through the afternoon without any fights. But by the end of the burial, he just couldn't do it. "Frank was a bastard, and I'm glad he's dead," he glowered, glaring at Winona._

_Winona cut off midsentence. "What did you say?"_

_Jim looked at her, his blue eyes piercing. "You heard me. Frank was a horrible person. I wish I knew who killed him too, if only to thank them."_

_Winona gasped. "You ungrateful, spoiled brat. After all Frank did for you!"_

_That was when Winona's hand raised to slap him. Jim caught it mid motion, and threw it back down to her side. He glared. "You know what? I'm done trying. Next time you think about contacting me? Don't."_

And that was how Jim found himself in a bar, on his third bottle of beer, watching the establishment fill up around him.

A few flecks of red intruded on his vision, and he turned his head slightly, confused. He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. Apparently, there was a contingent of Cadets in town. Why, he had no idea, but hey, it could be fun.

He continued to watch the Cadets for a while, until one particularly beautiful woman separated from the crowd, heading up to the bar. She stopped a few seats down from him and looked at a drink menu, deliberating.

Taking one last swig of his beer, Jim stood up and stepped around a few other patrons to come to a rest by the woman's side, just as she decided.

"I'll have a Cardassian Sunrise."

Jim smirked. "That's a lot of drink for one woman."

Said woman looked at him with something akin to a glare. She turned back to the bartender. "And a shot of Jack straight up."

Jim also looked at the bartender. "Make that two, her shot's on me."

The Cadet rolled her eyes. "Her shot's on her. Thanks, but no thanks."

Jim turned slightly to face the Cadet head on. "Don't you want to know my name before you completely blow me off?'

The woman shook her head. "I'm fine without it." She downed the shot the bartender put in front of her.

Jim also downed his own shot. "You are fine without it." He put the glass back on the bar. "I'm Jim."

He waited for a moment, and finally, the Cadet sighed. "Uhura."

Jim paused for a beat. "You got a first name?"

Uhura shook her head, looking at him. "Not one I give out to strangers."

Jim nodded. Understandable. "So, you're a Cadet, you're studying. What's your focus?"

Uhura smirked slightly. "Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means."

Jim's responding smirk was slightly wistful. "Study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax." To Uhura, he sounded like he was quoting someone. "It means you have a talented tongue."

Uhura couldn't help but laugh. "I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

Jim laughed as well. "Too much work," he chuckled.

Uhura lifted the Cardassian Sunrise to her lips and took a sip. Jim was very good looking, she would be the first to admit it, and probably just a year or two older than her, but she got the feeling that he wasn't looking for a one-night stand with her. He was flirting a little, no doubt, but she didn't think he was expecting anything to happen between them. And she was having fun.

"So do you live around here?" she asked curiously, as he ordered another beer and took a sip.

Jim managed to hide his wince. "Thankfully not anymore," he replied, smiling again, though this time, it didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm only in town for a couple of days. Family situation, and checking on the progress of the _Enterprise_."

Uhura raised her eyebrow. "Why do you care what's going on with Starfleet's newest Flagship?"

Jim shrugged. "I did some consulting when they were planning the design for the warp core. Some of my thesis work caught the interest of Starfleet and the team designing the _Enterprise_ a couple of years ago."

Uhura was impressed, and she said so. "How old are you?"

Jim snorted. "Twenty two," he admitted.

Now Uhura was staring. To her knowledge, most people weren't even starting graduate work until that age, and didn't finish until their late twenties.

Jim shrugged. "I'm an early bloomer," he admitted. He didn't feel like telling her his whole life story, so he artfully maneuvered the conversation in another direction. "So what's a contingent of Cadets doing out here in the boonies?"

Uhura smiled. "We're coming back from a training exercise. Our shuttle had a malfunction, so Captain Pike had us set down at the Riverside Shipyard for the night. We'll be leaving at 0800, but for some reason, he and Lieutenant Collins thought we could be trusted to have the night out."

Jim looked around at the Cadets in the bar. Already, a fair number of them seemed to be on their way to becoming intoxicated. He snorted.

Next to him, Uhura seemed to agree. "I hope they remember that we do actually have a curfew. I'd rather not get in trouble because some idiots can't hold their liquor."

Jim looked at her sidelong, his expression taking on a playful tinge, with a sultry undertone. "Well, you know we could always leave before the party crashes. Take a little detour. I know a great little spot near here, beautiful view. Gorgeous sunrise."

Uhura rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. " _I'd rather sleep with a cactus,"_ she muttered in Vulcan.

Jim smirked. " _That doesn't sound pleasant_ ," he replied in the same language.

Uhura knew she was staring again. "How…" she trailed off.

Jim laughed lightly. "I've done a bit of traveling," he said by way of answer. "Ask me what languages I know later."

Uhura nodded determinately. One way or another, she'd hold him to that.

Someone stumbled into Uhura at that moment, and she gasped, spilling her drink as she in turn stumbled, falling into Jim.

His strong hands caught her, steadying her. She felt herself blush as he set her back on her feet. "You all right?" he murmured.

Unable to say anything, Uhura just nodded.

"Hey there sweetie, how 'bout I buy you a drink?"

Uhura rolled her eyes and turned around, looking at one of her classmates. He had clearly already had too much to drink himself, as unsteady on his feet as he was, evidenced by the way he had crashed into her. "Get lost," she replied.

The drunk Cadet did not appear to take the hint. "Aww, come on sweetie. You're giving this townie a good time, at least I'm worth it."

Uhura rested a hand on Jim's arm to stop him from stepping forward. "I told you, Garth, I'm not interested."

The Cadet seemed to be getting worked up now. He took a step closer and grabbed Uhura around the waist. "Let's just step out back –"

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, as Jim moved in one fluid motion. He separated the Cadet from Uhura and put everything he had into his right hook. The Cadet went down. Jim glared at the Cadet now groaning on the ground. He hated men who tried to take advantage, and he hadn't missed the flash of fear in Uhura's eyes when the Cadet had grabbed her.

As soon as the Cadet went down, his friends seemed to realize what was going on, and moved over to back the idiot up. Jim just grit his teeth and defended himself as best he could, but he was glad when a piercing whistle tore through the air.

All the Cadets turned to the source of the noise, as did Jim. He grinned through the bloody nose, seeing Chris standing in the doorway, looking royally pissed off, before turning back to reassure Uhura as she asked him if he was all right.

"I hope you have a very good reason for this." Chris' voice was clipped and hard. "You were all due back at the Shipyard ten minutes ago."

A few Cadets shuffled around, and Chris observed the obvious signs of fighting. Even if he hadn't had to break it up, he could see several men in red on the floor, and a couple more nursing bloody noses and what would most likely be brilliant black eyes in a few hours. He looked around, trying to find the source of the altercation.

His eyes lit on a solitary figure in the center of the group of red. The man was wearing jeans and a worn leather jacket. He too looked worse for the wear, with a bloody nose and several bruises on his knuckles and his face. A female Cadet – Uhura, if he remembered correctly – was standing near him, looking at him worriedly. That was interesting. All the other Cadets were looking at him, but she was more interested in this civilian.

His keen ears heard her whisper something to the civilian, and he replied. He didn't know what was said, but it seemed to please her, because she relaxed slightly, and the man looked over at Chris.

And Chris couldn't believe it. What the hell was Jim doing here? Hadn't he sworn never to come back to Riverside? Of course, Chris remembered Jim being here to work on the _Enterprise_ a couple years ago, but from what he had heard from Jon, Jim had actually stayed several towns over, and commuted to the Shipyard, just so he wouldn't have to stay here.

Jim turned away after reassuring Uhura that he was all right, and looked over to see Chris standing in the bar's entrance. He smirked and shrugged by way of explanation.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised," he muttered. Louder, he barked, "Outside, all of you."

The Cadets hurried to obey.

Chris moved through the mass exodus of red to Jim's side. He was interested to see that Cadet Uhura was still there, having not moved to join her fellow Cadets in their hurry to leave the bar.

"Are you sure you're all right, Jim?" he heard her ask, as he walked over to them.

Jim sighed and nodded, reaching up with one hand to touch his bloody nose. "I'm fine," he assured her once more. "It's not broken."

Uhura nodded. "I should go. Thanks for… you know."

Jim nodded again. "Any time. I'll see you around, Uhura."

Uhura paused. "Nyota," she said. "It's Nyota."

Jim smiled and held out a hand, before looking at it, seeing the blood, and grimacing, dropping the limb to his side. "It's nice to meet you, Nyota."

Nyota nodded. "You as well, Jim." She looked over as Chris joined them. "Captain Pike." She sounded nervous, but trying to hide it.

Chris nodded. "Cadet. From the looks of it, I'll need to get a report of the incident from you."

Nyota nodded, hiding her grimace.

Chris then turned to look at Jim. The two stared at each other for a few moments, while Nyota watched, confused, before Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "I seem to recall you mentioning hell freezing over before you spending another night in this town, Jim."

Jim shrugged. "Frank died."

Chris nodded slowly. "I heard. Somehow, I didn't think you cared that much."

Jim shook his head. "I don't. But Winona does, and she somehow managed to get me to come to the funeral. If I hadn't wanted to check up on the _Enterprise_ 's progress, I wouldn't have bothered, but…"

Chris nodded again, this time sympathetically. "How was it?" he asked carefully.

Jim's responding look said it all. "Why do you think I'm here?" he gestured to the bar around him.

Chris winced. He did know that Jim liked to drink sometimes, but he didn't really like bars, and he definitely knew his limits. He had been beaten almost to unconsciousness too many times by a drunk man to ever be comfortable going there himself.

Pulling himself together, Chris turned back to Nyota. "Cadet Uhura, can you tell me what happened."

Nyota hid her nerves behind a calm face. She felt slightly better when Jim rested a hand discreetly on her lower arm. She told the Captain about the Cadet drunkenly hitting on her, and how he grabbed her and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Jim was just defending me. When he punched Cadet Garth, the others jumped on him."

Chris nodded. That did fall in line with everything he knew about his young friend. "Thank you, Cadet. Please join your classmates outside. Lieutenant Collins will take you all back to the Shipyard."

Nyota nodded, looking worriedly back at Jim. His smile reassured her. She thought about the interaction between the two, and came to the startling conclusion that they knew each other. She smiled back at Jim and left them alone. She knew he would be all right.

Chris waited until they were alone before he led the younger man over to one of the tables that hadn't been overturned.

The bartender stopped him and passed him a towel with a nod towards Jim. He smiled. "I remember the kid, back when he _was_ a kid. Never believed anything that ass of a stepfather said about him. Man liked his drink too much for me to trust him, and as a bartender, I know a thing or two about that."

Chris nodded his thanks. "I'll cover the damages," he promised.

The bartender shrugged. "Jim was defending the girl. Just make sure that Cadet learns what no means, and we're even."

Chris considered for a moment, and then nodded again, before joining Jim at the table.

He handed Jim the towel and watched as the kid… he really couldn't call him a kid anymore, could he… as the man cleaned some of the blood off his nose and chin. He winced as he bumped his split lip, but kept going.

"You all right?" Chris asked, keeping his voice neutral.

Jim raised an eyebrow but didn't respond as he kept cleaning himself up.

After another minute, he lowered the towel.

"You missed a spot."

Jim glared, and Chris chuckled. "Never mind. Now, I know what happened, and trust me, those idiots will get what's coming to them."

Jim nodded decisively. "Good."

Chris resettled himself in his seat. "So… what have you been doing?"

Jim shrugged, throwing the bloody towel down on the table. "Traveling. Working. The _Enterprise_ is coming along nicely." He showed some pride here, as he thought about the work he had put into the ship. "She'll be ready for you in a few years."

Chris smiled. "I'm glad you're working on her, Jim. I trust you to get her ready to fly."

Jim looked a little uncomfortable with the praise, but happy nonetheless.

Chris bit his lip, observing the young man across from him. "Have you thought about what's next?" he hedged carefully. The last time he had made a suggestion, Jim had walked out on him. He didn't want that to happen again.

Jim shrugged again, picking up one of the saltshakers on the table and playing with it. It was a model of a constellation class starship.

Chris sighed. "Aren't you getting bored with your wandering, Jim? Don't you want to do something with your life? Something, anything."

Still, Jim said nothing. Chris shifted in his seat. "If you joined Starfleet, you could be challenged. You could be an officer in four years, you could have your own ship in eight. You could be a part of something, Jim."

He waited. It took a few minutes, but finally, Jim met his worried gaze. "You done?" he asked curtly.

Chris nodded simply. "I'm done. He stood up, and made to leave, but felt compelled to throw out one last challenge. "You know, your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes; he saved eight hundred lives. I dare you to do better." And with that, he left to go deal with a mess and several Cadets who were in serious need of discipline.

Jim smirked as he was left alone in the bar. If there was one thing he never did, it was back down. It had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion, but it wasn't in his nature.

Truth be told, he had probably been working towards this moment for the last five or six years. Ever since the first time Chris had mentioned Starfleet. He had immediately dismissed the idea, but since then, he hadn't really been able to get it out of his head. Everything he had done since then had just prepared him for this moment. Traveling, learning about different species, adding new languages to his repertoire, completing his Master's, exploring the universe, living life… it was all in preparation for this.

He stood up and rolled his shoulders, wincing at the soreness. He nodded to the bartender as he left, and headed towards Riverside's solitary hotel to grab his duffel bag, before he made his way to the Shipyard for one last look at the _Enterprise_.

Commander Peterson was still there, and happy to take him on one last tour of the ship-in-progress before Jim left for years of uniforms and 'yes sirs' and 'no ma'ams'.

When it was nearly time for the shuttle to depart, Peterson left Jim near where the shuttle would be leaving with the Cadets. "You take care of yourself, Jim."

Jim nodded, and shook the Commander's offered hand, smiling.

Peterson then gave Jim a light hug, before letting him go. "I'll see you around the galaxy," he chuckled.

Jim laughed as well, before he went to join his new classmates for the trip to the Academy.

Chris was standing by the shuttle watching as the Cadets boarded. Most looked rather worse for the wear, as the night before had clearly caught up with them. Those involved in the bar fight were definitely feeling their mistakes.

Most of the Cadets were on board, but Chris was stalling. They had picked up one extra, a doctor working at the clinic in the area, but Chris was really hoping they would have one more. He looked around, biting his lip, and was about to tell the pilot to start the procedures for take off, when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He smiled and watched as Jim sauntered up to him.

"Four years?" he smirked. "I'll do it in three."

Chris shook his head as Jim boarded. Somehow, he knew the next few years would be very interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim took a seat near Nyota. He nodded to her as he sat down, and threw a smirk in the direction of the scowling Cadets a few rows down. He buckled himself in, before looking back up at the young woman he had met the night before. She was watching him with a look somewhere between amusement and confusion.

"I didn't really figure you for the Starfleet type," she commented.

Jim shrugged. "Someone talked me into it," he replied vaguely.

Nyota raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. She couldn't quite put into words why she was pleased to see Jim on the shuttle, but she wanted to get to know him better.

A commotion in the back of the shuttle drew their attention for a few moments, as they watched an older man argue with a woman Jim assumed was Lieutenant Collins, the other officer in charge of this training exercise.

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or I'll make you sit down!" Collins finally ordered.

The man scowled but obeyed, taking the only available seat, next to Jim, grumbling about diseases and danger and space. There was something about death in there too, Jim noted with amusement.

"I might throw up on you," the man informed Jim straightforwardly as he strapped himself in.

He and Nyota shared a look, before Jim turned back to the newcomer. "You know, these things are pretty safe."

The man glared at him. "Don't patronize me, kid. See if you're still sitting there so pretty when your eyeballs are bleeding. One crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. And don't even get me started on what happens when the life support systems fail. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

Jim looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space."

The man shrugged. "Got nowhere else to go. Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce." He took out a flask and took a swig. "Crazy Lieutenant over there stopped by the clinic with a Cadet last night, somehow convinced me this was a good idea."

Jim snorted, and the man gave him a sharp look. Jim shook his head, holding up his hands peacefully. "No comment," he said. "Name's Jim." He held out one hand.

The man looked at it for a moment, before he shook the offered limb. "McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

**XXX**

Jim wasn't surprised when he and McCoy were called out as they disembarked from the shuttle in San Francisco. Neither were officially enrolled at the Academy yet, so there were a number of things they would need to see to before classes began the following week.

"Kirk!"

Jim looked up, and rolled his eyes at the beckoning gesture Chris was giving him. He turned back to McCoy, who was looking around with a scowl on his face. "I guess I'll see you around," he commented.

McCoy nodded, before he too was called away, by a man wearing a white doctor's coat.

Jim hurried to catch up with Chris, who was waiting for him by the exit to the shuttle bay. The two walked across the campus together.

"So, can I ask what made you change your mind?"

Jim shrugged. "You can ask," he replied impishly.

Chris shook his head. "You'll have to get squared away with Admissions. You'll also need to go through the entrance evals."

Jim hid his wince. He knew the typical entrance evaluation included a psych portion as well as an interview. He hated doctors, and psychologists were the worst. He didn't want anyone trying to mess around inside his head.

Chris left him at the Admissions building, and headed back to his office.

He wasn't completely surprised to find Jon and Richard waiting for him outside the door.

They followed him inside, and barely waited for him to sit at his desk before they were asking him questions. "Did you know he was going to enlist?" Jon asked curiously.

Richard jumped in as well. "Weren't you the one who said not to bring it up? I thought he wouldn't even consider it."

Chris shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea what changed his mind," he replied. "I had to break up a bar fight when we stopped at Riverside last night, and the kid was there." Both Admirals looked interested and concerned, so Chris told them what had happened. He sighed. "I busted a few asses, handed out a few demerits, and it's all taken care of. But we left Iowa with two more Cadets then we arrived with."

Richard took a seat, letting out a sigh as he rested his hands on his legs. "I like the kid, Chris, I really do. He's smart, and charismatic, and from what I could tell when I met him, he's got a bright future. But tell me honestly, do you think he can pass the psych evals? From what you told me, and what I observed, Winona, his childhood, it really did a number on him."

Chris bit his lip, considering. "Honesty or politeness?" Richard just looked at him, and Chris sighed. "Jim's good at bluffing. Sometimes, he's so good I think he actually believes the lies himself. Yeah, his childhood screwed him over a bit. Don't ask me details, I promised him a long time ago I wouldn't say anything." He didn't need to bring Tarsus into this, the crap Frank put Jim through was enough to screw anyone up. "But Jim Kirk could be just what Starfleet needs. That attitude to leap without looking, to dive off a cliff just to feel what it's like to fly, that's something Starfleet's lost. It's something George had."

Both Admirals nodded, as they remembered the deceased Captain. George Kirk had been a bit of a daredevil, himself, an attitude his son had clearly got from him.

Jon chuckled. "I have a feeling things are going to get interesting around here."

Chris snorted. "I was thinking the same thing," he admitted. "Though I'm not altogether certain I convinced him of anything."

Jon leaned forward slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Chris shrugged. "It's like… while everyone else is playing checkers, Jim's playing chess. He always thinks five or six… or ten moves ahead. If I had to guess, I'd say he's probably been planning on joining since he was sixteen or seventeen at least, and everything he's done has worked towards that goal. Everything he does, he does for a reason. I'd keep that in mind, just for future reference."

Both Admirals nodded thoughtfully as they considered Chris' words.

**XXX**

With a resume like Jim's, enrollment was a breeze. As he had already consulted and contributed to the _Enterprise_ , they didn't have to do a background check, and with his aptitude scores, the recruiter handling him was practically salivating as he processed his paperwork.

He scheduled a psych evaluation for the next day, but it was simply a formality, in the eyes of Starfleet. For all intents and purposes, James Kirk was a Starfleet Cadet, Command track with dual focuses in Tactical and Engineering. The Admissions officer had looked doubtful when Jim had told him he would focus in both and planned to graduate in three years, but fortunately hadn't protested. Honestly, the Engineering focus would be a breeze, considering he already had an advanced degree in the field.

**XXX**

The next time Jim ran into McCoy, he was trying to navigate his way through the throng of Cadets to get breakfast. He grinned as he saw the grumpy man scare a few younger kids out of line. He followed McCoy as the doctor made his way over to an empty table. He dropped his tray down as he slid in across from his fellow Cadet.

McCoy looked up and scowled.

Jim just grinned. "Morning Bones."

McCoy furrowed his brow, still managing to maintain the scowl. "What did you just call me?"

Jim kept smiling. "Bones. Like Sawbones. Like they used to call doctors back in the nineteenth century. 'Cause you're a doctor."

McCoy shook his head. "Stupid name," he grumbled. "What do you want?"

Jim shrugged. "Saw you sitting alone. Thought I'd say hi. I think your scowl is scaring everyone else away."

"What do I care what everyone else thinks," McCoy glowered. "Bunch of young idiots."

Jim chuckled, shaking his head as he dug into his breakfast.

McCoy huffed. "I'm here to work. Get through training and get stationed somewhere. Preferably somewhere on solid ground."

Jim smirked. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked. "Never go anywhere, see anything?"

McCoy shook his head. "God help me, you're one of _those_ people," he muttered. He attacked his breakfast as if it had done him a personal injury. "Don't try to convince me to take to the stars, kid. Space is disease and danger –"

"– Wrapped in darkness and silence," Jim finished, smiling as he quoted the doctor's words from the shuttle ride.

McCoy glowered, but didn't have a chance to respond, as Jim chose that moment to stand up suddenly, his gaze fixed on something – or someone – across the mess hall.

"Pasha!" he called out, grinning as he hurried towards a group of Cadets.

McCoy watched him leave, before sighing and turning back to his meal.

Pavel heard a familiar voice call out, and tilted his head to the side. Pasha was a term of endearment, a nickname his parents had used when he was younger, and he remembered his sister using it as well. But he hadn't been called that in years. He looked around, confused, and then a wide smile broke out across his face as he saw Jim walking towards him.

"Jim!" he launched himself at the older man, hugging him tightly.

Jim clutched him back just as fiercely. It had been several years since they had last seen each other, and he had missed the energetic kid – teenager, now.

They pulled apart a few moments later, and Jim guided Pavel back to his table. He sat the kid down next to him and introduced him to McCoy. "Bones, this is Pavel, Pavel, Bones."

McCoy shook his head, still scowling. "It's Leonard. And how old are you kid?" The innocent looking Cadet in front of him looked like he wasn't even allowed to cross the street without holding someone's hand, let alone cross galaxies.

Pavel was still beaming. "I just turned fourteen." His accent was still as strong as ever.

McCoy was now startled that someone so young could actually enlist. "How…"

Jim shook his head slightly at his over-excitable 'little brother'. "Starfleet courted him personally because of his aptitude scores and after he completed a University degree a couple of years ago. His parents gave their consent, and he enlisted last year."

"And how do you two know each other?" McCoy asked, looking between the two.

Pavel sobered a little, as he and Jim shared a look. It was Jim who answered once more. "I… knew his sister. We met about six years ago."

McCoy nodded, thankfully not pushing, and the three stood up together, exiting the cafeteria in order to head off to their first classes.

As McCoy and Jim were in their first year, they both had to take the standard introductory classes, and had several overlaps in their schedules, even though McCoy was in the Medical track, and Jim was overloading himself taking Command, Engineering, and Tactical courses. Pavel had taken a few of the classes the year before, but he would be joining them for the Morals and Ethics class every Cadet had to take by the end of their second year.

They all said their goodbyes before separating for the morning.

**XXX**

Jim spent the hour he had for lunch outside on the quad with Pavel, enjoying the sun. They ate sitting on the grass and caught up on what they had missed since last seeing each other. Pavel told Jim how glad he was to see him at least six times, but Jim just took it all in stride. He had missed the kid.

"Jim?"

Jim turned around slightly, and smirked, waving Hikaru over.

The older man took a seat next to his friend, and started in on his lunch. "What in the world are you doing here? How did I not know you joined up? And how do you know boy genius here?"

Jim laughed. "Captain Pike talked me into it. I just got here yesterday, so I'm not surprised you didn't know, and Pavel and I have known each other for years."

Hikaru nodded agreeably, and they spent the rest of the hour talking and catching up. Jim had some great stories to tell about surfing in South Africa, which made Hikaru more than a little jealous.

The rest of the afternoon passed by with Instructors easing the Cadets into the new year.

Jim had his psych evaluation after his last class, and was able to bluff his way through with no problems. He had built up a persona that felt and acted so real, it was impossible to tell where the mask ended most of the time.

By the end of the day, Jim was officially a Starfleet Cadet. He received a message that afternoon confirming it, with his official class schedule, his room assignment, and his advisor. That last one threw him for a moment, since as far as he knew, Chris didn't have advisees, but then he just shrugged and figured the Captain had bullied Jon and Richard into allowing it.

Speaking of… he had put it off long enough, it was probably time he go say hello to the Admirals.

Jim made his way in the direction of Cochrane Hall, where most Admirals had their offices. He smiled a greeting at the blonde woman sitting at the welcome desk as he made his way down the hall to the 'lift and up to the fifth floor where Jon and Richard both had their offices. Chris' office was in this building as well, but on the third floor.

As expected, both Admirals were in Jon's office. Jim sometimes wondered if those two were attached at the hip or something, from what Chris said, they spent so much time together. Jim knocked lightly on the doorframe to announce his entrance before he walked in, smirking widely.

Jon looked up from his computer and Richard turned around; both smiled and gestured for him to enter, something of a moot point, since Jim had already done so.

"Gentlemen," Jim drawled.

Jon shook his head, but his smile didn't diminish as Jim dropped unceremoniously into the unoccupied seat next to Richard. "Shouldn't I be afforded more respect?" he commented, looking at Richard.

Jim's smirk was unyielding. "Don't you get bored of all the 'yes, sirs'? I'm just trying to bring a little color into your day."

Richard snorted. "You bring the whole fucking rainbow, Jim."

Jim had to resist the urge to stick out his tongue as he looked over at the Admiral. Of course, he lost the battle when Jon just had to add, "Really bright colors, too. Reds, and oranges. Little splashes of purples. Artful, truly."

Fuck it. Jim resorted to acting like the child he had never really had a chance to be, and stuck his tongue out. Both Admirals laughed, and after a moment, so did Jim.

Jon cleared his throat. "I'm glad you decided to enlist, Jim. You did some really great work on the _Enterprise_ , I'm not sure if I told you that." Jim shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. Jon smiled. "Well, you did. I'm no slouch in Engineering, but I'll readily admit to needing help understanding all the new technology upgrades our new Flagship will have. _Enterprise_ is Starfleet's future, and you had a hand in that. You should be proud."

Jim didn't really look it. He looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, and the Admirals could tell he wasn't used to people praising him, or telling him they were proud of him.

Richard sighed. "Well, I know I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll accomplish. I looked at your entrance paperwork. Seems a bit steep, but I figure you wouldn't have done it if you couldn't handle it. And besides, you've already got the degree in Engineering, concentrating there only makes sense. The Tactical track makes sense for Command as well. You'll be busy, but I get the feeling you like that."

Jim nodded, smiling slightly.

Richard returned the gesture. "Don't be a stranger, kid. Chris is your advisor, which is unusual, normally advisors are Instructors in the tracks Cadets are focusing in, but Chris wouldn't take no for an answer, and I figured you wouldn't have any objections." He paused for a moment, and Jim shook his head slightly, smiling. Richard chuckled. "For a Captain, he can be pretty insubordinate. We're both around as well," he indicated himself and Jon, "if you ever want to talk."

Jim nodded again, standing up. "Much obliged," he said with a hint of his earlier drawl. "Just thought I'd drop by and say hi. I'm sure I'll see you around. It's not that large a campus." He nodded to them, and turned around, exiting the office in search of dinner.

**XXX**

It was strange, considering how much of the last eight years he had spent traveling, how easily Jim settled into Cadet life. He fell quickly into the old friendships with Pavel and Hikaru, and made new ones with Nyota and McCoy – or as he kept insisting on calling the doctor, Bones. The man grumbled and complained, but he never forced Jim away or really tried to get him to give up using the nickname. That act said so much more than Jim thought McCoy realized. He suspected the moaning and groaning was all more for show than anything else. He also thought he may be growing on the older man.

Indeed, though he may hate to admit it, McCoy was coming to enjoy the company of the surprisingly brilliant Command track Cadet. He didn't know what to make of Jim Kirk. He was intelligent, amazingly so, and yet he seemed to hide that part of himself. He hardly ever spoke in class, though McCoy knew, at the halfway point in the first semester, Jim had been firmly cemented in the top three percent of their year. He was taking a crazy amount of classes, too, in order to graduate in three years with two focuses in a track that had a reputation for chewing up and spitting out more Cadets than all the other tracks combined.

Beyond his brilliance, he was also a people person. There were very few classmates that didn't like him. Well, maybe the ones who had gotten into that bar fight with him the night before he had joined up, but they didn't count. He had friends practically everywhere, in every year, and in every track.

Jim was friendly with many, but there were only a few that McCoy thought he was actually friends with. The doctor wasn't sure where he ranked, somewhere between acquaintance and friend at this point.

Jim was growing on him. His attitude was bright and sunny most of the time, which clashed with the doctor's disposition for seeing the blackness and despair in the world, and yet, he couldn't help but be drawn to the kid. Something about him just made the grouchy man want to stick around.

It was interesting to watch Jim with Hikaru and Pavel. Interesting, and more than a little frightening, if McCoy was being honest with himself. Sulu seemed to have been born without a fear gene, and unfortunately, so had Kirk, so when those two got together, it just spelled trouble. McCoy had had to deal with the two of them needing to be patched up after a hang gliding adventure one time, and another, they had gone rock climbing without the proper safety equipment.

Unfortunately, his agreeing to patch them up when they refused to go to the clinic had resulted in them coming to him for everything from there on out, and he had become the de facto doctor for all three. After seeing Jim's medical file, he had to admit, it was safer to just take on the kid as a patient, rather than let him go to another doctor, only to have some incompetent moron kill him through sheer idiocy. Seriously, how was it possible for one person to be allergic to that many medications? And the fact that the kid hated doctors and was more likely to try and hide any injuries didn't help matters at all.

Pavel was the baby of the group, much younger than the rest, but still just as eager for a bit of danger. And with a brain his size, that was just asking for trouble.

Of course, put Chekov and Jim together, and their brains spelled disaster for anyone in a two planet radius. McCoy didn't even want to know what those two were talking about whenever he caught them plotting. More often then not, he and Sulu would be lost listening to them sling equations back and forth, but something about their gleaming eyes was _not_ comforting.

Still, after his divorce, having to leave his whole life behind in Georgia, and having nothing else to live for, it was nice to actually have friends again. To be included. And with Jim, he really felt like it was for more than just his skills as a doctor. It wasn't just that the kid needed someone to patch him up after his reckless stunts. He actually felt like Jim wanted him around. And he liked it.

Perhaps it was because he actually had something of a social life, more to do than just study, but the first semester wrapped up before McCoy knew it, and soon enough, he was starting a new one.

There was a short break in between the semesters, where most Cadets went home to their families. McCoy and Jim were some of the few who stayed, along with a few others whose family did not live on a nearby planet, or who, like those two, did not have any family to go home to.

Jim seemed a little happier over the break, and McCoy, who still wasn't quite close enough to call a friend yet, knew that he was glad to have the room to himself, as his roommate had gone home. He didn't know what was going on, but figured it was the typical roommate issues.

He was therefore surprised when Jim turned up late the first night of the break with a pillow and a blanket; he smiled tightly and pushed passed McCoy, tossing the pillow and blanket onto the floor of McCoy's single room, following quickly behind.

McCoy went back to his bed and lay down, confused, but he shrugged it off. He didn't really mind having the guest, and it wasn't like Jim had tried to steal his bed.

When the new semester started, McCoy expected Jim to go back to his own room, but he couldn't admit to disappointment when on that first night of the new term, Jim was there with his blanket and pillow, same as he had been for the last week and a half. He wondered occasionally if Jim got tired of sleeping on the floor, and he more than once quoted the issues that arose from sleeping on hard surfaces, but Jim just smiled and told him not to worry about it. It gave McCoy the impression of a story that he wasn't sure he'd want to hear, so he let it go.

**XXX**

Jim scowled at the rain as it drove down in sheets on the washed out campus. Fortunately, as harsh as the Instructors could be, even they wouldn't make the Cadets train in this weather. His hand-to-hand combat class had been moved inside that afternoon; he had considered skipping, but he liked the class too much to actually follow through. Normally, he wouldn't even think about it – despite what some may think, Jim worked hard for his top of the class rank. But today was a day he really hated.

The recognized end to the Tarsus IV tragedy. That's what they called it. Tragedy.

Fuck tragedy. It was a god damned massacre.

Jim hated that Morals and Ethics was a year long class, since that meant it met today as well, and, as they had been doing all week, he knew today would involve more debating about the decisions made by Kodos and the colonists. It took everything Jim had just to make it through each class this week without breaking down, but today, on the actual day… he didn't think he could do it.

Jim sighed, and pulled out his comm. He sent a message to Pavel, telling him he wouldn't be in class that afternoon, before he gathered up his bag and headed out into the torrential downpour.

He didn't have a real destination in mind, and barely noticed as he quickly became soaked. He just walked, wandering away from the Cadets hurrying to and from their classes. He left his classmates behind and in his memory-induced haze, found a slightly covered square that had escaped the worst of the weather. The grass was damp, but little rain found its way to him as he dropped down to the ground.

**XXX**

Chris sighed as he labored his way through the pile of work on his desk. He had agreed to take this position while waiting for the _Enterprise_ to be completed, but all the paperwork was a real downside. He briefly contemplated on their continuing to refer to it as paperwork, considering the fact they hadn't used real paper in over a hundred years, before rubbing his hand across his face and deciding he just hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before.

He had to deal with paperwork as a Captain, but a lot of that was just signing off on his command crew's reports. And the rest of it he was actually interested in. Plus, as a Captain, he had much better scenery around him – he would much rather look at the Andromeda Galaxy than the washed out quad of Starfleet Academy.

Chris looked up, thankful, as someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he called out. He was surprised to see Flynn walk in. He hadn't seen the Lieutenant since their service on the _Seymour_ , years ago. He smiled. "Flynn, I didn't know the _Seymour_ was docked at Earth."

Flynn nodded, taking a seat in front of the desk as he returned the smile easily. "We arrived last night. I thought I'd stop by to say hi, and personally congratulate you on your appointment. Flagship, and all that, it's really great Chris."

Chris' smile widened. "Thanks, Flynn," he replied.

Flynn shifted in his seat. "I was wondering if you were planning on going to the Ethics class this afternoon," he hedged, looking for a sign from the Captain.

Chris just looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get a message from Instructor Lewis? He sent one to several of us on the _Seymour_ who were on Tarsus, since we were going to be back on Earth today. You know they're talking about the massacre in class this week, right? 'Cause it's the anniversary and all?" He waited for Chris to nod, which he did, slowly, still looking a little confused. Flynn took a deep breath. "Lewis asked me if I'd be willing to come in and talk to the class about what I experienced. I'm surprised you didn't get the same message, since you're already here."

Chris furrowed his brow, typing away on his computer. He didn't remember seeing any message of the sort, but he got so many, it was possible he had deleted it without even realizing it. He felt his stomach drop down to his feet when he saw the message Flynn had been talking about; he had apparently deleted it, several days earlier. He looked up, and grimaced. "I must have accidentally deleted it," he acknowledged.

Flynn shrugged with one shoulder, and chuckled lightly. "Happens," he said. "You going to come anyway?"

Chris bit his lip, thinking. After a moment, he shook his head. "I have something else I have to take care of this afternoon," he said, standing up. "I don't mean to push you out the door, but I should get going."

He grabbed his comm., and followed Flynn, as the Lieutenant also stood and made his way out of the office. The two separated in the hallway, and Chris knew he would have to hurry. He couldn't believe he had forgotten what today was.

How could he have been so stupid? Morals and Ethics was a yearlong class, which meant Jim was still taking it. Which meant he had spent the whole week talking about Tarsus without telling Chris. Damn it, the Captain wished Jim had come to him. He could have made some excuse for him to pull him out for the week.

Chris tried to call Jim, but the Cadet didn't answer. With no other options, Chris headed out into the pouring rain and started searching.

**XXX**

It was Pavel who found Jim first. When he had gotten Jim's message, he immediately abandoned Hikaru with a feeble excuse, and headed for the Navigations lab. The week had been hard for him as well, though of course, not as hard as it had been for Jim. If Jim wasn't planning on showing up to class today though, well, Pavel had better things to do than sit around and listen to a debate waged by people who really had no idea what they were talking about. He'd rather be there for Jim.

He didn't know where his 'big brother' was, so he headed to the Navigations lab to track his location from his communicator. Unless Jim really didn't want to be found, Pavel knew he would be able to use the comm. to find him.

It seemed to pay off; Jim was staying in one spot, an out of the way location in between two buildings on the west side of the campus, near Cochrane Hall.

Pavel quickly deleted all signs of his search before exiting the building and making his way to the location Jim's signal was coming from.

Pavel was glad to see that the older man was still there when he arrived; he made sure to make noise as he walked up, but wasn't sure he succeeded over the rain, as Jim jumped slightly as he sat down.

Jim looked over and raised an eyebrow; Pavel was shocked to see what looked like tears in his friend's eyes. It was a startling truth to realize that Jim was still human. A human who had been through an unspeakable tragedy. Who had seen the worst of humanity, and somehow come through to the other side.

He realized that this week had been harder for Jim than he had even realized. Jim probably hadn't ever thought he'd have to think about it again, or at least, he hadn't thought he'd have to talk about it, discuss it, _debate_ it. He'd worked so hard to move on, to make something of himself, and now here he was, having to listen to people sit in a classroom, talk about his life as if it were just a simple exercise in theory.

Pavel didn't say anything, but just his presence was soothing for Jim. He took comfort in the younger teenager's company, as the two listened to the rain drive down on the pavement beyond their little protected covering.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris was starting to get frantic.

He had spent the last two hours searching for Jim, and so far, hadn't found him. He knew the Ethics class had ended, but he was fairly certain the kid hadn't gone.

He looked around, and was relieved slightly when he actually recognized two Cadets hurrying towards the building he had just exited. In this weather, even the red of the uniforms looked washed out. "McCoy!" he called, and watched as the doctor and his companion, Sulu if he wasn't mistaken, looked up at his call, and hurried towards him. Both had similar expressions of concern on their faces.

He furrowed his brow as they drew up in front of him. "Either of you seen Cadet Kirk today?" He actually had to stop himself from calling the kid 'Jim', as he reminded himself that, with others, he was just the advisor.

Both shook their heads. McCoy frowned. "He skipped Morals and Ethics today, sir. I'm not sure why, I know he was in hand-to-hand combat this morning."

Hikaru looked troubled. "Pavel… Cadet Chekov also skipped Ethics today. He told me he had to take care of something important and he wouldn't be there. Do you think there's a correlation?"

Chris held in his sigh, trying not to get too worried. "Do you know where Kirk might be?"

Neither one seemed to have any idea. Hikaru bit his lip. "If it wasn't pouring I'd say you'd find him on the beach. Other than that, though, I don't know."

"Somewhere secluded," McCoy offered. "Kid's a people person, but I get the feeling he really doesn't like to be around crowds, and if he skipped class, it's probably for a reason."

Hikaru nodded, agreeing. "Outside. Rain or no, he'd want to be outside. He's more comfortable outside, with all the time he spent traveling over the years."

McCoy looked a little nonplussed that Hikaru knew so much about Jim. Even after months of spending time with Jim and his friends, he still hadn't really found out how they'd all met in the first place.

Chris let out the sigh this time as he nodded.

Hikaru looked worried now. "Is Jim all right, sir? Is there something wrong? He's been looking a little… off, all week. Come to think of it, Pavel's been looking a little stressed as well."

McCoy frowned. He really hadn't noticed, but then, he'd been working back-to-back shifts since Saturday, so he was going on roughly seven hours of sleep in about six days.

Chris almost grimaced, but he nodded slightly, his expression closed, his gaze compassionate.

Hikaru understood a little. "It has something to do with his past, doesn't it." It wasn't a question, even with the phrasing. "When I met him, it was like he had just… come from nowhere, and then, he disappeared. And he would come back, from time to time, but never stay longer than a day or two. I got the feeling he just couldn't make himself stay longer, like he just had to move on, or like he didn't feel safe, or something."

Chris was surprised that someone actually caught on to that. He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you what you want to know. If Jim feels comfortable sharing, he'll tell you. I just need to find him."

"We'll help you look." McCoy's tone left no room for argument, and his expression was singularly determined.

Chris sighed again, knowing it would do no good to argue, and nodded wearily, heading off into the rain. It seemed to be letting up just a little, he thought - or maybe hoped - though that could just be his imagination.

The trio spent another half hour looking for any hint of Jim; following Hikaru's advice, they refrained from searching buildings, and stuck to outdoor nooks and crannies – anywhere Jim could have hidden himself and kept relatively dry.

Chris was starting to lose hope when McCoy pointed to a secluded square tucked in between Cochrane hall and the building next to it. It was protected from the weather by an overpass, and if he squinted, Chris could just barely make out two figures seated on the grass.

He felt his heart speed up as he quickened his pace, hurrying towards the pair.

McCoy and Hikaru dropped into the background as they followed the Captain.

It was indeed Jim and Pavel sitting there. Both were soaked through to the bone, and McCoy couldn't help but think about all kinds of medical issues that would arise from sitting outside in the pouring rain all afternoon.

Neither one looked up as the newcomers arrived. Chris was the only one to sit down, while McCoy and Hikaru just stood there, awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with themselves, or what was going on.

Chris cleared his throat. "Jim?"

Jim stiffened, but he didn't make any other indication that he had heard the Captain.

Pavel, on the other hand, turned in his seat, his wide eyes lighting on the older man, his expression somewhere between pained and helpless. Chris attempted a smile to reassure him, and thought it may have done the trick, as Pavel relaxed slightly and turned his attention back to Jim.

Chris settled himself in to wait. He knew by now that the best way to reach Jim was to just wait. When the kid was ready, he would talk, and not a moment sooner.

After a minute of silence, McCoy shifted his stance, grumbling about illnesses – Jim couldn't quite contain his flinch at the mention of pneumonia, as he remembered Anya's final moments, her pleading eyes, the fear in her gaze, and finally, the peace. The realization that a sixteen-year-old girl was happier dying than she had been living.

Chris turned slightly. "Doctor, Cadet, thank you for your assistance. I will make sure these two get back to their dorms safely."

Both hesitated only briefly, before nodding and heading back out into the rain, making for the residence halls.

Jim relaxed slightly once they were gone. As much as he liked the pair, he was more comfortable right now in the presence of people he didn't need to act for; Pavel and Chris knew why this day was hard, and he just didn't have the energy to fake it right now.

Jim sighed as he curled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. McCoy might have a point about the correlation between the rain and illness, he thought ruefully, feeling his clothes stick to his body. He had lost track of the amount of time he had been out here, but judging from the fact that McCoy was even here, Ethics was probably long over by now.

It was another five or ten minutes before Jim spoke, his voice rough and gravely from disuse. "It's weird." Pavel and Chris looked at him strangely, and Jim coughed, looking down at the ground. "People say life is this beautiful thing… but it's not, really. It's gritty, and messy, and dirty… it gets under your skin and there are some days when you just need a reason to keep going on. Sometimes you find one, and sometimes…" he looked away, out at the rain-washed quad. "Sometimes you can't."

Chris swallowed harshly. "What happens when you can't, Jim?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Jim glanced over, biting his lip. He saw the almost fearful expression, and his own gaze morphed to a sardonic, almost piercingly painful humor. "Don't worry, Chris. I'm not suicidal, if that's what you're thinking." Chris let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I just… I spend a lot of time wondering why. Why me, why I survived. Logically, I should be dead. With the amount of times I've had a phaser pointed at me, my odds can only go down. And yet, here I am. It's hard not to wonder."

Chris let out a long slow breath as he tried to come up with an answer, but before he could speak, Jim was talking again.

Jim coughed lightly. "I keep hearing people talk about how life is short, so you have to grab every opportunity, and I get it, I really do. I've seen too many people die before they had a chance to live… but life… it's not short, not really. It's long. Too long to have regrets. And life is for the living."

Chris smiled slightly as he nodded. "That's right, kid," he agreed. "Never doubt that you deserve to have everything you want. All you've been through has only made you stronger. And none of it was your fault."

Jim nodded tightly, as Pavel burrowed into his side. "My sister would not blame you," he murmured. "She would not want you to wallow in self pity."

Jim snorted as he agreed. "And she would have put it exactly like that," he chuckled, looking down into the kids wide eyes that were so much like his sister's.

Chris looked confused at the interaction, so Jim had to explain, using as few words as possible. Even after all this time, it still hurt. Chris was surprised to hear about the connection, as he remembered the girl that he had learned had succumbed to pneumonia just a couple of weeks before Starfleet had arrived. He hadn't been aware that she had had a brother; he wondered how Jim had connected with the kid, but figured it wasn't really his business, so he just smiled slightly and offered his condolences to the teenager.

Chris sighed, shaking some water out of his hair. "Why didn't you tell me what you were talking about in class, Jim? I could have gotten you out of it. You didn't have to be there this week."

Jim just shrugged apathetically, but with that non-answer, Chris thought he understood. Jim hated special attention, and didn't want to draw attention to himself. Or he didn't think he deserved the special treatment. Which was bullshit, in Chris' opinion, but it was probably the way Jim thought.

Chris' heart hurt, just looking at the pain he could feel radiating off the young man. It didn't matter how many years passed, he knew Jim would always feel the oppressing grief of Tarsus. He reached out and rested a hand lightly on Jim's arm. "I know it's hard for you, Jim, but I'm always here, if you need me. If you ever want to talk."

Jim didn't reply, but he did nod, so Chris thought he might have gotten through, at least a little. He jerked his head slightly. "Come on." Both looked at him, slightly confused. He sighed again. "You've both been outside for far longer than is healthy in this weather. That doctor friend of yours is probably going to kill me as is, for not getting you inside as soon as I found you, so come on. You need to get out of those clothes, at the very least."

Jim and Pavel stood up agreeably, both rolling out joints that popped with disuse. Chris led them back to their residence hall, where Pavel immediately went inside, after giving Jim a tight hug. No words were exchanged, but Jim understood.

Chris didn't keep Jim much longer, simply reassuring him that he was around, and that the Cadet could talk to him if he wanted to. He hoped that if he reiterated the point enough, eventually, Jim would believe it.

Thankfully, McCoy had the presence of mind not to question his friend about his strange behavior when Jim showed up at his room, and simply bustled him into the bathroom with a towel, a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and strict orders not to come out until he was warm and dry.

It said something that Jim had immediately gone to the doctor's dorm room, rather than his own, but neither Cadet really thought about it for the moment.

In something of a daze, Jim performed the motions the doctor had ordered, and returned to the bedroom, to find McCoy seated at his desk with a PADD, working on some homework. He was thankful that the doctor had a single room, so he didn't have to deal with any roommate's prying eyes. He hadn't seen his own roommate in several days. It wasn't that they didn't get along, they just… didn't interact. His roommate was a bit of a workaholic, who spent hours studying in their dorm room. He also got annoyed with Jim's sleeping habits quite often, hence why Jim spent so much time crashing with McCoy. After spending so many years traveling light, camping out often, sleeping on hard ground… sleeping on a bed, under covers… it wasn't exactly easy. He tossed and turned, he didn't spend a lot of the night actually sleeping. Sometimes, he'd just move the blanket to the floor and sleep there. That's why he liked McCoy. The doctor didn't question him when he showed up and made a spot for himself on his floor. The doctor didn't question him about a lot. He was just there. Steady. Unwavering. Comforting.

It reassured Jim.

When the Command track Cadet re-entered the bedroom, McCoy glanced up briefly, and gestured to the bed. "Get some rest," he ordered. "You've got a full day of classes tomorrow, and I'm not planning on writing you a doctor's note to get you out of gym if you get sick."

Jim snorted. "It's not gym," he corrected. "It's Advanced Weapons Training."

McCoy shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered. "How you managed to get into a junior level class as a first year is beyond me."

Jim didn't deign to respond. He also didn't try to argue, knowing it would do no good, so he just dropped into the bed tiredly, and was out within minutes.

**XXX**

After almost a year at the Academy, there were several people Jim considered friends. Fortunately, none of them commented on his attitude over the last week, or his seeming one eighty as it came to a close. Hikaru and McCoy made no mention of that rainy afternoon, and of his other friends, there were really only one or two who were close enough to even notice a difference in behavior. Nyota had the presence of mind to speak with Hikaru first, and afterwards, decided not to bring it up with Jim at all.

Gaila had other ways of trying to relieve tension. The friendship between her and Jim was… unusual, to say the least. She was an Orion, and Orion's were promiscuous, to put it politely. She had tried picking up Jim in a bar one evening earlier in the year, and the two had ended up spending the rest of the night stargazing and talking about the future. She was Nyota's roommate, which was another point in her favor, since Jim definitely liked the plucky Communications track second year Cadet.

It was a similar past that drew them together, really. Both had scars, figuratively and literally. Gaila was a former sex slave, who had escaped the life and fled to Earth. Even if she hadn't asked Jim, she could see the demons hidden behind his too blue eyes. With her own history, of course, she never asked, but she was there, offering comfort the only way she knew how. Even if he didn't take her up on it all the time, preferring to just enjoy her company.

She could see his demons coming to life in the last few days, and wished she could help him, but knew it wasn't within her power to do so. She didn't even know what he was running from. Following their strange dynamics, she didn't comment, and continued to act as her normal bubbly, perky self, and though he didn't say anything, Jim seemed to respond, feeling grateful for the reprieve.

Still, when no explanation was forthcoming, she put it aside, and time continued to pass. The Academy year was coming to a close, so they all had to start dealing with the stress of final exams, and meetings with advisors to register for summer training exercises and classes for the fall.

Not everyone had to take summer courses, but most took at least one training exercise, sometimes more, depending on what track the Cadet was on. Jim would be incredibly busy that summer, as he and Chris planned his course load – it sounded good in theory, to finish in three years, but it would mean doubling up and taking way more courses than most could handle, including a full load over the summer. It was nothing Jim couldn't handle, but it was a lot of work.

Jim breezed through exams with no problems; he watched his friends and classmates stress out around him, worrying about flunking out of their chosen career path, but he had never had to worry about things like that.

McCoy couldn't help but watch with fascination as Jim barely studied at all, and then placed in the top of their class when the results were posted a week after the end of the semester. "How do you do it, kid?" he asked, his tone halfway between amazed and jealous.

Jim looked cautious. He had had to deal with a lot of bullies growing up, kids who hated that he was smarter than him. He hoped McCoy wasn't like that. "I like to read. Once I read something, I never forget it." McCoy still looked incredulous. Jim shrugged. "Eidetic memory. Gift and a curse."

McCoy shook his head slightly. "Never heard it put quite like that before. I remember things well, but definitely not as good as you."

And to Jim's relief, nothing more was said on the subject.

Once more, McCoy and Jim were staying at the Academy through the holiday. McCoy was working at Starfleet Medical, while Jim took multiple classes, and went on three separate training exercises before the fall semester started.

Nyota, Hikaru, and Pavel would also be around, so Jim was glad that he would be able to see his friends from time to time. He and Hikaru were already planning on surfing breaks when classes allowed; the rest all seemed interested in a day at the beach, so they made plans to do just that in the brief time after classes ended for the spring semester, and before summer courses began.

**XXX**

It was a gorgeous day in early June, and the surf was just right. Hikaru and Jim were up early and excited for the day. McCoy grumbled a little about the excursion, but by this point, Jim knew that was just the doctor's way of communicating. The man just liked to complain.

The all met, as pre-arranged, at the bus station right outside the Academy front gates. Jim held in a chuckle as he saw Pavel standing there holding a bright yellow plastic shovel and pail, and a multicolored beach ball.

Nyota and Gaila joined them a minute later, both clad scantily in beach cover-ups that hinted at bikinis that showed off their well-toned bodies.

McCoy had actually brought a bag containing work he half thought he might get to finish, but if Jim had anything to say about it, that bag wouldn't even be opened all day. He and Hikaru were both wearing wetsuits, the top half hanging down around their waists, and t-shirts. Both were carrying boards. Jim had finally decided that he had to get his own equipment, and had gone shopping with Hikaru a few months earlier. He still had to break it in, but it was a pretty sweet ride, if he didn't say so himself. And thankfully, consulting on the _Enterprise_ actually paid pretty well, so he actually had a bit of money saved up, and could afford it.

The group took the bus to the beach, arriving just as it was starting to crowd up. They found a spot on the sand that would fit all of them, and Gaila and Nyota immediately spread out their beach blankets and towels. With a mischievous smirk, Jim offered to spread sun block on the girls' backs. Gaila immediately took him up on the offer, but Nyota just rolled her eyes and passed her bottle to McCoy.

The doctor smirked at Jim as he took up the task, but Jim smiled easily, happy to be relaxing with his friends.

"Come on!" Hikaru gestured towards the waves, eager to get in the water.

Jim grinned, throwing the sun block down as he stood up. He quickly took off his t-shirt and put on his wet suit properly, before grabbing his board and following Hikaru into the surf.

It was still a little chilly in the water, so there weren't too many people out there for Hikaru and Jim to navigate around. It also made it easier for their friends to watch.

After about fifteen minutes, McCoy shook his head, amazed. "You know, I get Sulu." The others looked over at him, confused. McCoy shrugged. "He grew up in San Francisco, probably surfed his whole life. But how the hell can Jim be that good? Kid's from Iowa, for Chrissakes."

Pavel grinned. "Hikaru taught him. They met right here, actually, on this beach!"

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "How long ago?" he asked curiously. He had never actually found out when those two had met, not that he had really spent too much time trying to figure it out. He valued his own privacy, therefore, he respected others'.

Pavel scrunched up his own eyebrows, somehow managing to look even younger. "Seven years ago? Pretty soon after I met him. Jim told me he helped Hikaru deal with some tourists who dropped in on his wave, and Hikaru taught him how to surf. After that they didn't see each other a lot, but whenever Jim was in San Francisco, he and Hikaru always managed to do some surfing."

McCoy was surprised. One thing thing he never asked about was Jim's past, before Starfleet. There were certain things he knew, just on instinct, not to bring up with his friend. And the past was one of those things. A few times he had broached the subject, and Jim had just gotten a far off look in his eyes, thinking about something McCoy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Nyota glanced over and shared a look with the doctor. She had found herself confused and exasperated by Jim many times over the year as well. He just enjoyed tripping her up. Just when she thought she had him pegged, he threw her a curve ball. Many times throughout the year, she'd spend a few minutes conversing with him in a new language, either Earthly or extraterrestrial. She still had yet to find a language he didn't know. He was brilliant, his genius unparalleled. Top of the class. And yet, he rarely let it show. Granted, most knew his rank by now, but he hardly ever talked in class; he would sit in the back, seemingly not even paying attention. She was a year ahead of him, but they did still share a few classes, as he had doubled up in a few, and even skipping some of the basic entry level courses, placing out of them. She had a feeling that he could have skipped the first year of the Academy with no issues, and what he was doing was almost that. All told, he basically ended up skipping half a year, which was impressive, for anyone, especially at Starfleet Academy, which was a rigorous institution that prepared people for careers in the field.

Looking at Jim, no one would ever guess that flirtatious man with the devil-may-care attitude was one of the smartest to pass through Starfleet's hallowed halls.

A beeping sound distracted her from her thoughts and she turned her attention to McCoy as he dug through Jim's bag, pulling out a comm.

He looked around at the rest of them and shrugged before answering the call. "Hello?"

Captain Pike was on the other end. "McCoy? Where's Jim?"

McCoy glanced over at the water. Jim had just caught what looked to be a rather impressive wave, and was riding it to the shore. He turned back to the communicator.

"We're at the beach, sir. He and Sulu are in the water right now. Do you want me to fetch him?"

Chris immediately replied negatively. "That's all right, doctor. I just had a few things I needed to talk to him about, but it can wait. You all enjoy yourselves."

McCoy nodded, even though he knew the Captain couldn't see him, and put the comm. away. He looked at the others, and raised an eyebrow.

Nyota shrugged. "He's another one with a weird link to Jim. You ever try asking how he and Captain Pike know each other?"

McCoy shook his head. "Pike's his advisor."

Nyota shook her head. "I know, but I'm sure they knew each other before Jim enlisted. When we met in that bar and Pike had to break up that fight, he knew Jim without being introduced."

McCoy shrugged. "He's a good guy," he commented. "Seems to really care about Jim. And he always calls me 'doctor'. "

"You are a doctor," Nyota said dryly.

McCoy glared at her. "Exactly. But I'm also a Cadet, and unfortunately, everyone else seems to see that part first, and never remembers that I was a doctor for years before I was a Cadet. I'm more qualified than pretty much anyone else in the Medical track at the Academy, but Pike's the only one who seems to realize that."

Nyota smiled. "He is a good man. I just can't help but wonder how he and Jim met."

"Does it matter?" Gaila asked, looking up from the PADD she had been reading, some romance novel she had been engrossed in and determined to finish now that she had the time to actually read.

They all looked at her, shocked. Gaila was normally very easy going, but if she thought her friends were being threatened, she was the first to rise to their defense. She glared at her roommate. "Jim's entitled to his secrets. He's got a right to live his own life, so let him be."

With that, she went back to reading, and thoroughly chastised, Nyota pulled out a PADD of her own, and started some reading of her own. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed romance novels just as much as her roommate.

After a few minutes, Pavel left them, heading down to the surf with his pail and shovel, looking like a kid in a candy shop. McCoy sometimes wondered if the kid was four or fourteen.

Hikaru and Jim joined them again several hours later, looking completely relaxed, something McCoy actually wasn't sure he had ever seen, at least, not with Jim. His friend always seemed on edge, or guarded. He was good at hiding, and McCoy doubted many others would have noticed it, but a morning of surfing seemed to have brought out this carefree man that McCoy had never seen before.

They had brought a picnic lunch with them, and, being 'growing boys' and all that, Hikaru, Pavel, and Jim descended on the spread with relish, before the three headed back to the water.

After a while, feeling completely out of his depth being left alone with Nyota and Gaila, McCoy wandered down to the water as well. He watched for a while as Jim showed Pavel how to paddle on his surfboard. He looked around for Hikaru, and was startled to see him standing right next to him.

The Asian smiled lightly. "This is the Jim I remember," he commented quietly.

McCoy raised an eyebrow, and Hikaru shrugged.

"The Jim I met on this beach all those years ago. Before I knew who he was. He was just this kid who inserted himself in a fight to keep it from escalating. We spent a couple of days hanging out, and I had a great time. He'd show up for a couple of days, and then disappear for a few years. You have no idea how shocked I was when I saw him at the Academy in September."

McCoy snorted. "From what he told me, he was pretty surprised to see you. Something about you not being the uniform type."

Hikaru shrugged. "I love to fly," he acknowledged. "If I wanted to up my game, I had to enlist – there's only so far you can go with private shuttles."

McCoy nodded. He watched Jim for a few more minutes. "I'm surprised that he surfs so well," he commented. "He grew up in Iowa, right?"

Hikaru grinned. "He was a natural. Took me less than a day to teach him. He came back a few years later and talked about the surf in other parts of the world… made me so jealous." He definitely sounded it. "He told me we'd go there together sometime, but I don't know when. It would be amazing, though," his voice was wistful.

McCoy shook his head. He didn't really see the allure, but then, he wasn't a surfer.

Hikaru looked over at the doctor and smiled. "The point is, Leonard, this is the Jim I met back then. He seemed so much less… tied down, I think is the way I would describe it. This past year he just seemed so much more responsible, more careworn, more burdened than I remembered, but today… he looks like that fifteen year old teenager I met on this beach all those years ago." Hikaru shrugged. "I like seeing him like this."

McCoy nodded absentmindedly. "Me too," he replied.

Hikaru grinned, and grabbed his own surfboard. "You know, if you ever want to learn, just ask. We'd be happy to teach you." He didn't wait for a response, knowing what it would be, and headed out to join Jim and Pavel in the water.

**XXX**

The beach excursion was a nice way for them to unwind, and relax, and to prepare for the summer ahead. Before they knew it, their short break was over, and it was time to get back to work.

For McCoy, it was mostly just shifts at the hospital, though he was taking a course on Xenophysiology.

Nyota was taking several classes in Communications – Intermediate Tellarite, Advanced Vulcan – as well as working in the lab. Pavel and Hikaru were similarly working and taking classes in their chosen fields.

Throughout the summer, they all made an effort to see each other at least once a week, though they managed to get together for meals when they could. Jim saw them rarely, as he was off on three separate training exercises, which were necessary for him to complete in order to advance in the Command track. If he wasn't so eager to graduate in three years, he would only need to complete two exercises, but the third was necessary for him to take several classes he wanted to take over the next year. In addition to those exercises, Jim was also taking four classes at the Academy. His friends had no idea how he could do both, but had long since stopped trying to figure it out. Jim was at a level all his own, and he knew his limits.

Still, it was annoying, the way he managed to take on so much, and make it look easy.

Before they knew it, summer was over, Cadets were returning to the campus, and a new school year was starting.

McCoy was surprised when he was called into Pike's office a few days before the semester started. The Captain was looking a little haggard, clearly in need of a good night's sleep, but the doctor didn't comment. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Chris looked up, and nodded towards the empty seat across his desk. "Take a seat, doctor." McCoy did so, thankfully. He was just coming off a sixteen-hour shift, and really just wanted to get some sleep himself, but he'd settle for getting off his feet for now. Chris sighed. "Jim's due back from his training exercise in two days, and I'd like to get this sorted out before he arrives."

He paused, and McCoy shifted in his seat. "Is everything all right, sir?"

Chris smiled lightly. "It's fine, doctor. I just… find myself in a bit of a quandary. I have a complaint here from Jim's roommate last year, requesting a different assignment. I know he spent a good deal of time crashing at your place last year anyway. I'm wondering if you are attached to your single dorm, or if you would be willing to trade in for a double?"

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Michelson lodged a complaint?" his tone was guarded and more than a little hostile.

Pike sighed again. "Nothing too bad, they just have different study habits, and Cadet Michelson felt he could not perform at his best cohabitating with Cadet Kirk for another three years."

"Two years," McCoy muttered. Chris smirked, but didn't comment.

McCoy nodded after a moment. "I'll switch to a double, sir. I'm fine rooming with Jim."

Chris smiled. "Thank you, doctor. You're a good friend to him. I will send these forms along, and you will be notified of your dorm change tomorrow morning. Let me know if you need help moving."

McCoy shook his head. "I don't have that much stuff anyway," he said.

Chris nodded. "Well, in that case, go get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

McCoy snorted. "Sixteen hour shifts will do that to you."

Chris nodded again, knowing what that was like. He had never worked at a hospital, but he had worked long shifts before. His worst had been twenty-three hours straight on the Bridge, before Shay had physically forced him to go get some rest.

McCoy stood up and was almost at the door when he stopped and turned around. Chris had gone back to his computer, but looked up when he noticed that he wasn't alone yet. "You really care about him, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Chris sighed, leaning back in his seat. He stared back at the doctor, his expression tired and world-weary. After a moment of silence, he nodded. "Jim and I have a… complicated history," he replied carefully. "I won't go into details, but I do care about him, you're right. I always will. The kid should know what it's like to have a father, and I might be too late, but I'll do whatever it takes to give him that."

McCoy tried not to let his shock show, as he left the office. His friend was so bubbly and fun loving, it was easy to forget about the circumstances of his birth. The fact that his birthday was in actuality a Federation holiday. The fact that his father had given his own life to save eight hundred others.

McCoy had meant to head back to his dorm room, but his feet instead carried him to a nearby park without him realizing it. This particular park had been built roughly twenty-three years earlier, as a memorial to the man who had saved so many. McCoy looked at the memorial for the _USS Kelvin_ , and thought about Jim Kirk. His best friend, when it got right down to it. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but somehow, the kid had become a permanent fixture in his life, and he would never be comfortable without him there.

McCoy stepped up to the memorial and traced a hand over the names etched into it. Every officer who had lost their life on the _Kelvin_ , starting with Captain's Robau and Kirk. He wondered if he would ever be able to make such a decision. And then he thought about his little girl. Joanna. His wife wouldn't let him see his daughter, due to the ironclad custody agreement that gave him no rights to his own kid, written up by his jackass of an ex-father-in-law, a big shot attorney down in Georgia, whose main goal had been to make sure Leonard left with absolutely nothing when drawing up those divorce papers.

But if he had to make a choice between his life and his daughter's? He knew which one he would choose.

McCoy let out a sigh, and turned around, feeling like he had somehow reached a new level of insight into his best friend's life.


	17. Chapter 17

Lieutenant Scott huffed, annoyed, as he hurried across the Starfleet Academy campus. This was not how he had planned on spending his years in service. He loved engines, and his dream had been to spend his days working on warp cores, amongst scaffolding and with a spanner in his hand. If he never came out of the Engineering deck, he'd be happy.

He'd been perfectly fine on the _Yorktown_ , though of course, like everyone, he had his issues with his superiors. The Chief Engineer was a little too fond of the rules, if you asked him.

Still, he had been happy, and as long as he kept his experiments out of view, well, what one didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? And then Captain Pike had been offered the Flagship _Enterprise._ Now there was a ship he'd love to work on. Him and everyone else in Starfleet. Word had spread quickly that the Captain himself would be picking the crew, and competition was fierce. The ship wouldn't even be ready to fly for another few years! Scott stayed on the _Yorktown_ , and was even promoted to Lieutenant by the new Captain, Captain One, after he managed to correct a problem made by their rule loving Chief Engineer, saving three lives in the process.

But when the _Yorktown_ stopped at Earth again a couple years later, Scott had received an offer he felt he really couldn't refuse. Captain Pike remembered him from the _Yorktown_ , thought he'd make a good addition to the _Enterprise_ , and told him, if he stuck around for a couple of years, he'd have a spot on board when they shipped out.

Which led to him being offered a spot as an aide to Admiral Archer, who taught the Advanced Relativistic Mechanics class to senior level Cadets. That was something that surprised Scott, he had to admit, but he did admire a high-ranking official who still got his hands dirty.

What he didn't enjoy were Cadets who thought they were smarter than him. Cadets who didn't think they needed to study, or who couldn't be bothered to do the work. He huffed again as he shifted his bag up further on his shoulder as he stalked across the quad. He was a Lieutenant! He was higher ranking then them, shouldn't they show him respect?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the group of Cadets until he walked into one of them. "Sorry," he muttered, before cursing as his bag dropped to the ground, several items falling out. "Damn it."

He heard someone chuckle lightly above him as he dropped down to pick everything up, and then that person knelt down to help him.

"It's all right. Clearly, you've got bigger things on your mind."

Scott looked up at the man who was helping him. He was a Cadet, obviously, by the bright red uniform, with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He furrowed his brow. Why did this man look so familiar?

The Cadet also looked like he was trying to figure something out.

After a moment of silence, the Cadet handed him one of the PADDs that had fallen out of his bag. "Ensign Scott?" he sounded unsure.

The two of them stood up, and Scott saw three more Cadets behind the one who had helped him, all watching with confusion.

He looked at the man in front of him, and his eyes widened in recognition. "Jim? What the –?"

Jim chuckled. "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see you outside an engine room."

Scott shrugged. "Career advancement," he said by way of explanation. "I'm an aide for Archer's Relativistic Mechanics class."

Jim grinned. "I'm taking that next semester, so I'm sure I'll see you then."

Scott nodded, smiling back. He had enjoyed slinging theories and equations back and forth with the man that afternoon on the _Yorktown_. He thought he could have fun with Jim in the class.

McCoy coughed behind them. "A senior level class, Jim? Last I checked you're still a second year."

Jim didn't turn around, he just shrugged, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I've got it all worked out," he replied. "By the way, Ensign Scott, this is Hikaru, Pavel, and Bones. Guys, this is Ensign Scott."

The cadet on the far end grumbled "It's McCoy," but Jim just ignored him.

"It's Lieutenant, now," Scott corrected, looking over at the other Cadets, nodding a greeting.

Jim raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in congratulations. "Forgive me, _Lieutenant_." His tone was mocking, but his eyes were amused. He glanced back at the others, before turning back to Scott. "We've got to get to class, but I'll see you around, Scotty."

Scott started at the nickname, but then he smiled, and nodded, waving as the group moved away. With a sigh, he turned back and continued along his path towards Archer's office, where he was planning on meeting the Admiral to go over some lesson plans before class.

**XXX**

The first time Jon saw Jim and Scott together, he completely, and one hundred percent agreed with Chris. Those two together just spelled trouble. Unfortunately, he didn't have the option of separating them, so he just had to let the friendship develop.

It wasn't that he thought it was necessarily a bad thing, he was just… frightened. Both were brilliant men, and when two geniuses got together, it didn't end well for the average person.

And then Chekov started hanging out with them, and Jon doubted the Academy would still be standing in a year. Those three were just… wow. Jon hadn't thought it was possible for three people to be so similarly interested in the same subject.

It wasn't until later in the year when he began to regret their friendship. He wasn't sure what they were developing, something about a theory of some sort, which really, he had no issues with. It was when they decided to test it that they crossed the line.

Jon glowered at the trio as they stood across the desk from him. Scott was trying and failing to hide his guilt, while Chekov looked like he was trying not to piss his pants, and Jim just looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Jon glared. "That was my favorite dog, Lieutenant. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ship you off to Delta Vega."

Scott winced, knowing that the planet in question was not a pleasant place to be. He had had to process some requisition forms recently for the team that was manning the Starfleet base on the Class M planet.

Jim held in his sigh. When it came to Archer, a lot of his bluster was just that; his bark tended to be worse than his bite. Or maybe that was just with Jim. Jon really did love his dogs.

Jon turned his glare to Jim. "You have something to say for yourself, Cadet? Don't think I won't forget that you two are involved in this as well." He pointed between Jim and Pavel.

Jim knew smiling would not help his case. He kept his face straight as he replied. "Just give us a month, sir. I promise, we'll get your dog back."

Archer observed Jim for a moment longer, before he nodded. "I will hold you to that," he replied, before dismissing them.

Richard and Chris entered his office barely a minute after the Cadets and Lieutenant left, and unfortunately, they didn't have the same restraint as Jim. Richard was laughing with glee at the predicament Jon found himself in.

"What exactly was it they were trying to test?" Chris asked, once Richard stopped laughing long enough to take a breath.

Jon sighed, still glaring at his friend and fellow Admiral. "Something about a transwarp beaming theory. They wanted to beam between planets and across systems."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That's not possible," he commented.

Jon transferred the glare to the Captain. "Tell that to my dog," he shot back.

That set Richard off again, and now Chris joined in, losing the will to hold it back. Jon didn't see what was so funny. His poor dog.

Jon reached out and threw the first thing he could get his hands on at the pair of them. Unfortunately, the PADD did not survive its meeting with the wall as Richard moved out of the way, but it did make him feel slightly better. Until he realized that he needed that PADD for a meeting he had that afternoon.

Jon growled and chased the laughing Richard and Chris out of his office.

**XXX**

In the end, it took every one of those thirty days, and several sleepless nights, but the trio managed to get the dog back. Well, Jim was the one who figured it out, but if you asked him, he would give credit to all of them.

Jon was still upset, and more than once threatened to send Scotty off to some remote outpost for the remainder of his Starfleet career, but thankfully, failed to follow through on that threat. What Scotty didn't realize was that Jim privately appealed to the Admiral's softer side, and took full responsibility for the incident. Jon would never admit it out loud, but he really liked Jim, and he would never punish him. He was actually impressed with the work involved in the theory those three had been developing. He just wished they had tried it out on something else.

McCoy berated them on their recklessness, but they took it in stride. Chekov was the most scarred; for a while, he had been sure he would be tossed out of the Academy, despite Jim telling him they wouldn't. They had courted Pavel personally. They wouldn't throw him out, not for this.

After they got the dog back, Chris pulled Jim into his office and started in on a tirade that lasted about five minutes and twenty four seconds – not that Jim was counting – with the Captain not seeming to take a single breath.

Finally, Jim managed to insert himself into the conversation. "Are you upset at what we did, or the fact that it didn't work?" he asked curiously.

Chris finally took a breath, and glared, collapsing into his desk chair. Jim took that as a cue to also sit down, smirking lightly.

"You took Jon's dog and tested out a dangerous theory on it. A living, breathing creature, Jim!"

Jim shrugged. "You think we're that heartless? We tried it out on inanimate objects first. They all came back with no issues. It was only when we got to the dog that we had issues."

Chris took a deep breath, and then let it out. Honestly, he hadn't actually thought of the possibility that they had tried it out on anything before Porthos, Jon's dog.

Jim smiled tightly. "You didn't consider that, did you." It wasn't a question, despite the phrasing.

Chris shook his head ruefully. "I don't think any of us did," he admitted.

Jim didn't let it show how much that hurt, that they wouldn't consider that he would think things through. "Well, we did." It came out a little harsher than intended, and by Chris' wince, he knew that he wasn't successful at hiding his hurt. "And we got the dog back. We'll fix the theory, and we'll test it again. Next time, we won't use Porthos."

"Or any of Jon's other dogs," Chris added.

Jim nodded. "Or any of his other dogs."

Chris sighed. "Maybe you should continue this experiment under the purview of the Engineering department, so they can come up with test subjects, rather then doing it on your own."

Jim stood up, nodding. "We'll take that under advisement. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

He left, and Chris let out another sigh, knowing he had screwed up a little. He hadn't meant to sound accusing, but they hadn't given any indication that they had done the experiment properly. Honestly, what was he supposed to think?

He shook his head, promising to make it right, and picked up a PADD, getting back to work.

**XXX**

Jim's second year at the Academy seemed to be passing almost as quickly as the first.

After their tense conversation, Jim was almost immediately back to normal with his advisor; he gave no indication that anything was off with Chris, back to his sunny and cheerful self within a day.

Jim and Gaila stepped their relationship up a notch sometime around the start of the new year, though no one was quite sure when it had happened, or how.

Nyota felt it was her duty as the roommate to threaten Jim with bodily harm if he ever hurt the Orion, but Jim, being Jim, didn't react the way she expected.

He just smiled softly down at her.

Nyota glared. "What?" she retorted. "You don't think I'm serious?"

Jim shook his head. "No, I absolutely think you're serious. It's just nice that you care so much about her. I'm glad she has you in her life."

With that comment, Nyota lost any of her ire. The passion behind those words suggested to her that Jim, himself, didn't think there were any people who worried about him on such a level. She wondered if he actually realized how many people he had who cared. She smiled back. "Well, just so we're clear."

Jim nodded. "And Nyota." Nyota paused in her act of turning away. She looked back at her friend. "That Vulcan Instructor." Nyota looked shocked, but tried to hide it. Jim smirked. "If he hurts you, I hurt him. Make sure he knows it."

Nyota spluttered out denials. "We're not…"

Jim shrugged. "I'm good at reading people. Don't worry. I won't say anything. Just pass along the warning. I take care of my friends."

Jim left Nyota there, watching him walk away with a strange expression on her face.

And that was how Instructor Spock found her, five minutes later. "Cadet Uhura, are you well?"

Nyota started, and turned around quickly. She shook herself off, and nodded forcefully. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Spock furrowed his brow slightly, an indication of worry, a tell she could read, as someone who knew this particular half Vulcan rather well. He switched to Vulcan. " _Your actions when I joined you indicate a fifty nine point three percent likelihood that something is concerning you._ " He glanced around, to make sure there was no one within hearing distance. _"I believe the human phrase is, if I can 'lend an ear'?_ " He paused for a moment, and smiling, Nyota nodded to tell him he got it right. Spock inclined his head. " _If you wish to talk, perhaps we can meet for supper tonight?"_

Nyota loved the way Spock really seemed to try to come out of his Vulcan shell. He had made an effort to grow up suppressing his human side, but with her, he really tried not to be so stoic. She sighed, and glanced in the direction Jim had disappeared, before turning back to look at her boyfriend. She sighed slightly. " _I'm fine, Spock_ ," she assured him. " _I just had a conversation with a friend, and he surprised me. I don't know how he figured out that we're dating, but did, and he told me to tell you that if you hurt me, he'll hurt you._ " She didn't know if it was the best idea to pass that along, but he had asked.

Spock tilted his head to the side. " _Should I prepare for an attack?"_ He actually sounded serious.

Nyota chuckled. " _I think, as long as you're not planning on hurting me, you shouldn't have any issues. Jim just wants to protect his friends. And I had just threatened him over hurting Gaila, so I guess he felt like he had to protect my virtue as well._ "

Spock nodded slightly. By being around humans constantly, he was getting better at understanding their colloquialisms and mannerisms, so he thought he understood. " _This is the cadet who is currently courting your roommate,_ " he clarified.

Nyota nodded, confirming. " _Jim's a good guy,_ " she assured him. " _I don't think he'd ever actually hurt you. He's just… protective. Unless he thought you were a physical threat, he's more likely to destroy you with words than fists._ "

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Nyota chuckled. " _He speaks Vulcan better than I do, he's probably better at Mathematics and Engineering than you are. He's a bit of an enigma. But_ ," she changed the subject abruptly, straightening up slightly. " _I think you mentioned something about supper earlier, and I'm much more interested in that than standing here talking about one of my classmates. Shall we?"_

Spock inclined his head, and the two headed in the direction of the Academy gates. It would be easier for them to disappear into a crowd off campus, where fewer people would care that an Instructor and a Cadet were sharing a meal together. He would later think on this cadet she believed to be on par with a Vulcan when it came to the fields of Mathematics and Engineering. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Nyota was not one for exaggeration, he would simply dismiss her claims immediately.

**XXX**

Sometime between February and March, it became standard for Jim and Nyota to meet up once a week for lunch, to catch up on each other's lives, and to keep the friendship they had cultivated. Both were happy to have those little lunch dates, as they enjoyed the other's company.

It was a little surreal to Nyota, to imagine that this time next year, she would be thinking about graduating. Jim would too, she realized; though they had started a year apart, both would be leaving the Academy at the same time. Everyone knew of Jim's intention to graduate in three years, but no one had actually thought he'd do it. And now, here he was, quickly catching up with most of the third years.

She looked across the small table at him, observing the way he bit into his sandwich. Jim, sensing her gaze, looked up from his meal as well. He raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right?" he asked.

Nyota shrugged with one shoulder. "I was just thinking about this time next year. Have you thought about what happens after graduation yet?"

Jim grimaced lightly and put his sandwich down. "Honestly, I don't really have to worry about it." Nyota looked confused. Jim leaned forward and lowered his voice. "You can't repeat this to anyone, promise? I really don't want to have to deal with the jealousy or resentment." Nyota nodded. Jim sighed. "You remember how I told you that I consulted on the _Enterprise_?" Nyota nodded again. Jim smirked lightly. "That pretty much guarantees me a spot on board. Pike's actually holding the launch until I graduate. The ship will be ready to go sometime in January, but they're going to wait until June for the maiden voyage."

Nyota knew she was staring. "Wow," she finally said. "Congratulations. That's really… I mean, the Flagship, Jim. That's a great placement."

Jim shrugged. "Chris is handpicking the crew, and he's paying close attention to the third and fourth year Cadets. You know you're on the shortlist too, right?"

Nyota swallowed harshly. "What?"

Jim chuckled. "Nyota, you're the best Communications track Cadet at the Academy. Not to mention you're dating the Vulcan who's more than likely to make First Officer, but you didn't hear that from me."

Nyota shook her head. "Not so loud," she hissed, looking around for anyone who might be within earshot.

Jim just laughed. "I'm just saying."

Nyota shifted in her seat. "Does Captain Pike talk to you a lot about this stuff?" she asked curiously. "You seem awfully… familiar with him." She wasn't quite sure how to put it, and for all she called him a good friend, she still didn't know how he and the Captain had met. And she wasn't sure if she should ask.

Jim shrugged. "He's asked about a few Cadets. I've given him my inputs, but I haven't actively sought him out to tell him my thoughts." He sighed, picking up his fork and playing with it idly. "We've known each other for a while, and he trusts my opinions."

Nyota smiled. "Well, the _Enterprise_ would be an amazing placement. I hope you put in a good word for me."

Jim smirked. "I didn't need to do anything. Your boyfriend is already singing your praises."

Nyota blushed, and turned her head back to her meal.

Jim picked up his sandwich again, still smiling.

**XXX**

Chris didn't even give Jim a chance to try and get away with attending classes in the week of the recognized end to the Tarsus tragedy this year. He enlisted Pavel's help, and in the process, got the kid out of class as well. It was a little better this year, since neither of them was in the Morals and Ethics class any more, but it still wasn't a time either of them really wanted to be around people.

By getting Pavel to request time off for a family situation, he was able to clear the week for the kid. And as Pavel was a minor, Chris was able to get him to ask for Jim to escort him 'back to Russia'. No one had any issues with it, since Jim was at the top of his class.

Even if he didn't say it, Jim was grateful. He didn't want to have to deal with keeping up the mask in front of his friends, and he didn't want to have to deal with being around people.

McCoy didn't say anything as Jim packed a bag and told him he'd be gone for a week, though he definitely noted the time of year. He remembered quite clearly that it had been right around this same time the year before when Jim had been acting strange. It also didn't escape his attention that Pavel would also be gone for the same week.

But he didn't say anything, recognizing that his friend didn't want to share.

Chris' plan involved Jim and Pavel spending the week at his house, which worked perfectly fine for them. They spent a good deal of time outside, on the beach mostly. Jim felt calmer there, seeing the ocean. It reminded him that no matter how oppressive the memories, the emotions, or the guilt got, there was so much more to life than just him. He was just one small part of a larger universe.

Chris spent what little time he could with them, and he was grateful that the _Yorktown_ returned for a weeklong shore leave halfway through the week, so Shay was there as well. She took the information that it had been Pavel's sister who had died of illness shortly before their arrival in stride, and didn't ask any questions.

It was getting easier for Jim, and most of the time, he really didn't have to work so hard to keep the monsters at bay. It was just a hard time of the year for him, and it probably always would be. The same way he would never really be able to enjoy his birthday.

**XXX**

Thankfully, none of their friends commented on their absence, beyond asking if everything was all right with Pavel's family, and when he said yes, they immediately dropped the topic. Jim knew they hadn't fooled anyone who really knew them, but he was glad that they weren't pushing the issue. He was grateful that he had good friends.

The year wrapped up quietly, and before he knew it, summer had come around yet again, and with it, another full round of courses and training exercises. There were times when he didn't know why he had decided to complete the requirements to graduate in three years. Sure, he made it look easy, but what his classmates didn't see was the amount of time he put into completing assignments in order to stay at the top of the class. He might be a genius, but it still took time to complete all those essays, projects, and homework assignments.

In addition to the four training exercises Jim had to complete, he also was taking two classes, and had begun to study for the bane of every Command track Cadet's existence: the Kobayashi Maru test. It was something every Command track Cadet took in their senior year, and as of yet, no one had ever passed it. Jim intended to be the first.

McCoy rolled his eyes at that, but left him to his studies, not trying to deter him at all.

Jim signed up to take the test a few months into the year, something that raised a few eyebrows, as most would want to study more, and take the test in the spring semester.

Nyota tried to talk to him about it, but unfortunately for her, she did it with Gaila in the room, and the Orion proved yet again her willingness to come to the defense of her friends if she thought they were being threatened. She and Jim had a very complicated relationship; they were together, but it was more friends with benefits, but friends first.

Gaila understood more about Jim's obsession with the test than anyone else. It wasn't about being the first to beat the thing. It was about someone – or something – telling him it wasn't possible. That it couldn't be done. A no-win scenario. She and Jim both agreed that if they for one second had given in, neither would have made it as far as they did. There was no such thing as a no-win scenario; she couldn't believe there was, or she never would have freed herself from the life she had had. And Jim... well, she didn't know what had happened to him, but she could tell that he had been fighting to win his whole life. She was thankful that she wasn't a Command track Cadet herself, so she wouldn't need to take the test, because she knew she couldn't deal with it. They were all studying in Gaila and Nyota's dorm room one evening, when the argument took place.

Gaila glared at Nyota as the Communications Cadet tried to get Jim to stop talking nonsense about beating the test. "Give it a rest, Nyota. You just don't like the idea of Jim possibly beating your boyfriend's test."

Nyota cut off midsentence and shot a withering look at her roommate.

Jim smirked at Nyota. "So that's what this is about," he commented idly.

Nyota huffed and gathered up her PADD. "I hope you do horribly," she ground out, before leaving the room in a hurry.

Jim chuckled, and turned to look at Gaila. She was smiling back.

"She's fun to rile up," the Orion said.

Jim nodded. "I don't know why she doesn't think I'm taking this seriously, though," he replied. "I've been studying for this all summer."

Gaila shrugged with one shoulder. "She just thinks you're blowing steam with all the talk about beating the test. She doesn't realize the way your brain works. And she doesn't realize what it is about the test that makes you need to win."

Jim noted the way she said 'need', not 'want'. He knew that he and Gaila shared a similar past, and that she understood his compulsion to beat the test because of that. He sighed. "Logically, I can understand what the test is supposed to accomplish. Remaining calm in the face of insurmountable odds, and all that. Accepting fear in the face of death, you know." Gaila nodded, shifting on her bed so that she was lying on her stomach. Jim shrugged with one shoulder. "The problem is, it doesn't really work like that. You can't just order someone to be afraid, right?" Gaila shook her head, remembering nights of fear curling in her stomach as she faced one unknown John after another.

Jim reached out and rested a hand lightly over hers. "You and I, we know that when the situation arises out there in the black, we'll remain calm, because we've already had that practice. We've been through it. We've survived. But the Kobayashi Maru… I know I can beat it, because I've already been there."

Gaila smiled lightly. "Well then, you don't need to study any more, do you? Come on," she tugged the PADD out of Jim's hands. "All work and no play makes Jim a dull boy."

Jim smirked and nodded. Needless to say, he got no more studying done that night.

**XXX**

Even with all that studying, Jim still failed. Everyone told him not to worry about it, that he did fine, and everyone failed, but he still signed up to take the test again in January, and went back to studying his ass off.

He buried himself so deep in studying for the test, McCoy was actually concerned he might slip to second in the class, but of course, being Jim, that would never happen.

Chris pulled him into his office briefly and tried to talk some sense into him, but Jim just shrugged it off and told him he was fine.

Chris sighed. "Jim, the Kobayashi Maru isn't something to obsess over. You've taken it, you did fine, now move on."

Jim clenched his hands into fists behind his back. "I'll take that under advisement. May I be dismissed?"

Chris held in another sigh, and nodded, as Jim immediately disappeared.

The second attempt went about as well as the first. Jim lasted slightly longer, but in the end, the result was the same.

His attitude afterwards however, was what surprised many of his friends. He spent several days after the second failed attempt secluded in his room, unseen by pretty much anyone other than McCoy, and that was only because they were roommates, and then when they all saw him again, he was, to put it politely, pissed. He hid it well, but when they talked to him, they could see the ire in his eyes.

Gaila was the only one who actually found out what the issue was. The two spent an evening alone in Jim and McCoy's room, as the doctor was working an overnight shift at the hospital.

Gaila wiggled a little, getting comfortable in her position using Jim's stomach as a pillow as they shared his bed. "So spill, Jim. Are you going to tell me what's got you so mad?"

Jim almost growled. "It's so stupid."

Gaila raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "What is?"

Jim sighed. "At first I thought, no one could actually be that dense, but then I looked at the coding, and I realized, they actually are."

Gaila shifted, tilting her head back to look at Jim. "You're going to have to help me out here. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jim huffed. "The test. It's not just really difficult. After I took it the second time, I thought there was something off about it, so I took a look at the coding, and it was right there. There's actually no physical way to win. No way in it's given parameters to allow for a winning outcome. No matter what you do, you fail. How messed up is that?"

Gaila stared. "Seriously?"

Jim nodded. "It's just so wrong. It's like they're teaching potential Captains to just give up before they try."

Gaila shook her head at the audacity of the Starfleet brass. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked, smirking.

Jim looked down at her for a moment, before he returned the smirk. "You gonna help me?"

Gaila didn't reply, but her wink said it all.

**XXX**

Gaila and Jim's plan required a bit of computer programming and some fine tuning, so Jim put his name down for a third go in April.

McCoy had given up trying to talk sense into his friend a long time ago, Hikaru had never even tried, Nyota thought failing was good for his ego, and Pavel looked up to him too much to want to do something like that.

In the meantime, Jim, Scotty, and Pavel were still working on their transwarp beaming theory, this time using the Engineering department's resources. They were now in the process of testing again, now with sanctioned testing animals, rather than Jon's dogs.

"Are we sure about this?" Pavel asked, as Scotty placed a cat on the platform.

Jim nodded reassuringly. "The animals are tagged," he reminded the teenager. He knew Pavel had participated in experiments previously, as he was a fourth year. He had worked on experiments that used testing animals before; it was just his nerves over what had happened the last time that was making him forget. "If anything goes wrong, they'll know where the animal ends up. You all set Scotty?" he called out.

"Aye," the Scotsman replied, stepping back and returning to them.

Jim nodded and entered the equation. "So, where should we send him?"

"Delta Vega?" Scotty suggested with a slight smirk.

Jim shot him a look, but entered the equation followed by the coordinates for the remote planet. Technically, they were supposed to use sanctioned sites approved by Starfleet, but where was the fun in that? "You want to contact the outpost there to let them know to expect a cat to show up in the next few minutes?"

Scotty nodded, realizing that perhaps they should let someone know where they were sending the animal. He had a quick conversation with the Lieutenant Commander at the outpost, and then gave Jim the go ahead. "He says they'll be ready. He actually sounds rather excited. Seems they don't get a lot of interesting things going on out there," Scotty informed them.

Jim nodded, and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered, before hitting the button.

The cat disappeared in a whirlwind of lights.

A few moments later they looked at the PADD they had that specially tracked the location of the transmitter on the cat. The coordinates matched up with the same ones Jim had entered for the planet of Delta Vega.

He shared a grin with Scotty and Pavel. "So far so good," he said. "You want to check with them and see if the cat's shown up there yet?"

Scotty nodded, and began to speak with the Lieutenant Commander. He frowned, and looked at Jim. "He says the cat's not there."

Jim looked at the computer, and then back at Scotty. "Really? Coordinates show he appeared on Delta Vega."

Scotty shook his head. "Not at the outpost."

Jim furrowed his brow. "Let me see if I can get him back. I guess we got the right planet, we just missed the exact location." Jim bent his head over the computer and began typing in commands.

They all received a surprise at what materialized on the pad.


	18. Chapter 18

The cat was there, but it wasn't alone.

Holding it in his arms was an older Vulcan; he was kneeling on one knee, and wore an expression as close to shock as the race got.

Pavel and Scotty both stared, but Jim immediately sprung into action. "Pavel, Get Captain Pike; Scotty, Admiral Archer. Now."

Both men moved immediately, neither one hesitating as they raced off to fetch the officials Jim had requested.

The Vulcan stood up slowly. "James T. Kirk." It wasn't a question.

Jim furrowed his brow. "Do I know you?"

The Vulcan almost smiled. Which was incredibly strange, as Jim knew that Vulcans did not normally openly show emotion. He had spent some time on the planet during his travels, and had acquainted himself with the subtleties of Vulcan subtext, but to see a Vulcan showing emotion was something completely new to him.

"Not yet, I would imagine," he replied. "My name is Spock."

Jim nodded thoughtfully. "There's an Instructor Spock here," he commented idly. "He's set to become First Officer for Captain Pike when the _Enterprise_ ships off in June."

He knew he wasn't imagining the wistful look that crossed the Vulcan's face at the name of the ship. "And that was Mr. Chekov, and Mr. Scott, you sent from this room," he clarified.

Jim nodded slowly. He shifted his stance, keeping his weight balanced, just in case, but he didn't think he needed to worry. He had pretty good instincts, and they were telling him that this Vulcan wasn't a threat. "You said we weren't acquainted yet. Are you telling me you're from the future or something?"

The Vulcan nodded. "It would be simpler if I showed you. Would you consent to a mind meld?"

Jim hesitated. Mind melds were pretty intimate. It was practically like mind rape, if the person initiating it didn't take care.

The Vulcan – Spock – seemed to understand his hesitation. He gave a small half smile and took another step forward, letting the cat that was still in his arms go. It moved off to a corner of the room and proceeded to wash itself, seemingly not feeling clean after having been beamed across multiple systems. "I will of course maintain discretion. What I must tell you cannot be shared simply with words."

Jim sighed, and nodded, tilting his head slightly and baring his psi points.

It was impossible to describe what he saw. A star, bursting earlier than predicted. A grief-stricken Romulan blaming the Vulcan Ambassador who had promised them he would solve the problem. Coming up with the solution, red matter, that would solve the issue, but not being fast enough. A black hole, being sucked into an alternate reality. The Romulan, Nero, following him through the black hole. His ship being damaged in the trip, unable to go anywhere, caught by Nero. Coming face to face with the _Kelvin_ immediately on the other side of the black hole, unable to do anything but watch as Nero destroyed it. Klingons catching them, fleeing in the scuffle, having to leave his ship behind, but escaping on a shuttle, managing to land on Delta Vega. Living in solitude for many years. Seeing the cat, picking it up, feeling confusion, and then being beamed back here.

It was impossible, as he watched, not to see other flashes; memories from before, a different James Kirk, sitting on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , surrounded by another Command Crew; people he knew, and yet he didn't. He felt the emotions – sorrow, happiness, grief, joy.

Spock pulled back, apologizing. "Mind melds transfer emotions as well, I do apologize, Jim, but it was necessary, to inform you of the situation."

Jim was still processing. "So that's why," he breathed, his expression glazed over.

Behind him, the door opened, as Chris, Jon, and Richard burst in, phasers drawn, quickly followed by Scotty and Pavel, who were still confused.

The officers looked startled by the appearance of an elderly Vulcan, whose attention was completely focused on Jim.

Chris moved forward cautiously. "Jim?" he asked quietly.

Jim wasn't paying attention to the new arrivals though. His thoughts were far away as he thought about his childhood – his mother, Frank, Tarsus, all of it. Everything he had suffered, it could all tie back to his father's death. And the reason for it… "Nero," he whispered softly.

Spock nodded minutely.

Jim shook himself off, trying to pull himself together. He looked back at Spock and tilted his head to the side. "In your world, did I know my father?"

Chris inhaled sharply, and Jon and Richard shared a look.

Spock studied him for a moment before nodding again. "Yes," he replied. "You often spoke of him as your reason for joining Starfleet."

Jon stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir, but would you mind introducing yourself, and explaining how you got here?"

Spock looked over at the Admiral, and then his gaze shifted along the line. His eyes misted up a little as he saw Chris standing there on two legs, rather than in a wheel chair, before he replied. "Perhaps, Admiral, we could take this conversation somewhere a little more comfortable? What I have to discuss is not something that should be overheard."

Jim nodded, snorting. "I'll say," he muttered.

Jon agreed, though he clearly wasn't happy to be out of the loop, and pointed them in the direction of a conference room at the end of the hall.

Jim pulled Pavel and Scotty back. "This is one of those 'the fewer people who know, the better things. It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just…" He shrugged helplessly.

Scotty nodded understandingly. "Aye laddie, fewer people have a chance at overhearing. I got it. I'm curious as all get out, but I got it."

Jim smiled weakly. "Thanks, Scotty. I promise, some day, you'll understand."

Scotty nodded and walked away. Pavel looked at him. "Are you all right?" he asked earnestly. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Jim shrugged again. "I'll be fine," he replied. It was nice that the kid was growing up, but being seventeen now, he was more perceptive than he had been when he was younger.

Pavel didn't seem to believe him, but he nodded, and left Jim to follow the officers and Spock into the conference room.

Once inside, it took considerable amount of effort to convince Jon, Richard, and Chris that the Vulcan was, in fact, from an alternative timeline.

"What makes you so sure that he's telling the truth?" Jon asked, looking at Jim.

Jim bit his lip, unable to really put into words what he had seen in the mind meld.

"He showed you," Chris realized, knowing that look. "What?" he asked, when the Admirals looked at him. "If he's to be believed, the younger version of him is going to be my First Officer, or at least, he will be as soon as I ask him. I know what a Vulcan mind meld is. You better have asked permission first," he growled, looking suddenly pissed off.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Relax, Chris. I told him it was all right. Aren't you at all curious as to where Nero is now, or what he's been doing for the last twenty five odd years?"

Richard sighed. "We'll monitor feeds, and do what we can, but really, that's the best we can offer. We have no idea where he might be."

Jim nodded. "Keep an eye on Klingon transmissions. They were captured by Klingons, so if something happens, you'll probably hear about it through them."

Jon nodded. "We'll do that. In the mean time, Ambassador Spock, I would appreciate it if you could tell us exactly what happened to bring you to this point."

Jim really didn't want to hear it again, so he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I trust you to see to all the details. I've got some studying to do."

Jon nodded. "We'll talk to you later, Jim."

Jim nodded tightly, and left.

Chris watched him go worriedly. He wasn't sure how the kid was taking all this, but he didn't think it was well. He turned back to look at the group and saw that the older Spock was also watching Jim leave.

He raised an eyebrow, and Spock showed an almost smile. "It is a pleasure to see him again. I hope you do not take offense when I say that he is without a doubt the best Captain I have ever served under."

Chris tilted his head to one side. He felt like he was reading a story in which every other page was missing. "I'm guessing this means you served under me as well," he commented.

Spock nodded austerely. "Do not misunderstand me, it was a time I enjoyed immensely," he replied. "Jim was… different."

Jon snorted. "Understatement," he muttered under his breath.

Spock turned to look at the Admirals, something like confusion on his faces. "I will admit to some puzzlement though. The Jim of my time was not as close to Admiral's Archer and Barnett as your Jim is to you. And I know he was not familiar with Captain Pike in my timeline. Clearly, the divergence is more than just minor events."

Chris sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "When Nero destroyed the _Kelvin_ , I think it created something of a domino effect. Or a Butterfly effect, if you will. Honestly, I think Jim's probably the person you want to be having this conversation with. He loves these theoretical debates." The Admirals nodded, agreeing. "You mentioned something about knowing Chekov and Scott too? But you met them later?"

Spock nodded. "It would appear that Jim has met his future colleagues earlier in this life than he did in mine. It took another ten years for our crew to come together."

Chris shook his head, feeling overwhelmed at the thought of alternate realities and the space-time continuum. "Who else? McCoy? Uhura? Sulu?" He pictured those he knew Jim spent most of his time with at the Academy.

Spock nodded again, the smile on his face much more pronounced this time. "I will admit that I have missed Doctor McCoy referring to me as a hobgoblin." His eyes twinkled.

Chris felt his eyebrow climb back up to his hairline. This Spock was so much more… human, than the one he knew. It seemed incredible, that years of serving with Jim would bring out such a side of him, and yet, here he was.

Jon cleared his throat. "I think we should keep what we've learned here under a need to know policy for now," he said, looking at the others. "It's not something that should get out, you agree?"

They all nodded. "I'll have a few trusted officers in the Communications lab monitor the feeds," Richard said. "We should try to come up with some sort of plan, but I'm not really sure if there is a way to plan for this. Do we even know what Nero wants?"

"Vengeance," was Spock's calm reply. "He wants revenge on those who failed to save his wife, his family, and his race. It will not matter to him that Romulus still exists in this timeline. He will want to make me pay. He will want to make Starfleet pay." He turned his gaze to Jon. "I will, of course, understand if you feel it would be more beneficial to the Federation to turn me over rather than see the deaths of innocents."

Jon spluttered for a moment, but it was Richard who replied, his voice calm and hard. "Starfleet does not negotiate with terrorists. We have a score to settle with this Nero, and you can bet your ass we'll be collecting."

With that, he left the room, and Chris followed him out, intending on finding Jim and making sure he was all right.

Jon was left alone with the elderly Vulcan. He sighed. "George Kirk was a good man, and Richard still feels guilty that it was his recommendation that placed him on the _Kelvin_ in the first place." Spock nodded in understanding, and Jon stood up, gesturing for Spock to follow him as they made their way out of the building. "With Chris… he and George were best friends, George was like an older brother to him. And I know he sees Jim like a son, even if he won't admit it. We're not going to turn you in, Ambassador. Nero's going to pay, if only for what he did to Jim."

Spock nodded in understanding. "His features are the same, and yet, he is not the man I once knew."

Jon looked over sharply.

Spock lifted one shoulder up slightly. "A mind meld is, I believe the human expression is, a two way street. I am able to keep the transference to a minimum, but it is impossible to block it all out." Despite his best efforts, a shudder wracked his frame. "His childhood was not a happy one."

Jon swallowed harshly. He had never really asked, and though Chris had told him and Richard a little, he had kept most of the details to himself. Still, though, it clearly hadn't been sunshine and daisies, for the kid to take off at fourteen, and to get himself emancipated at sixteen.

The Admiral sighed, and changed the subject. "We'll have to figure out how to explain your presence. It might be best if you were to get an apartment in the city, rather than stay at the Academy. We don't want people asking questions we can't answer."

Spock nodded, understanding. "I trust that you will inform me of any updates?"

Jon agreed readily, and they separated outside. Fortunately, even with the separate timelines, the Academy was still the same, so Spock was able to navigate his way around with little fuss, and made his way off the campus with no disruption.

**XXX**

With the spring semester now underway, fourth year Cadets were now starting to think about putting in requests for placements after graduation.

Chekov and Hikaru were panicking, just thinking about it. Both, of course, wanted the coveted spots on the _Enterprise_ , but so did every other Cadet at the Academy.

Cadets weren't able to request placements on specific starships, but they were able to request positions on space stations, or assignments on Federation outposts, if they would rather that than be posted on a starship. If they had significant others on specific ships or assigned to specific stations or outposts, they could request to be assigned there, but only then.

Jim didn't tell any of his friends, but he knew they would be happy with their placements. He hadn't even had to convince Chris of anything; they were all at the top of their class in their chosen fields. Now if only he could convince Bones to join him in space.

Jim tried not to think about the arrival of the alternate timeline Spock. He wasn't really sure what to think, to be honest, but it was strange, after all these years, to finally know why his father had been killed.

He took all the feelings he didn't know how to let out, and threw it into his studies. He was reaching the end of a long tunnel, and ready to see the light. Chris tried to talk to him about it, but Jim just pasted a fake smile on and told him he was fine.

Chris didn't buy it for a second, but he knew there was no chance of getting Jim to talk if he didn't want to.

Jim and Gaila had a working plan for his third go around at the Kobayashi Maru, and were looking forward to it; Gaila would be with several others monitoring the test from above, and Jim was happy that Nyota and McCoy would be among the Cadets who would be on the Bridge for the simulation. He still couldn't believe the brass was so stupid as to have potential Captains sit a simulation that gave them no possibility of winning, but he was ready to show them all up.

**XXX**

The night before Jim's third attempt at the test, Nyota was taking a shift in the Communications lab. She wasn't expecting to hear anything outside the ordinary; the frequencies she monitored were all pretty dead for the most part – they encompassed a good deal of the Federation-Klingon border of the Neutral Zone.

Sometime around midnight, she was surprised to actually hear words. Grabbing her PADD, she began to make notes, scribbling down the Klingon as best she could for translation later. It was a language she was still working on learning, so she didn't catch everything, but what she did hear sounded like a prison break, with the majority of a Klingon Armada being destroyed in the process. They couldn't be happy about that.

She wondered if she should tell someone about what she had heard. Would anyone be interested? Deciding that it would be best to let her supervisor know, just in case, she headed off to find Lieutenant Forester.

Forester was one of those officers who thought that Cadets were there to be seen but not heard. That they should be relegated to the background, but were not capable of giving any useful information themselves.

"Thank you, Cadet, for your opinions. I will take it under advisement," the Lieutenant sneered. "Your shift should be over now, that will be all."

Nyota nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir," she replied, before turning around and heading back to her dorm.

Unfortunately for Starfleet, Forester was not one of the trusted officers Jon and Richard had informed of the situation, so he did not see the significance of the prison break, and the officers they did have were spread thin and were not monitoring that particular area of space.

**XXX**

Gaila took a deep breath as she waited for three o'clock exactly. Below her, Jim sat comfortably in the Captain's chair in the simulation room, a smirk on his face as he watched the Klingon Birds of Prey fly at them.

"Captain, we are receiving a distress signal from _USS Kobayashi Maru_. The ship is stranded and has lost power; we have orders to rescue them," Nyota remained professional, successfully hiding her lack of sleep from the night before. She hadn't been able to settle down after returning from her shift, still thinking about the prison break, and whether or not Lieutenant Forester had the right idea, or if she should have tried to go to someone else.

"The Klingon vessels are locking weapons on us," McCoy informed the room, observing his computer.

"That's OK," Jim replied.

McCoy looked over, startled. "That's OK?"

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

McCoy stared. "Do you, I don't know, want to fire back?"

"Nah, don't waste the torpedoes," Jim replied, smirking.

Up on the observation platform, Gaila was also smirking, as she listened to several Instructors comment.

"Did he just say don't worry about it?"

"Is he not taking this seriously?"

She looked down at her watch. Three o'clock. Showtime. She moved over to a computer console, and entered an equation.

Down below, Jim also checked his watch. Seeing that it was time, he looked over at Nyota. "Alert Medical bay to prepare to receive all wounded crewmembers."

Nyota stared at him. "And how do you expect to beam them out when the ship is surrounded?" her voice was probably more sarcastic than it would have been if she had had a full night's rest.

"Alert medical," Jim repeated, somehow managing to sound both Captainly and mocking at the same time.

Nyota sighed, rolling her eyes and turning around to do that, knowing that she was being graded on her performance as well.

"Three more warbirds decloaking," another Cadet informed them.

Jim nodded.

"They're firing." The simulation caused the room to appear to rock around them. "Shields at seventy percent," one of the Cadets reported.

McCoy looked at Jim. "I don't suppose this is a problem?"

Jim shook his head. "No."

The room 'rocked' again. "Forty percent," the same Cadet relayed.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Should we, I don't know, fire back?"

Suddenly, the machines all glitched and powered down briefly, before restarting.

Jim straightened in his chair. "Armed photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

"Yes, sir," one of the other Cadets replied.

McCoy looked over at him. "Jim, their shields are still up."

Jim glanced over at the doctor. "Are they?"

McCoy turned back to the console. "No," he sounded disbelieving. "They're not."

Jim pointed at the Cadet who was manning the weapons station. "One photon per warbird, let's not waste ammo."

"Yes, sir," the Cadet said again, chuckling.

And as the Cadets in the room watched, each warbird was systematically destroyed.

In the observation room above them, Gaila watched the Instructors with amusement. They were all amazed, shocked, surprised. Spock was harder to gauge, but she could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" she heard one of the Instructors ask him.

"I do not know," Spock replied.

Gaila smirked. _You showed 'em, Jim_ , she thought. She hoped the fallout wouldn't be too bad, but as she watched him be congratulated by all the Cadets in the simulation room, she thought it might just be worth it, no matter what.

And if there were any repercussions, she'd readily admit to her involvement. She wouldn't let him take the fall alone.

**XXX**

Jim was celebrating his win with his friends at dinner that evening when he got called into Chris' office. By the sound of his advisor's voice, he knew the Captain was pissed.

Chris did look really ticked off when Jim walked in, and barely waited for the door to close before he laid into the Cadet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chris was furious. He knew that Jim had issues, but to deliberately cheat on a simulation like this… he wasn't sure he could help the kid out of the mess he had landed himself in.

Jim shrugged, avoiding Pike's gaze as he looked around his advisor's office.

Chris slammed a hand down on his desk. "I know you like to do things with a bang, Jim, but you've gone too far this time. I don't think I can help you with this."

"I didn't ask for your help, Captain," Jim replied curtly, clenching his hands into fists.

Chris almost growled. "Jim, that test –"

"Is wrong," the Cadet cut in, eyes blazing.

The Captain shook his head, standing up. "Cadet Kirk, that test has been a staple in the Command track for years. It is not for you or me to question."

Any normal person would shut up and accept punishment. Any normal person would apologize, and hope to hell that the consequences weren't too severe. Jim wasn't normal though. He was as stubborn as a mule, and he just plowed on, his voice rising slightly as he lost some emotional control. "Well, maybe somebody should. Because something needs to be done about it. Honestly, have you even thought about what that test does?"

Chris made to interrupt, but Jim spoke over him. "Is the brass really stupid enough to try and teach potential Captains that they should give up before they try? No matter what you do, you fail. That's the test, isn't it?"

Again, Chris tried to talk, but Jim was on a roll now. "And as for the rest of it, it doesn't work. You can't just order someone to be afraid and expect them to follow through. There's always a second chance, a reset button. No simulation can legislate fear." Jim was getting into stride now, and either didn't realize, or didn't care, that Jon and Richard had entered Pike's office, knowing that they would find the Cadet there, hopefully being reamed out by his advisor, and hoping to get a chance to add their own admonishments.

They arrived in time to hear the end of his tirade. "Fear doesn't work that way. It's unbiased, crippling, and gives you only two options: to give in, or fight back. It doesn't care about worlds ending or people dying. And you can let it win, or you can refuse to bow down. Fear is a choice. A decision you make. To let it in, to let yourself be overcome, or to rise above. It's not about not being afraid, it's about knowing the risks, knowing what the worst is, and not letting that stop you from doing what needs to be done. And no simulation can teach that." He swallowed harshly, his eyes flashing with anger. "Frank taught me that. _Kodos_ taught me that." He ruthlessly ignored Chris' wince, and didn't even register the shocked looks on the Admirals' faces. "So don't you dare sit there and tell me what that test is supposed to do. Because everything I learned about fear comes from real life experiences. And you can't teach that."

Jim turned around abruptly and left the office, still not completely aware of the presence of Barnett and Archer beyond the haze of pain and anger he felt.

Richard collapsed into one of the chairs sitting across from Chris, on the other side of his desk; Jon still seemed to be in a state of shock.

Chris also sat down, burying his head in his hands as he forced the memories of the teenaged Jim Kirk lying so helpless in a biobed on the _USS Seymour_.

"Chris?" The Captain looked up, eyes red. He grimaced, but Richard moved forward, needing to know. "There's no hope that what we just heard was fabrication, was there."

Though it was phrased as a question, Chris knew it wasn't. He shook his head dejectedly.

Jon finally snapped out of his trance and took the remaining seat in the room. "He was on Tarsus." This also wasn't a question. Archer sighed. "How long have you known?" he asked, resting one arm on the armrest as he observed his friend.

Chris sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I recognized him when I found him," he admitted quietly. "You won't find his name anywhere, because he never told anyone. He used his aunt and uncle's surname on the planet, and I went back and looked at transport records later. There's no record of Jim Kirk arriving on the planet. Kid's smart enough to have been able to erase his name from the manifest, if he didn't want it known. He didn't want me to say anything, so I didn't. I really didn't care about Starfleet's regulations. It was George's son, the boy in any other circumstances I would have known as a nephew. My keeping his confidence got him to open up to me on other things, and we kept in touch."

Richard nodded, understanding Chris' reasons. He had liked George Kirk, a lot. He had seen in the young Lieutenant a desire to grow and learn, a determination to match his spirit, and a thirst for life that far outstripped anything else. When he had met Jim, he had been struck by just how much like his father the younger Kirk was. It pained him greatly to learn how much they had all failed George's son. Why had he been on Tarsus in the first place? Where had Winona been?

Well, that could be answered easily. She had been off planet, on a mission, like she had Jim's whole life. Leaving her sons with their stepfather, an asshole who shouldn't have been given a license to breathe, according to Chris. He had never met Winona's second husband himself, though looking into Jim's past history had painted a rather intriguing, and rather disturbing picture. Hospital visits, reports of delinquency, school records showing a rather disruptive young child.

He remembered now, seeing a gap of several years, from the time Jim was twelve, where there was no information to be found. When he was fourteen, his name began to appear once more, but the records were rather spotty – signs that he had traveled around Earth a little, and then his name appeared on transport ship records to several systems across the universe.

That gap now had a new meaning to it, as Richard reflected on what he had just learned about their young friend.

Jon sighed again, rubbing his face with one hand. "All of a sudden I understand why the kid had to take the test three times."

Chris nodded, grimacing. "I don't think he really _gets_ the Kobyashi Maru, to be honest. I mean, on an intellectual level, he understands what it's supposed to accomplish, but he can't comprehend the idea of a no-win scenario. He's been in that position, and he's won." He smiled just a little, his eyes growing reminiscent as he thought about the young man he knew was the future of Starfleet. "I told you once that that attitude was something Starfleet's lost, and I stand by that. He's got this unique perspective of not even knowing the box exists to think outside of. If he thinks it's possible, he'll make it work."

Jon nodded his understanding. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Commander Spock is certainly irritated that Kirk managed to beat his test." He paused for a moment. "Well, I assume he's irritated. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him."

Chris snorted. He could certainly understand that. His First Officer, despite being half human, definitely tended to lean towards the Vulcan side. He looked at the two Admirals. "Did he bring the issue to your attention?"

Richard nodded. "He wants us to carry out an investigation. I told him I'd speak to Jim's advisor, and get back to him."

Chris sighed. "I don't know. Technically, did he break any rules? Do we even know what he did?"

Jon shook his head slightly. "We think he inserted a subroutine, but we have no idea how. It would have had to have been done in the middle of the test. We think he probably had an accomplice. You should probably talk to Spock though. If he wants to press charges, we have to follow through with a review board."

Chris nodded. "I'll talk to him. And I'll try talking to Jim again. I think there's more to this than just beating the test."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "It was a pretty obvious thing to do. The kid's a genius. Even if I hadn't known it before, after having him in my class last year, it's even more evident. If he had wanted to do it subtly, we wouldn't have known it had been done."

Chris leaned back in his seat, nodding in agreement. "He could have done it without anyone realizing what had happened. I think he wanted us to know what he was doing, to get our attention. And he has a point."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked curiously.

Chris sighed. "The test. There's no way to win, and I can understand why we feel the need to test potential Captains' reactions to fear, but it's like telling them to give up before they try. Because they can't win. It just seems so wrong when you look at it through Jim's eyes."

Jon shrugged. "It's the way it's been for years. I don't think I've really thought about it like that. It takes on a different meaning if you've actually been through something real, though."

Chris rubbed his hand across his face. "If you'll deal with the rest of the brass, I'll deal with Spock."

Jon and Richard shared a look. "Commendation for creative thinking?" Jon suggested.

Richard nodded. "It definitely was out of the box," he agreed.

The Admirals left, and Chris immediately commed Spock, asking him to come to his office.

The Vulcan arrived five minutes later, coming to rest in front of the Captain's desk and refusing the offer to sit down.

Chris held in a sigh at the sight of the Vulcan. He thought about the other version he had met several months earlier. The other Spock was now living in the city, keeping out of sight, acclimating to an earlier time, a time he had lived once before.

"Commander Spock, thank you for coming so quickly. I wished to formally introduce you to someone." He held out a PADD, and Spock took it, hiding his confusion.

He looked down at the file that Chris was showing him.

Chris held in his smile. "Allow me to introduce you to Cadet James Kirk."

He waited a few minutes for Spock to read the file. Once the First Officer was finished, he set the PADD back down on the desk. "Captain, may I inquire as to why you are showing me this?"

Chris nodded slightly. "I know you're annoyed at what Jim did this afternoon." He ignored Spock's eyebrow raise at his choice of words. "I know you want to call him up before a review board, to determine whether or not he should face academic charges. I just want to acquaint you to the man before you do any of that. James Kirk is so much more than you realize, Spock. Even beyond what you see in that file. He didn't try and beat your test just to show you up."

Spock shifted in his stance slightly, clasping his hands behind his back. "Captain, are you suggesting that there is an acceptable reason for a Cadet to cheat on an academic test?"

Chris snorted lightly. "I think this falls in a gray area, Spock. I'm not sure if he actually straight out cheated. I think he used that loophole to his advantage, so I really don't think he could be punished. But yes, I think in his circumstance, it's acceptable. I'm not trying to play favorites," he rushed on when it looked like Spock wanted to say something. "But Jim is different. Your test can't beat him, Spock, because he's already faced down his own Kobayashi Maru and he's won. I really can't give you details, because it's not my story to tell, but I'm asking you as your Captain, and as his friend, to just think about it, before you go ahead and bring him up on charges."

Spock didn't give anything away as he nodded austerely and left Chris' office.


	19. Chapter 19

After he left Chris' office, Jim took a few minutes to cool off before he headed back to his friends. They were still sitting at the same table in the cafeteria.

Gaila was the first one to notice his arrival, and she excused herself from the others for a moment, meeting him by the entrance. "You all right?" she asked quietly, coming up to his side.

Jim nodded shakily. "Yeah," he replied. "I just kind of lost it in front of Chris. And I think I just told Jon and Richard about…" he cut himself off abruptly. Even though Gaila knew more about his past than the others – besides Pavel – she still didn't know details.

Gaila nodded understandingly, touching his arm comfortingly. "It's all right," she said, smiling gently. "I'm sure everything will work out."

Jim nodded, trying to compose himself some more, before the others caught on and asked questions he didn't want to answer. "Yeah," he replied. "I didn't mean to let it all out, I just couldn't stand there and let him rail at me for making a joke out of a 'staple in the Command track'. He should know by now that I don't do things for no reason." He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

Gaila winced, knowing that it did hurt him, that the Captain wouldn't think his reasoning through before laying into him. After all these years of knowing him, he should know that Jim always had a reason.

Jim sighed, trying to let it go. "Come on," he said, leading her back to the table and the rest of their friends. "Let's just relax tonight. If I get kicked out, I get kicked out. Hopefully, at least I made a point."

Gaila shook her head. "If you go, I go, Jim. I had just as much a hand in it as you did."

Jim looked over at her sharply. "I'm not giving you up, Gi-Gi," he protested, using his nickname for her, a name he usually only used in the bedroom.

Gaila glared at him. "I knew what I was doing, Jim. I won't let you protect me. If you go, I go."

Jim sighed, but couldn't keep arguing, as they reached the table at that moment, and both sat down, integrating themselves into the conversation with ease.

"So, did Pike ream you out for cheating?" McCoy asked, just a little bit hopefully.

Jim rolled his eyes, stealing a French fry off the doctor's plate. "Show me the rule I broke, Bones."

McCoy growled and moved his plate further away from Jim, but the younger man just grinned.

Nyota shook her head. "How did you do it?" she asked. "There's no way you should have won."

Jim shrugged. "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." He tried to sound mysterious, but by the way his friends all looked at each other, he didn't think he pulled it off.

Hikaru reached around Pavel and plucked an apple out of the bowl of fruit they had sitting in the center of the table. "I heard it was pretty badass," he grinned. "I wish I could have been there."

Jim smiled back, glad that at least someone wasn't breathing down his neck for an answer.

Scotty nodded, agreeing. "Aye, Admiral Archer was in a right fit this afternoon, when he heard. Couldn't tell if he was mad or admiring, actually."

Jim shrugged. "I think they're all a little bit of both, to be honest." He leaned back in his seat. "Mad at what I did, but impressed as hell that I pulled it off." He and Gaila shared a look, that didn't go unnoticed by Nyota. He shrugged again. "I looked through the rules at least five times. Trust me, I didn't break a single one. Bend a few?" He snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. But I didn't break any of them."

McCoy watched his friend and roommate closely as he spoke. He could tell that Jim was on edge. There was more to this whole test fiasco than just wanting to show up the system. He didn't know what it was, but he knew there was more to it. Unfortunately, he didn't know what it was. But Jim was looking pretty worn, and he probably wanted the conversation to move on.

It was few and far between, but there were times when McCoy actually dropped an issue. He turned to Hikaru and asked him about a lecture they had both attended the week before.

The conversation broke up from there, and Jim was relieved to see it diverted from him.

He was content to listen for a while, and he was so tired that it took him longer than it should have to notice that Nyota wasn't participating either. He frowned when he finally did see that detail, and turned towards her.

She was seated across from him, and was leaning on the table, her eyes drooping slightly. "You all right?" he asked quietly, trying not to draw attention from the rest of the group.

Nyota looked up, startled. "Hmm?"

Jim smiled slightly. "Are you all right? You seem a little tired."

Nyota returned the smile, and shrugged. "I am," she replied. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she explained.

Jim leaned forward. "Did something happen?" he tried not to sound too worried.

Nyota shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure. I was monitoring feeds in the long-range Communications lab last night, and I overheard this transmission. I told my supervisor and he didn't seem too worried, but I don't know…"

Jim sat up straight. "What did it say?" His voice was suddenly urgent.

Nyota looked confused. "The transmission came from the Klingon-Federation side of the Neutral Zone. It was in Klingon, which I'll readily admit to not being fluent in, but what I got was that there was a prison escape. A bunch or Romulans, they escaped on their ship and in the process destroyed forty-seven Klingon ships. Jim?"

Jim stood up quickly, looking much more alert than he had been before. The others all broke off their conversations, looking at him with confusion.

"I have to go take care of something, but I need you to send me a copy of that transmission," Jim said tersely, before making his way quickly out of the cafeteria.

The others watched him leave, not knowing what was going on.

"Nyota?"

Nyota looked at her roommate, and shook her head. "I don't know. I was just telling him about this transmission I overheard, and he just shot up like he'd seen a ghost."

Scotty and Pavel shared a look. The last time they'd seen Jim look like that was when that Vulcan guy had appeared with the cat on the transporter pad a few months earlier. Were the two things related?

McCoy huffed. "Guy's got more secrets than is healthy for any man to carry around. No use worrying about it. It's not like he'll tell us anything."

They all agreed with that, and the group broke up to go get some rest. Nyota sent Jim her notes on the transmission, along with the audio recording, not sure if he could make heads or tails of it. Klingon was not a language many at Starfleet could speak, though she wouldn't be surprised if he could.

That act done, she dropped into bed, ready to get some much-needed rest.

If only.

**XXX**

Jim immediately made his way from the cafeteria to Jon's office. He knew the Admiral worked insane hours, and Chris had probably gone home by now, so it was his best bet.

As he suspected, Jon was still in his office. The lights were dimmed, and his face was illuminated by the glow of the computer. He looked up as Jim entered, and smiled tightly, trying to get passed the image of this effervescent young man as a helpless young teenager mixed up in that godforsaken clusterfuck that had been Tarsus. He and Richard had decided not to say anything, though, so he forced the emotions aside, and gestured for Jim to take a seat.

"Jim, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to –" He stopped, as it was obvious by the look on the Cadet's face that this wasn't a social call. "Is everything all right?"

Jim shook his head and pulled out his PADD. Sure enough, Nyota had sent him both her notes and the audio file of the Klingon transmission she had overheard. "It's happened."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "What's happened?"

Jim played the audio file.

Jon leaned back in his seat. "You're going to have to spell this out for me, Jim. I don't speak… whatever that is."

Jim set the PADD down on Jon's desk. "It's Klingon. Cadet Uhura overheard this transmission last night during her shift. She didn't know there was anything strange about it, because we were keeping it under wraps, for obvious reasons. She told her supervisor, but I'm guessing he wasn't one of the ones you told either, so he didn't see the significance either."

"But what does it say?" Jon asked, still confused.

Jim bit his lip. "There was a prison break from a Klingon prison planet yesterday. Romulans, who managed to steal back their ship and destroy nearly an entire Klingon Armada."

Jon sat up quickly. "Shit," he muttered, reaching for his comm. "Archer to Barnett."

Over the piece of technology, Richard's voice could be heard. "What's up, Jon?"

"I need you to come to my office, now," Jon replied, not wasting any time. "And see if you can contact our… long distance friend. It's happening."

A moment's pause and then, "I'll be there in five. Barnett out."

True to form, five minutes later, Barnett was there, and they were about to start talking plans, when an aide rushed into the office. "Admirals, I'm so glad I found you!" the aide wheezed, out of breath. "We've got a distress signal coming from Vulcan, they're asking for assistance, I've got the transmission here," he handed the PADD over.

Jon nodded. "Thank you, Ensign. That will be all."

The aide left the office and the three men inside listened to the request. Jim furrowed his brow. A lightning storm in space?

Richard frowned and played through the message again. "That sounds hinky," he muttered.

Jon let out a half snort. "Hinky? Really? Is that your professional opinion?"

Richard glared at his friend.

Jim reached out and took the PADD, causing both Admirals to look up.

"Something catch your interest?" Jon asked.

Jim nodded absentmindedly. "A lightning storm in space," he replied, looking back up. "I don't know if either of you have actually read Chris' dissertation, but if you have, you'll know that that phenomenon has occurred once before."

"When?" Jon asked, and then winced as Richard's elbow dug into his side.

"My birth day," Jim replied simply.

"Ah," the Admiral replied, understanding dawning.

"We need to mobilize the Fleet," Richard said. "We've got eight ships ready to go here, including the Enterprise. The rest is in the Laurentian system, so it'll have to do. We don't have the manpower for eight ships, so we'll have to send out the third and fourth year Cadets." He looked at Jim. "You should go get changed, get yourself ready to go. Expect a Call to Muster within the hour." He turned back to Jon. "Let's get started on assignments."

Jim nodded, and left the Admirals to it, returning to his room to find McCoy passed out on top of the sheets. He hated to do it, but he knew his roommate would be woken up soon. A Call to Muster was one of the more serious alarms the Academy had. It basically woke everyone up by turning on all of the lights and setting off alarms on all parts of the Academy.

Jim knew McCoy would probably appreciate his wake up call more, so he picked up a shoe that was lying on the floor, and tossed it at the doctor.

McCoy shot up quickly, letting out a sound that was most definitely not a yelp. "What the hell!" he ground out. "Jim!"

Jim chuckled. "I thought you'd like my wake up more than –" he was cut off as the lights all flared up, and an alarm started blasting. "That," he finished.

McCoy grumbled, but got out of bed. "Call to Muster," he muttered. "We learned about it at Orientation, but when was the last time they actually used it?"

"2154," Jim replied. "Romulan conflict, not as bad as they made it out to be at the time, but it's the last time Starfleet's used this particular alarm."

McCoy rolled his eyes. Of course Jim would know that bit of information. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked, getting dressed.

Jim nodded, exchanging his dirty clothes for clean ones. "There's a situation at Vulcan. I can't really give you a lot of details, but it's not going to be a picnic." He sighed, sitting down on his bed and pulling on his boots. He snorted. "Ironically enough, it's Romulans again."

McCoy frowned. "Romulans? How… I know we're not on the best terms with them, but they don't usually cross into Federation space for no reason."

Jim sighed. "Like I said, I can't give you details, at least, not yet. It's classified. But we've got to go."

He stood up, and McCoy followed him out of their room, where they joined up with throngs of confused Cadets making their way towards the large hall where they would all receive assignments and placements. First and second year Cadets would be assigned to take over duties for those who would be placed on ships going off to deal with the situation over Vulcan, while the junior and senior classes would be filling out the ranks of enlisted officers.

Jim knew where he would be placed, and he was fairly certain he knew where his friends would be going as well, but he didn't say anything as he and McCoy somehow managed to find Chekov and Sulu in the mass of red entering the building.

Scotty was nowhere to be seen, but the Lieutenant had received his official offer to join the crew of the Enterprise several weeks earlier, so he was no doubt already on board preparing for takeoff.

Jim slipped into a seat next to McCoy, with Pavel on the other side and Hikaru next to the Russian. Looking around, he saw Nyota and Gaila sitting in the row below him, a few seats down. Gaila turned slightly in her seat, caught his eye, and smiled, waving at him.

Jim nodded in reply, but didn't say anything, as Richard entered the room, Jon following closely behind him.

The other, older Spock was also there, but he stayed by the door, so not many noticed his presence.

Richard quickly called the room to attention. "Cadets, may I have your attention." The voices soon dropped into silence. "Here is the situation as it stands: a short while ago, we received a distress call from Vulcan. A rogue group of Romulans sporting unknown advanced weaponry was seen above the planet, and is messing with the atmosphere. Your orders are to go assist Vulcan and deal with the Romulans." He looked around the room, and nodded decisively. "Report to the shuttle bay. You will receive a message detailing your specific group, and upon arrival at the bay, you will be informed of your ship assignment. Dismissed."

The noise level rose as the Cadets all stood up and made their way out of the room, heading to the shuttle bay.

Jim and his friends all stuck together, Nyota and Gaila joining on as they left the room.

"Do you know where you'll be posted?" Hikaru asked the others, looking at them curiously. "We've all been thinking about it, but I know I didn't expect to really have to worry about it for another couple of months.

"The situation's a bit unusual," McCoy reminded the pilot. "I doubt the posting will hold after it's all over."

Hikaru shrugged. "Still."

Nyota looked at Jim. He met her gaze and nodded, just once, letting her know that her guess was probably right. She grinned, excited.

They were all in the same group in the shuttle bay; it took several minutes for the Lieutenant to read off the thirty odd names of the Cadets in their group, but all of Jim's friends were pleased that they were on the Enterprise.

"Can you believe it!" Gaila beamed, leading them towards the shuttle that would take them up to the ship.

Jim smiled back, happy that she was happy.

Nyota nodded, not saying anything, since it wasn't that much of a surprise to her, ever since that conversation she had had with Jim the year before.

Hikaru and Pavel were just as excited, but McCoy was not pleased to have to go into space again.

"Disease and danger," he muttered.

"Darkness and silence," Jim finished. "We know. You really should have picked a different career path if you wanted to stay out of space, Bones."

The doctor glared at him as they entered the shuttle and strapped themselves in. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, I was drunk."

Jim snorted. "So was I, but at least I don't regret it."

McCoy shook his head. "Yeah, but you were born without a fear gene."

Jim shrugged. "Only way to go." He reached out and fist bumped Hikaru, who agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment.

McCoy growled. "I might throw up on you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You didn't last time, and you won't this time," he replied fondly.

The trip up to the Enterprise was relatively short, but breathtakingly beautiful.

As soon as they disembarked, they were accosted by Commander Spock, who studied the Cadet his Captain thought so highly of. "Cadet Kirk, Captain Pike requests your presence on the Bridge as soon as you change."

Jim looked down at his Cadet reds, and then back up at the Vulcan, before he nodded.

The Vulcan then turned to the rest of the group. "Cadet Sulu, your presence will also be required. The pilot who would normally take Alpha shift has come down with lungworm. Your resume is impressive. Helmsman McKenna believes you will do well in his place."

Sulu gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Spock nodded to them, before turning around and leaving. Jim looked at the others, and then Sulu. "Come on, Hikaru. Let's go find us some yellow shirts. We've got to report to the Bridge for duty."

They left their friends there, and once outfitted properly, they made their way up to the Bridge, to find the undocking procedures underway.

Spock looked up as they arrived. "Cadet Kirk, the Captain wishes to speak with you in his ready room." He nodded to the room in question, and Jim immediately made his way over.

Chris looked up as he entered, and smiled tiredly. "Jim, you look good in yellow."

Jim smirked, but it was a shadow of what it could have been, had the situation not been so dire.

Chris gestured for him to take a seat, which he did, leaning back gratefully; it had been a long day already, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting a lot of downtime in the near future.

"I wanted you on the Bridge because I think you've got a good mind for this," Chris explained. "You OK with that?" Jim nodded readily. Chris sighed. "About our… discussion… argument… earlier… I was out of line. I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim shook his head. "I was obvious about it for a reason, Chris. I thought by now you'd know that there's always a reason."

Chris nodded ruefully. "I do know that, Jim. Once I calmed down, I thought about it more, and I realized why you did it. And to be honest, I don't think we can punish you, because I don't think you cheated."

"I didn't," Jim replied. "I may have bent a few rules, but I didn't break any of them."

Chris snorted. "You just love to bend the rules."

Jim smirked. "I'm all about living in gray areas."

Chris sobered. "I talked to Spock, and I don't know what he was going to do, but this whole fiasco kind of upstaged everything."

Jim shrugged. "If he makes a fuss, he makes a fuss. The test is wrong, and someone needed to make that point."

Chris nodded. "You're right, Jim. I think we're all so used to the status quo, we never really stopped to think about it like that before, but you are right. And when we get back, I'll make sure someone does do something about it."

Jim inclined his head. "That's all I ask."

Chris was amazed at how he managed to sound both serious and mocking at the same time.

He stood up from his desk. "We need to get going. Here's the information as I have it," he passed the Cadet a PADD, as they exited the room into the busy Bridge.

"Engineering reports ready for launch," Spock informed the Captain as they entered.

"All right," Chris called the attention of the officers to him, moving to his chair. "Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our Flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford to day, so the christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return."

Jim separated and went to his station several computers down from Spock's. He noted with interest that Pavel was also on the Bridge now, and wondered how the kid had managed that.

Chris opened up a shipwide comm. "All decks, this is Captain Pike, prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

Sulu took a deep breath and steadied himself. Just like he had done a million times before, he told himself. He typed in the commands, pushed the buttons. "Moorings retracted, Captain, dock control reports ready. Thrusters fired. Separating from space dock." Slowly, he navigated the ship away, keeping them in formation with the other seven ships. Just a few degrees off, and he would cause a deadly crash, so he had to be diligent.

A few minutes later, they were all set. "The Fleet's cleared space dock, Captain," he reported. "All ship's ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan," Chris ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Sulu replied, laying in the course. A moment later, he turned around. "Course laid in."

Chris nodded. "Maximum warp. Punch it."

Hikaru turned back and pushed a few more buttons. Around them, the other ships were jumping to warp as well. He typed in the commands, pushed the lever down… and nothing happened.

Hikaru tried to keep his face from turning red as everyone on the Bridge turned to look at him.

He looked at the console in front of him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Behind him, Chris rested his chin in his hand. "Where's Helmsman McKenna?"

Hikaru turned around, glancing over at Spock for confirmation. "He has lungworm sir, he couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot," Chris clarified.

"Yes, sir," Hikaru said, feeling even more like an idiot. "I'm not sure what's wrong," he turned back to the computer console.

"Is the parking brake on?" Chris asked, trying not to let his amusement show.

"Ah, no," Hikaru stuttered, pushing a few buttons.

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Spock cut in from his spot at the Science station.

"Otherwise known as the parking brake," Jim muttered from his station, amusement heavy in his voice. A few people who heard him chuckled.

Hikaru stopped what he was doing and pursed his lips. He pushed two more buttons, and, not looking up, he reported, "Ready for warp, sir."

Chris allowed himself a small smile. "Let's punch it."

Hikaru typed in the necessary commands, and pushed the lever again. Thankfully, this time, it actually worked.

Once they were on their way, Chekov broadcast a shipwide message letting them know the situation above Vulcan – the edited situation, of course.

Chris moved over to the Communications station. "Lieutenant, are you receiving any Romulan feeds?"

The Lieutenant looked up. "Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan from the Vulcan."

Chris held in his sigh. "Cadet Kirk, I need your assistance over here." Jim stood up and made his way over. "How's your Romulan?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "I haven't practiced it in years. If you want really good, I'd get Cadet Uhura up here. I can assist until she arrives, of course."

Chris nodded, and jerked his head at the Communications Lieutenant. "I want Cadet Uhura on the Bridge, now."

The Lieutenant immediately bent his head down and called for Uhura to report to the Bridge, while Jim began monitoring feeds. He furrowed his brow, fiddling with a few buttons.

Chris leaned over slightly. "Something's wrong." It was a statement, not a question.

Jim looked back at the Captain and inclined his head, but Uhura arrived at that moment, interrupting anything Jim might have said.

He looked relieved to see the Communications Cadet there. She was filled in quickly, and immediately took a place at the console.

Jim stepped back and returned to his station, and Chris went back to his chair, standing beside it rather than sitting down.

Uhura frowned as she fiddled with the buttons. "Sir, I'm not picking up any chatter on any frequency in the area, Romulan or Vulcan."

Chris' frown deepened. "Hail the Farragut."

Uhura nodded and turned back to the console. She bit her lip as no response came, and looked back at the captain. "Sir, I'm not getting a reply. It's like they're not even there."

Chris glanced over at Jim, who returned the look and nodded slightly. It was like the Romulans had brought with them some future weaponry that knocked out their communications.

Chekov called out from his station, "Dropping out of warp in thirty seconds, sir."

Chris nodded. "Shields up at maximum. All crewmembers to your stations. Prepare for attack."

"Ten seconds," Pavel reported, trying not to let his anxiety show.

Next to him, Hikaru also felt the apprehension curl in his stomach, as together, he and Pavel maneuvered the ship out of warp. It was pretty amazing, how well they worked as a team, but he would think on that later. Right now, they had more important things to worry about.

"Dropping out of warp in three… two… one…"

It was like a battlefield.

The ship rocked immediately as they dropped out of warp and Hikaru immediately had to drop the ship down to avoid some debris.

Chris clutched onto the back of his chair to remain standing.

The ship rocked again, and they all caught a glimpse of the Romulan ship. It was massive; shaped something like a cone, almost, narrowed to a point on one end, with many spokes that made up the outer part of the ship. Something was lowered down from the ship, and had disappeared into the cloudbank that obscured their vision of the planet.

The Romulan ship fired on them, and Hikaru maneuvered them to the left, trying to get some cover while still avoiding smashing into the debris all around them.

"Shields at sixty percent and dropping," Jim called out, concentrating on his console.

A particularly large piece of a ship floated in front of them and Hikaru felt his heart drop. He gulped, and was already moving the ship as Chris began barking out orders.

"Drop us down forty five degrees and take us under it, Sulu."

They made it but just barely. All felt the hull of the ruined ship scrape against the top of the Enterprise.

"Shields at thirty percent," Jim reported.

Another hit knocked half of them out of their seats.

"Damn it," Jim cursed, as he straightened himself out.

Chris looked over at him, and the Cadet explained.

"Lucky hit. One more like that and we're done. Unless we've got some miracle workers down in Engineering, our shields are gone. Scotty's good, but he's not that good, and we don't have enough time. We've also just lost most of Deck Six."

Chris opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the screen blurred, and a shot of a strange Bridge appeared in front of them.

Several Romulans were staring at them, all wearing smirks as they saw the damage they had caused.

Chris straightened up. "I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

The Romulan in front widened his smirk. "Hello, Christopher. I am Nero."

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw Jim tighten his jaw, his fists clenching. He mentally cautioned his young friend not to do anything. They all needed to keep their heads.

Chris tilted his head back slightly. "Nero, you have just declared an act of war on the Federation. If you wish to open a forum, we can meet somewhere neutral with the Romulan government –"

Nero interrupted, "I do not speak for the Romulan government. We stand apart. Much like your Vulcan crewmember. Isn't that right, Spock."

Spock stood up slowly from his spot at the Science station. "Pardon me, I do not believe that we are acquainted."

Nero smirked again. "Oh we aren't. Not yet, at least. Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I would like for you to see." He turned back to Chris. "Captain Pike, you will board a shuttle and come aboard our ship. If you do not, I will not hesitate to kill your crew. You have thirty minutes."

He cut the transmission.

Chris took a deep breath, and looked over at Jim.

Jim knew what the Captain was asking. "He'll kill you, you know that."

Spock jumped in, "I agree, your survival is unlikely."

Chris held up one hand, silencing them. He looked at Spock. "What do we know about what they're doing to the planet?"

Spock reported concisely and accurately, knowing time was of the essence. "The Romulans appear to be drilling into the core of the planet. The device they are using seems to be blocking both transporter and communications capability."

Chris nodded, and looked around the room. "I need officers who have training in combat."

Hikaru raised a hand shakily. "I have training, sir." He wasn't sure why he had volunteered, but he wanted to help. And he was pretty good with a sword.

Jim looked over and raised an eyebrow. Hikaru shrugged, but Chris didn't hesitate. He nodded decisively. "Kirk, you come too." He leaned over his chair and opened up a comm. to Engineering. "Engineer Olsen, I need you to bring a set of charges to shuttle bay in five minutes." The Engineer confirmed, and Chris then commed Medical. "Doctor Puri, report."

There was a pause, and then McCoy answered. "It's McCoy. Doctor Puri was on Deck Six. He's dead." McCoy sounded a little worse for the wear, which was to be expected, considering what the ship had just been through.

Chris grit his teeth. Puri had been a good friend, and there would be time later to grieve, but for right now, he had other things on his mind. "Consider yourself promoted, Doctor."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," McCoy groused. "Why the hell were there only two doctors on board this ship in the first place? Do you have any idea how many wounded we're dealing with here? I'm maxed out as is, and I haven't even gotten to –"

Chris interrupted him. "McCoy, I'm sure you have more important things to do than talk to me, so I will leave you to it. Do the best you can."

The doctor grumbled a bit more, but didn't complain, and Chris closed the comm.

He jerked his head, and Jim, Hikaru, and Spock followed him off the Bridge. As they headed into the 'lift, Chris explained further. "Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do anything. Kirk, Sulu, and Olsen will space jump from the shuttle to the drill. You will get inside, you will disable it, then you will get back to the ship. Spock, you're in command of the Enterprise. Once we have communications back up, report back to Starfleet, tell them what the hell's going on. And if all else fails, fall back and regroup with the rest of the Fleet in the Laurentian system."

They reached the level that lead to shuttle bay at that moment. Chris, Hikaru, and Jim stepped out while Spock remained in the 'lift.

Chris looked over at Jim. "Jim, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Spock also felt some confusion. "Captain? I admit, the complexities of human pranks often escape me –"

Chris smiled. "It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are."

Jim looked over and met Spock's gaze. He lifted one shoulder in a half shrug as the 'lift doors started to close, and then turned to look at Chris. "Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?"

Chris glanced over at him. "Well, I guess you'll just have to come and get me."

They began to walk towards shuttle bay and the vessel that would take them on their journey.

Jim nodded seriously. "You're not allowed to die on me, Chris. Don't gamble with your life."

Chris snorted. "This coming from someone who went rock climbing up Devil's Canyon without safety gear?" Jim looked sheepish, and Hikaru looked away guiltily. He had been there as well. Chris looked at Jim sternly. "Oh yeah, McCoy told me."

As they walked through the doors to the bay, Jim lightly touched Hikaru's shoulder, pulling him back behind Chris. "Fencing, Hikaru? That's the combat training you think qualifies you for this?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I started studying when I was four. I'm pretty good," he defended.

Jim shook his head slightly. "I never said you weren't. But…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make it sound like I have no faith in you. I'm just worried."

Hikaru smiled lightly. "I know. Don't, though. I've got a great blade. We're gonna kick some serious ass."

Jim grinned. "Let's do this."

They caught up to the Chris quickly, and met up with Engineer Olsen next to the shuttle they would be taking.

They boarded the shuttle, and quickly changed into their space suits. Chris didn't waste time in taking off, and roughly five minutes later, they were in position.

Chris' voice came over the intercom, informing them that it was time. "Gentlemen, we are approaching the drop zone. You have one shot at this, so good luck. They may have defenses, so pull your Shute as late as possible."

Jim and the others were getting their helmets on, and standing up as Chris spoke. Bars descended from the ceiling, and they held on as the shuttle locked up, preparing to open and launch them out into space.

In the cockpit, Chris took a deep breath. "Jim… you're not allowed to die on me either."

Jim grinned.

Shaking himself off, Chris counted down. "Three, two, one." He pushed the buttons, and the door opened, launching all three men out into space.

 


	20. Chapter 20

If it weren't for the situation, Jim would have found the free fall from space beautiful.

It was exhilarating, and the sun sparkled over the planet. The one downside was the gigantic drill that marred the view.

Back on the ship, Spock watched the progress from the Captain's chair, keeping his emotions in check. His parents were on that planet. His race, his history.

"The Away team is entering the atmosphere, sir," Chekov informed him. "Approaching the platform at twenty thousand meters."

Jim and the others continued to fall for another thirty seconds or so. "Kirk to _Enterprise,_ Distance to target, five thousand meters."

"Forty six hundred meters," Chekov reported, feeling his heart beat painfully in his chest. Jim and Hikaru were both out there. His friends. They had to come back.

"Forty five hundred meters to target," Hikaru chimed in almost immediately after Pavel spoke.

All three of them were breathing heavily by now.

"Four thousand meters," Jim informed them.

"Three thousand meters!" Olsen shouted, sounding giddy.

"Two thousand meters," Jim called out.

"Pull your Shute!" Hikaru said, doing so himself.

Jim complied, but Olsen was caught up in the rush, and continued to fall.

"Pull your Shute Olsen!" Jim yelled.

"No, I've got this!" the Engineer cried out, laughing.

He continued to fall, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. "A thousand meters. One thousand meters!"

He pulled his Shute, but it was too late. He didn't have enough time to slow down, and ended up bouncing off of the platform; unable to grab hold of anything, he slid down and fell over the edge.

"No!" Jim gasped, watching him fall and unable to do anything.

On the ship, Chekov saw Olsen's signal blink out. "O-Olsen is gone, sir," he reported, looking at Spock.

Jim grimaced as he watched the engineer disappear over the edge of the drill, but reminded himself that there was still a job to do.

When he landed, he almost went the same way. The wind was so fierce, it grabbed at his Shute and knocked him off his feet. Fortunately, he was able to grab a hold of a vent to stop himself from actually going over the edge. He retracted his Shute, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

It was short lived, however, as a Romulan appeared out of a door at that moment. Jim immediately engaged, but Romulans, like their cousins the Vulcans, were much stronger than humans.

Jim took several hits, and vaguely noticed Hikaru landing as well, though it involved cutting off his Shute to avoid being roasted in one of the exhaust fires. He thought it may have something to do with him and the Romulan grappling for the high powered phaser the extraterrestrial was carrying, and the weapon discharging, firing holes in the parachute, but he'd let Hikaru blame him later. That would mean there _was_ a later, and he'd take it.

And then he was falling over the edge, holding on for dear life, and looking up at the smirking Romulan above him.

The Romulan stomped down and he moved his hand just in time to avoid it being crushed.

The Romulan lost his smile and stomped again. Jim moved his hand, but the third time, he wasn't so lucky. He let out a cry as the Romulan's foot met its target, but he didn't let go of the drill.

Suddenly, a shiny bar of metal protruded from the Romulan's chest. Jim looked on in wonder as the Romulan's expression changed to shock, before he fell forward. Jim let go of the drill with one hand to avoid being struck by the Romulan as he fell to the planet's surface below.

Hikaru was standing above him, looking decidedly smug. "Fencing," he said simply, before reaching down with one hand to help Jim up.

Once back on the drill, Jim nodded, breathing heavily. "I'll never doubt you again."

Hikaru smiled shakily. "I figured it was about time I saved your ass, you know." He looked around. "What do we do? Olsen had the charges."

Jim looked around as well, and then moved over to pick up one of the heavy phasers the Romulans had been carrying. "This," he replied, and then began firing it at the drill.

Hikaru followed his lead, and roughly thirty seconds later, their success showed as the drill spluttered and died.

Back on the _Enterprise_ , Uhura fiddled with the buttons at her station. "The jamming signal is gone," she reported. "Communication and transporter capabilities are reestablished."

"Chekov, run gravitational sensors, I want to know what they are doing to the planet," Spock ordered.

"Yes, Commander – sorry, Captain, sorry, Captain," the Russian corrected, flushing as he forgot to use the proper term for the now Captain of the ship.

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, as the Russian typed away.

Down on the drill, Jim and Hikaru were catching their breath. Jim opened up his comm. to tell the transporter tech to beam them back up, when he saw something fall down from the Romulan ship. He furrowed his brow, and spoke to the Bridge instead.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_ , they just launched something at the planet, into the hole they just drilled." He had a bad feeling about this. From what he had learned from the older, alternate timeline Spock, they had captured both him and his ship when they had come through the black hole. And on his ship was a very dangerous, very advanced piece of technology, capable of destroying an exploding star. Who's to say it couldn't do the same to a peaceful planet as well?

On the ship, Chekov gulped, unable to believe the readings he was getting. "Captain, gravitational sensors are off the charts. If my calculations are correct… they are creating a singularity that will…" he turned around and looked at the Vulcan. "… consume the planet. "

Spock froze. "They are creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" His voice was soft and nearly emotionless, though they could hear a hint of fear in it.

Chekov nodded, wide eyed. "Yes, sir."

"How long does the planet have," Spock asked, still in a state of shock.

Chekov shrugged helplessly. "Minutes, sir."

Spock stood up immediately and turned to Uhura. "Alert Vulan Command Center to signal a planet wide evacuation signal, all channels, all frequencies."

Uhura followed him as he rushed to the 'lift. "Spock, wait."

"Maintain standard orbit," Spock ordered.

"Where are you going?" Uhura asked as Spock reached the 'lift.

"To evacuate the Vulcan High Council," Spock replied. "They are tasked with protecting our cultural history; my parents will be among them."

"Can't you beam them out?" Nyota asked, fearing for him.

Spock looked down briefly, and shook his head. "Impossible. They will be in the Katric Ark." He looked behind her at the Bridge. "Chekov, you have the con." He then turned back to Nyota, and paused for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how, so he let the 'lift doors close, taking him to the transporter room.

**XXX**

The drill began to retract.

Jim barely had a moment to think, _shit_ , before Hikaru stumbled and fell over the edge.

"Jim!" the pilot cried out.

"Damn it," Jim muttered. He didn't even have to consider his options. Hikaru didn't have a Shute anymore. He had no chance.

Jim took two steps and he was jumping off the platform after his friend. "Hikaru!" he called, looked around, trying to get a lock on him.

He saw his friend further down, arms and legs spread out, trying to get enough air resistance built up to slow his fall.

Jim smiled slightly, and angled himself so that their paths would intersect. As he neared Hikaru, he called out to the transporter tech. " _Enterprise_ , you're gonna have a really short window here to beam us up, so I hope you're ready."

He collided with Hikaru at that moment, and the older man held on for dear life.

"Got you!" Jim cried. "Now pull my Shute." It wouldn't hold both of them, but he hoped it would slow their fall down long enough for the _Enterprise_ to get a lock on their signals.

Of course it didn't work that way. It barely held for a second, before the Shute ripped off.

"Damn it," Jim cursed. " _Enterprise_ , we're falling without a Shute! Beam us up! Where the hell are you!"

Back on the ship, Chekov was watching the descent with fear in his gaze and his stomach. His friends. Jim, his brother. He forced himself to push it all back, and looked at it solely from a mathematical view. Feeling the hope outweigh the fear, he jumped up in excitement. "I can do that!" he cried. "Take the con," he called out, not sure who he was talking to, before he ran flat out for the transporter room, repeating the words, "I can do that," over and over again, like a mantra.

Jim and Hikaru kept spinning towards the planet, and Jim was trying really hard not to panic. It wasn't that he was afraid of dying. He'd been in that position before. What he was afraid of was his friend dying. Hikaru had to be all right.

Barely a second before their impact, he felt and saw the telltale swirling of bright lights surround them, and both he and Hikaru disappeared from the plains of Vulcan, to reappear on a transporter pad on the _Enterprise._ Well, technically, they smashed into the pad, but Jim wasn't complaining, since both of them were alive to tell the tale.

He got up on his hands and knees, wincing as the hand the Romulan had crushed throbbed in pain.

Next to him, Hikaru also moved slowly, breathing heavily. "Thanks," he said shakily. "You didn't have to do that."

Jim shook his head. "Yes I did."

At the technician's console, Chekov was beaming, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "I did it!" he grinned.

Jim looked up. "You used the gravitational fluctuation of the planet to lock onto our signal?" he guessed.

Chekov nodded forcefully, still grinning happily.

Spock entered the room at that moment. "Clear the pad," he ordered tersely. "I am beaming down to the planet to evacuate the Vulcan High Council."

Jim swallowed, and did as he was told, pulling Hikaru with him. He knew not to argue. He had spent some time on the planet when he was traveling, several years earlier, and he knew that when there were times of extreme stress, the High Council would retreat to the Katric Ark, a place not accessible to transporter beams. In order to evacuate, they would need to be informed personally. The High Council was also tasked with the preservation of the culture of the very race. Leaving them behind was not an option.

"Be careful," he said simply.

Spock looked at him strangely, as if he wasn't sure what to make of the Cadet, but didn't say anything beyond, "Energize," before he disappeared in a whirlwind of bright lights.

Jim pulled Hikaru back behind the glass wall, where they waited for their Acting Captain to return.

He glanced over at Pavel and smiled tightly. "Nice job, Pavel. Never doubt a math prodigy, right?"

Pavel grinned, happy with the praise. He had had to deal with a lot of teasing growing up, but Jim had just told him that one day, they'd all be working for him.

Jim reached over and commed the Bridge for an update. With Spock down on the planet, technically, he was in command. "Kirk to Bridge." There was a moment's pause where no one replied, and he looked over at Pavel. "Who's in charge up there?"

Pavel shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know who I handed the con to," he admitted.

Jim shook his head. "Uhura, what's the status on the Bridge?"

Uhura replied quickly, giving him an update, telling him that they were maintaining standard orbit, and awaited further orders. Jim nodded decisively. "You've issued a planet wide evacuation, correct?" She replied affirmatively. "Make sure shuttle bay knows to prepare for any vessels. For now let's put any survivors in guest quarters, and maybe we can segregate Observation Decks. Monitor frequencies, and don't hold back if you hear anything."

"Yes, sir," Uhura replied, not even realizing that she was calling him 'sir'. No one had been informed of his change in status to First Officer at this point.

Jim sighed. "And since Chekov didn't officially hand it over, Uhura, you have the con."

"Yes, sir," Uhura replied again, smiling slightly.

The transporter technician looked over at Jim. "Sir, we're getting multiple requests for beam up from the planet."

Jim nodded. "Do it," he ordered. "As many as you can. We'll deal with capacity issues later. For now, let's get that planet evacuated."

**XXX**

On the Bridge, Uhura notified the shuttle bay to prepare to receive multiple vessels, and handed the station back over to the Communications Lieutenant she had taken it from, so that he could monitor frequencies for requested aide. She would be there to assist, but as she had been given the con, she needed to be free to issue orders.

**XXX**

Spock materialized outside the Katric Ark, and wasted no time in heading inside. Already, the planet was shaking from the device the Romulans were using to destroy it. He had no idea why they were doing it, or what he had done – or perhaps would do would be a better way to put it – to make them so angry, but there was little time.

The Elders were all circled around in the middle of the room. He ran up to them, searching for his parents.

"Spock!" his mother cried out, startled.

"The planet has only minutes left," he informed them brusquely. "We must evacuate."

They recognized the need for haste, and followed him quickly out of the chamber. His mother took his hand as he held it out for her, and they dodged falling rock as they ran.

One Elder was crushed by a falling beam, and another was separated by crumbling boulders, but the rest made it out, to see the devastation being wrought by the enemy.

Amanda Grayson, wife of Sarek, mother to Spock, looked around at the shaking planet with wide eyes. How could so much destruction be caused by so few? The ground beneath her began to shake, and she turned quickly, trying to make for more stable ground, but it was too late.

Spock reached, crying out for his mother, but was unable to grasp onto her as the ground beneath her fell away, even as the transporter locked onto their signal, taking them to safety.

**XXX**

In the transporter room, Pavel felt his heart jump into his throat. "I'm losing her!" he cried, trying to lock onto her signal the same way he had caught onto Jim and Hikaru's. But he couldn't get it to work again.

The rest of the Council appeared, along with Spock, but Amanda was gone.

Chekov looked up, his angelically young face pale, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Jim watched Spock lower his hand slowly from its position, still outstretched, reaching for his mother. He couldn't even imagine what the Vulcan must be feeling right now.

He didn't want to do it, but they were still maintaining orbit over a planet that was seconds away from imploding, and if they didn't leave immediately, they would be taken along with it. He knew Spock was in no position to make the call, so he leaned over to comm. the Bridge. "Kirk to Bridge, get us out of here."

The Council began to file off the transporter pad, but didn't go far.

Spock was the last to step off. "If you will excuse me," he informed the group. "I must return to my duties on the Bridge."

He sounded emotionless, but Jim knew he was trying very hard not to break down.

Once Spock had left, Jim sent Hikaru to check in at Medical, and Pavel back to the Bridge.

Hikaru gave him a look, and Jim shrugged. "I promise, I'll stop by as well, but it's not that bad." Hikaru continued to glare, and Jim grimaced. "Hairline fracture," he protested.

Hikaru shook his head, but left.

Jim turned to the Vulcan High Council. Several of them were looking rather ill, and Jim knew that was from the planet imploding. As an empathic species, they would have felt it as the majority of their kind died when the planet did.

He looked at them compassionately, and spoke in Vulcan. " _I grieve with thee._ " He said sympathetically. Sarek was the only one to snap out of his state of shock enough to look at him, but the others appeared to hear what he was saying. _"We are doing our best to see to the needs of the survivors we were able to save. I will have an Ensign show you to a private Observation Deck, where you will be left alone. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask._ "

Sarek nodded austerely, and Jim beckoned one of the transporter techs over. A whispered conversation later, and he was having the man show the Council to a private OD where they would be able to be alone, without anyone bothering them.

Once that was taken care of, Jim, as promised, stopped by Medical to see to his hand. It wasn't that bad, he had definitely had worse. But he had told Hikaru he would, and he knew Bones would throw a fit if he found out that Jim had been hurt and hadn't come to see him.

McCoy glowered at him as he entered and pointed at a biobed. "Sit down," he ordered.

On the next bed, Hikaru smiled slightly.

Jim looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I'd show up?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I had my doubts," he replied. "You're not exactly the medical-loving type."

Jim grimaced. "Hypos," he shivered.

McCoy slapped him lightly on the arm. "Hold still. No needles if you're a good boy. Now what did you do this time?"

Jim shook his head. "It's just a fracture," he protested.

McCoy raised an eyebrow, and took the hand Jim was holding out, prodding it gently. "How the hell did you know that?" he muttered.

Jim shrugged with one shoulder. After you were injured enough times, you got to know the difference between fractured and broken bones.

McCoy shook his head. "I'll wrap it for now. I'm guessing you don't have enough time to sit under the osteoregenerator at the moment."

Jim replied negatively. "We need to get back."

McCoy nodded, and wrapped the limb. "Where's the hobgoblin?" he asked. "He's been through a lot, I need to give him a check over too."

Jim shrugged. "He went back to the Bridge, and he's a Vulcan, Bones. Not a hobgoblin."

McCoy growled. "God damn it. I'm coming with you two. If he wants to stay in that chair, he better consent. And I'll call him whatever I damn well want."

Jim smiled. He always liked it when the doctor directed his ire at someone else.

McCoy bellowed down Medbay for someone named M'Benga, whom Jim gathered was an intern by the way the doctor spoke to him, to take charge while he was gone, and soon enough, the trio was making their way up to the Bridge.

When they arrived, most of the officers were quiet. Spock was sitting in the Captain's chair, still looking slightly shell-shocked.

Hikaru's replacement immediately stood up as soon as he arrived, as did Jim's.

Jim didn't return to his station, though. He stood next to Spock, wanting to say something, but knowing that the best place to do so wasn't in public.

He sighed mentally. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Spock looked at him, standing up so that they were on the same level.

"The most logical thing to do in this instance is to regroup with the rest of the Fleet in the Laurentian system," he stated calmly.

Jim shook his head. "Based on what we know, Nero is from the future; if he already knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing to do would be to be unpredictable."

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold," Spock replied. "On the contrary, I believe that Nero's very presence here has in fact precipitated an event that no one could have predicted. A divergence from the time stream, beginning with the attack on the _Kelvin_ , and leading up to this very moment, that indicates a timeline independent of his actuality."

"An alternate reality," Uhura realized, eyes widening.

Several officers gasped, but Jim just stepped forward before anyone could say anything else. "Captain, could I speak with you in private for a moment?" he asked courteously, but the look in his eyes said quite clearly that he would not take no for an answer.

Spock nodded austerely. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con." And then he followed Jim into the Captain's ready room.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Spock immediately continued his arguments from the Bridge. "Cadet Kirk, I understand that you are unfamiliar with the nuances of ship life, but I am –"

" _I grieve with thee_."

Spock stopped midsentence; surprised not only at the interruption, but the fact that Kirk had just spoken in perfect Vulcan. He also seemed to possess knowledge of Vulcan customs, since the Cadet had offered up a phrase used by his people in times of grief.

Jim sighed and leaned against the desk. "Spock, I understand your conclusions, but it won't work. There simply isn't enough time." He shook his head, overriding anything Spock might have said. "Spock, you're emotionally compromised. And before you start spouting something about how emotions are illogical, don't. Just because you don't show them, doesn't mean you don't have them." He leaned forward, crossing his arms, his eyes warm and compassionate. "There's no shame in admitting that you miss her, Spock. There's no shame in feeling pain."

Spock needed a minute to be certain his emotions were under control. "If you are presuming that what happened to Vulcan will inhibit me from captaining this ship, then you are –"

Jim once more interrupted. "What happens if Nero gets to Earth first?" Spock blinked, closing his mouth. "Based on the trajectory, that's where they're going, isn't it? Spock, what happens if Nero reaches Earth, and then does the same thing to Earth that he did to Vulcan." Spock almost flinched, but Jim continued, unrelenting. "We're their only chance, Spock. The rest of the Fleet is too far away to help; by the time we regroup, there won't _be_ an Earth left. No Starfleet, nothing. And then what's to stop Nero from moving on to destroy every other planet in the Federation?"

Spock shook his head. "We cannot hope to counter Nero's attack as we are. He has the advanced technology and weaponry; we are of no threat to him."

Jim smirked. "Of course we are, Spock. Why didn't he immediately destroy us when he had the chance?"

Spock wasn't sure where the Cadet was going with this. "He miscalculated. The most logical move would have been to destroy the _Enterprise_ at first opportunity." The words hurt, but he forced them out.

Jim shook his head. "It's strategy. You make sure your enemy is broken before you move in for the kill. But you are right when you say he miscalculated." Jim smirked. "He gave us an opportunity to fight back. His mistake. He apparently knows us from his Federation's history. Clearly, we are a threat to him." Spock didn't seem as convinced, so Jim just plowed on, needing to get the Acting Captain to understand.

"Spock, I understand what you're going through. And truthfully, I should probably consider myself compromised as well, but one of us needs to lead this ship, and I've been through this before." Spock quirked an eyebrow, and Jim sighed. "Do you know how I first met Chris?" The Vulcan shook his head, choosing not to comment on the Cadet's familiarity with their absent Captain. There were more important things to worry about right now than using the respectful title. "I was fourteen. Starfleet had just shown up six months late to the worst massacre in Federation history, and it was a shit show, to be perfectly honest. Things had gone to hell in a hand basket, and I was more than a little out of it by the time Starfleet did arrive." Jim shook his head. "I can't tell you exactly what I said to the Captain who asked me these questions about who I was and what had happened, because honestly, I don't remember all that much." His eyes were hard as he vaguely remembered tearing into the Captain about how he had no right to demand anything, considering he and his crew had shown up six months too late to do anything useful. There was definitely something about Starfleet only showing up for the condolences and funerals in there, but he had been sort of out of it at that point, drugged to the gills to counter the torture he had endured.

Spock's brow furrowed as he listened. Though Kirk hadn't told him where this was taking place, he didn't need to hear the specific name to know what the Cadet was talking about. Captain Pike had told him that Cadet Kirk could never be beaten by his simulation because he had already faced down his own Kobayashi Maru and won. Given what he was hearing now, it wasn't that hard to put it into context. And if what he was hearing was true… yes, there was no way any simulation could teach the Cadet how to remain calm in the face of fear. Not when he had already learned by feeling the real thing. By knowing that the alternative was death, not a reset button.

Jim sighed again, his eyes overly bright as he stared at the empty space beyond Spock's left shoulder. "Chris was the one who found me on that planet, unconscious and more than half dead. He didn't ask me any questions. He already _knew_ who I was. He and my dad were best friends, and he recognized me. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but Chris never told his superiors what he knew. They continued to pester me all the way back to Earth, but Chris was just there. We talked about stuff, and he never treated me like an invalid. But what got me to trust him was that he never told anyone that he knew who I was. All these years, and he's never told anyone I was there. We kept in touch afterwards, and he's the one who convinced me to join Starfleet."

Jim straightened up, clenching his hands as his jaw tightened, his gaze hardening as he looked at the Vulcan. "Nero took him, Spock. The closest thing to a father figure I've ever known. I know I'm emotionally compromised, but I don't care. I need him back. This isn't about Starfleet, or Captain Pike. This is about me, and Chris. And I need him."

Spock nodded slowly, shifting his stance. He suspected Cadet Kirk had not intended to share so much, but he was strangely… honored, that the younger man had parted with so much information. That the enigmatic man trusted him enough to share such a sensitive topic.

Jim slumped again, leaning back against the desk, his eyes bright and determined as he observed the Vulcan. "Spock, we're Chris' last hope. We're Earth's last hope. We're the Federation's last hope. You know it's true."

Spock thought it over for a few moments in silence, considering. Truthfully, without the haze of grief hanging over him, he knew the Cadet was right. He was shamed that he hadn't come to the conclusion himself, but he wasn't too proud to concede his mistake. He met Kirk's gaze head on. "I trust you have a plan, Captain?" he asked blandly, acknowledging the change in leadership.

Jim grinned. "I might have an idea or two," he replied impishly.

Spock nodded, tilting his head to the side as they made their way back onto the Bridge. The two might never talk about what had happened in that ready room again, but both knew that their relationship had changed. While before, it had been nonexistent, simply two people who had chosen the same profession, a bond had been forged between the pair in that conversation, a new friendship had been formed. Jim had trusted him with a secret he had kept for years, and Spock would hold his confidence. He was somewhat startled to realize that he wanted to endeavor to earn the now Acting Captain's trust.

The pair returned to the Bridge, drawing every eye to them.

Spock ignored all the questioning gazes, and instead turned to McCoy, who was still standing behind the Captain's chair. "Doctor McCoy, please note for the logs that I am resigning my commission, and returning to my post of First Officer. Pursuant to Starfleet regulations, due to the field promotion given to him by Captain Pike, Cadet Kirk, as the acting First Officer, will assume command in my place." Everyone continued to stare, but Spock offered up no further explanation, and simply turned to Jim, waiting for orders expectantly.

Jim took a deep breath to steady himself, and faced what was now his crew with a steely determination. "All crew to your stations. We need to use every means capable to catch up to that ship. Either Nero's going down, or we are."

With that, he immediately headed over to Pavel, and the two put their heads together, coming up with theories and equations as if it were just another theoretical exercise. Hikaru listened to them with half an ear, though he really didn't understand most of what they were saying; McCoy gave his best friend one last look full of worry, before he reluctantly returned to Medical; he had his own duties to carry out, as Acting CMO.

Spock returned to the Science station, listening to Chekov and Kirk as he performed his own duties. He was inwardly amazed at what he was hearing; those two appeared to have an inherent grasp of physics and engineering, coming up with theories that seemed impossible at first glance, but he had no doubt that they would find a way to make it work.

After a few minutes, Chekov and Kirk decided that they had a working idea, running off the theory that Nero would be heading towards Earth, so they separated, Chekov and Sulu laying in the course, and Kirk went back to his new chair, leaning against the armrest as he communicated with Scotty, now acting as Chief Engineer, as their Chief Engineer had been killed over Vulcan.

For a while, business continued on the Bridge. Jim moved from station to station, checking in with each officer to receive an update, an act which convinced Spock, more than anything else, that Kirk was a good man to have in charge. He hadn't even sat down once in the chair he so coveted.

It was as they neared their destination – and wouldn't this be a feat in itself, dropping out of warp in precisely the correct location without crashing into the planet Saturn – that Kirk and Spock were once more conversing on what they would do when they caught up to Nero.

"Is this what humans would call a 'plan B'?" Spock asked curiously, looking at the Acting Captain.

Jim shrugged. "Technically, this is more like plan K."

Hikaru turned around incredulously. "Plan K? How many plans do you have? Is there like, a plan L?" Beside him, Chekov also looked back at his friend.

Jim glanced at the pilot and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think you'll like plan L."

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

Jim coughed. "You die in plan L."

Hikaru flushed, and turned back to his console, getting back to work. Chekov paled briefly, but caught the small twinkle in Jim's eyes, and smiled slightly as he returned to his console.

Spock cleared his throat, calling the Acting Captain's attention back to him. "Captain, while I commend your planning so far, need I remind you that Nero is –"

"I don't need you to remind me of anything, Commander," Jim cut him off, voice clipped. "I know exactly what Nero is capable of." The unsaid _he's the reason I don't have a father_ was clear, even to Spock.

Any conversation on the Bridge stopped as they all turned to look at their commanding officers.

Jim sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he forced himself to let go of his anger for the moment. Spock didn't need or deserve it. Instead, he turned to the other officers, seeing their fear and anxiety. He sighed. "Look, I know this isn't what any of us expected. I know you're scared. We don't know what might happen in the next few hours. I know Nero's got the advantage; he's got the advanced technology, and the weaponry. He's got this plan, and he thinks he's figured for everything. But there's one thing he didn't account for." His eyes were blazing as he looked at each officer in turn, his own steadiness reassuring them. "We are Starfleet. And right now, we've got an entire planet depending on us. What separates us from the rest is that we won't let our fear incapacitate us. We may be bent but we are _not_ broken. We will do our duty. We will do our jobs. _We are Starfleet_." He shared a significant glance with Spock, before he once more surveyed the rest of the crew on the Bridge. He nodded decisively, and then without another word, went back over to Chekov, grasping his shoulder lightly as he guided him back around to face the computer console in front of him, and the pair went back to evaluating equations, double checking to make sure everything would work when they needed it to.

Spock watched and listened to his Captain, fascinated by the leader in the young Cadet. He also noted the way the rest of the crew straightened up at his words, their own determination hardening. He knew that, had he been in Kirk's position, he wouldn't have been able to inspire the crew nearly as well. Captain Kirk definitely had a way with words.

Uhura was still monitoring frequencies, listening for significant chatter, but she heard what Jim had said. She had known him for several years, and considered him one of her best friends, though their relationship could be trying at times. She never understood why he always tried to downplay his intelligence. But at that moment, watching him inspire and encourage his crew, she saw the Captain in him. In that moment, he _was_ a Captain, more than just in title. It was in his very fiber of being. She heard it in his words, and saw it in his stance, in the way it flowed off of him. In the way he tilted his chin up and kept his head high. The way his eyes caught and held each of their own worried gazes. In that moment, she saw the same thing Captain Pike must have, all those years ago, when he convinced Jim to join up. She saw a leader. She saw her future. Standing beside this man, following him willingly, knowing that he would do his absolute best to see them through every challenge, every hardship, because he would rather die than fail them. Nero had better watch out.

Sulu and Chekov both felt their resolve harden, hearing their friend speak. Jim Kirk was above all else, a leader. Even if most of Starfleet had only seen the devil-may-care attitude, the kid who really didn't have a concern in the world, those two had always seen underneath the mask, the act he had put on for everyone else.

Pavel remembered the teenager who had helped him when he had been separated from his parents in the village square in Russia, all those years ago. He remembered the boy who had told him of his sister, and how she had died; how her last words had been for him. He remembered telling the younger Jim not to tell his parents, as they didn't want to remember anything about their oldest child. He remembered how Jim had told him that Anya had been a big sister for him, so the least he could do was to be a big brother for the now only child Pavel. And when he remembered the caring and compassionate big brother he had gained all those years ago, he couldn't help but compare that teenager with the man in front of him. Though they hadn't seen each other much after that first meeting, and before Starfleet, they had kept in touch, and he had been able to talk about things with Jim he had never been able to discuss with his parents. He had grown up, they both had, but he knew that Jim would be an excellent Captain, and he would follow the older man anywhere.

Hikaru hadn't had as much of a relationship or connection with Jim before Starfleet, but he had enjoyed getting to know the younger man through surfing, and their three years at the Academy together had seen the two cultivate a close camaraderie. Jim was always up for an adventure, whether it was surfing the killer waves brought about by a storm, or rock climbing without proper safety equipment. Sulu had always had a bit of a propensity for danger, and he had found in Kirk a kindred soul. Their relationship had gone both ways, with Sulu teaching Jim how to fence, and Jim helping the pilot out in hand-to-hand combat.

But even beyond the danger, Sulu could see that Jim was a born leader. It was that attitude that had come out, the moment he had stepped on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ at the beginning of this… well, clusterfuck seemed to be an appropriate term to use here.

A few minutes later, Sulu looked up. "We're arriving at the coordinates. All stop in three… two… one…" The ship came to a stop, and everyone jolted at the quick decrease in speed.

Jim held his breath as the ship dropped out of warp, incredibly close to Saturn. This was a rather impressive feat, he had to admit, and one of his and Chekov's crazier schemes… and considering all the things they had gotten up to at the Academy, that was saying something. But the math was sound, and if it worked, the atmosphere of the moon Titan that they stopped behind would leave them blind to Nero's sensors.

Hikaru took a deep steadying breath. "Give me one quarter impulse burst for five seconds, I'll do the rest with thrusters. On my mark… fire."

Chekov complied, and the two worked together to get the ship in position.

A few moments later, Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, and looked over at Pavel. The two shared a grin at their success, before the pilot turned to face the captain and first officer. "We're in position above Titan," he reported.

Jim nodded, and looked at Spock.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Vulcans and Romulans share a common ancestry. It would be logical for me to beam aboard and ascertain the information we need."

Jim nodded. "I'm coming with you."

Spock tilted his head slightly. "I would site regulation, but I know you would simply ignore it."

Jim smirked. "See, we are getting to know each other."

He spent another moment looking over his impromptu command crew – it was strange to think that in a normal situation, of all of them, Spock was the only one who would actually be allowed on the Bridge. If the situation wasn't as fucked as it was, none of them beyond the Vulcan would be here in these positions of power. It was weird to think about, but Jim was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, steady behind the façade he was so used to portraying.

It was something he was really good at, having had a lot of practice over the years; on the outside, he could remain calm and collected, knowing that others were depending on him to lead them out of danger, while inside, he was simmering with anger, fear, regret, worry, or any combination thereof. In Jim Kirk's world, things could go from one: steady like the sea on a calm day, to ten: you just lost the element of choice, moron, you're gonna decide to stop breathing in the next three seconds. Right now, he was hovering somewhere between five: get the fuck out of my way, and six: never piss off an already pissed off Captain.

His steely and determined gaze turned to face Spock's calm and composed one, and an understanding passed between them. Those Romulan bastards were going down. He nodded once, and bent over the armrest on the Captain's chair. "Scotty, meet us in the transporter room."

He looked back up. "Sulu, you have the con."

He then jerked his head, and Spock and Nyota both followed him out into the 'lift.

When they reached the transporter room, Jim noticed with some surprise that Gaila had followed Scotty to the room. He raised an eyebrow, but the Scotsman just shrugged. "Lass wouldn't take no for an answer," he said by way of answer.

Jim nodded, and bent over the console to comm. the Bridge. "Whatever happens over there, Mr. Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still on board. That's an order."

There was a pause, and then Hikaru answered, sounding like he really regretted it. "Yes, sir."

Jim swallowed. "Otherwise, we'll contact the _Enterprise_ when we're ready to be beamed back."

"Good luck," Hikaru said, sounding a nervous even over the piece of technology.

Jim pulled Gaila aside, and gave her a quick kiss, smiling softly. "Thanks for coming," he said softly.

Gaila nodded. "You be careful over there," she implored. "And you better come back."

Jim nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not allowed to die." He chuckled lightly, remembering the words Chris had spoken just before he had space jumped onto the drill.

Gaila nodded again, forcefully.

Nearby, Nyota gave Spock a swift, forceful kiss.

Spock replied in kind. "I will be back, Nyota," he whispered.

"You better be," she replied, trying not to cry. "Please, be careful."

Spock nodded, before he stepped onto the transporter pad.

Gaila stepped back behind Scotty, leaving Jim to make his way behind his First Officer.

"Take care of yourself, Jim," Nyota called after him, as he stepped onto the pad.

Jim smiled. "Always," he responded.

Scotty nodded at the pair. "All right, if there's any sense to this ship, I'll be putting you somewhere in the cargo hold. There shouldn't be a soul in sight."

Jim inclined his head. "Energize," he ordered.


	21. Chapter 21

The first thing Jim thought was that when he got back, he and Scotty needed to sit down and have a long talk about the meaning of the words 'not a soul in sight'.

There were three Romulans within ten feet of them, and it was only their quick reflexes that saved their skins, as he and Spock moved in tandem, taking out the three enemies before they could raise an alarm.

He crouched down, and whispered to Spock, "Go on, I'll cover you."

"Are you certain?" Spock asked for clarification.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I've got you." His gaze continued to sweep along the bay, looking for more enemies.

Spock immediately moved, heading for one of the Romulans they had stunned. He initiated a Vulcan mind meld, and searched for the information they needed. He was vaguely aware of Kirk taking down another Romulan as he kneeled there, and then the Acting Captain was next to him once more.

"Did you find the black hole device?"

Spock nodded. "And Captain Pike."

The two stood up, and made their way down the cargo bay, Jim following Spock's lead.

As they walked, Spock quickly explained where the Bridge was, and where they were keeping Chris, before he felt the need to ask his captain about what his plan may be. "You spoke of 'an idea or two', that you might have, concerning how to deal with this situation, Captain."

Jim glanced over. "Did you find out if they've lowered the drill to start on Earth yet?" he asked, not quite circumventing the Vulcan's question, but trying to get more information.

Spock nodded. "It has begun drilling."

Jim bit his lip, and looked ahead. They had reached the shuttle bay area of the Romulan ship. Straight ahead was a strange vessel, and he knew without being told that it belonged to the alternate Spock.

He pointed in its direction, and the two boarded. Spock looked around in fascination. "I foresee a problem, Captain. The advanced nature of this ship will make it very difficult for me to fly."

An automated voice beeped to life. "Voice recognition activated. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Jim. "It would appear that you have been withholding information."

Jim shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. You're going to be able to fly this thing, aren't you?"

"Something tells me I already have," Spock replied with a hint of irony in his voice. He supposed it wasn't entirely surprising, the idea of a future vessel somehow recognizing him. Nero was from an alternative timeline, and it would not be outside the realm of possibility to reach the conclusion that at some point in the future, he owned and operated this ship.

Jim snorted lightly. "Just take out that drill. I'll get Chris, and we'll meet back on the _Enterprise_."

He turned around to leave the small vessel, but Spock called out for him. "Jim." Jim turned around. "The chances of this plan succeeding are less than four point three percent."

Jim shook his head. "Never tell me the odds."

Spock tilted his head to the side. "In the even that I do not return, please tell Nyota –"

Jim cut him off. "Tell her yourself. Don't think, Spock. Just feel. I know that's hard for you, but for the next half hour or so, try it. Just go with your instincts. This will work."

Jim left, and made his way towards the Bridge. He found Nero there, and tightened his grip on his phaser. "Nero, order your men to disable the drill, or I will –" he was cut off as a Romulan barreled into him from one side.

He went down hard, dropping his phaser, and then Nero was there, grasping onto his throat tightly.

For one moment, the Romulan disappeared, and it was Kodos standing above him, leering as he squeezed. _It's a start_.

And then Nero was back, sneering at him from scant inches above, his long fingers tightening their grasp. "I know your face from Earth's history. James T. Kirk was a great man. But that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father."

He picked Jim up by the throat and threw him back several feet, to where his First Officer was standing. Jim gasped as he hit the ground hard, but didn't have time to recover.

The First Officer grinned and kicked him several times. Jim coughed weakly as he felt several ribs crack. The wind left his lungs and he couldn't draw a breath.

The Romulan stomped on his already injured hand, and he knew that the appendage was more than just fractured now.

Several more kicks later, and Nero was back. His hand clasped Jim's throat again, and he picked him up until he was off the ground. Jim gasped, seeing spots dance in his eyes, knowing that if he didn't get any air soon, he would pass out. Sometimes having a larger than average brain really was a curse. Even as the blackness started to creep in from the edges of his peripheral vision, in the back of his mind, he was analyzing and figuring out just how much time he could go without breathing, and how much longer it would take for him to pass out.

Just when he thought he had reached that point, a voice came over the comm., calling Nero's attention away. "Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed."

Nero growled, as Jim grinned weakly.

"Spock," the Romulan howled, letting Jim go, and running off.

Jim dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

The First Officer moved over, bending down next to him. He turned him over carelessly. "Your kind is so weak," he sneered. "Pathetic. Look at you, you can't even breathe."

Jim tried to even out his breath, waiting for the opportune moment. He felt it a second later, when the Romulan moved even closer, his face scant inches from Jim's. His phaser was clipped to his belt, and Jim knew that he had a split second window. He reached out lightning fast, and grabbed the weapon.

The Romulan's face still showed his shock as Jim shot him twice in the chest. He fell to the ground, and Jim stood up shakily, wincing at the multitude of injuries he felt clamoring for attention. They would have to wait, however; he didn't have a lot of time, and he needed to find Chris.

He knew where the Captain was being held, but it still took too long in Jim's mind.

Jim felt his fear rise up a notch at seeing the pain clearly lined on the older man's face when he saw him strapped to a table.

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded weakly, as Jim handed him the phaser and began to undo the straps.

"Just following orders," Jim replied cheekily. "A lot's been going on, but I'm fairly certain you said something about coming to get you."

Chris shook his head, but didn't reply as he lifted the phaser Jim had given him up and fired it once.

Jim turned quickly and watched as a Romulan went down.

He looked back at the now smirking Captain.

Chris met his gaze head on.

Jim just shook his head and helped the Captain up.

Chris tried to hide his wince as he stood, but knew he wasn't completely successful by the way Jim frowned as he took most of the older man's weight, hiding his own grimace as he did so. They really were quite the pair, he thought sardonically. He hoped Spock was almost ready, because he didn't know how much longer he could hold Chris up before he collapsed.

"On your mark, Spock," Jim called out.

Spock remained calm, as he set the course for the small vessel to fly head on into the Romulan ship.

"Ambassador Spock, you are on a collision course. If the ship is hit, the red matter will ignite," the computer informed him.

"Understood," Spock replied calmly.

Jim glanced over as Chris touched his chest with one hand and winced. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, concerned.

Chris grimaced, remembering Nero's information gathering session, forcing that slug down his throat. Giving up the codes to Earth's defenses, knowing exactly what he was doing but being unable to stop himself, due to the toxin that slug had released when it latched onto his brain stem.

"Mr. Scott, stand by to beam up in three… two… one… now!" Spock interrupted their conversation, and Jim and Chris disappeared from the Romulan ship, reappearing on the _Enterprise_ at the same time as Spock.

Jim glanced over and shared a look with the Vulcan.

Behind the transporter computer console, Scotty was nearly jumping out of his seat with joy. "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before! That was pretty good!"

McCoy entered the room at a run, already waving a tricorder at them before they had even stepped off the pad.

"Jim!" he yelled.

"Bones," Jim gasped, feeling the beating he had taken, but knowing there were more imperative things to deal with right now. Besides, Chris was more important. He passed the Captain off to the two nurses that had accompanied the doctor, and hurried back to the Bridge with Spock following half a step behind. He tried not to put too much weight onto his right leg, since he knew if he did, he probably wouldn't make it to the Bridge, but even so, he was starting to lose feeling in the limb as it was.

Chekov turned around and greeted them with good news the moment they entered the Bridge. "Captain, the enemy ship is losing power, their shields are down, sir!"

"Hail them, now," Jim replied.

"Yes, sir," Uhura replied, typing away.

A moment later, Nero appeared on the screen. In the last few minutes, his ship had been severely hit. The red matter had ignited, and was creating a singularity that seemed to be tearing the ship apart from the inside out.

"Nero, your ship has been hit, your weapons destroyed. You are too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Spock furrowed his brow and leaned over. "Captain, what are you doing?"

Jim sighed slightly, his voice soft as he replied, "It may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus, Spock. At least this way we can say we tried."

Nero was already replying, just as Spock was considering that in this instance, he would rather not use sound logic.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than accept assistance from you!"

"You got it," Jim replied, heading to his chair. "Armed torpedoes, fire everything we've got."

"Yes, sir!"

Chekov began to fire the weapons, and they all watched as the Romulan ship imploded on itself, destroyed by both the torpedoes and the black hole.

"Sulu, let's go home!" Jim ordered.

Hikaru didn't waste time replying, and turned the ship around, typing in commands as quickly as he could.

"Why aren't we at warp?" Jim asked tightly, as they continued to be pulled backwards.

"We are, sir," Chekov said, trying to help Hikaru as best he could.

Jim punched a button on the armrest of his chair, opening up a comm. to Engineering. "Scotty, give me some good news."

Scotty tried to think fast on his feet, looking around the Engineering deck as the klaxons blared. "I'm giving her all she's got, sir!" he cried out.

The hull began to crack, and Jim grit his teeth. "Eject the core."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

Spock even stood up from his post at the Science station.

Scotty gulped. "Captain… are you sure?"

Jim's voice was like ice as he replied. "Did I stutter?"

Spock stepped forward slightly. "Captain, the likelihood of such a maneuver succeeding is less than one point two –"

Jim glared over at him, cutting him off midsentence. "I put five years of work into this ship, Spock. I know exactly what she's capable of. Scotty, eject the core. Chekov, fire torpedoes on my mark."

Uhura was the only one who had any idea of what he was talking about, but Scotty wasted no more time in yelling for the Engineering deck to clear the area near the core, so that he could eject it into the singularity, hopefully giving them enough of a blast for them to pull free of the gravitational force dragging them backwards.

They all held on and waited with baited breath. Jim clutched his chair with both hands, watching the screen in front of him with singular focus.

They felt it as the core was ejected. Jim knew he had to time it perfectly, and when he called out, "Now, Chekov!" the Navigator wasted no time in firing several torpedoes at the ejected core.

The force of the blast drove them forward, cutting them loose from the black hole's pull, and everyone jerked, trying to remain upright.

Hikaru pushed forward on the lever with all his might. The only thing stopping them from getting sucked into that black hole was him, so he held on for dear life.

With a jolt, they broke free, and half the officers on the Bridge fell out of their seats. The other half nearly did so, but were able to grab onto something to stop themselves.

Jim breathed out a sigh of relief, as those around him shared in his joy, laughing and smiling, some even clapping.

Jim turned in his seat and looked at Spock. The Vulcan nodded his approval, and Jim returned the gesture.

He then looked at Hikaru and Pavel, and smiled at the pair. "Nice job you two," he complimented them.

They beamed at him, and Jim turned his attention to Uhura. "Contact Starfleet. We need to update them."

Nyota nodded and turned to her station. She frowned, and then typed in a few more commands, before turning back to Jim. "I'm sorry, sir, Communications seem to be down. The black hole must have knocked them out."

Jim nodded, and looked around at the other officers. "I want damage reports compiled and sent to me within the hour. Find out what areas of your departments are the most affected, what can be easily fixed, and what can wait until we return to Earth." He paused and looked around the room again. Crap, what was he supposed to do now? He sighed. "I know most of you probably haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the last day or so." It was true – the Call to Muster had come in the late night when most people had only just gotten to sleep an hour or two earlier, and they were probably about to come down from a major adrenaline high. "So get those reports to me, and work on setting up duty rosters. Half shifts for now, and get off duty within the next four hours."

His gaze found Spock's, and on the approving nod, he smiled tightly. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to check on a few departments. Mr. Spock, you have the con."

He levered himself out of his chair, and tried not to gasp as several broken ribs made themselves known.

Spock frowned slightly as the Captain made his way towards the 'lift. The way he walked indicated a seventy nine point eight percent likelihood of injury, and yet he hadn't said anything. Perhaps he was headed to Medical now, and just hadn't wanted to tell anyone? But why not? There was no shame in admitting the need to go to Medbay for a legitimate injury.

He sat down in the Captain's chair with a PADD, compiling the data the Captain had requested, still thinking on the enigmatic man. James Kirk was truly a strange person, and he wasn't sure he'd ever understand the way his mind worked. He would have to ask later what he meant when he said that he had put five years into the _Enterprise_.

**XXX**

As Spock had thought, Jim's first stop was indeed Medical, though not quite in the way the Vulcan had figured. McCoy was still busy with Chris, and the only other doctor was M'Benga. Jim didn't want to trust his life to an intern, so he'd rather wait until his friend was available. With the number of allergies he had, it would be just his luck for the inexperienced intern to kill him while trying to save him.

His plan was to slip in and out of Medbay without being noticed, but one of the nurses caught sight of him as he made his way back to where he knew the bandages were stocked.

"Captain, can I help you with something?" she asked pleasantly.

Jim looked over, startled, and shook his head, wincing at the movement. His head was killing him. "I'm fine." He grimaced at how raw his throat felt. Well, he had just been strangled a couple of times. He would probably need to see to that soon. But again, he'd wait for McCoy.

The nurse frowned, no doubt also noticing the injury. "I can fetch a doctor – "she started, but Jim shook his head again, this time trying not to move too much so as to keep the pain to a minimum.

"That's all right," he assured her. "I'll come back when McCoy is available. Trust me, it's better this way. I was just looking for some bandages as an interim measure."

The nurse looked confused, but got him the bandages. "Are you sure? I can let Doctor McCoy know you're here."

Jim immediately replied negatively. "He's busy with Captain Pike. I'll stop by later. Thank you for the bandages."

The nurse nodded dubiously. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

Jim bit his lip. "Are you the head nurse? I'm sorry, I really wasn't expecting to be in this position, so I don't know who you are."

The nurse smiled gently. "That's quite all right. My name's Nancy. And no, I'm not the head nurse, that's Christine Chapel, she's assisting Doctor McCoy with Captain Pike's surgery."

Jim nodded. "Well, I'm going to need a damage report done as soon as possible, I don't know if you'd be able to compile that for Medbay, but maybe get a few others to help if you need to. What equipment is down, what we're running low on, that sort of thing. Can you do it?"

Nancy inclined her head. "I'll get a few others to assist me, and we'll do an inventory, but we're still dealing with incoming wounded, so it might be a while."

Jim nodded again. "I understand. Just do the best you can. We need to start fixing what we can though, and I can see several pieces of equipment that are down just looking around right now." He paused and thought about what else he could have this woman do. "Tell McCoy to update me on Captain Pike's status as soon as he can, and that he's off duty as soon as he's out of surgery, and to come and see me eight hours after that. If he complains, tell him the rest of the command crew has similar orders."

Nancy smiled. "I'll let him know."

Jim took the bandages with him, after thanking Nancy, and went to find a secluded area where he could wrap his injuries. It was hard to do to himself, but he managed to get his ribs wrapped decently. At least, he figured they would hold up for a couple of hours, so long as he didn't try to do anything crazy. So no rock climbing until he got them fixed.

He re-wrapped his hand, and did up his right knee, but there was no way to secure his collarbone, so he would just have to be careful about how he moved his left arm for a while.

While he was wrapping his injuries, he prepared a mental checklist on where to go once he finished.

The first place he stopped was Security, where he and the Chief Security Officer Giotto spent a good deal of time working out how to account for the Vulcans they had managed to rescue from the planet. It would be tight, but given what the alternative had been, Jim didn't think anyone would be complaining.

After spending so much time planning where they would sleep, Jim felt it only right to check on how they were doing, so he went up and made a few rounds of guest quarters and Observation Decks. Most were aloof, but a few greeted him courteously, expressing their thanks for his hospitality.

Sarek noticed his passing and called him into the private OD he had set aside for the Vulcan High Council. They spent a few minutes conversing, and Jim found out that they actually remembered him from his brief visit several years earlier.

Sarek was apparently satisfied that he was utilizing his 'above average' intelligence in an acceptable manner. Jim read between the lines, and figured that the Vulcan was pleased that he was doing something worthwhile with his life. It may have been strange, but then, he had pretty much destroyed a Vulcan in a logical debate in front of several members of the Council a few years ago, so apparently he had impressed the Elders.

After seeing to the Vulcans, Jim went down to the kitchens, and asked about increasing the output on a few replicators in the OD's, to deal with the number of occupants they had. He didn't want anyone to starve, especially since it would probably take a while for them to get back to Earth.

Speaking of, he should probably figure out where the hell they had ended up, before he got too far in his inspection of the ship.

He didn't stick around too long in Navigations, mainly because the department was scrambling like an overturned beehive. He was a little surprised to run into Pavel there, and realized ruefully that the four hours he had allotted to the command crew had run out, and the appointed senior Navigations officer was in the process of checking in with his staff before heading off in search of some much needed and well earned rest.

Jim and Pavel spent a few minutes discussing their current situation and location, which basically boiled down to the middle of nowhere and three weeks from anything. He appreciated the help Sulu and Chekov had given him and Spock, but it was rather inopportune, now that they were facing a long trek back with no warp core.

Spock had drawn Nero off by jumping to warp, to get him away from Earth and its solar system, to avoid another catastrophe like what had happened at Vulcan, and the _Enterprise_ had followed, offering some very strategic help, keeping Spock safe while he set up the other Spock's ship on a course to crash into Nero's ship, igniting the red matter.

But in the aftermath, they were now stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no way of contacting anyone for help.

Jim needed to get down to Engineering next. He stifled a yawn and then a gasp as his ribs flared up in pain. It had settled into a dull ache in the background over the last few hours, but as he stood there with Pavel, it made itself known to him now.

The Russian whizkid looked up at his 'brother', concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked, eyes wide.

Jim smiled tightly and nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Just a little tired, like everyone." He bumped Pavel's shoulder lightly. "You did good today, Pasha. Now go get some sleep."

Pavel nodded eagerly. "You too, Jim. I will see you tomorrow."

He bounded off, his stride just as hyperactive as it had been as a kid, Jim mused. Even after all this, he still had something left in him.

Jim glanced around for a chronometer. Pavel had said 'tomorrow', and Jim realized he didn't even know what time it was. How long had the confrontation with Nero taken? How long had it been since he had actually slept?

By the ship's clock, it was actually evening. So he figured Alpha shift would kick off at eight A.M, which meant he had about nine hours to get everything done, and hopefully, grab a few hours of sleep in there somewhere. He could go on two or three, if he had to; he had done it before.

Jim groaned softly as he made his way out of the Navigations department and took a 'lift down to the Engineering deck. Work was in full swing down here, as one of the worst hit areas, and Jim didn't try to bother anyone as he stayed back for a few minutes, just surveying the damage.

"Ach, lad, what do yeh think yer doing!"

Jim looked over at the sound of the familiar yell, and saw Scotty glaring at an Ensign a short distance away.

The Ensign looked terrified, and rightly so, Jim thought. If Scotty had been glaring at _him_ that way, he would be shaking in his boots.

Deciding that, as Captain, he should probably try and diffuse the situation, he walked over. "Lieutenant Scott, is there an issue?" he asked courteously.

Scotty glanced over, his expression softening as he saw that it was Jim. "No problem. This idiot was about to explain why he thought it was a good idea to start stripping wires without making sure the equipment was dead first." He turned back to the Ensign. "Are you trying to get someone killed?"

Jim sighed mentally. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake, wasn't it, Ensign?" The man nodded forcefully, still too afraid to say something. Jim's tone was calm, his face light, but there was an undercurrent of steel as he continued, "If you wish to work in this department, however, you will need to learn from such mistakes. Do you understand what could have happened, had Lieutenant Scott not caught your transgression?"

The Ensign gulped. "Someone could have been electrocuted," he replied shakily.

Jim nodded. "And if the shock was large enough, and if they fell from a far enough distance, it may have been too severe for even our great Doctor McCoy to fix. Something to think about, Ensign. Dismissed."

The Ensign turned rapidly and fled.

Scotty sighed and shook his head. "I swear, they're getting younger and stupider," he grumbled.

Jim chuckled softly. "You live and learn," he replied. "But I understand. We don't really have the manpower to waste on stupid mistakes right now. I think half the ship is already nursing injuries."

"Including you," Scotty interrupted, eyeing him critically.

Jim grimaced, knowing that the Scotsman would have caught his injuries, with the eyes he had. "I'll be fine," he pacified, knowing that it wasn't fooling anyone, even himself. He really needed to see McCoy. He wondered how Pike's surgery was going. He hadn't heard anything yet, so he figured Bones was still in the Operating Room. He knew his friend would inform him of Chris' status as soon as he finished.

Scotty shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't try and call your bullshit. You want to lie your ass off, go ahead. I'm not McCoy."

Jim snorted. He didn't dignify that with a response, but he appreciated it. "You got a damage report for me?" he asked instead.

Scotty raised an eyebrow. "Sent it to you four hours ago," he replied.

Jim winced slightly. Right, he had requested all those reports within the hour. He hadn't been aware of specifically asking for one from Engineering, but he must have done so, or Uhura had passed along the request. He should probably look those over.

He nodded. "You got time now? I'm going to need some help from your department to figure out how to fix a lot of broken equipment in other areas. First and foremost, we need to reestablish communications with Starfleet."

Scotty nodded. "I'll try to get a team on it. I'm stretched pretty thin, though, Jim." They headed back to a small office set in the back of the deck, for the Chief Engineering Officer.

Scotty sighed as he sat down at his new desk, while Jim took a seat across from him. "Honestly, I know it was the only option we had, but jettisoning the warp core was a pretty boneheaded move, when we think about what we're faced with next."

Jim rubbed his good hand across his face. "I know," he agreed ruefully. "I knew it would work; the shockwave from detonating the core would carry us free from the black hole, but I didn't really account for the after effects."

Scotty heard the guilt in the Acting Captain's voice, and shook his head. "You saved us, Jim. Thank you. I'm not trying to lay the blame at your feet. You did what you had to do, and really, I can't think of any other option. We're just facing a tough situation now, but we'll get through it. I have faith in you."

Jim swallowed. "Thanks," he replied. "I just hope I don't screw it up. Honestly, when I told Pike in that bar that I'd graduate in three years, I really didn't mean I'd make Captain in three years! I have no idea what I'm doing."

Scotty chuckled. "Well, you're doing a damn fine job so far. Captain. You'll get us through this."

The two spent the next couple of hours planning out repair schedules, including what needed prioritizing, and what would have to wait until their return.

Jim was adamant that replicator production not suffer. "I will not sacrifice food for speed," he stated calmly.

Scotty agreed, though he knew that it might add another three to five days to their journey.

The majority of the communications system seemed to be down, which meant that, while they could send data to each other internally, they could not communicate with anyone outside of the _Enterprise_. That would need to be fixed as soon as possible.

Their Navigations system was mostly functioning, but not completely accurately, and in space, being off by even a few degrees could be deadly, so that would need to be remedied.

About a third of the computers on the Bridge had stopped working, so those would need to be fixed, as would as much of the structural damage as they could get to, on the Bridge and elsewhere.

Engineering, Scotty said he'd deal with. Jim trusted him, and knew that he'd do his best to put humpty dumpty back together again.

Jim's PADD dinged as their meeting came to a close. Feeling a heavy weight settling over him at the thought of everything they had to get done, Jim opened up the new message. A knot in his chest that he hadn't even noticed came undone as he read the short message from McCoy that informed him that Pike was out of surgery and resting, and that he could visit in the morning. There was a subtle note at the bottom telling him never to order him around through someone else like that again, and thanking him for looking out for him, and that he'd see him in the morning.

Jim smiled lightly, and looked up to see Scotty watching him closely. "Pike's out of surgery," he informed him.

Scotty smiled, relief evident on his face. "That's good. Is he gonna be all right?"

Jim belatedly remembered that Scotty had served under Chris before, on the _Yorktown_.

He re-read the message. "It doesn't say much, just that he's out of surgery, but I'll let you know more as soon as I do."

Scotty nodded, relaxing slightly.

Jim stood up, and then regretted it, as the room tilted to the left for a moment. When it steadied, Scotty was there, holding onto his arm, looking at him worriedly.

"Jim?"

Jim cleared his throat, trying to swallow without it hurting too much. "I'm fine," he answered the implied question.

"And I'm a ballerina," Scotty muttered.

Jim snorted gently.

Scotty glared at him. "Why the hell haven't you been to medical yet?"

Jim shook his head slightly. "I stopped by hours ago, and I wrapped my injuries, but Bones was busy with Pike, and the only other doctor is M'Benga, this intern. Scotty, my allergies to medications could fill a book. I'd rather not get killed by the guy trying to save me, if I can help it. It's easier to wait for Bones to take care of it." He shrugged with his good shoulder. "Besides, when I was there, I saw that the osteoregenerator is broken anyway, so there's not much more they can do but wrap the injuries anyway."

Scotty raised an eyebrow. "McCoy's done now, you should go see him."

Jim shook his head again. "He's got to be exhausted. It can wait a few more hours, Scotty. I'll be fine. Honestly, it's not like I've never had a few broken ribs before."

Scotty frowned, but let it go. His friend really was an enigma. What kind of person was able to shrug off broken ribs like they were nothing?

Jim sighed. "I should go, I still need to make a few more stops. And you need to get off duty."

Scotty opened his mouth to argue, but Jim overrode him. "That's an order, Mr. Scott. The entire command crew was off shift over two hours ago. You need to go and get some rest."

"Are you?" Scotty countered, expression challenging.

Jim nodded, sighing slightly. "I promise. I just have a couple more things I need to do, and then I'm going to get some sleep." And he really meant it, too. He was exhausted.

Scotty nodded, defeated, unwilling to argue anymore.

He followed Jim out of the Engineering deck, and the two separated outside, Scotty heading off to the officer's quarters, while Jim made his way back up to Deck Nine, where the private Observation Deck that he had requisitioned for the Vulcan Elders was. It had been a while, and he thought he might just see if they needed anything.

Sarek was courteous, and thanked him for his attentiveness, assuring him that they had everything they required.

Jim nodded, and once again told them not to hesitate if they needed anything more, before leaving the room.

Sarek stopped him as he walked down the hall.

" _Captain Kirk_ ," he spoke in Vulcan.

Jim turned, and nodded to the Elder.

Sarek paused. " _My son came to speak with me briefly, before retiring to meditate for the evening. He told me what you said, when you convinced him to turn command over to you._ "

Jim tensed slightly. He wondered which part Spock had relayed.

Sarek seemed to know what he was thinking. _"He said that you told him that there was no shame in admitting that he missed her. That there was no shame in feeling pain._ " He allowed himself a small sigh. " _I feel you have reached my son in a way I have never been able. He asked me once why I married her, and I told him it was logical._ "

Jim looked a little nonplussed that the Vulcan was telling him this, but didn't try and stop him. In his experience, when a Vulcan started opening up to you, you should just go with it. Not that he really had much experience in that arena, but it seemed like a good idea.

Sarek frowned slightly. " _I married her because I loved her. It may not have been the logical move, but it felt right._ "

Jim nodded, his gaze compassionate. " _Your race is facing difficult times,"_ he said softly. " _Logic may not be enough to help you. You may need to draw on those gut instincts more often now. I can't tell you what to do, but passion… feeling… love… just because you may not have shown them before, does not mean you haven't felt them or acknowledged them. And you probably won't be able to ignore them any more."_

Sarek nodded serenely. " _I believe you may be correct, Captain. I thank you for your assistance to our people._ "

Jim smiled tightly, his eyes pained. " _Your son is a good man. No one should have to know what it's like to lose family. I wish things could have happened differently, but there's no sense in wishing for things we cannot change._ "

Sarek nodded again, his gaze approving. " _Wise words, Captain. I will leave you, as I am certain you have other issues to attend to. If we are in need of anything, we will bring it to your attention._ "

Jim bit his lip, considering his next words. " _If I may make a suggestion…"_ He paused, and Sarek nodded, telling Jim to continue. Jim sighed. " _You should tell Spock the truth. He deserves to know that his mother wasn't just a chess piece to you._ " Sarek raised an eyebrow, and Jim shrugged with his good shoulder. " _It may sound harsh, but he's gone all these years thinking that your marriage was simply 'logical'. He needs something to hold onto right now, and you're the only family he has left."_ Jim's eyes glazed over slightly as his gaze drifted to a spot on the wall behind Sarek. _"Take it from someone who doesn't have one of those. Vulcans or humans… we all feel. You may not show your emotions the way we do, but you still do feel them._ " His gaze sharpened and he looked back at Sarek. _"You lost your wife, Spock lost his mother. It would be easy to withdraw, but for his sake, please don't. You can lean on each other. Neither of you is alone._ "

Sarek studied him carefully for several seconds, before he nodded slowly. " _I will consider your words, Captain."_

Jim smiled again, his eyes sad but his expression genuine. " _Live long and prosper, Elder Sarek_ ," he said, holding up his hand in the proper gesture, his fingers curling in slightly with his injury.

Sarek didn't comment on the slightly skewed gesture, and replied in kind, before Jim turned around, heading for the 'lift.


	22. Chapter 22

Jim knew he was burning out fast, but he still had a couple more places he wanted to hit before he crashed. His ribs ached nonstop, and his hand was throbbing. His shoulder was all right as long as he didn't try to lift his arm more than about six inches, and he was trying really hard not to put too much weight onto his right leg, as he wasn't altogether certain his knee would support his weight.

He made a quick stop by Security, just to check in, and then one more check in at Medical. Nancy, the nurse he had talked to before, was no longer there, but he spoke with another willing nurse for a few minutes, checking on the status of the injured. He was heartened to hear that the worst injured were mostly taken care of, enough that M'Benga had also felt like he could step out for a few hours of rest, on Christine Chapel's orders, as she had felt he was in serious danger of falling asleep on his feet.

The nurse Jim spoke with apologized that there were no more senior officials for him to speak with, as they were all off shift and asleep for the time being, and offered to fetch one of them, but Jim waved her off. "Let them all sleep," he said. "If there's nothing that needs their attention, I don't need to speak with any of them this moment. As long as what you've told me is accurate, I'm fine waiting until morning for their updates."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "All right, Captain. I'll let them know you stopped by, and if there are any changes, I'll inform you immediately."

Jim inclined his head. "Thank you…" He paused, and grimaced. He really should look over the duty rosters and learn the names of the officers now under his command.

The nurse's smile widened. "Jacqueline," she filled in. "It's all right, you didn't expect to have to know all our names."

Jim nodded again. "I'll try to remember from here on, Jacqueline. Thank you for your assistance."

He left Medbay, and made his way back up to the Bridge. Gamma shift was in full swing when he arrived, and he spent a few moments conversing with Lieutenant Boylston, who had the con for this shift, just checking in, before he disappeared to his ready room.

 _Just for a few minutes_ , he told himself. He just had some things he needed to take care of. Paperwork, and the like.

He sat down carefully at his desk, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy, and everything ached. Breathing was a little painful, but he knew he would have to wait a few more hours for Bones to wake up, so that the doctor could give him one of the few painkillers he wasn't allergic to.

Jim mentally snorted. It had to be bad if he was actually considering consenting to painkillers.

He turned on his computer, thankful that it was still functioning, and started working.

He read through the damage reports, and looked over the information he had on shuttles they had been able to rescue from Vulcan. There weren't many. He was heartened to note that, in addition to vessels from Vulcan, they were also able to rescue several escape pods and shuttles from the other seven Starfleet ships that had been sent to assist in aiding the planet. It wasn't nearly enough, but they had saved some. He looked through names, and recognized a few, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he thought about all those whose names weren't there.

He didn't know how much time had passed as his eyelids grew heavier, and finally, he just had to stop. He adjusted his chair slightly, and folded his bad arm across his chest, hoping it might do something to alleviate the pain, as he used his other arm as a pillow. Going to find his quarters was just too much effort at this point; he lay down at his desk, and was out within seconds.

**XXX**

Nyota, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, and McCoy all met up for breakfast in the Officer's mess hall the next morning before Alpha shift, by unspoken agreement all sitting down at the same table.

"Morning," Nyota greeted, smiling at them as she sat down. "Sleep well?"

McCoy scowled at her, drinking his coffee straight as he tried to wake up. Pike's surgery hadn't been easy, and even though Jim had told him to get off shift after he finished, he hadn't been able to for several hours, as there were others who needed medical attention, so he was still tired.

Nyota smiled, knowing that the doctor was just generally a grumpy person, and not taking it personally.

Gaila entered the mess hall, and Nyota waved her over. She joined them for breakfast, and they spent the next few minutes talking about what they could expect for the near future.

Scotty frowned, thinking about the conversation he had had with Jim the night before. "It's not going to be easy," he informed them. "I think Jim wants to talk to all of us about the situation, but we're basically sitting ducks. It'll take several weeks to get back to Earth without serious help at this point."

"And we can't get help until we fix Communications," Nyota commented, sighing.

Scotty nodded. "Jim and I worked out a repair schedule last night. That's one of the first things on the list."

They all felt some surprise. When had the two had the time to do that? Come to think of it, none of them had seen Jim since they had escaped the black hole. What had he been doing since the day before?

McCoy felt some tendrils of worry curl in his gut. Something was telling him his friend had gotten himself into another situation.

Nyota bit her lip. "It's almost time for Alpha shift. We should get to the Bridge."

McCoy gathered up his tray. "I need to check on Pike."

They all stood up and headed off in their separate directions.

When Nyota, Pavel, and Hikaru arrived on the Bridge, Spock was already there, but Jim was nowhere to be seen.

They tried not to let it show, but all three were worried.

Five minutes after shift began, when the Captain still had not shown up, Spock stood up and walked over to the Communications station. "Cadet Uhura, please comm. the Captain."

Uhura nodded, and obeyed. She frowned when there was no reply, and typed in a few commands. "Computer, locate Captain Kirk."

The computer replied a split second later. "Captain Kirk is located on the Bridge, Deck One."

Uhura tilted her head to the side and looked up at Spock. "It could be that the computer is malfunctioning from the damage, sir."

Spock nodded, but didn't reply. He reached over and pressed a button. "Spock to Lieutenant Boylston." A moment later, the Lieutenant replied. "Did you see the Captain at all during your shift?"

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant answered, his voice crackling over the comm. "He showed up a few hours into the shift, and went into his ready room. I don't remember if he left though."

Spock nodded, though the Lieutenant couldn't see it. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

He stepped back from the Communications station, and made his way over to the ready room. After a moment's hesitation, Nyota followed him.

Spock opened the door, and stepped inside. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Jim was asleep at his desk, and Spock wondered briefly if humans were supposed to be that pale.

Nyota gasped lightly as she peered around her boyfriend.

Spock looked down at her. "It would appear that we have located the Captain."

Nyota held in her snort, knowing that it wasn't the time. And people said that Vulcans had no sense of humor.

She moved forward cautiously, kneeling down next to Jim. Her keen eyes caught the multitude of bruises that lined his neck, disappearing under his shirt. She saw the way he was clutching at his abdomen, and winced; he was hiding injuries. Damn it, why hadn't he gotten them checked out yesterday?

She also saw several bandages peeking out from underneath his shirt, so apparently he had tried to self medicate.

She reached out and shook him gently. "Jim," she called softly. "Jim."

Jim jerked and sat up quickly as soon as Nyota touched him. He reared back in surprise, and then winced, flinched, gasped, and tried not to groan in pain at the movement.

"Captain?" Spock made his presence known as he stepped into the room, the door closing behind him.

Jim looked over quickly. He made an attempt to stand up, but aborted it quickly as his knee throbbed painfully, and his ribs told him to stay put. "What time is it?" he asked instead.

Spock observed him carefully. He made no mention of the injuries he could clearly see as he replied, "0805."

Jim raised an eyebrow, looking a little startled. "Crap," he muttered. "That was unintentional."

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked, still kneeling by his side.

Jim looked over, and shook his head. "I wasn't planning on staying here that long. I promised Scotty I was going to go find a bed about six hours ago."

Nyota looked disapproving. "You should always keep your promises," she admonished.

Jim shrugged helplessly, and then bit his lip as his collarbone protested. His good hand drifted in the direction of the appendage, rubbing it gently to try and alleviate some of the pain. He knew it wouldn't do anything, but it gave the allusion of help.

"Jim?"

The Acting Captain looked over at Spock, surprised to actually hear his name come from the Vulcan's lips.

He grimaced. "Nero and his Number One got a little overzealous," he explained concisely. "I'll be fine. I was planning on stopping by Medical as soon as Bones was back on duty."

Spock nodded. "I will take the con while you see to it then." His tone left no room for argument, and Jim knew it would do no good to do so, especially when Nyota was right there next to him, glaring at him the way she was doing right now.

He sighed and nodded. "I'll be back soon."

He knew he'd need help standing up, but really didn't want to ask. Fortunately, Nyota didn't need an invitation, and grasped his good arm lightly, hauling him to his feet. She let go once he was vertical, but strayed no more than half a step, just waiting for him to fall over. He certainly looked like he would do so at any given moment.

Jim reached out and grabbed the PADD sitting on his desk, before he made his way out of the ready room.

Partly to annoy Nyota and Spock, and partly because he felt he should, Jim did one round on the Bridge, checking in with each officer, before he left for Medical.

Hikaru and Pavel looked him over critically, searching for the injuries he was trying to hide, but didn't say anything.

Pavel caught him by the arm before he could walk away, and murmured quietly in Russian, " _Take care of yourself for once, Jim. You deserve it._ "

Jim didn't reply, as he walked away.

A few minutes later, Jim nodded at Spock, and left the Bridge.

Spock watched him leave, unsure what to think. His father had informed him that he had stopped by several times, just to make sure that they were taken care of, and that he had checked on the other survivors as well. Reports from other parts of the ship indicated that the Captain had checked in there as well. Lieutenant Scott had sent along a repair schedule that he and the Captain had put together to deal with the damage to the ship. The Captain had ordered the command crew off duty, and yet, he had failed to relieve himself, when it seemed he was the one who needed it the most.

Why?

His father indicated that the Captain had held an entire conversation with him in fluent Vulcan, and his knowledge of their customs was impressive.

James Kirk was a strange man. His actions indicated that he was a knowledgeable Captain, a man who knew how to care for his crew, and how to do the job well. And yet, he had clearly ignored his own welfare.

Spock would need to spend time later figuring out why the man was such a contradiction.

**XXX**

Jim entered Medical quietly, looking around for McCoy. He didn't see the doctor, and grimaced. That meant he'd have to actually go searching, or ask someone, and he was really not in the mood to make an issue out of his need for medical attention.

A nurse a few years older than him spotted him and frowned slightly as she greeted him. "Captain, is everything all right?"

By her attitude, and the way she seemed to be in charge right now, Jim assumed this was Christine Chapel, the head nurse. He attempted a smile. "Is Doctor McCoy around?"

Christine nodded. "He's checking on Captain Pike. I can fetch him for you if you give me a minute."

Jim shook his head slightly. "I'd like to check on the Captain as well, if you can point me in the direction."

Christine's frown deepened. Captain Kirk looked like he should be in a biobed right alongside Pike, if you asked her. But she had been working alongside officers in Starfleet for many years, and she knew the look in those eyes. Captain Kirk would not take no for an answer.

She sighed. "Captain Pike is in a private room in the back. Third door to the right. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Jim nodded. "Thank you, Nurse Chapel."

Christine smiled slightly. "You're welcome, Captain."

Jim made his way as quickly as he was able to the room Christine had indicated, and slipped inside.

McCoy looked up as he entered, and scowled. He went back to fiddling with the computer above Chris' biobed for another moment, before he turned back to Jim. "He's resting for now. And while we're on it, don't try and order me around through another person again, Jim. I'm perfectly capable of knowing my limits. I'm the only qualified doctor on this ship until we return to Earth. That intern M'Benga can handle minor injuries, but we've got plenty more that only I can deal with."

He stopped short when he noticed that Jim wasn't even trying to argue. He furrowed his brown and gave his friend a good look over. His scowl deepened and he reached for his tricorder. "God damn it, Jim, why the hell didn't you come see me first thing! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to let injuries fester like this?"

Jim smiled slightly and let McCoy drag him out of the room and push him onto the nearest biobed. Even through his ire, the doctor was gentle. "You were busy," he argued. "Besides, I wrapped them."

McCoy glared again. "Shirt off," he ordered.

Jim did so, wincing in pain as his ribs and shoulder protested.

McCoy raised an eyebrow as he saw the evidence of Jim's medical attention.

Jim shrugged with his good shoulder, looking at the doctor earnestly. "Medical was my first stop once everything was over yesterday," he implored softly. "You were busy, and I don't trust anyone else." McCoy's glare softened, and Jim continued, "Besides, from what I could tell just stopping by yesterday, the osteoregenerator's one of the machines that's broken, so it's not like there's much you could do that I couldn't."

McCoy shook his head, still scanning. "I could have given you something for the pain." The tricorder beeped and he read off the list. "Jesus Christ, Jim, four broken ribs? Three more cracked? Fractured collarbone? Broken wrist and hand? Small tear to the ACL, cracked kneecap, bruised trachea, bruised kidney, liver… what the hell happened on that ship?"

Jim snorted, and then winced again. "You know me, everyone's favorite punching bag."

McCoy's glare intensified, but after a moment, he shook his head and sighed. Jim was clearly on the edge. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Jim shrugged with his good shoulder again. "A couple hours?" He made it sound more like a question. McCoy just looked at him. Jim bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I sort of fell asleep at my desk in the Captain's ready room. I wasn't planning on it," he protested when it looked like McCoy was about to tear into him. "I really meant to just check on a few things and then go find a bed. It just sort of happened."

McCoy sighed again. "I know you're Captain now, Jim. But you have to take care of yourself. You've got a whole ship depending on you. And that means you need to be able to lead them."

Jim swallowed, and remained silent as McCoy rewrapped his injuries. After several minutes, he spoke again. "I really didn't mean to put my own health in danger," he said softly. McCoy looked up from his position wrapping Jim's knee. "I was just so caught up in making sure the _Enterprise_ would actually make it back to Earth. Do you have any idea how bad our situation is?"

"How bad?" McCoy asked, his voice just as quiet.

Jim bit his lip. "No way of communicating with Starfleet, no warp core, half of Engineering and Navigations not working, multiple other departments on the fritz…" He sighed and looked down medbay. "If we don't get some help soon, we're not going to make it back to Earth."

McCoy gulped.

Jim kept talking, his mind still thinking about ways to fix the multitude of problems they were facing. "We're over capacity right now, with all the survivors we picked up over Vulcan. And I don't regret that, but the replicators won't be able to handle the influx forever."

 _Crap_ , McCoy thought, listening to what his friend was telling him. It sounded like one hell of a problem. More than one problem, actually, and he really had no idea how to help.

Jim sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump all my problems on you."

McCoy shifted, finishing up with Jim's knee and straightening up. "I'm your friend, Jim. Even if I can't help you solve all these issues, you can always talk to me. I'm here to listen."

Jim smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bones," he said wearily. "It means a lot."

McCoy ran the tricorder over his friend one last time, making sure he hadn't missed anything. Once that was done, he set the piece of equipment down. "I'll give you a painkiller, but you're right that the osteoregenerator is busted, so I'm afraid you're going to be facing some uncomfortable days ahead. The bruised trachea, kidney, and liver will heal in a week or so on their own. The tear to your ACL will be painful, but it's not bad enough that you need surgery, it will heal in a few weeks. Unfortunately you managed to pick all the injuries I can't fix." He hated leaving his friend in pain, but there really wasn't anything he could do. Even in the twenty third century, they didn't have ways to speed up the healing process for bruised internal organs. He wouldn't worry about those injuries for now, though he would make sure to monitor their healing progress, and keep an eye out for any internal bleeding.

Jim grimaced. "It's all right," he replied. "It's not like I've never gone a few days with broken bones before."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, but didn't request an explanation. He had long since learned that his friend had a dark and somewhat horrifying past that he was quite frankly better off not knowing. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Jim rubbed a hand across his face roughly, until McCoy pushed it away, fearing he'd injure himself more.

"I need to set up a staff meeting or something," Jim mused, thinking out loud. McCoy nodded, but didn't speak, and Jim continued after a moment. "We need to all get on the same page, and make sure we know where we stand with repairs and all that."

McCoy reached out and rested a hand lightly on Jim's arm. "You can do all that, but you're off duty for the rest of the day. Take some time and rest, and then have your meeting."

Jim didn't even try to argue. He knew it would do no good, and he was exhausted. He nodded slightly, one side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile.

McCoy handed Jim a hypo filled with a painkiller laced with a mild sedative, and helped him off the biobed; Jim took a moment to steady himself, before he looked back up. "Can you let the others know that we'll meet after shift this evening? Maybe we'll make it a dinner meeting or something."

McCoy nodded. "I'll let them know. Now do I have to physically force you up to your quarters, or will you go on your own?"

Jim shook his head, his eyes wide. "I'll go." He paused briefly. "Can I… can I see Chris first?"

McCoy felt like an idiot. Of course Jim would want to make sure Chris was all right. He led the Acting Captain into Chris' private room.

Jim didn't speak as he observed the sleeping Captain.

McCoy watched him, feeling helpless to do anything. He hated seeing his friend hurt so much.

"He made it through the surgery with no complications," McCoy's voice was soft and calming. "His brain function is good, but I won't know more until he wakes up."

"Do you know when that will be?" Jim asked, not looking away from Chris' still form.

McCoy shook his head slightly. "That's really up to him," he replied. "But he's a stubborn son of a bitch, so I expect we'll be hearing from him soon."

Jim snorted and nodded. "You might have to tie him to the bed to keep him from leaving."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Is that where you learned it?"

Jim glared at the doctor, but there was no real heat in it.

McCoy saw that Jim needed a few minutes to himself, so he left the room.

Once he was alone, Jim stepped closer hesitantly. "Hey, Chris," he said, his voice soft and hesitant. "I don't know if you can hear me, but we did it. Nero's gone. I don't know if I believe in avenging people's deaths, but, well…" He looked down. "We got him. Dad's memory can rest in peace. The ship's kind of scratched up, and I'm not sure how we're gonna get home, but we stopped Nero, so there's that, at least." Jim sighed, lifting his hand as if to run it through his hair before he stopped when it hurt too much. "I'll try to do as good a job as you would have, but I really don't know how. How am I supposed to get us home with no warp core, and a ship maxed out beyond our capabilities to house and feed?" He bit his lip. "I'm just a Cadet, here, Chris. I'm not supposed to have your job. But I do, so I promise you, I'll do it to the best of my ability."

He left Medbay after that, with a nod goodbye to McCoy, who was watching for him, and headed up to the officer's quarters. He knew that Chris would demand he take the Captain's quarters, considering his new rank, and he half-thought that being in Chris' room would comfort him, somehow. Make it seem like the man was with him, encouraging him. Chris was the first person to really tell him that they were proud of him, and he wanted to remember that feeling. He needed the man to be all right.

**XXX**

McCoy finished up a few things in his office, before he headed up to the Bridge.

Spock was still seated in the Captain's chair, but he stood up quickly as soon as the doctor entered.

"Doctor McCoy," the Vulcan's greeting drew the attention of the rest of the command crew.

"Is the Captain all right?" Hikaru asked immediately, trying to keep the note of fear out of his voice.

Spock glanced back at the pilot, but didn't comment.

Next to Sulu, Pavel was also looking at McCoy with something akin to panic in his eyes.

McCoy sighed. "He'll be fine. I've taken him off duty for the rest of shift, so that the idiot can actually get some rest. He just wanted me to let you know there'll be a dinner meeting tonight. Something about getting on the same page when it comes to –"

He was cut off as a computer to his left threw off a shower of sparks. McCoy gestured in its direction. "- that."

Spock nodded. "We will be there. Should the Captain need anything, please do not hesitate to inform me."

McCoy inclined his head, already on his way to the 'lift.

Once the doctor left, Pavel turned to Hikaru. "Do you really think he's all right?" the Russian asked his friend worriedly.

Hikaru looked at the Navigator, and smiled. "I don't think McCoy would tell us he was if that wasn't the case," he replied. "Jim's fine, probably just tired from getting caught up and forgetting to sleep last night."

Spock cleared his throat pointedly, and they all got back to work.

**XXX**

There was a dining room as part of the setup to the Captain's quarters, so Spock led the rest of the command crew off of the Bridge and in that direction once Alpha shift ended.

They met Scotty outside the door, and rang the bell. Chief Security Officer Giotto was currently looking after the Vulcan survivors they had rescued, so he would be absent for the meeting, but he had sent a report to the Captain so that they could remain informed.

McCoy answered, looking a little haggard. He beckoned them all in and pointed them in the direction of the dining room. "Dinner's on the table. Jim and I will be there in a moment."

Spock let the others file passed him, and when it was just him and the doctor alone, he spoke. "Is the Captain well?"

McCoy sighed. "He just woke up. I'm just giving him a check over."

Spock furrowed his eyebrows. The doctor looked more worried than he should if it was just a 'check over'. "Is there cause for concern?"

McCoy shrugged. "Nero did a number on him, and unfortunately, we've got a number of machines not working in Medical, including the osteoregenerator. Which means I can't fix his injuries until we get back to Earth. The only thing I can really do is give him painkillers, and that's a trial in and of itself." Spock looked confused, so McCoy elaborated, "Finding drugs he's not allergic to is a challenge. The medications that would send him into anaphylactic shock could fill a book."

Spock inclined his head. "I see."

McCoy sighed helplessly. "He'll be fine given enough time, it's just… I'm not sure we'll really get that time." He looked towards the bedroom as a muffled thump sounded. "Damn it. I told you to wait for me, Jim," he groused, heading back to help the Acting Captain change into a fresh uniform.

The two joined the rest a few minutes later, McCoy scowling, and Jim still looking exhausted, despite the hours of rest he had had.

They ate first, all sneaking glances at their Captain when they thought he wasn't looking.

Once they had finished, Jim started the meeting, thanking them for coming. "Let's do this in an orderly fashion, shall we?" he asked, looking around the table. They all nodded their agreement, so he started with Navigations.

Hikaru and Pavel gave them all an estimation of their location, as well as what they thought their repairs needed to entail in order to make it back to Earth.

Jim nodded, understanding. "We've got a repair schedule already set up, and we'll fix what we can. Bare minimums for now," he glanced at Scotty, who nodded. "We're stretched thin, and we don't have the manpower or the equipment to fix it all, but we'll get to what we can, and we'll repair what we have to in order to get back to Earth. If you send me and Scotty the modified lists of what absolutely has to get fixed for us to get back, we'll get on those things first."

Pavel and Hikaru nodded, and Jim turned to Nyota. "Communications. Has there been any progress with repairs yet?"

"Not yet, sir," Nyota shook her head, looking at Scotty.

The Engineer spoke up, shrugging a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Jim, we've been so busy trying to fix some major structural damage in Engineering today, I just haven't had the manpower to spare for Communications. I'll get a team on it first thing tomorrow."

Jim nodded, his gaze compassionate. "Prioritize, Scotty. Structural damage outweighs Communications. We've got a lot of issues piling up, and we can't be everywhere. Fix what you can when you can, but you need to delegate. I don't want you burning out."

"Just as long as you remember your own advice," McCoy added, glaring at Jim.

Jim nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand. He looked back at Nyota. "In the meantime, have you put together a casualty list?"

Nyota nodded, looking somber. "Today," she informed him. "I have it here, but I didn't know what you wanted to do with it."

Jim sighed. "Post it so that people can see it. I know there are probably people on this ship who want to know for sure what happened to their friends. We lost a lot of good men and women over Vulcan. We can't inform anyone off the _Enterprise_ , but at least we can let our own people know. What about Vulcan survivors?"

Nyota looked surprised. She hadn't really thought about it. "I can certainly put a list together, sir." She turned to Spock. "Do you think the Elders could help me? I'm not sure how enthusiastic the survivors will be to my presence."

Spock inclined his head. "I will inquire."

Jim nodded. "If we can get that list together, we can pass it along to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth once we reestablish contact with Starfleet."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Even he hadn't thought of that, but it was a logical move.

Jim moved the meeting along, and they spoke of other repairs that needed to be made. McCoy informed them of Pike's status, and they were all relieved to hear that he was hanging in there.

Once the necessary items were taken care of, Spock broached the subject that had been concerning him since they had beamed onto Nero's ship. "Captain, your actions when handling this conflict indicate that you were already aware of the situation before it unfolded."

Jim looked around the table. This was his command crew, and they deserved to know everything. He sighed. "A few months ago, Scotty, Pavel, and I were working on a theory we've been developing. It worked… sort of." The trio shared a grin, before Jim continued, "But when we beamed back the animal we were testing it out on, well… it wasn't alone."

"That Vulcan guy that came back with it," Pavel realized, eyes widening.

Nyota frowned. "What?"

Jim bit his lip. "An elderly Vulcan beamed back with the cat we were testing our theory on. As it turns out, this Vulcan was from an alternate timeline, approximately one hundred years into the future."

"You are deliberately refraining from saying that this person was the alternate version of myself," Spock commented idly.

Jim nodded reluctantly. "He… showed me what happened. A star went supernova and destroyed Romulus before he could stop it. He was actually on his way there with the technology that could. The red matter that was on his ship. He had to take care of the star, even if he was too late to save Romulus, but Nero and his crew were off planet, and wanted revenge. They all got sucked into the black hole that formed."

Hikaru leaned forward. "Did he know you?"

Jim nodded again, his eyes glazing over a little. "You were right, Spock, when you spoke about a divergence in the time stream. When Nero attacked the _Kelvin_ , he created an alternate timeline. Our lives are completely different from what the other Spock knew. I saw…" He looked around the table, meeting each of their worried gazes in turn. "The same faces, but a different crew. They came together, but much later. Like, ten years later than we did. And I don't think they were ever as close as we are."

Nyota frowned. "How could it change so much?" she asked curiously.

Jim shrugged with one shoulder. "It's like a butterfly effect," he commented softly. "One small thing can have far-reaching consequences. A mind-meld is a two way street, and even the best Vulcans can have difficulties keeping anything else from getting through. The me the other Spock knew..." he winced slightly. "If I met him on a street, I wouldn't recognize him. I can't even imagine my life being like that Jim Kirk."

Nyota looked guilty for bringing it up, and Jim smiled slightly, trying to make her feel better. "We're all different. And I'm not going to try to live based on someone else's life. What happened in that timeline doesn't affect what's happening in this one."

"Does anyone else know?" Hikaru asked, shifting in his seat.

Jim nodded. "Archer and Barnett, and Chris. It was decided that the fewer people who were aware of the situation, the better." He glanced over at Pavel and Scotty, who looked understanding. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys about it earlier," he said softly. "Can you understand why?"

They nodded quickly. "It makes sense," Scotty said. "Can you imagine what would happen if people found out about a huge ship from the future?"

"Or even worse, a huge ship from the future that wants to kill them," Pavel chimed in, shivering.

Jim snorted. Trust a teenager to simplify the matter.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but caught Jim's eye, and when the Captain shook his head, he said nothing.

Jim sighed. "The… other Spock… informed us that Nero and his crew had been taken prisoner by Klingons, but he was able to escape on one of their shuttles."

Nyota gasped. "So when I told you about that Klingon prison break, you knew…"

Jim nodded, meeting her wide eyes with his own compassionate ones. "I'm sorry I had to leave with no explanation, but I needed to tell Archer. And even with all our knowledge, we were still too late."

Nyota looked down. "I should have told someone else," she said softly. "I told my supervisor, but he just dismissed me. I shouldn't have let it go, I knew it could be important."

Jim shook his head. "It's not your fault. There were a few Communications officers monitoring feeds, but like I said, we didn't tell a lot of people, so your supervisor didn't realize the mistake he made in not reporting it." He looked around the table. "All of you performed above and beyond the call of duty, and you helped save countless lives. I wish we could have done more, but the fact of the matter is, we did the best we could with the resources we had."

They were all silent for a few moments, before Spock spoke up, changing the subject to another issue he had been thinking about. "Captain, you mentioned putting five years into the _Enterprise_. Can you clarify?"

Jim sighed, wincing lightly.

Nyota smirked. "Busted," she gloated.

Jim glared at her, but there was no heat to it.

Nyota shook her head. "Face it, Jim, you're not going to be able to hide it any longer."

Spock watched the interaction between the Captain and his girlfriend with confusion. What did Nyota know that he did not?

Jim groaned, rubbing his face with his hand. "Back when I was finishing up my Master's," he explained wearily, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the question, "my thesis caught the eye of Starfleet, and I spent some time consulting on the design of the _Enterprise_ 's warp core. Archer calls it the 'future of Starfleet'."

Spock knew he was staring. "Captain Pike gave me your file to read, but it did not mention that," he commented.

Jim shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sure it mentions 'consulting', just not what it was for."

Spock nodded. There had been something of the sort under the employment section.

Scotty was looking like Christmas had come early. "So you'd be able to lend a hand in Engineering then?" he asked eagerly. "Because let me tell you, it's like nobody down there has any idea what they're doing, I swear!"

Jim smiled. "I'll help out where I can, but unfortunately, I don't think I can hand my chair over anytime soon, Scotty. I'll do my best."

McCoy growled. "Didn't we just have this conversation about not overreaching yourself?"

Jim sighed. "I won't run myself into the ground, Bones. But we're all going to have to do a little extra here and there for the time being."

McCoy huffed, but didn't argue any more, and the meeting broke up quickly after that, as he sent Jim off to bed, since the idiotic genius really looked like he needed it.

Spock was the last to leave, besides the doctor. Jim sent McCoy to the bedroom to wait for him, since he knew the man wanted to rewrap his injuries and give him another painkiller, before he turned to his First Officer.

Spock was watching him closely. "Captain, should you need anything –"

Jim nodded, smiling slightly. "I know, I can come to you."

Spock tilted his head to the side. "My father passes along his gratitude for your attentiveness."

Jim looked suddenly uncomfortable. He looked down briefly. "I wasn't… I just thought it was the right thing to do."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He had merely stated a fact, so why was the Captain acting so embarrassed? He glanced towards the bedroom to make certain that Doctor McCoy was not within hearing distance, before he spoke again. "Captain, though I believe this to be a human concern, I wish to apologize for my actions with the Kobayashi Maru. Captain Pike spoke with me concerning the incident, and he believes that in this case, your use of alternative measures was justified."

Jim snorted. "Does he," he muttered. Louder, he said, "Can you tell me exactly which rule I broke?" Spock opened his mouth, and then closed it when he realized that he couldn't. Jim smirked. "I thought so. I promise you, Spock, I didn't outright break a single one. But as for why I did it… maybe you should listen to Chris."

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Jim sighed, gesturing for the Vulcan to take a seat at the table. Jim was still tired, and standing was starting to hurt.

Once they were seated, he continued to speak. "Spock, I can understand the logic behind the test, but have you thought about its design at all? There's absolutely no way to win."

Spock inclined his head. "The purpose of the test is to assess a potential Captain's response to fear in the face of certain death."

Jim shook his head. "But it's teaching potential Captains to give up before they really try. Where's the logic in that?" Spock frowned minutely. Jim shrugged lightly. "I could have done it so that no one noticed what was happening, but I wanted to grab their attention. I needed something big. I needed you to see it. You need to realize how wrong it is, Spock. The mark of a good Captain is his or her ability to think under pressure. To see the potential, the way out when it looks hopeless. It's not about remaining calm in the face of fear. It's about not letting that fear incapacitate you. It's easy to give up when you think there's no way to win. Being a Captain isn't about not having any fears. It's not about being the bravest, or the strongest. It's about taking all those doubts and uncertainties, and using them to push yourself and your crew forward. And if you fail, you fail, but then it will be because you exhausted every option, not because you didn't have the guts. That simulation teaches people to stop trying when the odds are against them."

Spock nodded slightly. "I believe I may be starting to understand."

Jim smiled, the intensity of his gaze lessening slightly. "Well, we beat Nero. Take that, Kobayashi Maru."

Spock almost smiled as well. Nero was remarkably similar to a Kobayashi Maru situation, when one thought about it. He stood up, and Jim did as well after a moment, though not without a nearly silent groan.

Spock waited until the Captain was steady on his feet, before he spoke. "I will speak with Admiral Barnett and withdraw my complaint as soon as we reach Earth," he informed Jim. "I find that your reasoning is sound."

Jim's smile widened. "Thanks, Spock," he replied.

Spock left immediately after, and Jim nearly collapsed into his bed, barely coherent enough to let McCoy rewrap his injuries and help him change into pajamas before he was asleep once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Jim felt much better the next day, though of course, better for Jim, and better as a whole were two completely different things. If you asked McCoy, he would much rather take the idiot off duty until they returned to Earth, but that wasn't an option.

Repairs were underway, and Engineering and the Bridge, the two areas worst hit, were already seeing improvements. Small ones, but they were there.

Navigations was functioning, not quite perfectly, but well enough, and Pavel said there was little danger of them accidentally flying into a star or something, so Jim counted it a win.

Once Scotty felt secure enough to leave Engineering, he had people go up and try and get Communications up and running again. It was a long process, and still ongoing, but they were working on it.

Jim helped out as best he could, and spent a good deal of time working on fixing computers on the Bridge during his shifts.

Spock was inwardly fascinated at the way the Captain was able to move between different jobs; his reprogramming of the Kobayashi Maru had indicated a level of understanding when it came to computer programming, but it was remarkable to see the evidence before his eyes.

Three days into their trek home, Chris woke up. McCoy immediately let Jim know, and he left the con in Spock's hands, heading down to Medical.

The Captain was groggy, and in a lot of pain, but at least semi-aware of his surroundings.

Jim sat down next to him, and waited. After a few minutes, Chris noticed his presence. "What're you doing here?" he asked, groaning.

Jim smiled. "Thought you could use some company."

Chris looked away. "What did you do to my ship?"

Jim grimaced. "She's a little banged up," he admitted. "We're fixing what we can."

Chris almost flinched at the guilt he heard in Jim's voice. He hadn't meant to do that. He looked back at the younger man. "I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to blame you. I'm sure you didn't have a choice."

Jim shrugged.

Chris sighed. "Tell me," he ordered.

Jim did so, keeping it concise, as he reported the entire incident, from when he, Hikaru, and Olsen had left the shuttle above that drill, to when they had gotten the ship away from the black hole.

When he was done, Chris was silent for a minute, before he spoke. "Why did you go over to Nero's ship? Why take that risk?"

Jim looked him and raised an eyebrow. "You did tell me to come and get you."

Chris sighed. "I also told you to regroup with the rest of the Fleet."

Jim shook his head. "Not enough time. Besides," he smirked, "sometimes you have to take chances for the things you care about."

Chris blinked, startled as the kid threw back a line he had used so many years ago, when Jim had asked him why he hadn't told anyone that he had known who he was on Tarsus. After a moment of silence, he smiled. "You did good, kid." Jim looked startled, and Chris' smile widened. "You kept those under your command safe. Yeah, you scratched the ship a little, but you saved your crew."

Jim shrugged, and then winced.

Chris frowned. "How bad is it?"

Jim shook his head. "I've had worse," he replied by way of answer.

Chris glared, and after a moment, Jim sighed and gave him a rough overview of the multitude of injuries he had.

Chris felt the fury flare up, but knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he let it go. "You take care of yourself, Jim. I know how easy it is to forget about your own needs, worrying about the big picture, but you are a part of that. And as a Captain, you need to be able to lead."

Jim nodded. "Bones told me the same thing," he acknowledged ruefully. "And I'm really trying to remember. I sort of forgot, the first night. But I've done better since then."

Chris smiled. "Well, I have every confidence that you'll handle the job admirably. How are repairs coming?"

Jim grimaced. "Engineering's probably the most optimistic about everything, though they did see a lot of damage down there. The Bridge was pretty badly hit, about a third of the computers are down, but we're working on getting them back up. Communications are still down, so we have no way of contacting Starfleet and requesting aid, or even letting them know that the situation has been taken care of. Or even telling them what the situation was, come to think of it."

Chris snorted lightly, and Jim shrugged. "Navigations was also knocked out a little, and it's functioning mostly all right, but I'm trusting a lot in Pavel, to be honest. He says there's nothing to worry about, but the system is sort of on the fritz."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked curiously.

Jim bit his lip. "A few degrees off here and there, sometimes it goes offline randomly." Chris stared, and Jim nodded. "Chekov's a genius, and I know he can counter for a lot, so if he says not to worry, I won't, but it still is a little concerning. Scotty and I put a few people on it, but we're stretched thin as it is."

Chris sighed. "One thing they never teach you about at the Academy is how to mop up after the excitement. Experience is a cruel teacher, Jim. It gives the exam first, and then the lesson. You do your best, and you ask for help when you need it."

Jim looked at him. "Help."

Chris chuckled. "You're doing as good a job as I could have done. And that's my honest opinion. Trust in your crew. You've got a good one. Perhaps they're younger than most, but they're doing a good job."

Jim smiled. "True. My command crew is made up of majorly Cadets. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I do trust them, more than I've ever really trusted anyone."

Chris felt a sense of hope in that. He knew that Jim had serious trust issues, and was heartened to see that he could lean on others in such a way.

McCoy poked his head in a moment later. "Jim, you should get back to the Bridge."

Jim nodded, and said his goodbyes, promising to stop by later.

Chris smiled. "You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."

Jim bit his lip, hesitating in his position by the door of the room. "You know, the other Spock said that my father was my reason for joining Starfleet in that timeline." Chris nodded, confused. Jim looked down briefly, before his gaze returned to meet Chris' own comforting one. "Some things don't really change across timelines, you know?" Chris raised an eyebrow, and Jim shrugged with his good shoulder. "Just a different father."

He left, his cheeks red, and Chris was startled by the admission. He hadn't realized their relationship had evolved so much, but he had definitely come to think of the younger man as a son, in some ways. At the very least, he felt a fatherly affection for the kid. Oh, who was he kidding, he loved the kid like a son. He could admit that, if only to himself. It filled him with a warm feeling, to know that the sentiment was returned.

**XXX**

Jim made every effort to integrate himself into the crew as they inched towards home; he spoke with various crewmembers and asked after their families, how they were handling their jobs, and the like. He committed names to memory, and tried to make himself approachable, as he spent a good deal of his free time where others could see him – on the Observation Decks that were still available to the crew of the _Enterprise_ , in the mess hall, or watching different sparring partners in the gym, since McCoy had barred him from actually participating until his injuries were healed.

His efforts were noted and appreciated by many, who though they were not privy to the same level of insight that the command crew had, had seen how badly hit the _Enterprise_ had been by Nero. It was good to see their Captain there, assuring them that they were doing all right, that they were making progress.

Even if that progress was slower than he would have liked, Jim made sure to show an optimistic face to the crew, so that they wouldn't worry.

The repairs were progressing, even if parts of the ship didn't look like it. Scotty had delegated another team to dealing with the Navigations issues, but the main concern was Communications at this point. If they couldn't contact Starfleet, they couldn't get help. They were making some progress; earlier in the day, they had managed to briefly hear some chatter over the system, before the transmission cut out.

Jim helped out where he could, and he had multiple strengths in computer programming and Engineering. He could rewire the machines, and he definitely knew how they worked, but even he was stumped by many of the issues they were facing.

**XXX**

Five and a half days into their journey home, they finally had some major success. Scotty didn't have any more manpower to spare, so he was spending most of his time on the Bridge himself, his head and shoulders buried in the Communications console, rewiring the computer, trying to figure out the issue. The rest of the team was in the Communications department on another deck, dealing with issues down there.

He let out a shout of glee, and Nyota mimicked his motions, grinning as she turned to face the captain. "We might have something, Captain."

Jim smiled from his position working on a computer across the Bridge and made his way over to the Communications station. "How's it looking down there, Scotty?" he asked, studying the small screen. There was writing on it, but it didn't make any sense, and a few wavy lines.

Scotty grunted. "Give me a minute, Jim. It's not like there's an instruction manual under here."

Jim nodded, and bent down, seeing what he could do to help. He was pretty good at problem solving, and he knew a few tricks that he thought might move the process along.

They were rewarded when a few minutes later the system made a whirring sound and seemed to reboot, flickering on for brief moments before going black, and then coming back to life again.

**XXX**

Jon and Richard swore softly as the technicians tried to stabilize the feed. They were getting a rather broken image of the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , showing the dark skinned Communications officer and what looked like Kirk for only brief moments, before static intervened. The last update they had received was a rather short transmission sent from Acting Captain Spock after Chris had gone aboard the Romulan ship, so they really had no idea what was going on.

Several other Admirals were also in the room, as they hoped to get a status report on the _Enterprise_ , and the situation as it stood.

Richard leaned forward as the image cleared again, showing Jim and another Cadet he was sure was called Uhura, or something like it.

" – get it?" they caught the end of a sentence.

"Kirk?" Archer spoke, shifting slightly as their screen snapped into focus, filled with two people, which indicated they were using the small screen at the Communications console, rather than the larger screen which would show them the whole Bridge.

Jim looked relieved as the image on the _Enterprise_ cleared as well. He was bent over the Communications console as Uhura worked on the feed. He nodded. "Admirals, I apologize for the delay. We've been having some issues here; Communications only just came back online a few minutes ago."

Jon was really confused now. Why was Kirk in charge? Where was Chris, and why had Spock passed on command, to a Cadet of all people? Though he must have been feeling out of his depth as well, Barnett simply went with the flow and nodded. "Understandable. I trust you can give us an update now?"

Jim inclined his head, and turned to Nyota. "Cadet Uhura, are you able to put this on the big screen?"

Uhura furrowed her brow as she worked. "I should be able to, Captain," she replied, concentrating on what she was doing in the hope that she would be able to comply.

It took longer than it should have, though considering the patchwork job they had done to just get Communications up and running again, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

A moment later, Uhura gave a satisfied nod. "Got it, sir," she informed him, as the image of the Admirals shifted from the small screen to the larger one, and Jim turned around and moved to stand beside the Captain's chair.

The Admirals back on Earth were treated to the scene on the Bridge, one of orderly chaos. Alpha shift was in full swing, with many Cadets and officers performing their duties amongst the hustle and bustle. Judging from the damage they could clearly see, even through the vidscreen, several Admirals were amazed the ship was even functioning as well as it was.

Jim glanced around at the officers on the Bridge with him. Chekov and Sulu were at the helm, Spock at the Science station, Uhura still at Communications, monitoring the feed, and several other commissioned officers mixed in with the Cadets around the room. In addition to Scotty, there were others from Engineering also on the Bridge, in various positions as they tried to fix nonworking equipment.

A smear of grease across Jim's face indicated to the Admirals that he had also been helping with repairs, before he had stopped to speak with them.

Barnett noted everything with a keen eye, even as he took in the worn out Acting Captain standing somewhat at attention, though it was a flawed stance, as he was leaning to the side slightly, indicating exhaustion and possible injuries. There were dark circles under his eyes indicating a severe lack of sleep, and several bruises and bandages peeking out from underneath his shirt. He nodded decisively. "Report, Captain Kirk."

Jim took a deep breath – hiding the wince as his broken ribs protested – and began to speak. He kept it short, simply outlining the events of the destruction of the _Narada_ , and why they were in such a state. He touched briefly on why he was in command, and informed them of their projected arrival, the repair work they were able to get underway, and what would need to wait until their return to Earth.

When he finished, he slumped ever so slightly, though it was caught by the sharp eyes of Barnett and Archer, who had spent a good deal of time with the younger man over the last few years.

Richard leaned forward. "Your actions are commendable, Captain." He glanced around at the other officers. "All of you have performed above and beyond the call of duty."

Jon nodded his agreement. "We're recalling the rest of the Fleet from the Laurentian system, and will send you help as soon as possible. The _USS Yorktown_ should arrive within the next few days."

Jim smiled slightly, knowing why they had tasked the _Yorktown_ with the rescue mission; Shay would be going crazy by now. He made a mental note to contact her soon, now that they had Communications back up.

Richard sighed, feeling much older than he had a few days ago. As he studied the officers on the Bridge, he knew he wasn't the only one. All of them had grown up quite suddenly, gaining more experience in a few days than most did in a year. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly, causing several Admirals in the room, and most officers on the Bridge, to look at him in surprise. They weren't used to hearing that level of caring from the stern man.

Jim blew out a breath of air. "Was there something else you wanted to know –" he started, but was cut off.

"Jim."

Those who weren't staring were now; especially those on the _Enterprise_. They hadn't been aware that their Acting Captain was on such close terms with the distinguished Admiral.

Jim slumped even further, and almost collapsed into the Captain's chair. "I think, under the circumstances, we're doing the best we can," he admitted, his voice dropping the forced professionalism, as the report turned more to a civil conversation between colleagues and friends, as he had had so many times over the last few years with the older man.

Richard nodded understandingly. "How's Chris?"

Jim shook his head slightly. "Still a little out of it. Nero really did a number on him."

Both Richard and Jon could hear the sense of loss in his voice. They knew how much Chris meant to Jim.

Archer also sat down, wishing he could do something to make things better for Jim. The kid was a rather remarkable young man, and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the company, and saw him as something like a nephew, or even grandson. Not that he had ever told Jim that. Even if he had had a few issues with the kid over the years, such as when he, along with that boy genius Chekov and his aide Scott, had taken his poor dog and tested out that crazy theory. Still, Jim had promised him he'd get Porthos back, and he hadn't lied.

"Jim…"

The Acting Captain shook his head. "Don't, Jon. Please."

Everyone watching started. Hearing the man use such a familiar term with the Admiral was shocking. Only Barnett didn't seem surprised. The lack of professionalism just told the Admiral how frayed Jim really was. Usually, he kept it to proper terms of respect when in the presence of others.

Richard put a hand on Jon's shoulder, squeezing gently. Both men understood what Jim was feeling. They knew how close Jim was to Chris, and more than that, this was the second genocide the kid had been witness to – neither of them had confronted Kirk on what they had learned about his past, and Tarsus; there really hadn't been any time, with the distress call from Vulcan coming shortly after their overheard conversation between Jim and Chris, and Chris' subsequent explanation. But even if they hadn't talked about it, they still understood.

"We will expect another update in two days. Should you need anything, let us know. We're all a little worn, but we will do the best we can."

Jim nodded. "Thanks, Richard," he said quietly, nodding at Uhura to cut the link.

Everyone continued to stare at him, but Jim offered up no explanations as he carefully levered himself out of his chair. "Mr. Spock, you have the con."

Moving in such a way that his command crew could all could see the underlying injuries he had been trying so hard to hide, he exited the Bridge.

Murmurs broke out around the room, as people discussed the familiarity of their Captain with two of the highest Admirals of Starfleet.

Spock only allowed the speculation to continue for a few moments, before he informed them in a few clipped words to return to their tasks.

**XXX**

Jim's next stop was Medical. Not that he wanted to put himself under the ministrations of McCoy, but he needed to see Chris.

He slipped quietly into the Captain's room, and took a seat next to the older man's biobed. Chris was asleep, but Jim didn't mind. He just needed to reassure himself that he was there.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that we got Communications back up," Jim informed him. "Well, Scotty and Nyota did it, but we were able to contact Starfleet. Jon and Richard are sending the _Yorktown_ to help out. Shay's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, she'll kill me worse."

Jim looked down at the Captain, startled. "I thought you were asleep."

Chris opened his eyes and smiled. "Resting. There's a difference."

Jim snorted. "Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Chris rolled his eyes. "How soon until the _Yorktown_ gets here?''

Jim shrugged. "A couple of days, probably. They're not exactly close. I'll have Spock give you an exact timeframe."

Chris shook his head, chuckling. "Much obliged."

Jim sighed, sinking back into the chair slightly. "I think things will be better now that Communications is back up. That was a major concern, so now that it's fixed we can focus on other areas."

"But we're still limping along on half impulse, with no warp core and no way of speeding up."

"Maxed out above capacity, with replicators that are going to give out sooner rather than later," Jim agreed, nodding as he rested his chin on his good hand.

Chris sighed. "Help could not come soon enough."

Jim nodded again. "Hopefully they're pushing the engines. I'm sure Shay is itching to get here as soon as possible."

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Chris said soothingly. "Try contacting the _Yorktown_ to get a prognosis on arrival, and go from there."

Jim agreed, and left to go carry out the rest of his shift.

When he returned to the Bridge, he spoke with Uhura briefly, and had her contact the _Yorktown_ , and transfer the feed to his ready room.

On the _Yorktown_ , Shay was trying hard not to panic, as she ordered her pilot to push the ship as hard as it could safely go.

"Captain, we are receiving an incoming transmission from the _USS Enterprise_ ," her Communications Officer informed her.

"On screen," she replied tersely, hoping she didn't sound too panicked, but not caring at the moment.

A moment later, the Communications officer of the _Enterprise_ appeared. "Captain, this is Cadet Uhura of the _USS Enterprise,_ I have Captain Kirk to speak with you, if you'll give me a moment to transfer it to his ready room?"

Shay nodded shortly, hiding her surprise at the words 'Captain Kirk'. What the hell had happened in the last few days? "Do it."

A moment later, the image blurred and changed, and Jim was visible, alone in his ready room.

He looked tired, stressed, and stretched too thin, Shay noted, but he smiled easily enough as he looked through the vidscreen. "Captain," he greeted courteously. "I hear you've been tasked with bringing us aid."

Shay nodded austerely. " _Captain_ Kirk." She stressed the 'Captain' part with a raised eyebrow. "I find myself rather interested in hearing how a Cadet is now captaining Starfleet's Flagship. But that is probably a story that can wait until later. For now, what do you need from us?"

Jim held in his smile. There would be time later for storytelling. "The most pressing concern we're dealing with right now is handling the increase in persons aboard. The replicators are maxed out as it is, and we're going to run out of food before we reach Earth, if we continue as is."

Shay nodded again. "We can certainly assist with that. Our arrival is estimated at…" she glanced over at her Navigator, and he chimed in with the answer.

"Two days."

Shay looked back at Jim. "Can you hold on until then?"

Jim nodded. "We're managing. It's really just a lot of things all piled on top of each other. It was a big sigh of relief when we managed to get Communications back up though, so hopefully we'll be breathing a little easier now."

There was a moment of silence, and Shay bit her lip, taking a deep, steadying breath. "How's Chris?" she asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Jim smiled softly, understanding. "Awake, aware. Still laid up in medbay, so you can imagine his feelings on the matter."

Shay snorted lightly. Her boyfriend hated hospitals with a passion. She nodded. "We will see you in two days, then, Captain. If you need anything else, please let us know."

Jim nodded his agreement. "I'll send you the damage reports, so you can think about what you can contribute."

Shay smiled. "We'll see you soon then."

The transmission cut out, and Jim returned to the Bridge, feeling a little better.

**XXX**

When the _Yorktown_ arrived, Jim and Spock went to the transporter room to meet Shay and the delegation that was beaming aboard. It was a small team, but there would be more people coming later, to assist in the repairs.

"Sir, we are getting a request from the _Yorktown_ for beam up," the tech reported.

Jim nodded. "Approved."

A moment later, four people appeared on the pad.

Jim took a deep breath to steady himself, as Shay and her officers stepped down. "Welcome, Captain One. Thank you for your assistance."

Shay smiled tightly. "We are happy to help, Captain Kirk. I believe you might remember my Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Higgins." Jim nodded at the man, recognizing him from when he had surprised Chris and Shay on their shore leave at Risa several years earlier. The Chief Engineer looked startled to see the teenager again, but nodded his own greeting. "This is Lieutenant Hannoway, and Ensign Pra'ash."

Jim nodded to each of them in turn. "Welcome, and thank you all for coming. I'm James Kirk, and this is Commander Spock."

He paused for a moment, taking a breath and thinking of how he could utilize their new arrivals.

Shay was using all her training to stay put; she could see the bandages on his hand, and the bruises lining his throat. When she had heard what had happened, she had been so worried, for both him and Chris. Even knowing that they were both all right hadn't diminished her fear. Seeing him now, it felt like she could breathe again.

When Jim paused after introducing himself to her crew, she couldn't stay still any longer. Taking two steps forward, she encircled Jim in a tight hug, trying to be mindful of any injuries she was certain he had, if those bandages were any indication. She was sure there were more wounds he was hiding, even if she couldn't see them at the moment.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, James Kirk," she whispered, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Jim smiled into her embrace, feeling his own eyes moisten slightly. "I'll try," he replied softly, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

The delegation from the _Yorktown_ seemed confused by their Captain's familiarity with the Cadet-turned-Captain, though Higgins remembered that this particular man was a friend to Captain Pike, so it would stand to reason that Captain One would know him as well.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

The two pulled apart a moment later, and Shay nodded decisively.

"Now, tell us how we can be of use," she said, getting down to business.

Jim didn't waste any more time, sending Higgins off to find Scotty, and the others to help out in their areas of expertise. One was a Navigations specialist, while the other was a computer programmer.

Once they were gone, he sent Spock back to the Bridge, and looked at Shay. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to see Chris."

Shay nodded, and the two headed to Medical.

Jim nodded at McCoy when they entered, but didn't speak to the CMO as he led Shay to Chris' private room.

The Captain was awake when they entered, and didn't fully manage to hide his flinch at seeing his girlfriend.

Shay sniffed, trying not to cry as she walked up to her boyfriend's side.

"Hey," Chris said, a little warily when she didn't say anything.

Shay bit her lip, taking his hand and squeezing tightly. "Hi," she replied. "How… how bad is it?"

Chris shrugged. "Not too bad," he said breezily.

Jim coughed, and Shay turned to look at him. "Get your CMO," she ordered.

Jim immediately complied, despite Chris' protests.

He returned a moment later with McCoy in tow, and introduced Shay quickly, before she demanded an update. McCoy gave her a rundown, which did little to assuage her fears.

"Nero basically shoved an alien bug down his throat," McCoy sighed, overriding Chris' objections. "It latched onto his brain stem and did a real number on his nervous system. I removed it, and his brain function is the same as it was before, but so far, I'm not seeing as much progress as I'd like in his recovery."

"What does that mean?" Shay asked, looking down at Chris.

"McCoy frowned. "The toxins from that bug are throwing everything out of whack. I can't tell right now if it's permanent, but as of this moment, he's paralyzed from the waist down."

Shay inhaled sharply, and Chris grimaced. "Way to blunt the blow," he grumbled.

McCoy glared. "I'm not one for delicacy," he shot back. "Besides, she's your girlfriend. She was going to find out sooner or later." Jim snorted, and McCoy looked over at him. Jim shook his head, not commenting, and McCoy sighed again. "There's every possibility it's not permanent," he reasoned, looking back at Chris. "I'll know more when we get back to Earth, but with half our equipment on the fritz, it's just not possible to tell right now. Starfleet Medical has the technology I need to monitor your progress."

"Can our medbay help out at all?" Shay asked.

McCoy looked at her. "I'll take all the doctors and nurses I can get, but I think it's more that the equipment on starships just aren't advanced enough yet for what I need."

"Can we get Chris back to Earth quicker? We could take the injured back now, perhaps," Shay suggested.

Jim shook his head. "I considered that, but I think we need you more helping out with repairs here. If we had another ship available, that would have worked, but Jon and Richard could only give us one. And we need the extra manpower. We just can't spare you guys for the few days it would take for you to get to Earth and back."

Shay nodded, understanding. As much as she would like to get Chris back to Earth, she understood that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few.

Jim needed to get back to the Bridge, so he left Shay with her boyfriend, and returned to his duties.

**XXX**

With the _Yorktown_ assisting, things got a little easier. They had the extra manpower to tackle more of the repairs in Engineering, and they were able to fix most of the major problems in Navigations. Some issues were too big to fix before they returned to Earth, but they did what they could. Structural damage was still a concern, but they were much more optimistic about things with the extra help.

McCoy was breathing much easier with the additional assistance of two more doctors and three more nurses on loan from the _Yorktown_. They transferred most of their more serious injuries over to the _Yorktown_ to be healed, since a lot of their equipment on the _Enterprise_ wasn't functioning, and with more help, McCoy was able to actually sleep more than a few hours at a time.

McCoy tried to get Jim to beam over to the _Yorktown_ to see to his injuries, but the Acting Captain refused, saying that there were others who were worse off, and that he didn't have the time to spare. Osteoregenerators took time to work, especially with the multitude of bones Jim needed healed, and Jim didn't have it. McCoy tried to insist, but Jim just gave the doctor a strangely sad smile and said he could handle it.

McCoy tried to go to Chris to intervene, but the Captain refused with a sigh, his eyes old and weary as he looked at the doctor. "As much as I hate it, Jim's right. I won't go around him like this, McCoy. There are worse injuries than his, and he can handle a few broken bones."

McCoy looked at Chris incredulously. "You actually condone him walking around with those injuries for days longer than he has to?"

Chris rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't like it, but he's making a command decision. His own injuries are not more important than someone else's. And to be perfectly honest, they may be less. Because he can deal with it. Trust me, he's had worse."

The way he said it sent shivers down McCoy's spine. "What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously.

Chris shook his head. "It's not my story, so don't ask. Just believe me when I say he can handle it."

McCoy didn't like not knowing, but he didn't push the issue, and he stopped trying to get Jim to go over to the _Yorktown_.

With the arrival of Shay and her ship, Jim was also able to spread out the Vulcan survivors, so that the _Enterprise_ was less crowded. This also decreased the strain on the replicators, which meant that they were no longer forced to sacrifice speed for food, the way they had been, so their estimated arrival time moved up two days, which could only be a good thing.

They continued to crawl along towards Earth, and the crew of the _Yorktown_ meshed easily with those on the _Enterprise_. There were some concerns amongst some of the senior staff, but most were unfounded. Many of those on the _Enterprise_ were Cadets, who had suddenly found themselves thrust into positions of authority, while those on the _Yorktown_ had spent years working to get to where they were.

Shay had worried that the most resentment would come when her officers dealt with Jim and his command crew, of whom most were Cadets, but it seemed that her crew respected Jim and his officers for what they had done; Jim was also acting remarkably the part of a seasoned Captain. She had spoken with Chris several times, and he had told her of how amazed he was at how well the kid was doing. It was truly incredible, how well he fell into the role. It was like he was born to be a Captain.

**XXX**

A few days out from Earth, one of the things Jim knew he needed to do while he was still in command was think about promotions. There were so many people who had performed above and beyond, and he wanted to recognize their actions. Hikaru and Nyota could definitely graduate as full Lieutenants. He wished he could recommend Pavel as well, but the kid had to be eighteen. One of those strange rules that Starfleet had. He would definitely be recommending him for Ensign, though, the highest rank someone under the age of eighteen could earn. Scotty could be promoted to Lieutenant Commander, and there were a few others he wanted to recognize for their work both during and after the conflict.

He compiled the recommendations, and sent them along to Chris for review, since technically, he really didn't have the authority to approve anything.

Chris talked to him about his recommendations the next day, but didn't deny any of them, trusting Jim's views, and agreeing with all of them, sending them forward to Command to look over, since they would have the final approval. Jim was happy that his friends' actions would be recognized.

The one thing Chris didn't like was that Jim didn't seem too interested in what would become of his own field promotion after they returned. Jim seemed perfectly content to return to Cadet life.

Fortunately for McCoy, he hadn't tried to deny the Captain a PADD; probably because he had had experience treating stubborn patients, with Jim. So Chris was able to contact Jon and Richard, and talk to them about what they would be facing on their arrival at Earth.

It was a bit of a mess, to be honest. Most of the graduating class had been killed above Vulcan, and it made Chris' heart hurt, to think about all those young lives, snuffed out before they could begin. He hated that, even though they had known it was coming, they still hadn't been a match for Nero and his advanced, futuristic weaponry.

The Admirals told him that things were going to be pretty confusing when they arrived, but to expect some serious commendations for their actions.

Chris tried to foist it all off on Jim, but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. Something about him having the conversation from a biobed, he figured.

**XXX**

At long last, they reached Earth. Jim breathed a sigh of relief when Hikaru announced their imminent arrival, and Nyota contacted the Commander of Starbase One to ask permission to dock.

He was more than relieved that they could still dock, considering all the issues the ship had going for it, but Hikaru assured him it was possible.

He and Spock had spent several hours the day before putting together lists of who would be sent dirtside first. Once the injured were sent down to the planet, the Vulcan survivors would depart. Those who were needed to continue in specific departments would stay until the rest had left, before they boarded shuttles as well. Jim and the command crew would be the last to head down.

The shuttles carrying the injured had left as soon as they were within range of Earth, so that they could save as much time as possible, and would return once unloading their cargo.

The docking procedure seemed a bit more forceful than it should be, but they hadn't crashed, so Jim considered that a win.

Thanks to the schedule he and Spock had set up, they were able to get everyone off the ship with little fuss. Everyone knew when they were supposed to report to shuttle bay, and they showed up on time. Probably because they were all more than ready to get off the ship.

The Vulcans were happy – or at least, ready – to depart, and several thanked Jim for his hospitality. Sarek yet again sought the Captain out to express his gratitude.

Jim turned several heads when he answered the Elder's comments in Vulcan. _"Should you ever find yourself in need of assistance, Elder Sarek, I will be happy to come to your aid. Live long and prosper."_

Sarek almost smiled as he nodded austerely. He copied the hand gesture Jim had made, noting the way the Captain's hand curled in slightly, evidence of the broken bones he still had yet to get fixed. " _You as well, Captain Kirk."_

**XXX**

Several hours later, Jim was exhausted beyond measure. He could count on one hand the number of hours of real sleep he had gotten in the last week, and all he wanted was to collapse into the nearest bed. It was almost time for him and the rest of his command crew to go dirtside, as soon as the last shuttle returned. He had really tried to take care of himself, as Bones and Chris had implored, but being a Captain of a ship as damaged as the _Enterprise_ was, was not easy. There was just so much to deal with, and even when he was off duty, he still had to deal with looking over reports, and studying what had been seen to each day, what still needed to be taken care of, checking over the crew that was still on the injured list, those that had come off but were still on light duty, making sure his CMO actually slept, and various other duties that fell under the purview of the Captain.

Hikaru pulled him out of his thoughts a moment later. "The last shuttle has arrived, sir."

Jim looked over at the Pilot, and then around at the rest of the crew. They all showed signs of wear from the last couple of weeks. He smiled. "Let's go home."


	24. Chapter 24

There was a contingent of Starfleet officials waiting for them when they arrived, but fortunately, they weren't expected to stick around for long right there. Apparently, the Admirals had gotten a rundown from Shay earlier – she and a contingent from the _Yorktown_ had disembarked by way of transporter the day before, and Shay had told Jon and Richard some of what had been going on, so when Jim and the rest arrived, the Admirals just welcomed them home, and promised them that they would talk more in the morning.

That was fine for McCoy, who wasted no time in dragging Jim off to Starfleet Medical.

Jim didn't protest. Well, he did, but that was only because McCoy jerked his arm a little too hard in his desire to get him fixed up.

McCoy winced as he let go of Jim's arm. "Sorry," he muttered, apologizing as he led Jim towards the hospital.

Jim shrugged lightly. "S'alright," he replied.

McCoy shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I just want to get those injuries healed. I hate that you've been walking around with broken bones for weeks."

Jim shrugged again. "I've had worse."

McCoy growled. "I hate those words," he grumbled. "You and Pike have both said it, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Jim just smiled softly. "It's all right, Bones. I mean, it's not all right, but it's all right. Does that make sense?"

McCoy looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "No."

Jim snorted. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He sighed. "Look, we've been friends for several years now, and you know a lot about me, but there are some things I just don't want to talk about. Can you just… trust me? Trust that I know my limits?"

McCoy bit his lip. "I do trust you, Jim. And I know you know your limits. Christ, I just spent almost three weeks watching you walk around with multiple broken bones, including a fractured knee and torn ACL, and apart from your command crew, I don't think anyone else was even aware that you were hurt! How is it possible for you to be so good at hiding injuries?"

Jim looked away. "Practice," he replied, his voice distant and quiet.

McCoy shut up at that. He wasn't sure he wanted to push his friend any more than he already had. He hated mysteries, but did he really want to know?

Yes. He did. But he wanted Jim to feel safe telling him. He would wait, however long was necessary, until Jim felt he could tell him whatever it was. He wouldn't push and pry, because he had his own secrets as well, and he wouldn't want someone to try and get him to open up before he was ready. He still hadn't told Jim about his daughter from his disaster of a marriage, or the fact that his ex-wife hadn't let him see little Joanna since the divorce.

They reached the hospital at that point, and McCoy immediately had him admitted. Jim didn't think he really needed to spend more than the necessary time required for setting the broken bones, but he knew by now not to argue with the doctor.

It would take several sessions with the osteoregenerator to heal all of Jim's injuries, so he settled in for a long and uncomfortable day.

McCoy left Jim alone for a little while to go check on Pike, and then came back to spend the rest of the day at his friend's side. Jim protested that he didn't have to, but McCoy didn't listen. Though his words may have said otherwise, secretly, Jim was pleased. He was touched that the doctor cared so much about him.

The heavy piece of equipment finished its job late in the evening, and Jim was already so exhausted he could barely sit up, so McCoy gave him a mild pain reliever to help deal with the lingering effects, and tucked him in with a smile as he saw that his friend was already asleep before he had even administered the hypo.

"Get some rest, Jim," he whispered, resting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "You deserve it."

With those words, he then went to go find the nearest break room. It was too late to make his way back to the Academy and his dorm room. He was tired, having gotten probably about as little sleep as Jim had over the last few weeks.

**XXX**

The next morning, having received an official summons from the Admirals, Jim reported for debriefing.

McCoy didn't like it, he would rather have kept Jim at the hospital for another day, but he couldn't argue with the brass, so he had to let the kid go.

McCoy received a message as well, telling him to report for his own debriefing. Archer was seated at the front of the room he was ordered to report to, along with one of the Admirals he knew had a background in the medical field, and they wasted no time in getting down to business. Fortunately, it was fairly straightforward; they asked him questions, and accepted his answers. He had to account for his decisions as CMO, and defend his actions, since technically, he was still a Cadet. But he was also a doctor, and the most qualified one on board after Puri had been killed, since the only other 'sort of' doctor was an intern.

It was lunchtime by the time the Admirals told him he was free to leave, and McCoy nodded, heading out to find the rest of his friends.

He met up with the others outside the building, as they had all finished around the same time.

"How'd it go?" Nyota asked, observing him curiously.

McCoy shrugged. "All right, I guess," he replied. "I didn't really feel like they were cross examining me, but at the same time, I'm a Cadet who just spend the last few weeks acting as CMO, so they were basically making me defend every decision I made."

Nyota nodded, understanding. "Me too," she agreed. Pavel and Hikaru nodded as well.

"We got the same feeling," the Pilot chimed in.

"Da," Pavel said. "Like they thought we weren't good enough to hold those positions."

"The Admirals simply wished to ascertain your reasoning behind your decisions," Spock informed them, his expression blank. "It had nothing to do with your capabilities. Had you not been able to perform your duties, the Captain would not have kept you in those roles."

McCoy noted with interest that the Vulcan was still calling him 'Captain', even though, technically, they were back on Earth, and Jim was probably back to being a Cadet again.

Hikaru shrugged. "Barnett certainly felt like he was cross examining me."

McCoy frowned. "Barnett was in there with you?" Hikaru nodded. "Hmm."

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

McCoy looked at her. "Archer was with me. Is it strange that the two Admirals that seem… close to Jim didn't take part in his debriefing?"

"It was decided that we should refrain from taking part to avoid showing any signs of favoritism."

The entire group spun around in surprise to see both Admirals in question join them.

Archer snorted, rolling his eyes. "Kid could use a friendly face, but no." He dragged out the last word, sounding derisive.

"Is he still in there?" McCoy asked, looking towards the building.

Barnett nodded, glaring at the building behind him as well. "Probably will be for a while. I don't know what's going on, but his debriefing is going to be a lot more intense than yours were."

Spock frowned minutely. "It is time for the noon meal. Surely they will allow a break at some point. The Captain is still recovering from his injuries. Skipping a meal would not be wise, particularly since he has done so quite frequently over the last two point eight weeks."

McCoy looked at him in amazement. "How the hell did you know that?"

Spock looked at him. "It is the duty of the First Officer to be aware of his Captain's strengths and weaknesses."

McCoy still looked surprised. He knew Jim had skipped a lot of meals on their trip back, not always intentionally, but he hadn't been aware that anyone else had caught onto that detail. He didn't like Jim's less than healthy diet on their trek back, but knew that part of it was that Jim just got caught up in his duties and forgot to eat, but some of it was just that all of his injuries made just the idea of food an unpleasant one, so he couldn't be too annoyed at the kid.

Archer shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure if they're planning on giving him anything," he informed them.

Spock narrowed his gaze, and without another word, headed inside the building.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. Interesting. Apparently, Jim had recruited another loyal follower. It was amazing, how the idiot could inspire such loyal friends and not even realize it.

Spock made his way towards the room where Jim was being debriefed, and did not even bother knocking before he entered.

The two Admirals looked up, annoyed, as the Vulcan walked in. Jim was standing at attention in front of them.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "Pardon me, Admirals. I believe it is time for the noon meal. Captain Kirk will be available to answer more questions for you in an hour."

Admiral Garovick spluttered a little, but when Archer appeared behind Spock and leant his support, he agreed reluctantly. "Very well. Don't forget, Kirk, that you are forbidden from discussing anything about this debriefing with anyone outside of this room. We expect you back here in one hour."

Jim nodded courteously. "Thank you, Admiral."

He then followed Spock and Archer out of the room. "Thanks, he murmured to the Vulcan as they walked. "I'm fairly certain they weren't going to let me go until they were done, and even if Bones did heal everything yesterday, it'll feel good to sit down for a while."

Jon frowned. "I should have a word with them," he commented.

Jim looked over and shook his head. "I don't need you to fight my battles," he replied. "Thanks, Jon, but I'm fine."

Jon looked like he wanted to argue the case, but knew that Jim was right.

Spock watched the interaction, wondering just how it was that Kirk and Admiral Archer came to be on such familiar terms. Not many could get away with calling the formidable man by his given name, and none of those were Cadets.

They reappeared outside, and Jim's command crew wasted no time in surrounding him protectively and dragging him off to the mess hall, where Scotty proceeded to ply him with sandwiches.

Jim smiled and did the best he could, but even he had to draw the line at three. He had no idea how the Scotsman managed to eat so many. Where did he put them all?

Barnett and Archer joined them for a few minutes, before they left to go check on Chris. Jim told them to send the Captain his regards.

All too soon, Jim had to return to his debrief, and the rest of his former command crew was left to worry. They spent the rest of the day together, Gaila joining them as they decided to head to the beach, not wanting to spend more time on campus, reminded of so many of their classmates that were no longer there.

McCoy sent Jim a message telling him where they were, so that he could join them when he was done, before they left.

When they got there, Nyota and Gaila spread out two towels and lay down, while Scotty, Pavel, and Hikaru immediately headed for the water.

McCoy and Spock both took seats near Nyota and Gaila. McCoy pulled out a PADD, though he couldn't really force himself to focus on what was on the device. All of his thoughts were centered on his best friend, who at this moment was being grilled by a couple of stuck up Admirals who didn't seem to care that he had saved all their asses.

Spock spent most of the afternoon watching the doctor out of the corner of his eye, while appearing to take in the beach scenery around him.

It was later afternoon when Jim flopped down next to McCoy, letting out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Jim?" McCoy asked, worried.

Jim groaned. "It's taking all of my willpower right now not to just go to Jon and tell him to do whatever the hell he wants to Garovick."

"I don't think Archer would mind," McCoy commented, setting his PADD aside.

Jim huffed, opening his eyes as he sat up with another groan. "But if I let him fight my battles now, that's all they'll see, from here on out. They'll never respect me."

Spock nodded with approval. He admired the reasoning Kirk was using. It would be easier to let Admiral Archer handle Admiral Garovick, but Kirk was thinking about the future as well, and any situations that may arise thereafter.

"Your reasoning is sound, Captain," he commented. "Have the Admirals finished their debriefing?"

Jim looked at him, smiling slightly. "Yes," he answered. "And it's Jim, Spock. I'm not a Captain anymore. As a matter of fact, you outrank me."

McCoy snorted, but Spock simply inclined his head.

Nyota and Gaila noticed Jim's arrival at that moment, and came over to say hello. Shortly after that, Scotty, Pavel, and Hikaru returned, and the group spent a while longer talking and comparing their debriefing sessions. For the others, it was fairly straightforward. It was only Jim who had to spend an inordinate amount of time defending his actions, and none of them were really sure why. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

Jim sighed. "Garovick doesn't like me," he told them. "He thinks I'm 'riding the coattails of my father', or something like that." He shrugged. "I don't know, but he's always given me a hard time."

McCoy growled. "Just say the word and he'll be ripped apart by two Admirals."

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. And it'll be three, soon." They looked at him, and Jim shrugged again. "Word on the street is they're planning on promoting Chris."

"How the hell did you hear that? You've been stuck in one room all day," McCoy wondered.

Jim just smiled.

"Speaking of Admirals, how is it that you're so close to the two most powerful men in Starfleet?" Hikaru asked, looking at his friend with poorly hidden awe.

Jim looked embarrassed. "Richard was sort of like a mentor for my dad. My dad served under him back when he was a Captain, and on Richard's recommendation, he got offered the First Officer position on the _Kelvin_." They all looked surprised at that, and Jim nodded. "Yeah, talk about guilt. Anyway, a couple years before I enlisted, Chris and Shay came out to hear me defend my thesis and watch me graduate from MIT, and Jon and Richard sort of followed them. Since then, they've always just sort of been there. Jon was the one to recommend my work to the _Enterprise_ design team. He might try and downplay it, but the man knows his way around engines."

"Must be nice, to have the most influential Admirals at your beck and call," McCoy drawled.

Jim glanced over at the doctor and shrugged. McCoy studied his friend, and frowned. Under normal circumstances, Jim would come back with some quip of his own. That he didn't just spoke to his overall exhaustion.

"Come on," he said, standing up and gathering his things. "Let's go get some dinner."

They all agreed and followed suit, heading back to the Academy. It had been a long day, and somehow, they knew that the next few months probably wouldn't be much easier.

**XXX**

Their small group disbanded for the next day, as family members had come to town to see their relatives. Jim was there to see Pavel's parents embrace their son, sobbing with relief, and was glad that they had not had to go through the pain of losing yet another child.

He watched as Hikaru almost ran into the grasp of an older woman, who looked so much like him she couldn't be anyone other than his mother, while Nyota immediately hurried towards a trio of women in their mid to late twenties who must have been her sisters.

Scotty let out a shout as he barreled towards a man with a scruffy beard, causing everyone around him to laugh.

Jim and McCoy found themselves off to the side, watching. After a few minutes, Jim suggested that they go get some breakfast, pointedly ignoring McCoy's grumble that a drink would be a better option. It was still a little early for that.

By mutual silent agreement, they ended up at a small café off campus, with large cups of coffee steaming in front of them.

Neither one really spoke until their food had appeared. Jim cut into his pancakes, before setting the fork down and sighing. "I can't help but be jealous, you know," he commented idly.

McCoy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Jim shrugged. "I'm trying out this whole 'talking' thing. Chris seems to think that trust is an important factor in life, so just go with me on this. I mean, we've been friends for years, how many serious conversations have we had?"

McCoy shook his head. "I'm not the touchy feely type," he replied.

Jim snorted. "Me neither. It's just… their families all came here, they were worried…" He looked down at his plate. "I don't think my mom even knows I joined Starfleet."

"Isn't she also…?" McCoy asked hesitantly.

Jim nodded. "Doesn't make her care about me at all." He picked up the fork and started stabbing his pancakes halfheartedly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" McCoy asked, wondering if he was supposed to be asking questions. What did Jim want, here?

Jim bit his lip. "My stepdad's funeral. The day before I joined up. Why do you think I was in Riverside that day? I promised myself when I left that I'd never set foot in that hellhole again."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, and Jim shook his head, sighing again. "Long story. Frank was a bastard. I told Winona that, when she kept talking about how great a guy he was. I just couldn't take it any more. It was like she was talking about a different person. I mean, how the hell could she know who he was? It wasn't like she was ever dirtside long enough to find out."

McCoy frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jim put the fork down with slightly more force than necessary, and looked back up, his eyes weary but accepting. "She wasn't a mother, Bones. I don't know why I kept expecting that, or why I thought it would be any different when I went back. I let her guilt trip me into going to the funeral, even though I couldn't care less that the asshole picked a fight with the wrong guy and got himself killed."

McCoy's heart hurt, listening to his friend describe just a little bit of what his life had been like, growing up. He hated dredging up the past, but he figured, the least he could do was show the kid that trust was indeed a two way street.

The doctor sighed. "You're not the only one with a messed up past, Jim." Jim looked confused. "I told you about my ex-wife, but I never told you that we had a kid." Now Jim looked surprised. McCoy bit his lip. "Her name's Joanna, and I haven't seen her since the divorce. Jocelyn… she won't let me see her. When I left Georgia, it was because I literally had nothing. I couldn't even see my own daughter." He was ashamed to hear the threat of tears in his voice.

Jim reached over and rested a hand on McCoy's arm. "How old is she?" he asked softly.

McCoy sniffed. "Five," he replied, just as quietly.

Jim frowned. "The divorce papers…"

McCoy shook his head. "Jocelyn's father's a big shot attorney down there. He wrote it up ironclad. I blew through my savings trying to fight it, but there's no way."

Jim smirked, removing his hand from the doctor's arm. "Haven't you learned by now, Bones? There's always a way."

McCoy furrowed his eyebrow. "Jim… don't. You'll just make it worse."

"How?" Jim asked reasonably. "How could it get worse?" When McCoy didn't say anything, he shifted in his seat. "You already have no rights to your own daughter. They can't do anything else. Besides, if there's one thing I know, it's that everyone deserves to know their father."

McCoy looked up sharply, and Jim nodded, his gaze steely. "Trust me, Bones, Joanna needs you."

"But what could you do?" McCoy asked, unwilling to let himself hope.

Jim smiled. "You forget, Bones. I've got Admiral Archer in my corner. One call from him to the Attorney General, and your ex-wife's big shot attorney father doesn't stand a chance."

McCoy nodded. "Thank you, Jim," he said, his emotions making his voice choke up. "Even if I could just see her. I just want her to know who I am."

Jim's smile widened. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Jon."

McCoy smiled, for the first time since he had had to leave his baby girl, actually feeling like there might be a chance.

As the two finished up their meals, McCoy felt the need to say something about what Jim had told him. "You know, everything your mom and stepdad did… Jim, it wasn't your fault."

Jim nodded easily. "I know." McCoy looked surprised, and Jim shrugged. "Believe me, it took a while to get to that point, but Chris is really persistent."

McCoy pursed his lips, and inclined his head. "Just as long as you do believe it. And I'm glad the bastard's dead too."

Jim smirked. "I wish I could have thanked whoever killed him. He made my life a living hell growing up. Why Winona thought it would be a good idea for me to go to the funeral…" he shook his head.

McCoy frowned, as they stood up and left the café. "You left when you were a teenager, right?"

Jim nodded as they headed back to campus. "I was fourteen. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Where'd you go?"

Jim smiled softly, looking at the looming buildings of Starfleet Academy ahead of them. "Chris. I knew I could trust him, and he wouldn't send me back."

McCoy nodded. "And after that?"

Jim shrugged. "I traveled. I didn't like to spend too long in one place, so I spent years just seeing what was out there."

"And no one had any issues with a kid traveling alone?"

Jim shook his head. "I was pretty good at working for rides and meals, and I looked older than I was. And when I was sixteen, I got myself emancipated."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, parents actually need to waive their rights in order for a judge to sign off."

Jim smirked again. "True. But Winona created a bit of a loophole when she foisted me off on her sister, when I was twelve. She signed away her rights, and never reclaimed them. My aunt and uncle died, which is why I ended up back with Frank. So technically, I was an orphan for several years, until I turned sixteen and decided to become a legal adult."

McCoy shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through it."

Jim sighed. "It sucked. Life sucked for a while, but I survived. No use crying over what I can't change. It's time to focus on the future."

"And what's that?" McCoy asked, glancing over at his friend.

Jim smiled. "Space. Exploration. Joanna." McCoy inhaled sharply, and Jim met the doctor's gaze with his own steady one. "We'll figure it out, Bones. You'll see your girl again."

McCoy swallowed and nodded shakily, as the two walked through the gates to the Academy.

**XXX**

Jim spoke with Jon about McCoy's situation, and the Admiral promised to look into it. He pulled up the copy of the divorce papers, and was appalled at how weighted they were in the wife's favor. Basically, McCoy was left with the clothes on his back. Jocelyn got the house, the money, the car, the kid, everything. McCoy had indeed tried to fight it, but he hadn't had the resources to take on his father-in-law.

Deciding that it was a cause he should be helping out with, if for no other reason than Jim had asked him, he made a call to Attorney General Marcus Robbins, and called in a favor to get him to take on the case.

The two exalted men pulled Jim and McCoy into Jon's office for a few hours and discussed the possibilities.

"The way I see it, we have two options," Robbins informed them. "Mr. Darnell could be seen as a subjective attorney, due to his relationship with your ex-wife. I looked over the divorce papers he drew up, and I believe that he misconstrued your ability to be a father. If the case is presented the right way, it may be possible to sue for full custody."

"What's the other option?" McCoy asked curiously.

Robbins pursed his lips. "The safer course to pursue would be to approach Mr. and Ms. Darnell and offer a joint custody arrangement. Due to your job with Starfleet this would give Ms. Darnell more time with Joanna anyway, but she would need to consult you with parenting decisions, and she would be obligated to share the details of your daughter's life with you. School pictures, report cards, any problems, and the like."

McCoy nodded, thinking. He looked over at Jim. "What do you think?" he asked, overwhelmed.

Jim bit his lip. "It's your choice," he replied. "Is Jocelyn a bad mother? Because no matter what your personal feelings are, taking Joanna away just to spite Jocelyn will only hurt Joanna. If she's a good mom, then you should at least consider that when making your decision."

McCoy sighed. "Why couldn't you make this easy for me," he muttered.

Jim smiled. "Also think about what Joanna's life would be like if you had full custody. Would you take her with you, or leave her with relatives? Raising a kid on a starship isn't always safe or constructive to a healthy lifestyle. But at the same time, leaving a kid behind to wait for their parent to come home can be worse."

McCoy knew that Jim knew what he was talking about. He was speaking from experience. He looked back at Robbins. "Can I talk to Joanna and Jocelyn before I make a decision?"

Robbins nodded. "I'll make a call and set up a meeting. Getting her agree to bring Joanna might be a challenge, but I'll let her know you're considering suing for full custody, and this might go a long way in making that not happen."

McCoy thanked him, and left the room. Jim spent another moment thanking Jon for his help, before he also left.

**XXX**

A meeting was arranged for a few weeks later, so Jim threw himself into life at the Academy in the meantime. It went unspoken but agreed that he would be accompanying McCoy to Georgia when the time came.

Classes at the Academy had pretty much come to a grinding halt for a while. The first and second year Cadets were getting experience in the labs, taking on duties that Instructors normally saw to, but due to the demand to outfit eight Starfleet ships, many had been sent to assist at Vulcan. Now, there was a need to fill those empty spots, and the Cadets were eager to help out any way they could.

After a week of doing next to nothing, Jim was officially ready to scream. Jon had told him that they were graduating the third and fourth year classes at the end of the current semester, but that was still two months away.

Most of the first and second year classes resumed after a week, but there weren't enough Instructors for all of them, until Jim and several other upper level Cadets decided to lend a hand. Nyota took on most of the introductory language classes, while Pavel began instructing several mathematical engineering and programming classes. Hikaru jumped feet first into teaching a first year pilot course, and Jim was happy to take on as many of the introductory weapons and combat courses as he could. He also took over a first year computer programming course, and a second year Engineering course, so his schedule was quite full, but he liked it that way. It gave him less time to think about other things, like the fact that his class was so empty now.

Scotty was spending most of his time on board the _Enterprise_ , assisting – or rather, leading – the repairs. He kept Jim updated frequently, something Jim appreciated, since technically, he wasn't in command of the ship anymore, so there was no real need to give him any details of the progress.

Based on Scotty's reports, Jim figured the ship would be ready for launch shortly after he and his friends graduated. They had managed to fix a lot of little things while they crawled home, so the only real major issue was replacing the warp core and some of the more major damage that they hadn't been able to fix with the equipment and staff that they had on board. Jim spent several days aboard the ship helping them install the core, since it was still his design, so he knew the ins and outs best.

Scotty was drooling at the chance to pick his brain over the piece of technology, and the two barely remembered to return to Earth that evening.

Jim also met with the alternate Spock again. He felt uncomfortable in the older Vulcan's presence, mostly because the way the Ambassador looked at him, with a mix of amazement and friendship, was very strange to him. Older Spock thanked him for dealing with Nero, and congratulated him on everything he had accomplished.

He also knew that his Spock met with the alternate version of himself, but he didn't ask either one for details, respecting their privacy.

**XXX**

As graduation day loomed closer, Cadets became more worried, as they wondered where they would be placed. Jim wasn't concerned, as he already knew he had a spot waiting for him on the _Enterprise_. The only thing he didn't know was in what capacity. He was fairly certain they weren't going to give a just graduated Cadet captaincy.

He decided not to waste too much time thinking about it, though, since worrying wouldn't really solve anything.

Though they didn't say anything, he knew his friends were also thinking about their own placements. He didn't know why though; after everything they had accomplished together, did they really think they'd be assigned anywhere else?

McCoy was still worrying about his meeting with Joanna, and what a placement would mean for his daughter, should he decide that gaining full custody would be in her best interest. Jim tried to help as best he could, telling him that no matter what, he would stand behind the doctor's decision. Though he didn't say it, McCoy appreciated Jim's efforts, and the kid really did know how to make him feel better.


	25. Chapter 25

Three weeks after their return to Earth, Chris was cleared to leave Starfleet Medical. He was confined to a hoverchair, much to his chagrin, but he was at least out of a biobed.

Shay told him to suck it up and deal, Jon and Richard told him that he was getting a shiny new stripe to add to his uniform, so he couldn't complain, and Jim told him that he had a chair to sit in no matter where he was, so he was lucky.

Chris threw a PADD at him for that, but Jim ducked it, laughing.

McCoy had studied his vitals, even after handing him off to the doctors at Starfleet Medical, and thought that, with time, Chris would regain at least a limited mobility. He probably would never be as agile as he had been, but he should be able to walk again, something that relieved Chris and everyone else, though they didn't say it out loud.

Chris wasted no time in getting back to work, even though multiple people told him to take it easy. He had a lot of paperwork to review from the time he had been laid up during their trip home. He trusted Jim, but as the kid had just been the Acting Captain, he still had to review everything, and he hadn't been able to until now.

Jon and Richard found him in his office, and both shook their heads at seeing him buried nose deep in a stack of PADDs.

"Seriously, Chris?" The soon to be Admiral looked up, surprised, and Jon took a seat. "Didn't you just get out of the hospital this morning?"

Chris shrugged as Richard also sat down.

"I want to finish all this as soon as I can. Jim did a good job, so I just have to sign off on it, and that'll be it."

Jon nodded. "He did do a good job, didn't he. Garovick might have a stick up his ass, but the rest of us can agree that the kid has the makings of a remarkable Captain."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You trying to tell me something?"

Jon lifted one shoulder up and then dropped it. "We're still placing the soon to be graduated Cadets, and Jim is one name that's been bandied about a lot. There are a few holdouts, but for the most part, we're all in agreement to see how he handles it."

Chris sat back, putting the PADD down on his desk. "You want to give him command. Officially."

Richard nodded. "You said it yourself, the kid did a good job."

Chris frowned. "But does one good job deserve a captaincy?"

Jon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be happy for him. Kid's looking at command right out of the Academy."

Chris sighed. "I am. But I just want to make sure he's ready for it."

"Well, you're his advisor, not to mention you probably know him best," Richard said. " _Do_ you think he's ready for it?"

Chris bit his lip as he considered. He thought about the kid he had met on Tarsus, all those years ago. He remembered the teenager he had opened his door to that night, a few months later. Various memories flashed through his mind in an instant, of the kid he had known, and the man he knew now.

He looked back up at the Admirals in front of him, and nodded. "Yes," he replied, his voice calm with conviction. "He's ready. He was born for this."

The Admirals smiled their agreement.

Chris rubbed his chin with his hand. "If he has any issues, he knows to go to those who are more knowledgeable for help. He's not so proud that he can't admit that he's fallible. Spock will be a good sounding board for him."

Jon shifted in his seat. "Spock hasn't actually accepted his commission yet." Chris looked at him, confused, and the Admiral elaborated. "Something about considering his options. Apparently, he's thinking about helping to assist with the new Vulcan colony."

Chris sighed. He did understand, but it was a damn shame, if Spock chose to leave.

Jon and Richard stood up a moment later. "Don't work too hard, Chris," Richard implored. "I don't fancy Shay, or that McCoy, coming after me because I let you run yourself into the ground when you just got released." He shivered. "He may be a Cadet, but that doctor is scary."

Chris snorted. "Tell me about it. You've never seen him make a grown man cry before."

Richard shook his head. "I'm fine never having seen that. We'll talk later."

They left the office, and Chris returned to work.

**XXX**

Two days after that, official postings were finally sent out. Jim was on board the _Enterprise_ with Scotty when he got the message, helping to install and rewire several new pieces of equipment. Scotty loved having him there, because he knew that Jim didn't need someone looking over his shoulder. There were even a few things that Jim could teach the Scotsman; spending time amongst the engines of the ship was something of a stress reliever for Jim. The hum was soothing to him.

He took a break sometime in mid-afternoon, and sat down at a table off to the side, drinking greedily from a bottle of water as he picked up his PADD, simply intent on checking his messages before getting back to work.

Seeing the new official message, he opened it up, and almost choked on the water.

"Jim?" Scotty came up next to him, seeing his distress. "Everything all right?"

Jim nodded, setting the PADD down as he tried to control his breathing, coughing loudly to get the water out of his lungs.

Scotty frowned and picked up the PADD. The message was still open, so he read what was on the screen. His eyes widened, and he re-read it, just to be sure.

It was right there, in black and white.

_James T. Kirk, upon Graduation of Starfleet Academy, you are hereby ordered to report to Starship Enterprise for duty as Captain._

Scotty looked back up at Jim, who was still sitting there in a state of shock. "Jim? You all right?"

Jim inhaled sharply, and looked over at Scotty. "Yeah," he replied. "I mean, I knew I'd be stationed on this ship, I just didn't think… Jesus Christ, does it really say…?"

Scotty beamed, handing the PADD over so that Jim could read it again.

After reading through the message two or twenty more times, Jim finally decided that it was real, and he actually had just been given the _Enterprise_. He looked back at Scotty and grinned. "So, Scotty, are you going to have my ship ready to fly on schedule?"

Scotty returned the smile, standing up. Jim followed suit, and they headed back to work. "I think we'll be in prime condition on time, Captain," he replied. Scotty had received his official orders almost immediately after returning. He had been offered the post of Chief Engineer, and Jim was incredibly happy to have the Scotsman on board. There weren't many he would trust the _Enterprise'_ s engines to, and Scotty was one of those few.

**XXX**

Being a genius, it was rare for Jim to overlook things, but he had to admit, he hadn't really thought about the fact that him receiving orders that day would mean that the others would be as well.

He was assaulted by his friends almost immediately upon his return to the planet that evening, and he was glad that he had managed to drag Scotty along with him, for a buffer, at least until the older man told them all to stand back to "give the Captain some breathing room."

Which just set them off again, clamoring to hear whether or not it was true.

Jim sighed and nodded ruefully, smiling. "Yeah," he said, holding up the PADD in his hands. "I'm officially going to be the _Enterprise_ 's Captain. But I want to hear about you guys."

"It's not like you don't already know, though," Nyota said. "You told me a year ago that we were all going to be offered places on the _Enterprise_."

"What?" Hikaru asked incredulously. "If you knew, why let us worry like that?"

Jim sighed. "I didn't know," he glared softly at Nyota. "I had a hunch. I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. And Chris asked my opinions on a few of my classmates, when he was picking his crew. That didn't necessarily mean he was going to choose them. And it didn't mean the crew would still be the same now." He looked around at the group. "I'm guessing this means we're all still together?"

They all nodded, beaming.

Jim smiled. "So I've got a kickass command crew then. Awesome."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Aren't you supposed to like, look through all personnel in each department and choose the best one for your senior officer?"

Jim shrugged. "Who better for senior officers than you all? I know you, I trust you. If it makes you feel better, I'll look through the rest, but I guarantee my decision won't change."

McCoy grumbled but didn't argue any more. He and M'Benga would be back on board, along with another doctor from the Medical track. He felt like a babysitter when he was with the two of them – both were much younger than him, and had barely completed their residencies, let alone the requirements to graduate the Academy. He knew that he was the CMO, there was really no choice between the three of them. He just wanted to make sure Jim did the job right.

But he wouldn't force his friend to choose someone he wasn't comfortable with, so if this was the team Jim wanted, then he wouldn't argue.

They all headed off in search of dinner, and though McCoy wanted to protest, he didn't when Jim left them at the entrance.

Jim spotted Spock on the far side of the quad, and with a quickly muttered excuse and a promise to catch up, he hurried off after the Vulcan.

"Spock!" he called out.

Spock paused and turned, consenting to wait for Jim to catch up, which was nice, Jim thought as he hurried towards the Commander.

"Captain," Spock greeted calmly.

Jim smiled. "Hey, now you can actually say that and it's true," he commented.

Spock nodded austerely. "I have heard."

Jim shifted a little, biting his lip as he tried to think of how to broach the subject he had sought the Vulcan out for. "I heard you haven't accepted your own commission yet."

Spock nodded again. "In these troubling times, it is only logical that I resign my commission and assist in the rebuilding of the Vulcan race."

Jim pursed his lips. "Can't you sort of… be two places at once?"

Spock blinked. "Remarkable."

Jim frowned. "What is?"

"The alternate version of myself said much the same thing."

Jim smiled. "So it must be true then, because you said it." He sighed. "Look, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. But sometimes, doing the logical thing isn't always the right thing. And honestly, I think the _Enterprise_ needs you just as much, if not more than the Vulcan colony does. I need you, Spock." Spock raised an eyebrow. "They gave me captaincy, but I'm still just a newly graduated Cadet. I need someone I can trust to tell me when I'm about to screw up. Bones is good for that, but he'll be spending most of his time in Medical."

Spock nodded. "I will consider your words, Captain."

Jim inclined his head. "That's all I ask."

He said goodbye, and went to catch up with his friends, leaving Spock alone to think things through, his emotions once more at odds. Should he assist with the building of the Vulcan colony, or should he accept the post on the _Enterprise_? He didn't know. He didn't know what to do.

Without even realizing it, somehow, he found himself standing outside his father's room at the Vulcan Embassy. He paused briefly before knocking.

"Enter," came from within the room.

Spock pushed the door open, and walked inside. "Greetings, father," he said simply.

"Spock," Sarek replied. "I was about to partake of an evening meal if you would care to join me."

Spock nodded and the two sat down at the small table to eat.

When they had finished, Spock placed his spoon back in his bowl and folded his hands in his lap. "Father, if I were to continue with Starfleet, would it negatively impact the Vulcan colony?"

Sarek observed his son. "You are attempting to ascertain which path to choose." Spock nodded. Sarek pursed his lips. "Vulcans have always felt deeply, Spock. Even more deeply than humans. We suppress our emotions for this reason. Your Captain has suggested that logic may not always be enough to help us in the near future. Perhaps he is correct. Sometimes, the right thing to do is not always the logical one."

Spock tilted his head. When had his father been having conversations with Captain Kirk?

Sarek placed his napkin on the table and stood up. Spock followed his lead, and the two stood face to face for a few moments of silence, before Sarek spoke again. "No one can tell you your path, Spock. It is yours to walk alone. I believe your mother would tell you to trust yourself and listen to your own voice. Do not feel that you must abandon your life here simply to assist with the aid of the new Vulcan. We will manage."

Spock forced his emotions back down, touched that his father wasn't trying to make him join him, telling him to leave Starfleet. "Thank you, father," he said. "You have given me much to think about."

He left soon after that, and returned to his apartment on campus, still deep in thought.

**XXX**

A few days later, McCoy and Jim headed to Georgia with Jon and Robbins, for a meeting with Jocelyn and her father.

They met in a posh conference room lined with windows, and Jim thought the air temperature dropped ten degrees when they walked in.

"Leonard," Jocelyn greeted calmly.

McCoy inclined his head, choosing not to speak.

Robbins looked around the room. "Part of the agreement was that Doctor McCoy could meet with his daughter before deciding whether or not he wished to press for full custody. Where is Joanna McCoy?"

Jocelyn looked at her father, who pushed a button, calling someone outside to fetch the girl.

"There's been a change of plans," Jocelyn said, looking at her ex-husband. "I'm not going to fight you on this."

McCoy furrowed his brow. "What?"

Jocelyn looked away. "I'm getting married, and my fiancé doesn't want kids. I'm signing over custody willingly. She's all yours."

McCoy felt his heart flutter and almost come to a grinding halt. Joanna… was his?

Mr. Darnell cleared his throat. "I have the custody arrangement here, if you want to take a look." He passed the PADD over, keeping his thoughts to himself. He was unsure of how his ex-son-in-law had come back a few years later with one of the highest Admirals in Starfleet and the Attorney General, along with the savior of the Federation, fighting for him. What was important was that this was what his daughter wanted, so this was what he was doing.

Robbins started to look over the agreement, as a knock sounded on the door.

A secretary peeked in. "Sir, I have Joanna here."

Mr. Darnell nodded. "Joanna, come on in."

A little girl poked her head in, and the secretary closed the door behind her.

Jim observed the five year old; she looked remarkably like her father: brown hair, brown eyes, she had his jaw line, and he could see a trace of Bones in her chubby cheeks, if he looked passed the baby fat that was still there.

Her hair was done up in two braids, and she was wearing a denim jumper with patterned tights. She looked adorable.

McCoy stood up quickly, his eyes bright with tears. "Joanna," he whispered, unable to look away.

Joanna looked at the strange men in the room. She recognized her grandpa, and her mommy, but nobody else. "Who are you?" she asked with all the curiosity a five year old possessed.

Neither Jocelyn nor her father seemed to want to make any effort, so McCoy dropped down to one knee so that he was looking Joanna in the eye. "Joanna, my name's Leonard. I'm… I'm your father. You probably don't remember me, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

Joanna's jaw dropped. She looked over at her mom, and when Jocelyn nodded, she turned back to McCoy. "Daddy?" she whispered. McCoy nodded, tears gathering in his eyes.

Joanna smiled brilliantly and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you coming home? Mommy never said where you were, but you're home now!"

McCoy hugged her back, but didn't know how to reply to her question.

Robbins coughed lightly. "We should discuss this agreement," he said, looking at McCoy.

Jim stood up and moved over to where McCoy and Joanna were still entwined. He crouched down so that he was at their level and rested a hand on Joanna's shoulder.

When she pulled back, he smiled. "Hi," he greeted. "My name's Jim. I'm a good friend of your dad's. He needs to talk to your mom and these other guys for a few minutes, so do you want to hang out with me?"

McCoy looked at him gratefully, and Jim nodded his understanding.

Joanna took the hand that Jim offered, and the two left the room. Joanna was already chattering about something of great importance to the five year old, while Jim listened, smiling.

When they were gone, Robbins placed the PADD on the table. "This appears to be in order," he said, looking at both Darnells. "The agreement states that Ms. Darnell relinquishes all rights from the moment she signs them over." He looked at Jocelyn. "You understand this is the same agreement you forced Doctor McCoy into four years ago, correct? You sign this, you won't have a legal claim to your daughter. Unless Joanna contacts you for some reason, you won't ever see her again."

Jocelyn nodded. "I understand." She looked at McCoy. "She's all yours."

McCoy couldn't believe anyone would willingly sign such an agreement, but he wasn't complaining, since it was getting him his daughter back.

Jocelyn signed the agreement, and so did her father. McCoy signed as well, and then Robbins.

Marcus nodded sharply, looking at the Darnells. "I'm glad an agreement could be reached without any issues." He kept his personal feelings out of his voice.

Mr. Darnell stood up. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen," he held out his hand and shook with Archer and Robbins. He hesitated slightly before offering the limb to McCoy.

"Come on," Jon said as they left the conference room, "let's go find your daughter before Jim manages to corrupt her completely."

McCoy rolled his eyes, but secretly he agreed.

"Leonard?"

McCoy turned around, surprised at the hesitation he heard in Jocelyn's voice.

His ex-wife looked very unsure as she stopped in front of him. "Just… take care of her."

McCoy blinked. And then he nodded. "Whatever else you may think, Jocelyn, I love my daughter. That has never changed. It was true the moment I found out about her, it was true four years ago when you forced me to leave, and it's true now."

He turned around and followed Robbins and Archer down the hall in search of Jim and his daughter.

They found the two in an out of the way alcove, and McCoy came to a sudden halt, watching the way Jim interacted with Joanna. He hadn't been aware that the new Captain was that good with kids, but there he was, kneeling down behind Joanna, French braiding her hair.

Joanna looked up and beamed when she saw her father, her grin lighting up her whole face. "Daddy! Uncle Jim says we can go out for dinner tonight, as a celebration. He said you'd pay."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Did he?" he drawled, looking at Jim.

Jim shrugged with one shoulder, tying off the braid with an efficiency that spoke of practice in the art of French braiding. McCoy wondered when he had learned.

Joanna looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, and McCoy knew that he was lost. God damn it, what had he gotten himself into?

And then Jim adopted the same look. McCoy sighed. "Fine. Dinner. But only if we leave now."

Joanna jumped up, her braid swinging over one shoulder. "Thanks Uncle Jim! Mommy could never do my hair like that!"

She bounded down the hallway, and the adults had to hurry to catch up.

"Uncle Jim?" Jon sounded amused.

Jim glared at him. "Not a word," he growled.

Jon chuckled. Wait until Chris and Richard heard about this.

McCoy looked at Jim. "When did you learn how to French braid hair?" he asked curiously.

Jim shrugged, looking down at the ground as they walked. "When I lived with my aunt and uncle," he replied quietly. "My younger cousin Lisa liked to have her hair done that way."

McCoy frowned at the sadness to Jim's tone, but knew better than to ask. He knew that Jim's aunt and uncle had died, but the past tense suggested that his cousin Lisa had as well.

Jon also frowned, but for different reasons. He knew that the aunt and uncle Jim was referring to had lived on Tarsus, and they had been killed by Kodos. He and Richard had made the executive decision to never bring up the topic with Jim unless he spoke of it first, so he didn't say anything now, as they caught up with the rambunctious five year old and made their way towards a nearby diner for dinner.

**XXX**

With just under a month until graduation, McCoy tried to squeeze as much time as possible into getting to know his daughter. It was an incredibly tight squeeze in their dorm room, with him and Jim, and now adding a five-year-old girl.

Jocelyn had come prepared, and had left two suitcases full of clothes for Joanna for them to pick up before they left.

Jim told McCoy to take the room, and he moved out temporarily, since he still had that standing offer of a room at Chris' house, should he ever need it.

Technically, as a Cadet, he was supposed to live on campus, but it was just for another month, and the brass was so thankful for everything he did, they didn't have an issue with it. Well, Jon said it was no problem, and no one was brave enough to contradict him over something so trivial.

The entire _Enterprise_ command crew loved Joanna from the start. They were shocked to learn that McCoy had a daughter, but thankfully just rolled with it, and within a day, she had them all wrapped around her finger.

Uncle Jim, of course, was already there.

More than one of them had to hide their chuckles at hearing her call him that, though it changed to fond smiles at seeing the way his face lit up at the familial term. They all knew that Jim didn't really have anyone he could call family, so he was adopting his own. And from here on out, Joanna McCoy was a part of that family.

After a lot of thought, McCoy had decided to take Joanna with him when the _Enterprise_ left. Kids were allowed on starships, and it was more common than one might think, even if it was sort of frowned upon by many; it might not always be safe, but he would rather have his little girl with him, than leave her with family on Earth, only seeing her a couple of times every few years. She was ecstatic to be able to live on a starship, and to be able to see her daddy, and her Uncle Jim all the time.

She was having so much fun already. Her daddy had bought her new toys, and more clothes, since what her mommy had sent with her wasn't enough, according to daddy. He spent time with her, more than mommy ever had. Her mommy had never really liked to spend time playing the way daddy and Uncle Jim did.

Jim was sort of hoping that Joanna might be the start of a more child-friendly Starfleet. He and Sam had been left behind with Frank, and look how that had turned out. Not that he was really thinking for himself. He and Gaila had decided that they were better off as really good friends, but there were a lot of couples in Starfleet, and it might make it easier on them if they realized that they could have a family and still keep their commission.

**XXX**

Jim met up with the rest of his friends outside on the quad shortly before their graduation ceremony. Pavel was bouncing around in excitement, and they all knew by now not to even try and calm him down.

It was somewhat saddening to see the group of third and fourth years all ready to graduate at the same time. It was a much smaller assembly than it should be.

McCoy finally had enough of the excitable Russian. "Calm down, kid," he grumbled. "It's just a graduation."

Jim shook his head. "Let him be, Bones. And don't mind him, Pavel. Bones just likes to complain."

Nyota laughed, knowing that Jim was right.

Gaila tucked herself under Jim's arm, and leaned into his side. "Can you believe we're here?" she asked in amazement. "I mean, four years, and we did it!"

"Three years," Jim coughed, smirking. "I told Chris I'd do it."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have to go making crazy dares to graduate in three," he commented.

Jim pouted, and they all laughed.

"Spock," Nyota called, seeing her boyfriend walking towards them.

Spock joined the group, as they all made room for him to join.

The Vulcan nodded his head slightly. "I merely wished to offer my congratulations before the ceremony. I understand that is a human tradition."

Jim smiled. "Thank you, Spock. Will you be there?"

Spock nodded again. "Admiral Pike has asked if I wish to attend with him."

Jim's smile widened. Chris' promotion ceremony had been a few days earlier, and though he knew it was a little bittersweet for Chris, who still wished to fly among the stars, it was incredible to be offered such an exalted position so young.

Spock focused on Jim. "Captain, I wished to speak with you for a moment, if you have it?"

Jim nodded, and the two walked a few yards away. "You know," Jim commented as soon as they were away from the others, "you really don't have to keep calling me 'Captain'. You've called me Jim before. I know you're capable of it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. Yet, it would not be proper for me to show such disrespect to my commanding officer."

Jim gaped. "Did you just use sarcasm?" He hesitated. "Wait, does that mean… did you accept?"

Spock nodded. "If you are still offering, I am accepting my commission as Science Officer and First Officer for the _Enterprise_."

Jim beamed. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Spock."

"Jim, if you don't get your ass over here, you're going to miss your graduation, and Pike's gonna kill me!" McCoy yelled.

Jim rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I've got to go, but we'll talk later. I'm really glad you'll be with us."

He walked away, leaving Spock to watch him go. "Me as well," he murmured to himself, before he headed towards the section designated for the audience, to find Admiral Pike.

**XXX**

A long month later, the _Enterprise_ was ready to fly. The new warp core was installed and upgraded, based on a few rather ingenious – read, crazy – ideas that Jim and Scotty had had, and all the little things that needed repairs had been seen to. She looked perfect, if you asked her new Captain.

Of course, before he could get on board and give her a tryout, he had to get through this stupid commendation ceremony that Jon had sprung on him. He didn't see why they were singling him out like this. It wasn't like he was the only one who stopped Nero.

But Jon felt that Jim deserved recognition for his actions, so that was how he found himself standing here, in front of the entire class of newly graduated Cadets, Instructors, and pretty much every officer in residence.

Richard and Jon were both in front of Jim, Richard holding the box with the medal, while Jon presented it.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Jon spoke clearly, his voice carrying to all corners of the room. It was hard to keep from smiling as pride welled up inside him. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflects upmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation." He smiled slightly. "It is my honor to award you with this commendation." He took the medal that Richard offered to him, and pinned it to Jim's uniform.

"By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, _USS Enterprise_ , for duty as his relief."

Jon held out his hand, which Jim shook, smiling. Richard went next, and then Jim moved over to Chris, who was in his hoverchair off to the side, on the floor of the large room. He was wearing a proud smile as he watched Jim.

Jim took a deep breath. "I relieve you, sir."

Chris held out his hand, and Jim took it, clasping tightly. "I am relieved," the Admiral replied warmly.

Around them, the room broke into applause.

Chris' smile widened. "I'm so proud of you, Jim," he said quietly.

And for the first time, when he heard those words, Jim didn't get embarrassed or try to deflect. His own grin softened slightly, and he nodded, his bright blue eyes glowing with happiness.

He turned to face the room, and watched as all these people clapped for him. He couldn't believe that they were all there, cheering him on. Growing up as he had, having it engrained into his brain that he was nothing more than a waste of space, that he would never matter to anyone, it was such a different experience now, to see that the opposite was true.

Despite what his mother and Frank had told him, had made him believe, he wasn't worthless. He mattered. He had made something of himself.

**XXX**

The _Enterprise_ was scheduled to depart the next day, and Jim was up early getting ready. They were scheduled to leave at 0900, which meant he beamed aboard several hours earlier, just to make sure everything was all set.

He said his goodbyes to Chris, Shay, Jon, and Richard before he left, and promised to keep in touch, and then left for the next stage of his life.

"You take care of yourself up there, Jim," Chris implored, looking at him worriedly.

Jim smiled. "Always," he replied.

Shay gave him a hug, and then Jon and Richard also said their goodbyes, before Jim left for his ship.

He checked in at Medical first, making sure Joanna had been settled in at the daycare he had had set up on the _Enterprise_ – after McCoy had decided to bring his daughter along, Jim had received several more requests for other families that wished to bring their own children, which surprised him, as he hadn't been aware that there were that many amongst his crew with children, but he happily approved them all, so the _Enterprise_ was leaving with no less than five children under the age of twelve on board. He spent some time helping Bones to put a few things away, and after telling him he should stop by the Bridge for take off, he headed off in the direction of Engineering, and then Security.

By the time he arrived on the Bridge, the rest of his command crew was already there.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Pavel called out, as he entered.

Jim smiled as he greeted them all.

"Bones!" he smiled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Buckle up."

McCoy rolled his eyes and grumbled something about disease and space, and how he must have been drunk to actually accept the position of CMO for this godforsaken tin can. Who was he kidding though, he and Jim both knew that he had never been planning on going anywhere other than with Jim since they had met.

"Captain, dock control reports ready," Spock informed him.

Jim nodded.

"Separating from space dock," Hikaru said. This time, he would totally not be leaving the 'parking brake' on.

Jim took a seat in his chair as Hikaru maneuvered the ship away from the Starbase. "Bring me that horizon, Mr. Sulu," he said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Hikaru also smiled. "Yes, sir."

Jim watched as his crew worked efficiently around him, preparing to take them into the unknown. Behind them was Earth, the Academy, all their training. And ahead?

An entire Universe full of unknowns.

New species, new civilizations. New worlds, new everything.

Space, the final frontier.

Sulu typed in the commands, and pushed down the lever. The _Enterprise_ jumped to warp, and Jim leaned back in his chair.

This was it. Their five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations.

To boldly go where no man has gone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!!
> 
> Stay tuned, I'll start posting the sequel tomorrow.


End file.
